Voyages en train
by Dissemblables
Summary: Train, n.m. (de traîner) : Convoi de chemin de fer en ordre de marche constitué par un ou plusieurs engins moteurs (locomotives, automotrices, etc.), remorquant ou non un ou plusieurs véhicules ; moyen de transport ferroviaire. Train, n.m. (de traîner) : Lieu où la vie de Castiel se retrouva quelque peu bousculée. UA, M pour plus tard, Destiel.
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouveau petit bébé. Je vous présente_ Voyages en train_, 10 chapitres dont un prologue et un épilogue, avec à peu près 5 000 mots par chapitre normalement. Autrement... c'est un UA - ou un AU, comme vous préférez. Ah, et c'est un Destiel. Voui voui voui. Je vais directement mettre cette fanfiction au rating M, mais c'est juste aprce que je suis une flemmarde et que j'ai la flemme de changer le rating plus tard, lorsqu'il sera nécessaire.

Hum... Ais-je quelque chose d'autre à dire ? Je ne crois pas. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire est à moi ; l'image de la photo de couverture a été prise sur Tumblr, et j'y ai ajouté les paroles de _Wonderland_ de Taylor Swift (btw, le cover de At Sunset est la meilleure version du son). J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, parce qu'elle me tient vachement à coeur, et... voili voilou, quoi. Ah, non ! Aussi, ce prologue est extrêmement court, mais il sera le seul chapitre de cette taille.

Donc... enjoy !

* * *

La première fois que Castiel _le_ vit, il se retourna brièvement, pas plus de quelques secondes, et revint à son livre sans plus y penser.

La deuxième fois que Castiel _le_ vit, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, restant stoïque, et ne se retourna pas, arrivant à son bureau un quart d'heure et douze secondes plus tôt. Habituellement, il avait quatorze minutes et cinquante-sept secondes d'avance.

La troisième fois que Castiel _le_ vit, il _le_ fixa quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules.

La quatrième, et la cinquième, et la sixième fois, le regard de Castiel glissa rapidement sur _lui_, et quand il s'installa pour travailler, il était à nouveau quatorze minutes et cinquante-sept secondes en avance.

Après cela, la routine matinale de Castiel ne changea plus, et ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur les pages du Shakespeare qu'il lisait sans regarder autour de lui.


	2. Chapitre II

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuurrr ! Alors, oui, il est excessivement tôt le matin (hum, disons plutôt que je ne me suis pas encore couchée et qu'il est juste tard), mais voilà ce chapitre, parce que sinon, je ne vois pas quand je pourrais le poster. Ah, la joie des week-ends chargés... M'enfin bref. J'ai juste tellement hâte d'aller voir le dernier Avengers ce soir, il a l'air fantastique ! Mais revenons en au chapitre.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je me demandais si cela intéressait quelqu'un d'avoir une playlist à écouter en même temps que lire cette AU ? Parce que j'ai quelques petites idées... Enfin, je vous laisse me dire si cela est une bonne idée, ou pas ! So... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Vraiment, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, pas de tache de naissance qui serait vénérée par quelqu'un, pas de don pour une activité, pas d'aisance avec les gens, oui, Castiel Novak était un homme basique et normal.

Peut-être, la seule chose dans la vie de Castiel qui pouvait être qualifiée d'anormale, c'étaient ses frères. Étant né dans une famille à l'humour quelque peu douteux, lui et ses six frères avaient eu des noms d'anges. D'après leurs parents, au début, ils avaient juste appelé l'aîné Michael parce qu'ils aimaient le prénom. Mais après, il y avait eu Lucifer, et Raphaël, et Gabriel. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, lui avait hérité de Castiel, et les deux plus jeunes, de Balthazar et Bartholomew. Honnêtement, Castiel n'avait jamais su s'il devait en être désespéré ou amusé. C'était sans doute la vengeance de leurs parents pour ne pas avoir eu de fille.

Enfin, ils auraient été capables de l'appeler Marie.

Mais cela n'était, pas non plus, Castiel à proprement parler. Si sa famille était un peu anormale, avec toute cette bande de garçons allant de trente-cinq ans à vingt et un an, ce n'était techniquement pas sa faute. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire, qu'il ne soit pas dans une relation stable, qu'il n'ait toujours pas eu de première cuite. Peut-être que finalement, c'était en cela que Castiel était étrange. Ce décalage avec le reste du monde, un décalage un peu invisible, mais un décalage bien présent, qui parfois lui faisait se demander s'il ne venait pas d'une autre planète.

Quant à savoir comment Castiel était devenu comptable, c'était une autre paire de manche. Gabriel, pour plaisanter – Gabriel plaisantait_ en permanence_ – disait que c'était parce qu'il en avait toujours eu le look. Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi porter dès qu'il sortait de chez lui des vêtements propres et droits depuis son enfance était quelque chose qui impliquait son métier. Mais tout le monde savait que quand Gabriel faisait des blagues, il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, le suivre dedans. Sinon, il vous poursuivait jusque chez vous sans que vous ne le sachiez, et vous ne le découvriez que quand le sucre que vous versiez dans cotre café avait en fait goût de sel.

Autant dire que ce fut le commencement d'une très mauvaise matinée pour Castiel Novak.

Premièrement, son réveil n'avait pas sonné, pour la première fois depuis son adolescence. Heureusement que l'homme était quelqu'un de plutôt prévoyant, et qu'il gardait toujours une alarme sur son téléphone qui sonnait cinq minutes avec son réveil. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir donc cinq minutes de retard sur sa routine matinale. À six heures cinq, au lieu de six heures, Castiel s'étira lentement, d'abord les chevilles et les mollets, puis les genoux, le bassin, le dos, les épaules, les coudes, les poignets, le cou et enfin la tête. Après tout, cinq minutes, ce n'était pas la mort. Parfois, il décalait son réveil de ces cinq minutes, lorsqu'il était resté un peu trop longtemps sur un livre le soir précédent. Castiel était donc encore dans une zone de temps confortable.

À six heures dix, il se glissa sous la douche, se lavant rapidement le corps et les cheveux un peu plus longuement. À son grand désespoir, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire quelque chose de correct d'eux. Sauf la fois où Lucifer l'avait obligé à passer au coiffeur pour tout raser. Après cela, Castiel ne s'était plus jamais plaint de ses cheveux en présence de ses frères. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir abandonné l'usage d'un sèche-cheveux.

Aussi, lorsqu'à six heures vingt-deux, Castiel sortit de la douche, une serviette sur les reins, il ne fit que s'essuyer brièvement ses cheveux noir de jais avec le tissu doux et humide, avant d'enfiler un pantalon, une paire de chaussettes, une chemise blanche et sa cravate qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à nouer, peu importe le nombre de fois où Michael le lui avait expliqué. Mais après tout, Michael n'avait jamais réussi à expliquer cela à leurs frères, contrairement à Bartholomew. L'aîné en avait été vexé comme pas possible, mais s'était consolé en voyant que le cadet n'avait pas non plus fait de miracle avec Castiel. Ceci expliquait donc pourquoi celui-ci n'avait jamais une cravate bien nouée.

Mais bon, après tout, cela lui évitait d'avoir à la desserrer pour boire tranquillement, à six heures trente, son café. Ce fut là qu'arriva le deuxième accident de la matinée, exactement une demi-heure après le premier. Castiel mit une cuillère de sucre dans sa boisson chaude, remua deux tours à droite, un à gauche, un autre à droite, posa sa cuillère et avala une gorgée, avant de s'étouffer à moitié. Se faisant, son café gicla dans sa tasse, fit des taches sur sa chemise, tomba sur ses doigts pour les brûler légèrement. La tasse qui se brisa sur le sol n'était définitivement pas au programme de Castiel quand il s'était levé ce matin à six heures cinq.

\- Bordel de merde !

Castiel ne jurait habituellement pas. Mais parfois, il était réellement agacé. En vitesse, il nettoya le sol, la table et le pied de celle-ci, mit les morceaux de porcelaine à la poubelle avec un pincement au cœur parce que quand même, il avait cette tasse depuis qu'il était parti de la maison familiale. Aussi, ce fut avec les sourcils froncés que Castiel retourna dans sa chambre, changeant rapidement de chemise, et de cravate, parce que, évidement, le café était tombé sur celle-ci.

Et il était six heures quarante-cinq quand Castiel finit de se changer, avant de se laver les dents à toute vitesse. Mais le dentifrice qui explosa entre ses doigts n'était, encore une fois, définitivement, mais définitivement pas au programme.

\- Saloperie de nom de Dieu !

Oui, Castiel était, réellement, mais réellement énervé ce matin. Il ne jurait pas, mais il blasphémait encore moins, bien qu'il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. C'était sûrement en rapport avec son nom. Mais là… il était sept heures huit quand Castiel sortit de son appartement. Et son train partait à sept heures douze.

Et Castiel dû courir.

Castiel n'avait jamais été bon en course. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas que l'homme aux cheveux noirs était mauvais en sport, même, il faisait pas mal de musculation – en salle, parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller nager. Mais la course… Non, absolument non. Alors quand Castiel rentra dans le train à sept heures onze et cinquante-trois secondes au moment où les portes se fermaient. Et il n'y avait, évidemment, pas de place assise.

Il n'y avait pas de place assise, il y avait trop de monde debout, Castiel transpirait, et il était collé contre un adolescent qui avait une tête de moins que lui et qui avait sa tête enfoncée contre son cou.

\- Huh, pardon – excusez-moi, dit Castiel en essayant de se reculer, mais il était déjà collé contre la vitre.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, avec le léger mouvement qu'il fit, cela déséquilibra l'adolescent, qui s'accrocha aux pans du trench-coat de Castiel, se faisant bousculer par l'homme qui était de dos derrière lui. Par réflexe, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ramena ses bras autour de l'adolescent, plaquant son attaché-case en cuir brun contre le dos de celui-ci.

\- Nan, désolé, c'est moi, je – pardon.

L'adolescent releva la tête, et Castiel s'immobilisa immédiatement, se figeant totalement alors qu'il se faisait foudroyer par deux yeux vert émeraude. L'adulte fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ceux-ci lui disaient quelque chose. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu les voir ?

Castiel n'était peut-être pas exceptionnel, mais en tout cas, il avait une foutue bonne mémoire. Alors, en quelques secondes, Castiel repassa dans sa tête tous les instants les plus récents où il avait eu à faire à du vert. Puis finalement, ses neurones se connectèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'étonnement.

Il y avait peu de chose dans la vie qui craquelait l'expression stoïque de Castiel. Mais là, il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à placer à visualiser l'adolescent devant lui aux yeux si intenses avec des lunettes. Des lunettes rondes, grandes, qui mangeaient les joues parsemées de taches de rousseurs, avec une monture pourtant assez fine.

Castiel était un comptable, mais il avait toujours aimé la littérature. Dans sa vie, il avait toujours eu l'impression que les choses pouvaient être décrites en long, en larges, et en travers, mais là, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais définir les yeux pétillants qu'il avait toujours croisés recouverts par une paire de lunettes.

Cependant, Castiel se rendit compte qu'il était, dans les standards sociétaux, extrêmement dérangeant d'être fixé pendant de longues secondes. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, il releva les yeux, quittant le regard assez... _enchanteur_ de l'adolescent. Mais, en faisant cela, le petit corps plaqué contre le sien se fit soudainement plus présent, et il se tendit légèrement, en crispant ses bras autour de lui.

Pendant les longues minutes de trajets, le silence s'établit entre Castiel et l'adolescent, un silence lourd et désagréable. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentait totalement le corps de l'autre contre lui, alors que cela faisait une éternité qu'il pas eu de contact approfondis avec d'autres personnes que sa famille. L'adolescent était fin, pas maigre, mais fin, à moitié caché entre les pans de son manteau. Ses bras, qui reposaient contre son torse, semblaient à la fois fragiles mais musclés – ceci dit, bien moins que lui. Enfin, après tout, il avait, quoi, quinze ans, quatorze ans ? Il devait encore être au collège, même pas au lycée. Mais, après, il ne croyait pas que pour aller au collège, les adolescents prenaient le train… Quoique, c'était la ville.

La mélodie désagréable du jingle résonna dans leurs oreilles, avant qu'un message se fasse entendre avec une voix nasillarde. Castiel se redressa légèrement se stabilisant sur ses pieds en se préparant à l'ouverture de la porte derrière lui. Finalement, il réussit à ne pas tomber, et recula de quelques pas avec l'adolescent pour laisser sortir de nombreuses personnes. Le même malaise régnait encore sur eux lorsqu'ils se détachèrent maladroitement, sans se regarder. Néanmoins, quand la route se fit un peu plus claire devant eux, ils rentrèrent tour à tour, laissant un espace entre eux. Quelques sièges étaient disponibles, et Castiel voulut aller en prendre un, mais au moment où il voulut s'asseoir, il se rendit compte de deux choses. Premièrement, en partant de chez lui à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre le Lévi-Strauss qu'il lisait hier soir, et n'avait donc strictement rien à lire. Deuxièmement, l'adolescent aurait, lui aussi, bien voulut s'asseoir. Et Castiel était quelqu'un qui laissait les autres passer avant lui, un petit trait qu'il partageait avec Raphaël, un de ses grands frères. Aussi, il se recula dans l'allée, laissant l'adolescent aux yeux verts s'asseoir sur le siège libre.

\- Merci.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Castiel avait eu le temps d'être étonné par la voix de l'adolescent, à mi-chemin entre l'aigu et le grave, mais pas tellement comme un adolescent qui muait. Il se rappelait bien comme cela s'était passé pour lui : un coup, sa voix était anormalement aiguë, puis deux secondes après, elle était grave comme à ce jour. C'était vraiment une période qu'il n'avait pas appréciée. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas de l'adolescent – enfin, il ne l'avait pas non plus beaucoup entendu, sauf pour des excuses. Mais sa voix n'oscillait pas entre deux hauteurs, simplement, elle était stable, mais ni trop grave pour son âge, ni aiguë. C'était étonnant.

Cependant, une voix bien plus désagréable le tira de ses pensées, et il se tourna, quittant le train rapidement, avec l'impression que son trench-coat se faisait perforer par un regard puissant. Avant de sortir totalement du wagon, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, tombant dans deux orbes d'un vert brûlant. Un frisson remonta le long du corps de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et il sortit précipitamment du train.

Il était sept heures quarante-et-une quand il sortit de la gare, et Castiel fit quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais passé dans sa vie. Mais, réellement, jamais. Il se trompa de route.

Pour aller de la gare à l'immeuble où se tenait le siège de l'entreprise où il travaillait, Castiel devait prendre la première rue tout de suite à droite, continuer sur cent mètres, tourner dans la petite ruelle à gauche, aller tout droit à la grande intersection, et le bâtiment était celui à droite. Le bureau de Castiel se trouvait au vingt-deuxième étage, troisième porte sur la gauche dans le cinquième couloir.

Même s'il regardait ses pieds, Castiel connaissait le chemin par cœur. Alors comment pouvait-il donc s'être perdu ? L'homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, regardant autour de lui avec perplexité. Franchement, il ne savait pas ce qui le stupéfiait le plus, qu'il se soit perdu, où que ce soit à cause de foutus yeux verts. Yeux verts d'un _adolescent_, en plus ! Castiel secoua la tête en poussant un long soupir et revint sur ses pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son immeuble, le souffle légèrement rapide, il était huit heures sept. Sept minutes de retard. Castiel n'aimait pas, mais pas du tout être en retard. Comme Michael, il était toujours en avance, arguant qu'être à l'heure, c'était déjà ne pas être prêt à temps. Alors Castiel était toujours en avance.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se demandait s'il était maudit, parce que l'ascenseur était en panne, et qu'il devait monter les vingt étages à pieds. Et Castiel avait déjà mal aux pieds. En se levant le matin, il n'avait pas prévu de courir, et de se perdre, et de refaire tout le contre ville ou presque pour retrouver l'immeuble où il travaillait. Et il n'avait pas non plus prévu de monter ces vingt étages sans ascenseur.

Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva, à huit heures et quart dans son bureau, Castiel s'effondra sur sa chaise, laissant son attaché-case choir sur sa table de façon tout à fait élégante. Bon sang. Il ne savait pas si c'était un hasard ou une coïncidence, mais heureusement qu'il avait pris une après-midi de repos aujourd'hui. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement, mais cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas pu aller se lire tranquillement dans le café à côté de chez lui.

\- Ah, Castiel, tu es là ! J'ai cru que tu étais malade, tu n'es jamais en retard, d'habitude. Enfin, bref, j'ai besoin de toi, tu pourrais aller à la réunion avec Akobel Hognestad et Ishim Tracey ? Pour les -

\- Oui, Garth, les rentrées de la nouvelle entreprise, je sais.

Garth Fitzgerald était le voisin de bureau de Castiel, et la plupart du temps, ils travaillaient tous les deux sur les mêmes dossiers, mais à des stades différents de leurs avancements. Ils se complétaient plutôt bien, niveau travail, alors cela marchait bien.

\- Nickel ! Tu me sauves la vie, déjà que je dois aller voir Zachariah pour le -

\- Garth, je viens de te donner le dossier, je sais pourquoi tu dois aller voir Monsieur Fuller. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas déjà y être ?

Garth cligna des yeux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre en blanchissant soudainement.

\- Oh, mince. Je te laisse !

Le petit homme au costume toujours mal attaché disparu rapidement sous le regard quelque peu désespéré de Castiel. Mais, après tout, c'était Garth. Il était toujours un peu en retard, se pliant toujours en quatre pour les autres. Enfin. Castiel se redressa, enleva son trench-coat pour le poser soigneusement sur le porte-manteaux, et fit craquer les articulations de ses mains avant de se mettre à travailler.

Le dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis deux jours, mais qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il était légèrement complexe, mais Castiel aimait cela. Ce n'était pas le genre de dossier devant lequel il s'ennuyait à refaire geste pour geste ce qu'il avait appris lors de ses études ou de ses premières années dans la boîte, non, c'était plutôt le genre de truc où il devait se creuser les méninges pour que tout rentre comme il le fallait.

Oui, décidément, Castiel aimait bien ce dossier, et il ne vit pas le temps passer. Aussi, lorsque trois coups furent frappés à sa porte, le comptable releva la tête avec un air étonné.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et une petite tête rousse passa son nez dans le bureau de Castiel.

\- Salut, Cassie ! Tu viens manger avec nous, ou tu comptes t'enfouir sous ton travail ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Castiel qui ne reprit même pas la jeune femme sur son surnom. Anna était une collègue de travail qui s'occupait du secrétariat avec qui il avait, au fur et à mesure, noué une franche amitié. Après, celle-ci restait dans le cadre du travail, mais Castiel devait bien avouer que c'était agréable de parler avec elle de littérature à l'heure du midi.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rangea en quelques secondes les deux-trois crayons qui traînaient sur son bureau et suivit la jeune femme, qui s'était déjà mise à discuter d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Contrairement à lui, qui n'était pas vraiment bavard, Anna pouvait tenir une conversation presque toute seule sans jamais s'interrompre. D'une certaine manière, cela tombait bien, parce que Castiel aimait écouter.

Aussi, lorsqu'il s'assit tranquillement à sa place, en face de Garth et à côté d'Anna, qui était elle face à Uriel, un grand noir du département informatique, Castiel mangea simplement les oreilles grandes ouvertes, écoutant tout ce que disaient sa voisine et Garth qui rebondissait à chacune de ses phrases. Finalement, leur groupe était assez équilibré, vu que Uriel, de son côté, ne disait pas non plus grand-chose. Un jour, il s'était simplement assis avec eux, demandant presque timidement s'il pouvait prendre la chaise de libre, et tout de suite, Garth avait acquiescé, l'embarquant dans une conversation sans fin et presque à sens unique.

À propos de conversation à sens unique… Castiel nota mentalement de passer voir Gabriel au collège où il enseignait pour l'engueuler de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi pas cet après-midi, justement ? Oui, il allait faire cela… Penser à cette agréable résolution requinqua brusquement Castiel, et toute la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis ce matin sembla s'évaporer lentement, faisant apparaître l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sous le regard intrigué de ses trois collègues qui ne lui demandèrent pourtant rien, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva pour aller ranger son plateau, leur souhaitant au passage une bonne journée.

Castiel remonta d'un étage et parcourut le bâtiment dans l'autre sens pour retourner à son bureau récupérer ses affaires, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ranger tout dans un ordre parfait. Oui, Castiel Novak était quelqu'un qui n'aimait vraiment pas le désordre – et c'était pour cela qu'il invitait rarement, voir jamais, ses frères chez lui. Surtout Lucifer, Gabriel et Balthazar. Il enfila d'un geste habituel son trench-coat qui était comme une seconde peau pour lui et s'apprêta à se diriger vers les ascenseurs, avant de se rappeler que ceux-ci ne marchaient pas. Castiel poussa un petit soupir de désespoir et retourna vers les escaliers, descendant, cette fois, tranquillement les marches, son attaché-case battant à certains moments contre sa jambe.

Une fois dehors, le comptable hésita un instant à repasser d'abord chez lui, ou aller directement voir son frère. Après tout, il ne se sentait pas extrêmement à l'aise dans ses vêtements qui sentaient légèrement la transpiration, et c'était un peu idiot d'y aller avec ses dossiers de travail. Mais, d'un autre côté, cela voulait dire qu'il devrait prendre en tout trois fois le train au lieu de deux. Mais il n'avait pas non plus de livre avec lui…

Finalement, Castiel décida en se mordillant la lèvre que ce dernier argument l'emportait sur tout le reste. Il fit le trajet jusqu'à la gare assez rapidement, connaissant sur le bout des doigts les horaires de son train. Castiel n'aimait pas vraiment être pris au dépourvu, alors cela faisait partit des choses qu'il avait mémorisées sans vraiment y penser.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Castiel fut enfin dans son appartement. La première chose qu'il fit, après avoir déposé son attaché-case sur la table de la petite salle à manger, fut d'aller prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'inconvenante sensation de sueur sèche qui parcourait son corps. Et l'eau sur sa peau fut un véritable délice. La tension dans ses muscles se relâcha lentement alors que Castiel laissait échapper un long gémissement de satisfaction. La mélodie du jet jouait doucement à ses oreilles, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs resta de très longues minutes dans la cabine de douche, jusqu'à ce que le verre fut embué à en être presque blanc. Les yeux fermés, Castiel tâtonna pour trouver le bouton de douche, et quelques secondes plus tard, le silence régna dans la salle de bain. Après être resté immobile comme s'il voulait prolonger sa douche, le comptable finit par bouger, ouvrant la paroi pour se réfugier dans une serviette en grelottant légèrement. Castiel avait toujours haï ce moment de froid glacial qui lui gelait les os.

Après s'être habillé rapidement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs attrapa le Lévi-Strauss qu'il avait laissé, comme chaque soir, sur l'accoudoir du petit canapé de la salle à manger qui faisait également office de salon. Après cela, il en profita pour prendre un carreau de chocolat – ou deux. Castiel n'avait jamais réussi à être honnête avec le chocolat, mais honnêtement, quand il voyait Gabriel, il se disait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, il devait aller voir celui-ci.

Le collège où travaillait le seul professeur de la famille se trouvait trois arrêts de train après celui de Castiel, ce qui équivalait à douze minutes. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant, mais tous les frères de Castiel étaient restés dans la ville. Raphaël était un peu une exception puisqu'il voyageait plutôt régulièrement pour des voyages avec la Croix-Rouge, mais sinon, même les deux étudiants, Balthazar et Bartholomew, étaient encore dans cette ville. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt grande, avec un bon nombre de facs en tout genre, mais également de quoi trouver du travail. Et puis, même si Castiel râlait parfois à propos de ses frères, il savait bien que sans eux, il y aurait un grand trou béant à la place de son cœur.

Mais ceci ne suffisait pas à lui faire accepter toutes les idioties de Gabriel. Aux environs de quinze heures, Castiel entra dans le collège en saluant le gardien, lui donnant le motif de sa visite. Après avoir appris dans quelle salle se trouvait normalement son grand frère, le comptable s'y dirigea en slalomant entre les quelques adolescents qui traînaient dans les couloirs – après tout, la sonnerie avait retenti quelques minutes auparavant, et il y avait, comme dans chaque collège qui se respecte, des retardataires. Mais Gabriel, à cette heure-là, n'avait pas cours, alors il fut assez surpris de voir la porte de la salle fermée. Son frère avait pourtant toujours eu horreur des espaces clos, et laissait toujours sa porte de chambre ouverte dans la maison lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Aussi, ce fut quelque peu inquiet que Castiel ouvrit la porte sans même toquer, passant sa tête dans l'ouverture dès qu'il le put.

\- Cassie !

Eh bien, finalement, il n'y avait pas de quoi être affolé. Castiel se reçut une petite tornade dans les bras qui le fit vaciller un instant, et il remercia encore une fois ses parents d'avoir fait son grand frère si minuscule. Gabriel ne pouvait pas vivre sans être en contact physique avec les gens, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de sa famille. Alors tous ses frères étaient habitués à avoir un koala accroché à eux, à n'importe quel moment, à n'importe quel endroit.

Castiel rendit un peu maladroitement l'accolade à son grand frère, qui finit par se décoller de lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules en relevant légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Ce n'était pas souvent que le comptable se sentait grand, mais c'était quand même satisfaisant.

\- Que me vaut la visite impromptue de mon petit frère adoré ? S'exclama-t-il, plongeant ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Castiel.

Gabriel avait toujours eu cette étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait en permanence quelle blague il pouvait faire. Ceci rappela à Castiel la raison de sa visite, et il croisa les bras sur son torse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as mis du sel à la place du sucre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Mais le sourire en coin du petit châtain démentait totalement ses paroles, et il le savait bien, puisqu'il se recula de quelques pas, l'air de rien.

\- Dans mon appartement. Tu as mis du sel à la place du sucre.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas de ça…

Gabriel eut un petit rire amusé, et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, sa faible colère – qui était plutôt de l'agacement – fondit comme de la neige au soleil. C'était cela, le problème, avec Gabriel. Personne ne réussissait à rester longtemps en colère contre lui, parce qu'il avait ce quelque chose qui illuminait les pièces.

\- Huh, Monsieur Novak ?

Les deux frères se retournèrent ensemble sans se concerter, après tout, l'appellation les concernait tous les deux. Castiel observa un instant avec consternation le gamin qui passait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, caché derrière une sorte de frange mal coupé qui partait un peu sur le côté. Il portait un manteau beige qui était si grand qu'il en cachait ses mains, et celles-ci serraient maladroitement les lanières de son sac à dos. Lorsqu'il releva de timides yeux sur les deux hommes, Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils, ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part – ou du moins, certains de ses traits lui semblaient familiers.

\- Oui, Sam ? Demanda Gabriel, et les yeux du comptable se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

Au début, il fallait bien avouer que personne n'avait pris au sérieux son souhait de devenir professeur. Après tout, Gabriel, enseigner à des gosses ? Leur apprendre à créer des problèmes sans se faire prendre, oui, mais leur montrer comment les chiffres pouvaient se marier entre eux, non.

Cependant, le grand frère de Castiel n'en démordait pas, il voulait être professeur de maths, et il le serrait. Alors ils l'avaient tous observé avec plus d'attention en restant discrets, et un par un, ils en étaient venus à la même conclusion. Gabriel avait peut-être encore sept ans d'âge mental lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embêter les gens, mais pour apprendre à des gosses, il était parfait.

\- Est-ce que je peux y aller ? Dean doit m'attendre et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, alors…

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, Sam. N'oublie juste pas que -

Le bruit de phalanges cognant sur une porte interrompit Gabriel, et cette fois, ce fut lui, Castiel, et le collégien qui tournèrent la tête vers la porte où se trouvait un adolescent à l'air revêche qui les regardait. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais en tombant sur Castiel, ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, tout comme l'homme aux cheveux noirs se figea devant le regard vert étincelant.

\- Je – hum, Sammy, on y va ? Finit-il par dire, arrachant ses yeux de ceux de Castiel.

\- C'est Sam ! Râla le petit châtain, s'avançant quand même vers l'autre adolescent, avant de se retourner vous sourire timidement à Gabriel. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Sam. Passez une bonne journée.

\- Vous aussi !

Les deux adolescents quittèrent le pas de la porte, et Castiel croisa à nouveau un bref instant les yeux verts, et il fronça les sourcils en entendant leurs pas disparaître dans les couloirs. Le garçon du train avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon, et d'après son expérience, il pouvait en conclure que le dénommé Sam était son petit frère.

\- … Cassie ?

Le comptable secoua la tête, ramenant son attention sur son frère, qui le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Qui ça ? Sam ?

\- Non, l'autre, son grand frère.

\- Tiens ? S'étonna Gabriel. Comment tu sais qu'ils sont frères ?

\- Quand nous étions enfants, Lucifer passait toujours son bras de la même manière autour de nos épaules, dit simplement Castiel en haussant les épaules.

Gabriel eut un petit sifflement d'admiration, avant de donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son petit frère.

\- Mais c'est que t'es observateur, toi ! Enfin, pour tout t'avouer, c'était Dean, Dean Winchester. C'est un redoublant de troisième, quinze ans, et toutes ses dents. Ou presque, je ne sais pas s'il n'en aurait pas perdu une avec toutes les bagarres auxquelles il prend part. Mais, dis-moi, tu le connais ?

\- Non.

Castiel laissa passer un instant de silence, avant de modifier sa réponse.

\- Il est dans le même train que moi le matin.

\- Nooon, j'y crois pas… s'exclama Gabriel, les yeux écarquillés.

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, c'est… c'est Dean Winchester, quoi !

L'aîné de Castiel fit un vague mouvement de main, et le cadet pencha la tête sur le côté, haussant un sourcil, la bouche entrouverte d'incompréhension.

\- Je veux dire, reprit Gabriel en faisant à nouveau un mouvement des bras comme il le faisait si souvent, ce gosse rate toujours ses premières heures de cours, peu importe les matières. Dean commence toujours à onze heures, pas à… à quelle heure est ton train, déjà ?

\- Sept heures douze.

Gabriel lui lança un regard blasé, avant de faire, à nouveau, un geste de la main.

\- Ce qui le ferait arriver à l'heure à l'heure pour le début de la journée, donc.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Et donc ? Tu n'étais pas le premier à arriver en cours, même si tu prenais les mêmes bus que nous, non ?

\- C'pas la même chose ! Râla Gabriel.

\- Hun ? Pourquoi ?

\- Mais, parce que !

Le professeur croisa ses bras sur son torse en levant les yeux au ciel et allait reprendre la parole mais la sonnerie stridente résonna à leurs oreilles, faisant grincer les dents de Castiel. Cela n'avait décidément pas manqué au comptable.

\- Par contre, Cassie, c'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais il me reste encore une heure de cours, moi, donc si tu pouvais débarrasser le plancher…

\- C'est du carrelage, Gabriel.

Castiel secoua la tête au doigt d'honneur que lui fit son frêre, et il lui adressa un fin signe de tête avant de tourner les talons.

\- Au fait, Gabriel, dit-il, sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'une petite troupe de gamins braillards et crétins et usants s'agglutinait déjà comme des abeilles sur du miel dans une ruche.

\- Vouai ?

\- Si tu échanges, encore, le sel et le sucre, je pense que tu ne reconnaîtras plus ta maison.

Sur ces mots très aimables, le rire bruyant de son frère, et le regard interrogatif et assez alléché des collégiens et collégiennes, Castiel sortit rapidement du bâtiment scolaire. Oui, cela n'était certainement plus pour lui. Le comptable n'était pas quelqu'un d'énormément désagréable ou de méchant, mais il avait son petit caractère.

Et ce caractère portait les adolescents qui criaient dans tous les sens en horreur. Le calme était réellement quelque chose que Castiel appréciait, peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs.


	3. Chapitre III

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Chocolat ? Cookie ? Nougatine ? Café, peut-être ? Je vous envoie tout ça mentalement ! (Non, autrement, je vais bien, faut pas s'inquiéter.)

Enfin bref. Il me semble avoir oublié de mentionner que si vous retrouvez, dans cette fiction, des fautes, c'est totalement à cause de moi ? Non ? Eh bien, je vous le dis. En tout cas, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes ayant reviewé/mis en favoris/suivit cette nouvelle fanfiction, cela me fait réellement plaisir ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'espère que les prochains chapitres vous feront plaisir, so... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il ne poussait jamais les gens dans leurs retranchements, il n'engageait pas la discussion avec eux sauf si c'était nécessaire, il ne se mettait pas à parler plus fort pour se faire remarquer. Non, vraiment, il était un homme basique, même s'il était énormément curieux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs était le type de personne chez lequel la Bible reposait sur le Coran, juste à côté d'un exemplaire de Cinquante Nuances de Grey et d'un livre sur l'Histoire du théâtre classique japonais. Il était également le genre de personne qui avait un vinyle de jazz des années cinquante avec un CD d'un groupe de métal récent, et un peu de classique également.

Castiel avait pris l'habitude, depuis qu'il était gosse, de lire tout ce qui pouvait tomber entre ses mains, ou de regarder tous les documentaires sur lesquels il tombait au hasard. Aussi, cela lui avait donné une culture assez hétéroclite, mais la plupart de temps, ce n'était pas la bonne culture. Elle était trop marginale, trop différente, trop étrange, trop _trop_.

Mais, tout cela ne changeait pas le fait que Castiel était quelqu'un de curieux. D'horriblement curieux. Il savait se maîtriser, mais il était, encore une fois, _curieux_.

Aussi, ce fut pour cette raison que, le matin, quand son réveil sonna, cette fois, à la bonne heure, il se leva rapidement après avoir exécuté sa routine matinale. Son petit-déjeuner fut expédié à toute allure, et Castiel fut dans le train à sept heures. Comme il était au terminus, l'entrée dans les wagons se faisait dès sept heures moins cinq, mais le comptable doutait tout de même que l'adolescent soit présent à cette heure-là. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'alla pas s'asseoir à son siège habituel dans le wagon qu'il prenait tous les jours, mais alla, à la place, se mettre contre la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas, étant vers les rails et non vers la voie. Appuyé contre le verre, il avait une parfaite vue de face sur toutes les personnes qui entraient peu à peu dans l'habitacle.

Cependant, les gens entraient, des grands, des petits, des hommes, des femmes, des trans, les gens entraient, mais Dean Winchester n'entrait pas. Castiel sentit peu à peu le désappointement faire remuer nerveusement son annuaire sur ses bras croisés, et il fit une petite moue déçue lorsque la voix nasillarde du train se fit entendre. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer, mais au moment où elles allaient se rejoindre, une petite silhouette les passa en trombe, arrivant dans le train juste avant qu'il ne parte. Castiel reconnut immédiatement le manteau en cuir brun un peu grand qui flottait autour des épaules de l'adolescent, et un soupçon de satisfaction le traversa. Dean Winchester était courbé en deux, les mains sur les genoux, en essayant de reprendre son souffle, dans une position à laquelle personne ne faisait attention tellement elle arrivait régulièrement. Mais au moment où le train démarra, l'adolescent venait juste de se redresser, et par conséquent, il ne dut son précaire équilibre qu'à la main de Castiel qui l'agrippa alors qu'il trébuchait légèrement.

\- Huh, mer -

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans les pupilles vertes, et la théorie de l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut, par la même occasion, validée : Dean Winchester portait des lunettes, c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître l'autre fois. Cependant un air bravache s'afficha rapidement sur les traits de l'adolescent, qui récupéra son bras en relevant le menton.

\- Est-ce que vous me suivez ? Grogna-t-il.

Castiel resta un instant déconcerté par l'air revêche de l'adolescent, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

\- Pourquoi te suivrais-je ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le garçon qui eut un air surpris, avant de se renfrogner à nouveau.

\- N'importe.

Il se détourna, réajustant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez dans un geste machinal. Cependant, Castiel avait l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de claquer la langue.

\- Dean.

\- Comment sous savez comment j'm'appelle ?

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du comptable, qui répondit après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Je l'ai demandé.

L'adolescent, en face de lui, sembla osciller entre deux émotions qui se battaient sur les traits de son visage.

\- … Sans blague, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. À qui ?

\- Gabriel. Mon frère, expliqua Castiel en voyant l'air de Dean Winchester.

\- Ca m'aide. C'est qui ?

\- Oh. Le professeur de maths. Le petit.

\- Naah, vous êtes de la famille de c'ui là ?

\- Nous sommes sept frères.

\- Putain !

L'adolescent poussa un sifflement aigu, qui fit se retourner quelques personnes, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier plus et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

\- Et vous êtes le septième fils d'un septième fils ?

\- … Non. Bartholomew est le cadet. Mais mon père était fils unique, alors il n'y a pas de septième fils d'un septième fils.

Castiel leva légèrement un sourcil en voyant l'air blasé de Dean, qui eut un mouvement de la tête.

\- … Vous avez pas compris la référence ?

\- Il y avait une référence ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, interloqué.

\- Ouais. _L'épouvanteur_, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé, avant de plisser les yeux. Attendez… vous seriez pas Cassie ?

Le deuxième sourcil de Castiel rejoignit le premier, mais cette fois, ce fut à d'étonnement ; avant que ses traits reprennent son habituelle neutralité, et il hocha la tête.

\- Castiel, en fait, mais Gabriel me surnomme Cassie.

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'il nous parlait de sa sœur, lâcha Dean, étonné, avant de claquer de la langue avec un bref bruit de gorge. C'est les autres gars qui vont être déçus.

\- Quels autres gars ?

\- Les crétins de ma classe qui -

L'adolescent eut un brusque rougissement, avant de secouer la tête en détournant le regard.

\- Laisse tomber.

Castiel n'avait pas fait attention au vouvoiement qui était passé à la trappe, n'ayant jamais trouvé cela important, mais il plissa les yeux, essayant de refaire la discussion dans sa tête pour comprendre ce qu'allait dire Dean.

\- … Oh. J'ai compris. Effectivement, non, fit-il avec une légère grimace qui attira un sourire à Dean.

Celui-ci allait dire quelque chose, mais le train s'arrêta, et une foule de gens entrèrent brusquement dans le wagon. Dean se retrouva emporté dans l'allée, et finalement, disparut du champ de vision de Castiel qui avait esquissé un geste pour le retenir. L'homme aux cheveux noirs voulut bouger pour finir la conversation, mais le train redémarra, et il eut un léger soupir, se replaçant tranquillement dans le wagon pour ne plus être collé aux autres, et laissa les arrêts défiler avant que le sien arrive finalement. Castiel tâta un instant l'idée de retrouver Dean, mais finalement, il sortit pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

* * *

Le lendemain, Castiel se demanda s'il allait voir de nouveau l'adolescent. En y réfléchissant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il le voyait depuis déjà de nombreuses semaines chaque matin, ou presque. En effet, s'il prenait, matin comme soir, le troisième wagon en partant du côté droit du train, cela semblait être également le cas de Dean, du moins, pour le train du matin.

Cela fut sûrement cela qui lui donna un tranquille sourire quand, en entrant dans le train le matin suivant, il vit l'adolescent appuyé contre la porte, lui offrant également de son côté un sourire engageant.

\- Bonjour, dit Castiel en se plaçant à côté de Dean, laissant le champ libre aux autres passagers du train.

\- Salut.

La conversation s'arrêta là, mais cela ne semblait gêner ni l'un, nu l'autre. Après tout, Castiel n'était pas un bavard, et s'il aimait le silence, il aimait également écouter toutes les conversations des gens autour de lui. Pour le coup, ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais il appréciait simplement le mélange des voix. Le fond sonore était comme une petite mélodie à ses oreilles qu'il parvenait à mettre de côté pour faire autre chose, en l'occurrence, lire. Aussi, il fut plutôt surpris quand quelque chose se glissa dans son oreille un peu maladroitement.

Castiel tourna un regard étonné vers Dean qui haussa les épaules. L'adolescent regarda à nouveau devant lui à travers la fenêtre du train.

\- Led Zeppelin. _Stairway to Heaven_. 1971.

Le comptable replaça rapidement la chanson dans l'époque et parmi les autres qu'il connaissait. Alors les chansons s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, tranquillement, nommés chacune à leur tour par l'adolescent. De son côté, Castiel lançait de temps à autre des phrases du livre qu'il lisait, faisant naître parfois des sourire amusés ou des soupirs désabusés des lèvres de Dean.

Puis, à un moment où Castiel était totalement absorbé par son livre, une tape sur son épaule le surprit, et il lança un regard d'incompréhension à Dean, qui lui montra le panneau clignotant des arrêts.

\- C'est le tien.

Castiel eut un regard étonné, stupéfait de n'avoir strictement pas vu le temps passer, et il remercia Dean avec un sourire qui fit éclairer doucement ses yeux. Le comptable n'était pas le genre d'homme à exprimer sa joie à tout vas, ou à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, Castiel relevait juste le coin de ses lèvres, mais cela faisait pétiller ses yeux tranquillement.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rendit l'écouteur à Dean en le remerciant, avant de sortir pour rejoindre son bureau, les notes de Europe résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Quand Castiel s'installa à sa table, il n'avait que quelques minutes d'avance, mais cela était tout de même respectable. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'utilisa pas ces minutes pour commencer directement à travailler. Cette fois-ci, le comptable préféra faire jouer dans son bureau une playlist de vieux rock dont il téléchargea par la même occasion quelques chansons – un téléchargement légal.

Castiel n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de télécharger des choses illégalement pour les avoir gratuites alors qu'il y avait un travail derrière. Cela faisait bien rire Lucifer et Balthazar qui se moquaient de lui quand il s'achetait des séries en DVD. Mais Castiel se contentait à chaque fois de leur demander s'ils préféraient se retrouver avec leurs ordinateurs pleins de virus, et ses deux frères fuyaient immédiatement. Il fallait dire que le comptable de la famille n'était pas si nul avec l'informatique, et c'était lui qui dépannait un peu tous ses frères de temps en temps - et justement, c'était à chaque fois que leurs ordinateurs se retrouvaient piégés à cause de leurs téléchargements.

Enfin. La matinée, comme l'après-midi de l'homme aux cheveux noirs se déroula avec du vieux rock en bande-son, tout de même pas trop fort pour ne pas déranger ses collèges – de toutes façons, Castiel n'aimait pas écouter de la musique pour se casser les tympans. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Anna de passer une tête étonnée dans le bureau du comptable, surprise par l'absence de silence.

\- Cassie ? Il y a un problème ? T'es en dépression ? Brusque nostalgie ? T'as besoin d'un café ? Peut-être quelque chose de plus fort ?

En relevant la tête, l'homme aux cheveux noirs haussa un sourcil confus.

\- C'est Castiel, Anna. Je n'ai pas de problème, je ne suis pas en dépression, je ne suis pas nostalgique, mais par contre, je serais d'accord pour un café, finit-il en souriant.

Sa collègue resta un instant la bouche entrouverte avant de rire doucement.

\- Pause-café, alors.

Castiel aimait bien prendre des pauses-café avec ses collègues, même s'il fallait que l'on vienne à chaque fois le chercher, sinon, il oubliait de bouger de sa chaise. Cependant, il y avait toujours Anna ou Garth – parfois les deux – pour venir lui sortir la tête de ses fichiers.

En fait, ce fut vraiment une journée normale pour Castiel, un mercredi habituel qui se termina comme il l'avait commencé, c'est-à-dire, avec un livre, une lumière douce, et un thé.

* * *

Castiel adressa un sourire à Dean, qui lui tendait déjà un de ses écouteurs. Au fil des jours puis des semaines, l'adolescent et le comptable avaient établi une sorte de rituel du train. Un jour, c'était Dean qui partageait sa musique, et le suivant, c'était l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui donnait un écouteur au petit châtain. Comme Castiel arrivait toujours en premier dans le train, il s'installait à une place double, à chaque fois du côté de la fenêtre, et réservait la place à côté de lui à l'adolescent. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, mais ils partageaient leur musique comme s'ils partageaient de l'oxygène.

\- Metallica, dit le comptable, reconnaissant le rythme particulier du groupe.

\- _Fade to Black_.

Au début de la chanson, Castiel lisait tranquillement, mais peu à peu, il délaissa son livre, son regard se perdant devant lui alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Lorsque la musique se finit, le comptable tourna la tête vers l'adolescent qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la tête rejetée sur l'appui-tête et les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du plafond.

\- Dean ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave, légèrement hésitante. Est-ce que…

\- Non, je ne suis pas dépressif, si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

Le petit châtain ouvrit un œil derrière ses lunettes, mais en voyant l'air préoccupé sur le visage de Castiel, il ouvrit le second, ramenant sa tête dans une position plus droite.

\- Les paroles de cette chanson ne sont pas des plus joyeuses, pourtant.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, et dans ce mouvement, le comptable lut ce qui ressemblait à un « qu'est-ce qu'j'en ai à foutre ? » et qui correspondait absolument à Dean, du moins, ce qu'il avait appris de lui au fur et à mesure de leurs passages dans le train par le langage de son corps.

\- J'aime beaucoup l'air, dit-il simplement, et Castiel n'approfondit pas plus la question, surtout quand la chanson suivante lui explosa dans le tympan, au volume toujours incompréhensiblement haut auquel Dean écoutait la musique. _Cherry Pie_, de Warrant.

L'adolescent eut un petit ricanement au regard blasé de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et baissa le volume avec une légère grimace. Le moment sentimental était fini, si peu qu'il y en ait eu un, et Castiel descendit quelques minutes plus tard de son train, la mélodie entêtante d'une chanson de Bon Jovi dans la tête. C'était sûrement en cela que Dean, malgré son jeune âge, avait le plus influencé Castiel. Ce dernier avait en permanence à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de la journée une chanson dans la tête. C'était étrangement différent du silence qui l'avait accompagné durant de nombreuses années.

* * *

\- Non, Balthazar, si tu poses tes pieds sur le canapé, enlève au moins tes chaussures !

Le petit frère de Castiel ronchonna mais s'exécuta, au final, un peu comme tout le monde. L'appartement du comptable, de base, était propre, bien rangé, et vide de toute présence humaine en dehors de son propriétaire. Les rares fois où il sortait pour se trouver quelqu'un le temps d'une soirée, il finissait chez son prétendant, pas chez lui – c'était quelque chose dont la simple idée le faisait frémir de dégoût.

Enfin.

Castiel, en attendant, ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre d'être l'hôte de la soirée pour son anniversaire. Après tout, cette décision n'avait strictement rien de logique. Premièrement, il était le seul de la famille à posséder un appartement et pas une maison, par conséquent, son chez-lui était le moins apte de tous à recevoir ses frères, leurs compagnons et compagnes ainsi que leurs parents. Ensuite, d'habitude, les fêtes se déroulaient chez ces derniers, ceux-ci adorant avoir leur maison remplis de tous leurs « sales gosses et leurs pauvres amours qui doivent les supporter », parce qu'au final, ils savaient tous que leurs parents n'arriveraient jamais totalement à se faire à l'idée que leurs enfants avaient grandi.

Alors, bon sang, pourquoi et comment avait-il accepté de recevoir tout ce monde ? Castiel lança autour de lui un regard désespéré. Tous ses frères étaient présents, sans exception. Michael était venu avec son mari, Adam. Tous les Novak avaient vu peu à peu l'amitié qui les liaient dès l'enfance se transformer peu à peu en quelque chose de bien plus profond et passionné. Ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence et ne s'étaient jamais lâchés, que ce soit comme amis ou comme amants. Étrangement, ce fut Adam qui fit la demande en mariage, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit Michael qui s'agenouille – d'ailleurs, ce fut lors du mariage de Lucifer. Quel romantisme. Adam, donc, avait demandé Michael en mariage, et celui-ci avait accepté sans hésiter, et leur mère avait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'elle allait pouvoir participer à l'organisation d'un second mariage, surtout qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié très facilement avec la mère d'Adam.

\- Oncle Castieeeel, est-ce qu'il y a du Coca ?

Castiel se retourna vers Jack qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Le gosse de huit ans était le rejeton de Lucifer et Kelly, un petit monstre avec de grand yeux bleu ciel mangés par une mèche de cheveux bouclé qui lui retombait bas sur le front.

\- Il y a une bouteille dans le frigo, Jack.

\- Super !

Le mioche détala dans la cuisine, zigzagant entre tous les invités qui traînaient dans le salon. Ce n'était pas le seul enfant de la famille, mais il était le plus grand. Samandriel – décidément, les prénoms d'ange étaient monnaie courante chez les Novak - le fils unique de Raphaël et Hannah, avait quatre ans, et attendait avec impatience sa petite sœur qui dormait pour l'instant dans le ventre de sa mère depuis six mois. Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Castiel, les deux gosses qui couraient dans son appartement en permanence étaient les deux seuls de la famille, du moins, pour l'instant. Michael et Adam ne voulaient pas en avoir, et ils aimaient trop gâter leurs neveux à la place, Gabriel était en coupla avec Kali – la seule qui réussissait à le mener par le bout du nez sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et les deux fiancés, s'ils parlaient parfois d'avoir un enfant, préféraient pour l'instant profiter de leur jeunesse déjà assez entamée. Quand à Balthazar et Bartholomew, ils étaient célibataires et s'en portaient très bien, loin de tous problèmes parentaux quels qu'ils soient.

Mais, tout cela ne changeait pas le fait que l'appartement où vivait Castiel était légèrement petit pour recevoir ses parents, ses six frères, son beau-frère et ses trois belles-sœurs ainsi que ses deux neveux et demi. En plus, cela faisait bien trop de choses à préparer à son humble avis. Certes, le comptable avait pris de l'avance en préparant avant l'arrivée de ses invités qui s'étaient plus ou moins incrustés la table pour quinze – bon sang, quinze ! Ainsi que de quoi prendre un apéro tout de même consistant. Castiel bénissait tout de même l'habitude qu'ils avaient prise de tous amener un plat, cela lui avait fait beaucoup, mais beaucoup de cuisine en moins.

En résumé, Castiel râlait, mais il était heureux, et tout le monde le savait, alors tout le monde faisant semblant de ne pas se moquer en voyant ses regards soi-disant exaspérés et en entendant ses soupirs audibles. Et alors qu'ils mangeaient tous à table – enfin, à table… sur les tables qui n'étaient pas forcément des tables, le comptable abandonna et laissa fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres qui ne le quitta pas de toute la soirée, même lorsqu'il reçut des cadeaux de la part de tout le monde alors qu'il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Castiel subit même la traditionnelle discussion sur ses potentiels petits-amis, répondant tranquillement que non, il n'en avait pas, il ne le cachait pas, et _non, Samandriel, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais jamais tomber amoureux, et Balthazar, arrête de ricaner, tu n'es pas mieux placé que moi._

\- Hum, Cassie, loin de moi l'idée de t'enfoncer, mais même si on est incapable de faire la liste complète de toutes les personnes que nous a présenté Balth, au moins, on en a vu passer… ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas pour toi.

\- Merci Luc ! S'exclama Balthazar, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir dramatique alors que le cadet de la famille frappait gentiment l'épaule de Balthazar.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de l'embêter un peu ?

Quelques fois, Castiel se demandait vraiment si le plus mature de la famille n'était pas Bartholomew, parce que lorsqu'il voyait ses grands frères, il émettait de réels doutes sur leur santé mentale. Mais à son plus grand bonheur la discussion tourna sur les conquêtes innombrables de Balthazar avant de dévier sur quel chocolat était le meilleur – comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés sur cela pendant toute leur enfance – et finit Dieu même ne sait comment sur le dernier film que Jack_ va te coucher toi à propos, il est tard !_ Avait été voir avec ses copains au cinéma.

Lorsque finalement, Castiel se coucha dans le canapé, quelque part à côté de la tête de Balthazar et des genoux de Bartholomew qui traînaient par terre, il ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement, en songeant que les repas de famille étaient quand même épuisants. Et encore, il savait que la nuit allait être compliquée, comme toujours lorsque les soirées se passaient autre part que dans la grande maison de ses parents. Parce que oui, Castiel n'avait qu'une chambre dans son appartement, là où dormaient les gosses avec Kelly, et il avait beau avoir installé un matelas dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau pour Kali et Hannah, et encore un autre au fond du couloir pour ses parents, il restait quand même, dans le salon, tous les autres. Le comptable avait donc sorti des couvertures d'un peu partout, mais ils étaient quand même les uns au-dessus des autres.

Après, ce n'était pas si dérangeant que cela, au final. Michael et Adam étaient par terre contre un mur, l'aîné des Novak serrant son mari contre lui comme une peluche – enfin, c'était sûrement réciproque, parce que si Michael avait ses bras enroulés autour de la taille de son amant et la tête enfuie contre son torse, Adam avait lui les mains posées sur les épaules du plus vieux, le menton posé sur sa tête. D'épaisses couettes servaient de matelas pour Lucifer et Raphaël, ce dernier s'étant étalé comme une étoile de mer, et un de ses bras était quelque part sur ce qui devait le torse de Gabriel qui était emmailloté tel un bébé dans une couverture. Lucifer et Raphaël partageaient une chambre lorsqu'ils habitaient chez leurs parents, donc ils n'avaient pas de problème à dormir ensemble. Gabriel, lui, était bloqué par la table basse, mais il avait placé un oreiller contre un des coins pour éviter de se blesser en se tournant dans son sommeil – Gabriel bougeait énormément quand il dormait. C'est pour cela que Balthazar s'était prudemment éloigné de lui, se mettant par terre à côté de la tête de Castiel. Bartholomew était à l'autre bout du canapé, pas si loin de Michael et Adam. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, c'est qu'aucun n'avait voulu aller dans la cuisine, préférant tous s'entasser les uns sur les autres comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses et que pendant les vacances, ils décidaient de dormir tous ensemble dans le salon après avoir regardé un film d'horreur qui faisait rire le cadet et stresser Raphaël.

Mais bon, Castiel était heureux, parce que quand même, ces crétins de frères lui avaient laissé le canapé.

La nuit, si l'on oubliait le moment où Gabriel se cagna contre la table, où Lucifer écrasa Raphaël, où Balthazar tendit brusquement le bras dans son sommeil en tapant Castiel, où Gabriel se mit à ronfler pendant une heure avant d'éternuer et de replonger dans le sommeil comme si rien ne s'était passé, enfin, si l'on oubliait tout cela et un bon petit paquet d'autre chose, la nuit pouvait être qualifiée de tranquille. Castiel se réveilla sur le premier par habitude, et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon qui clignotait doucement, il vit qu'il était seulement sept heures et quelque. N'essayant même pas de se rendormir, il se releva prudemment, essayant de ne heurter personne dans son mouvement. Une fois assis, il se mit debout en évitant les corps au sol qui s'éparpillaient dans le salon, et eut un soupir de soulagement en atteignant finalement la cuisine sans plus d'encombres. L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'alluma pas la lumière puisqu'il connaissait par cœur son appartement, et la lueur blanche qui se dégagea lorsqu'il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre du lait lui suffit amplement. En plus, le volet de la cuisine n'avait pas été fermé, alors l'éclat jaunâtre des réverbères parvenaient jusque dans la pièce.

Tranquillement, Castiel se dirigea vers le placard où il gardait les gâteaux secs et l'ouvrit sans bruit, avec simplement le glissement des rails. Le comptable attrapa un Granola dans le paquet avant de refermer le tout, et il s'installa devant la fenêtre, regardant la faible agitation qui secouait la ville le dimanche matin. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de grossier, mais comme la fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur la rue principale, Castiel pouvait voir les voitures passer fréquemment et les piétons qui ressemblaient à des grosses fourmis.

C'était à cause de ce bruit assourdi à quasiment tout instant de la journée que Castiel avait pu avoir son appartement sans demander une aide financière à ses parents. Même si ceux-ci n'étaient franchement pas pauvres, voire même plutôt riches, l'homme aux cheveux noirs était quelqu'un de farouchement indépendant. Il n'avait jamais supporté de dépendre de quelqu'un, et dès que ses études furent finies et qu'il réussit à se faire embaucher, il quitta la maison familiale. Bon, Castiel se doutait bien que Michael ou Lucifer avaient dû faire quelque chose pour qu'il trouve aussi rapidement un appartement à bas prix en pleine ville, mais quand même.

Il y était bien, et c'était ce qui comptait.

\- Et beh, Cassie, t'es déjà réveillé ? Marmonna une voix.

Castiel se retourna, souriant doucement en voyant Raphaël déjà debout. Étrangement, la couleur de peau de ce dernier était aux antipodex de celles de toute la famille - encore que, Michael avait aussi une teinte de peau assez foncée, un peu plus que leur mère. En tout cas, si naturellement, Raphael avait toujours été bronzé, ses voyages en Afrique et en Amérique Latine avaient contribuer à encore et encore donner à sa peau une teinte plus foncée.

\- Oui. Tu veux du café, thé ? Proposa-t-il aussi doucement pour ne pas réveiller leurs frères.

\- Hun… il ne te resterait pas plutôt du jus de pomme ou de raisin ?

Castiel hocha la tête en faisant un geste de la main vers le frigo.

\- Sers-toi, je t'attrape un verre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux frères étaient en train de boire tranquillement, leurs quatre yeux fixés sur la ville qui se réveillait de plus en plus franchement. Ils parlaient à voix basse, et Raphaël racontait avec des étoiles dans les yeux son dernier voyage au Congo. Depuis que Hannah avait été enceinte de Samandriel, il avait décidé de partir moins loin et moins longtemps. Quand le bébé était né, Raphaël avait demandé à être affecté au travail de bureau même si ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il fallait dire que la famille, chez les Novak, était quelque chose de sacré, alors le grand frère de Castiel n'avait pas hésité un instant. Il faisait de temps en temps des voyages, mais au lieu de durer des semaines pendant lesquelles Hannah l'accompagnait, ils ne duraient que quelques jours. Mais Raphaël avait besoin de ces voyages, d'aider les gens directement, et tout le monde le savait.

Castiel, lui, ne voyageait pas, alors il écoutait toujours avec attention les récits de ses frères, que ce soit une semaine de passé à l'autre bout des États-Unis ou dans un pays quelque part entre l'Asie et l'Afrique.

Au final, petit à petit, tous les Novak se réveillèrent, rejoignant les deux frères déjà debout dans la cuisine. C'était une atmosphère douce et calme, bien différente de celle qui avait régné dans la soirée précédente, mais Castiel l'appréciait tout autant. Au fur et à mesure, la grande famille migra dans le salon où traînaient encore les couvertures dans tous les sens. Les parents des sept hommes n'avaient jamais été stricts ou maniaques, préférant donner peu à peu de la liberté à leurs enfants. Et visiblement, cela avait réussi – enfin, quand Castiel voyait à quel point Lucifer pouvait avoir l'esprit tordu pour arracher des contrats à ses clients, il en doutait quand même.

Enfin, dans certaines familles, se faire un petit-déjeuner fait de restes de gâteau et de tout ce qui pouvait se manger le matin, sur des matelas, en pyjama, avec des verres qui penchaient dangereusement mais sans jamais tomber sur les couettes, tout cela, ça ne serait pas passé.

Mais les Novak avaient toujours eu le rituel du dimanche matin, alors, si, chez eux, cela se faisait.

Cela n'empêcha pas Castiel, lorsqu'il nettoya son appartement de fond en comble après que toute la famille soit partie, de râler dans sa barbe qui commençait à pousser sur toutes les miettes qui traînaient par terre. Comme il l'avait prévu, Jack et Samandriel avaient oublié quelques-uns de leurs vêtements qui étaient cachés dans des endroits normalement inatteignables, comme l'espace infiniment petit derrière le meuble télé qui avait pourtant été en plus rangé dans un coin de la pièce – vraiment, Castiel ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Il envoya rapidement des messages à Lucifer et Raphaël, leur disant qu'il s'arrêterait déposer les vêtements de leurs gosses quand il passerait pas loin de chez eux, et reprit son ménage en soupirant.

Décidément, il ne se ferait plus avoir. Par contre, ça, ce n'était définitivement pas à ses neveux. Castiel récupéra le collier de Gabriel avec un léger sourire attendri. Le bijou, en argent, était constitué d'une chaînette fine au bout de laquelle dansaient deux serpents entremêlés se mordant la queue. Ce collier était celui que Michael avait offert à Gabriel pour sa majorité, et celui-ci ne l'avait jamais quitté. Aussi, Castiel fut à peine surpris lorsque, au moment où il reprit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message, la voix paniquée de son grand frère l'appelle pour lui demander _si tu n'avait pas vu la babiole que Mich m'a offert je ne sais plus quand, tu sais, le truc, là, quoi._

\- Je viens de la trouver, répondit Castiel en coupant le son de l'aspirateur. Je passe te l'amener demain matin au collège, si tu veux ?

\- Bon sang oui ! Souffla Gabriel, un petit rire hystérique se faisant entendre, avant qu'il ne maquille cela sous une toux. Tu comprends, Mich me tuerait si je l'avais perdu et -

\- Mais oui, je te crois, se moqua doucement le comptable.

\- Crétin.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel lorsque la communication se coupa et rangea le collier dans sa poche avant de reprendre tranquillement son ménage. La famille, c'était quelque chose, quand même.


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Dites-moi, il n'y a que moi qui est totalement prise par les dernières semaines de cours ? Non, parce que je les fini la deuxième semaine de juin, normalement, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre jusque là... j'ai beaucoup trop de travail à faaaiireeeuh T.T Enfin, j'ai été voir Metallica en concert, donc bon, j'ai fait le plein d'énergie ! Mais autrement, peut-être que je devrais revenir à la fanfiction... donc. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me suis juste amusée à les mettre dans un autre univers, et la seule chose qui m'appartienne réellement, ce sont les fautes d'orthographe. Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il n'avait jamais eu de troubles mentaux ou alimentaire particuliers, n'avait jamais eu de problème avec des gens, le genre de problème qui devait se régler avec les poings. Il n'avait jamais été sous médicaments, sauf dans les cas extrêmes où il attrapait la grippe – ce qui était arrivé deux fois, la première à sept ans, l'autre à dix-sept, et Bartholomew disait en blaguant que la prochaine fois qu'il serait malade, ce serait l'année de ses vingt-sept ans. Mais non, vraiment, il n'avait rien de particulier, n'avait pas été dépressif ou suicidaire non plus.

\- C'est triste.

\- Profond, je trouve, corrigea Castiel. Les notes de piano ont une mélodie qui retentit particulièrement.

\- Ouais, c'est triste, quoi, dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

L'adolescent avait tout de même un léger sourire, et le comptable devinait qu'il appréciait plus cette musique qu'il ne le montrait. De toute façon, Castiel avait remarqué que le petit châtain ne montrait jamais qu'il aimait une chanson si celle-ci n'était pas du rock des années soixante à quatre-vingts.

\- C'était quoi ? Demanda après un instant Dean, et l'adulte eut un sourire en voyant l'air je-m'en-foutiste de l'adolescent.

\- _A Miserable Heart_. Marek Iwaszkiewicz.

\- Hein ?

Le plus jeune se retourna vivement vers Castiel en levant un sourcil derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- La musique était_ A Miserable Heart_, de Marek Iwaszkiewicz, répéta le comptable tranquillement, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

\- C'est quoi ce nom, il est Russe ton gars ?

\- Non, en fait, il est Polonais.

\- C'est la même chose, râla Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au fur et à mesure, le contact entre les deux s'était franchement détendu. Pas qu'il fut à un moment rempli de gêne, mais il y avait cette barrière invisible de l'âge qui était restée pendant quelque temps bien présente. Mais cette dernière s'était étiolée à son rythme, tranquillement mais sûrement. Les commentaires sur les livres ou les chansons avaient vu progressivement des renseignements personnels s'y ajouter, rien de trop important, mais le genre de petites choses qui changent l'importance d'une relation.

\- C'est pas ton arrêt ça ?

Castiel s'apprêta à se lever en vitesse, avant de finalement laisser retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Non, dit-il, je dois aller voir Gabriel d'abord.

\- Ah ouais ?

Le comptable avait également compris que Dean était un maître dans l'art de poser des questions sans en poser. Aussi, il développa en hochant la tête.

\- Oui. Mon frère a oublié son collier chez moi lorsque nous avons tous dormis dans le salon.

\- Tous ?

\- C'est ça, dit Castiel en hochant la tête. Mes frères se sont ligués pour fêter mon anniversaire chez moi.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules lentement.

\- C'était évident que quelqu'un allait oublier quelque chose, comme toujours.

Face au silence de Dean, le comptable se tourna légèrement, assez étonné. L'adolescent de quinze ans était le premier à sortir en soirée d'après ce qu'avait compris l'adulte, et il n'hésitait jamais à en parler.

\- Ton anniversaire ? Demanda finalement le gamin, fronçant ses sourcils légèrement derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Oui. C'était à peu près une semaine.

\- Oh.

L'adolescent sembla réfléchir à quelque chose sous le regard curieux de Castiel, avant de secouer la tête et de replacer les lunettes sur son nez.

\- Bon, alors, tu mets quoi, maintenant ?

\- _Home_, de StoneOcean.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs passait très souvent du coq à l'âne lorsqu'il faisait écouter ses musiques à Dean, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner celui-ci, qui écoutait avec une soif intarissable les nouveaux morceaux qu'il découvrait. Ceux-ci défilèrent sous l'air plus ou moins appréciateur du petit châtain, avant qu'il se lève deux arrêts plus tard, sous le regard légèrement étonné de Castiel.

Le comptable se rappela cependant la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Gabriel au sujet de Dean Winchester, et de ses retards incontournables. La curiosité de l'adulte se posa sur l'adolescent.

\- Tu descends ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais.

Dean avait détourné le regard, comme s'il savait pertinemment ce que pensait l'homme aux cheveux bruns, et il replaça correctement son sac sur son épaule.

\- J'ai un truc à faire avec un pote juste avant les cours, rien d'important, se justifia-t-il.

Cependant, cette simple remarque suffit à faire tilter Castiel. Dean ne se justifiait jamais. En se décalant pour le laisser sortir, il songea que le garçon était un peu une énigme pour lui. D'un côté, il avait assimilé que l'adolescent sortait souvent en soirée, était plutôt chahuteur, totalement incontrôlable, le genre de gars qui passe ses journées à emmerder les profs au collège pour attirer l'attention et qui sort avec une fille différente toutes les semaines.

Cela, Castiel l'avait appris lors des allusions que Dean faisait aux cours, mais également avec ce que racontait Gabriel à propos de ses cours lorsqu'ils se voyaient – enfin, ce n'était pas que Castiel demandait des nouvelles de Dean, mais que son frère adorait parler des gosses à qui il enseignait.

Mais, de l'autre côté, Castiel connaissait l'adolescent aux lunettes rondes qui les redressait toujours avec une pointe de gêne, qui prenait le train de sept heures douze et qui écoutait toujours avec intérêt ce qui disait le comptable, surtout quand il s'agissait de littérature. C'était également le garçon qui n'était pas arrogant du tout mais presque adorable – deux jours plutôt, il avait laissé sa place dans le train à une vieille dame avant même que Castiel l'ait remarquée, la vieille dame.

Bilan, l'adolescent était une énigme. Le regard de Castiel suivit Dean hors du train, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci redémarre, le mouvement faisant peu à peu disparaître le petit châtain du champ de vision de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Durant le reste du trajet, des hypothèses allant de la plus probable à la moins réelle défilèrent dans l'esprit du comptable, si bien qu'il faillit en rater son arrêt. Il sortit rapidement du train, totalement désordonné, son trench-coat dans une main avec sa veste et son téléphone coincé quelque part dans son autre main avec son attaché-case. Castiel chercha du regard en banc pour les voyageurs et se dirigea vers le premier qu'il vit, posant ses affaires avec soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, rien ne montrait qu'il avait eu besoin de temps pour réarranger ses affaires, et Castiel se dirigea vers le lycée de son frère rapidement. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait que quelques étudiants, puisque la sonnerie ne retentissait pas à huit heures pile, mais huit heures huit – ceci ne cessait de perturber le comptable qui ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi la sonnerie ne tombait jamais à l'heure pile. Logiquement, cela faciliterait la vie de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin. Castiel se dirigea vers l'entrée des professeurs, regardant sur le parking autour de lui pour voir si la voiture de son frère était là – en fait, ce n'était pas réellement la voiture de Gabriel mais plus celle de Kali. Cependant, celle-ci préférait prendre le bus, parce que _merde, on est à la ville, y'a des bus, je prends le bus_, mais il n'y en avait pas pour le professeur, alors il prenait la voiture.

Justement, celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard de la conduite toujours respectueuse du code de la route de Gabriel. Celui-ci se gara rapidement sans même prendre le temps de se mettre droit, parce qu'après tout _à quoi ça sert, Cassie, puisque je vais la reprendre ce soir ?_ Et se précipita vers son cadet avec un sourire gigantesque aux lèvres.

\- Cassie ? T'as mon bibelot ?

\- Bonjour Gabriel. Et oui, j'ai ton collier.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sortit de sa poche ledit objet, proprement enroulé sur lui-même, et lorsque Gabriel le prit, la chaîne se déroula sans accroc, retrouvant sa position naturelle. L'aîné de Castiel enfila immédiatement le collier et ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement avant qu'il prenne le comptable dans une étreinte de koala - et c'était définitivement bien trop tôt le matin pour ce genre de contact.

\- Merci, Cassie, tu gères.

Ce fut plus le remerciement que le compliment qui fit sourire Castiel alors qu'il rendait, certes plus doucement, l'accolade à son frère.

\- C'est normal, dit-il de sa voix rauque habituelle.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en souriant, avant que Gabriel tape l'épaule de son cadet.

\- Bon allez, je vais te laisser, j'ai encore quelques copies à corriger. À plus dans le bus !

\- Je prends le train, Ga…briel.

Mais le professeur avait déjà disparu avant que Castiel ne finisse sa phrase, et seul le claquement d'une porte attesta de sa présence. L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un léger sourire avant de faire le trajet en sens inverse, mais sans vraiment se dépêcher, ayant déjà prévenu de son potentiel retard – et un potentiel retard était compté comme un retard, alors autant l'être réellement, en retard.

Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un qui profitait du système, mais il savait que ses heures supplémentaires atteignaient presque le plafond maximum, alors de temps en temps, il prenait une après-midi de repos, où parfois même une journée. Dans ces moments-là, il s'éloignait de la ville de nombreux kilomètres et allait s'enfouir dans une forêt. Le comptable, dans ces moments-là, se sentait revivre totalement, comme s'il respirait de l'oxygène pur qui remplissait son métabolisme. Enfin, techniquement, c'était le cas, mais Castiel avait l'impression que c'était bien plus que de simples symboles chimiques.

Après avoir marché pendant de longues minutes, l'homme aux cheveux noirs grimpait dans cet arbre, celui dont le voisin s'était effondré dessus, faisant comme une pente qui permettait à Castiel de s'asseoir sur les larges branches de l'arbre sans le moindre effort. C'était pour cela qu'à chaque fois, il prenait avec lui un sac avec de la nourriture et de l'eau, mais aussi une couverture confortable et un imperméable pour ne pas salir la première. Une fois qu'il était bien installé, Castiel sortait sa guitare de son étui et se mettait à gratter avec patience.

La guitare était le seul instrument que le comptable savait à peu près maîtriser. Il n'avait jamais pris de cours, préférant apprendre par lui-même, et s'il n'était pas extraordinaire avec les cordes qui vibraient contre le bout de ses doigts, il réussissait quand même à se débrouiller assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de partition. Parfois, il glissait même quelques paroles de chansons, mais c'était rare, parce que Castiel n'appréciait pas tellement sa voix.

Enfin, ces moments-là étaient les préférés de Castiel, et dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'enfuyait comme ça loin de toute la société.

Mais actuellement, le comptable descendait de son train pour aller à son travail, et la pollution empestait dans l'air et le bruit de la forêt n'existait pas dessous celui des klaxons et sa guitare n'était pas entre ses doigts mais rangée dans un placard parce que Castiel n'en jouait quasiment jamais dans son appartement. C'était trop personnel pour que les voisins d'en bas ou d'en haut l'entende.

D'un clignement de paupières, le comptable rangea ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit. C'était pas tout, mais maintenant, boulot.

* * *

Et boulot ce fut, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte du travail, éreinté, et le train eut presque des allures de lit - autant dire que Castiel s'assit dans le train en poussant un soupir. Sa journée avait été totalement assommante et il ne voulait qu'aller se changer pour se poser dans le café à côté de chez lui avec une boisson brûlante sur la table et l'éclairage qui oscillait entre le jaune et l'orange mais qui le calmait instantanément. Oui, la journée du comptable avait été longue et horrible. Le dossier sur lequel il travaillait était inintéressant au plus haut point, ceux d'au-dessus étaient constamment en train de s'engueuler alors l'ambiance dans la boîte était à couper au couteau, et le repas au réfectoire avait été tout simplement à vomir.

Castiel n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, mais les journées comme ça, il les détestait. Bon sang. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas commencé à huit heures, parce que sinon, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu tenir. Déjà qu'actuellement, il n'avait même pas le courage de sortir son livre…

Au lieu de ça, le comptable laissa son crâne rencontrer l'appui-tête pas très doucement et il ferma les yeux, attendant avec presque désespoir le nom de son arrêt, le terminus.

Aussi, quand celui-ci fut prononcé, Castiel ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva d'un geste, étant devant les portes avant même que la troisième sonnerie signalant l'ouverture de celles-ci retentisse. L'homme aux cheveux noirs rejoignit son appartement rapidement, prenant les escaliers au lieu de l'ascenseur comme toujours, et rentra chez lui en faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Il jeta sans trop de méchanceté son attaché-case sur le canapé pour filer dans sa chambre, enlevant d'un geste trench-coat, chemise et pantalon.

Certes, Castiel trouvait ses vêtements très confortables, mais parfois, il devait bien avouer qu'un jean et un tee-shirt étaient tout aussi bien. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. C'était un simple jean bleu délavé – pas pour le style, mais juste parce qu'il était… légèrement usé, et un tee-shirt en col V de la même couleur, bien que plus foncé. Castiel attrapa également une paire de chaussures et récupéra ses deux livres ainsi que son téléphone et ses écouteurs, même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas l'utiliser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le comptable poussa un long soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux, s'affalant peu élégamment un peu plus dans le fauteuil qu'il prenait habituellement. La tasse de thé où il était écrit « I'm a bookworm » lui chauffait délicieusement les mains, et le liquide réchauffait doucement son corps de l'intérieur. C'était définitivement une des plus belles choses que Castiel connaissait.

Ne retenant pas le minuscule sourire de contentement qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres, l'homme aux cheveux noirs resta quelques secondes comme ça, à simplement apprécier la musique jazzy qui emplissait le café, avant de finalement rouvrir les yeux. Il y avait des tablettes sur les accoudoirs gauches – ou droits, cela dépendait - des fauteuils, et Castiel devait avouer que c'était une invention incroyablement intelligente. La tasse ainsi posée sur la tablette, il se mit à lire tranquillement, laissant par moment son esprit divaguer. Cet endroit était un lieu où il se sentait particulièrement à l'aise. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'enfants qui criaient, pas d'adolescents qui jouaient des biscoteaux pour paraître meilleurs que les autres, et pas de femmes d'une quarantaine d'années qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de mieux que de critiquer à haute voix les personnes du café.

Oui, au début, Castiel pensait que cela n'était qu'un préjugé, mais en allant une fois dans un autre café, il avait découvert que oui, bon sang, les personnes comme ça existaient vraiment. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été assez choqué.

Mais là, il n'y avait personne dans ce genre, et la journée du comptable était bien meilleure maintenant. Castiel n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui aimait les choses extravagantes.

Non, le thé qui coulait dans sa gorge était bien mieux qu'un saut de basejump, et le livre qu'il lisait le faisait voyager bien plus magiquement qu'une escapade il ne savait où dans tes territoires inconnus, et la -

\- Castiel ?

Le comptable eut un brusque sursaut qui faillit faire tomber sa tasse, mais une main la rattrapa avant même qu'elle bouge de la tablette.

\- Dean ?

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors que l'adolescent lui faisait un léger sourire un peu maladroit.

\- Ouais. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il, semblant ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses pieds, en désignant le fauteuil en face de celui de l'adulte.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Dean.

Le châtain s'installa un peu timidement, comme s'il avait peur de salir le fauteuil avec sa veste en cuir, ou comme si ses bottes larges allaient tacher le sol, une imitation de parquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le quartier ? Demanda Castiel au bout de quelques secondes, sa curiosité à toute épreuve prenant le dessus sur sa politesse habituelle.

\- Huh, et bien, en fait, j'espérais te croiser.

Dean s'agita un peu inconfortablement sous le regard étonné et curieux de Castiel.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda ce dernier, le coin de ses lèvres s'élevant doucement.

\- Ouais. Je voulais – enfin, j'avais – hum, je …

Dean s'interrompit dans ces balbutiements pour se pencher sur son sac de cours, enfin, Castiel supposait que c'était son sac de cours. Gris, il était un peu élimé sur le devant et les côtés, et le comptable savait qu'un des zips était coincé. L'adolescent se redressa rapidement, un paquet dans les mains. C'était peu volumineux, mais le papier était fermé de manière étrange – et ce fut à ce moment-là que les yeux de l'adulte s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait avec incompréhension le châtain.

\- C'est hum, pour ton anniversaire. Désolé du retard.

Dean remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en tendant le paquet de son autre main, et Castiel l'attrapa délicatement. En dehors de sa famille, le comptable n'avait jamais eu réellement des contacts avec les gens. Lorsqu'il était adolescent, il préférait déjà passer son temps avec des livres ou ses cahiers de cours malgré les encouragements de ses aînés qui désespéraient de ne le voir parler à personne. Mais Castiel n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'avoir besoin d'amis – ses relations se limitaient avec les rares paroles échangées avec ses camarades de classe lors de travaux communs. Aussi, strictement personne, à part sa famille, ne savait le jour de son anniversaire.

Quoique.

Son patron devait le savoir puisque c'était dans son dossier. Mais ses collègues n'en savaient rien non plus. Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de secret, mais il ne s'étalait simplement pas en palabres inutiles.

Mais Dean le savait, et Dan lui avait offert un cadeau. Le comptable fixa un instant le paquet, avant de relever ses yeux sur l'adolescent.

\- Merci, Dean.

Le châtain sembla encore plus mal à l'aise que précédemment et il détourna le regard avant de grommeler en se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Me remercie alors qu'tu l'as même pas encore ouvert, tu sais pas si ça va t'plaire.

Castiel fixa un long moment Dean comme il en avait l'habitude, avant de diriger son regard vers le papier cadeau qu'il déballa lentement pour ne pas l'abîmer. C'était peut-être un simple papier cartonné qui emballait le cadeau maladroitement, mais pour l'homme aux cheveux noirs, c'était déjà énorme.

\- Dean, tu …

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de l'adulte alors qu'il relevait ses yeux vers l'adolescent qui le regardait avec un air légèrement inquiet.

\- T'aimes pas ? Parce que sinon, tu peux toujours l'échanger, j'ai gardé le ticket de caisse au cas où et -

\- C'est parfait, Dean. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour cela.

\- … tu trouves ?

Castiel regardait le châtain avec des yeux brillants, et il se leva pour aller enlacer l'adolescent. C'était la première fois depuis la fois où ils s'étaient rentrés dedans dans le train que le contact entre eux était si présent, mais l'adulte n'en avait strictement rien à faire, et il ne laissa respirer Dean que de longues minutes plus tard.

Celui-ci avait deux grandes traces rouges sur ses joues qui dissimulaient presque ses taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage, et un sourire quelque peu hésitant dévoilait légèrement ses dents blanches.

\- Comment tu savais ? Finit par demander Castiel après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- T'en avait parlé, la dernière fois que tu lisais l'autre bouquin, là,_ En finir avec Eddy Bellegueule_. T'avais dit que le mec, il allait en sortir un autre, alors j'suis allé voir si je le trouvais, et… je l'ai trouvé.

\- Merci, Dean.

Encore une fois, les mots ne semblaient pas suffisants pour Castiel. Il fixa Dean en se creusant la tête pour trouver ce qui pouvait bien correspondre à ce qu'il souhaitait dire, puis finalement, il finit par lui demander simplement.

\- Tu veux un café ? Thé ? Quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est un cadeau, Cas, tu n'as pas à -

\- _Cas_ ? Demanda le comptable, ses pupilles brillant un instant d'étonnement.

\- Cas - Castiel, je voulais dire _Castiel_, et -

\- J'aime bien Cas.

Un éclair d'étonnement passa dans le regard de Dean, avant qu'il n'eut un léger sourire.

\- Castiel – Cas. Tu n'as pas à me payer quoique ce soit pour me remercier.

\- Je le veux, Dean, répliqua l'adulte en levant un sourcil. Donc ? Café ?

\- J'ai dit que -

\- Thé ? Chocolat chaud ? Sinon, leur chocolat viennois est très bon, aussi.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qui forçait les gens, mais il tenait à remercier Dean – et ce n'était pas simplement pour le livre mais aussi pour toutes les musiques qu'il avait découvert et pour tous ses trajets matinaux qui étaient définitivement plus agréables avec lui. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tenait simplement à le remercier. Et ils étaient dans un café, donc… cela coulait de source. Un résonnement similaire dut traverser l'esprit de l'adolescent puisqu'il laissa échapper un léger soupir en secouant la tête, souriant tout de même en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Un café macchiato, s'il te plaît.

\- Je te ramène ça.

Castiel attrapa son portefeuille d'un geste et se dirigea vers le comptoir, demandant la boisson demander – en grand format, tant qu'à faire. Quelques instants plus tard, il tenait le gobelet presque brûlant, et esquissa un geste pour retourner à leur table, avant de se figer face au petit avancement du bar. Peut-être devait-il prendre du sucre ? Une paille ? L'adulte hésita un instant, avant de finalement prendre un sachet de sucre roux, de sucre blanc, de chocolat en poudre et une cuillère en bois. Avec un agitateur à café, au cas où. Lorsqu'il se rassit sur son fauteuil en tendant le tout à Dean, celui-ci le regarda an levant un sourcil, et l'homme aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules, se sentant un instant légèrement gêné.

\- Je ne savais pas avec quoi tu prenais ton café, dit-il en guise d'explication.

\- Le macchiato, avec un sachet de chocolat en poudre. Un café serré, c'est avec deux sachets de sucres, un roux et un blanc, parce que je trouve ça trop fort sinon, et si le café est allongé, c'est un simple sachet de roux, débita Dean en vidant, justement, le sachet de chocolat en poudre dans son gobelet.

\- Et pour un double ? Demanda Castiel avec un sourire, amenant à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé qui avait légèrement refroidit.

\- Pareil que pour un café serré. C'est plus une habitude qu'autre chose, se justifia Dean en fronçant légèrement le nez alors que le bout de ses oreilles rougissait doucement.

Le comptable sourit légèrement mais n'enfonça pas plus l'adolescent – après tout, il avait lui aussi son rituel du café le matin, alors…

\- Dean, demanda soudainement Castiel, attirant sur lui le regard du châtain qui s'était perdu sur son café, tu n'étais pas censé être à une soirée, ce soir ?

\- Si, répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules, mais j'avais la flemme d'y aller, alors je ne vais pas m'y pointer. Et puis, Sammy a un contrôle de maths demain, et il veut absolument que je le fasse réviser, et c'est plus important que de voir mes potes se bourrer comme des cons. Mais il ne quitte la médiathèque qu'à la fermeture, donc il va revenir assez tard à la maison.

Dean ne put empêcher une note d'inquiétude de percer à la fin de sa phrase, et Castiel cacha un sourire attendri derrière sa tasse. S'il y avait une chose qu'il était totalement certain sur l'adolescent, c'était l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à son petit frère. Une fois, dans le train, Dean avait une ecchymose plus grosse que le verre de ses lunettes. _Y'avait un connard qu'avait décidé de faire chier Sammy,_ avait reniflé l'adolescent, avant de lui piquer un écouteur.

\- Et puis je -

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit Dean qui, par réflexe, regarda son téléphone, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Castiel chercha pendant quelques secondes son mobile avant de le trouver dans sa poche arrière de pantalon, et il envoya un regard désolé à l'adolescent avant de répondre.

\- Allô ?

\- …

\- Oui, un peu, pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller.

\- …

\- Moi aussi. À tout de suite.

Castiel raccrocha sous le regard qui semblait curieux de Dean, et lui offrit un sourire contrit.

\- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller, je dois récupérer Samandriel au basket, sa mère a eu un empêchement.

\- Oh.

Un air déçu s'afficha sur le visage de Dean et l'homme aux cheveux noirs se sentit mal en le voyant, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, l'adolescent avait repris la parole.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un gosse.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama Castiel en ayant un rire rauque à l'idée. Pas moyen. Samandriel est mon neveu.

Un air d'étonnement s'afficha sur le visage du châtain qui rougit en comprenant sa méprise et il détourna le regard en remontant ses lunettes, avant de bégayer légèrement.

\- Mais… alors, ce n'était pas ta femme ?

\- Hannah ? Non, absolument pas !

Castiel secoua la tête, les épaules tressautant d'un petit rire silencieux alors qu'il finissait en vitesse sa tasse de thé, récupérant son livre et son manteau.

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, même si le mariage gay a été légalisé, je ne me verrais pas la bague au doigt.

Et le silence qui succéda à la phrase de Castiel fut suffisamment perturbant pour qu'il redresse les yeux sur Dean.

\- Oh, se figea brutalement le comptable en voyant l'air choqué de Dean, qui avait rougi de gène, la bouche entrouverte. Oui, je ne suis pas hétéro.

Une sorte de malaise plana un instant entre l'adulte et le garçon aux lunettes, avant que le premier le rompe, à son tour gêné.

\- Je – Enfin – Il faut – Je vais y aller, dit-il en pointant du pouce la porte. Et… encore merci pour le cadeau, Dean, vraiment.

\- De – de rien…

Sur la réponse de l'adolescent, Castiel lui fit un geste de la main avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Une sensation étrange lui tordait le ventre. Il avait comme qui dirait l'impression d'avoir fui un potentiel jugement de l'adolescent, et cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Après tout, son orientation ne regardait que lui, personne d'autre, et encore moins un gamin encore au collège – même s'il avait redoublé. Alors l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose n'avait vraiment pas lieu d'être. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait potentiellement pu y avoir quelque chose entre lui et Dean. Ils avaient une dizaine d'années d'écart, le châtain était encore mineur, non vraiment, techniquement, c'était impossible.

Alors, bon sang, pourquoi Castiel avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir brisé quelque chose ?

Machinalement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs serra contre lui le livre que lui avait offert Dean, avant de secouer la tête en traversant un quartier rempli de restaurant. Il tourna ensuite à droite, passa à travers une gigantesque rue piétonne et se dirigea vers le quartier des sports. En y arrivant, le comptable se demanda un instant si Dean faisait du sport, lui. Après tout, même s'il n'était pas très grand et plutôt fin, Castiel savait que l'adolescent était un peu musclé, ou du moins, il savait qu'il faisait assez de sport pour ne pas devenir obèse – il avait appris que Dean mangeait des tartes et des burgers matin, midi, et soir. Parfois une salade quand il déjeunait avec Sam.

Enfin.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs poussa la porte du gymnase et s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson avant de se diriger vers le terrain de basket – il était déjà passé récupérer Raphaël et Samandriel en voiture, une fois, lorsqu'il pleuvait des trombes et que la Range Rover de son frère était en panne. Castiel, lui, avait une petite voiture basique. C'en était presque cliché, mais c'était la voiture grise qui passe partout, cinq places, quatre portes, coffre minuscule, et assez vielle pour que l'on puisse mettre des CDs sans se demander où est-ce qu'était le lecteur, puisqu'il n'y avait quasiment que ça – pas de tableau électrique ou n'importe quoi. Castiel aimait la simplicité. Et puis, il l'utilisait quoi, deux fois, trois fois par mois ? Non vraiment, il avait pris une voiture pas chère qui lui plaisait et cela faisait l'affaire.

Mais là n'était pas le problème, puisqu'il était à pied – de toute façon, il y avait simplement deux arrêts de tram pour aller chez son aîné, c'était surtout que Hannah et Gabriel n'aimaient pas l'idée de voir leur fils rentrer seul alors qu'il n'avait que six ans, chose que Castiel comprenait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, ce fut un gosse les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau qui l'aperçut et se précipita vers lui.

\- Oncle Castiel !

Le comptable se prit un boulet de canon contre les jambes et il eut un léger rire en retenant le gamin pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

\- Tu sais où elle est, Maman ? Normalement, elle vient toujours voir la fin du match, mais elle n'était pas là…

Une petite moue s'afficha sur le visage de Samandriel, et Castiel lui passa avec affection une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

\- Ta maman a eu un empêchement. C'est moi qui te ramène ce soir.

\- D'accord !

Et immédiatement, une petite main plus autant potelée qu'il y avait encore quelques mois se glissa dans la sienne pour le tirer vers la sortie alors qu'une voix d'enfant s'élevait, racontant sa journée avec passion.

Les enfants étaient des êtres que Castiel admirait profondément. Ils étaient tellement… libres, à ce moment de la vie. Ils s'étonnaient des plus petites choses de la vie et tout avait l'allure d'un conte de fée – enfin, le comptable savait que ce n'était pas le cas partout sur Terre, loin de là. Mais quand il voyait Samandriel et Jack, il se disait que les choses étaient bien faites, tout de même. Après, lorsqu'ils passaient douze ans et devenaient des adolescents, c'était moins cool. Mais bon.

Tranquillement, Castiel raccompagna Samandriel chez lui, dans la petite maison qu'habitaient Raphaël et Hannah. L'homme aux cheveux noirs attrapa la clé de la maison qui était dans la poche arrière du sac du gosse et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer, et il posa un genou sur le sol pour se mettre à la hauteur du gamin.

\- Ta maman rentre dans dix minutes, normalement. Est-ce que tu as besoin que je reste, ou tu peux ranger tes affaires tout seul ?

\- Non, je suis un grand garçon ! S'exclama fièrement Samandriel. J'ai six ans !

Castiel eut un sourire attendri avant de se redresser, déposant un petit smack sur le front du garçon.

\- Je vais y aller, alors. N'oublie pas de refermer la porte à clé derrière moi, et ne fais pas de bêtises !

\- Je ne fais jamais de bêtises, oncle Castiel ! Ria Samandriel en lui tirant la langue.

Le comptable leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son neveu.

\- Passe une bonne fin de journée, Samandriel.

\- Toi aussi, oncle Castiel !

L'enfant de six ans agita vivement la main alors que Castiel quittait le seuil de la maison, lui rendant son salut, et il se détourna finalement après avoir entendu le bruit d'une clé que l'on tournait dans la serrure.


	5. Chapitre V

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonsoiiir ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Parce que moi, j'ai plein de remerciements à vous transmettre ! Sérieusement, toutes vos reviews sont juste adorables, et c'est un vrai plaisir de les lire ! Alors n'hésitez pas, si jamais vous avez des commentaires, ou des questions, ou des hypothèses, je serais vraiment très heureuse de les lire :3 D'ailleurs, Nour, pour répondre à ta review, je suis hereuse que tu apprécie Castiel, c'est vraiment juste mon grand bonheur dans la vie d'écrire sur lui (audqqlhfra, je ne suis absoluement pas accro au personnage, pas du tout). Et quand à la différence d'âge, oui, Castiel à huit-neuf ans de plus que Dean, à quelques mois près :3

Enfin, du coup, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout ça tout ça, et je tiens à dire que ce chapitre mérite le rating M. Pour quelle raison, vous allez le découvrir aha x3 Donc... je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, so, enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Vraiment, il était quelqu'un de banal, qui ne sortait pas réellement des chantiers battus, mais il n'hésitait pas à les approfondir, les chemins. Cependant, en quittant le pallier de la maison de son frère, le sourire discret qui planait sur les lèvres de Castiel s'évanouit lentement alors qu'il resserrait inconsciemment sa prise sur le cadeau de Dean. L'homme aux cheveux noirs laissa son regard se perdre sur le sol à ses pieds alors qu'il glissait sa main vide dans la poche de son vêtement en cuir en marchant jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait définitivement l'impression d'avoir rompu quelque chose. Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se fustiger pour cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il entretenait une quelconque relation avec l'adolescent, après tout. Ils n'étaient que deux inconnus qui, à l'occasion, parlaient ensemble dans le train qu'ils prenaient tous les matins. Certes, Dean était un élève de son frère, mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien de plus.

Alors pourquoi Dean lui avait-il offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire, et était venu voir dans son quartier s'il le trouvait ? Machinalement, Castiel laissa son pouce faire glisser les pages du livre dans sa main alors que de l'autre, il récupérait les clés de son appartement pour ouvrir la porte.

Il ne devait pas se laisser imaginer qu'il avait une relation, aussi innocente qu'elle soit, avec un adolescent qui avait presque dix ans de moins que lui. En plus, Dean était sûrement hétéro, alors il ne pourrait définitivement rien y avoir. Il ne devait rien y avoir, et le comptable n'était même pas _censé_ se poser la question. Pourtant, alors que Castiel posait ses livres sur sa table basse, l'image du garçon se tordant dans ses draps lui apparut brusquement, et il dut s'accrocher au bar en fermant brutalement les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher un grognement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Bon sang.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs imaginait parfaitement bien Dean, nu et essoufflé, le regard ivre de désir, ses doigts fins mais pourtant déjà calleux s'agrippant tour à tour aux draps et à son corps. Oui, Castiel s'imaginait définitivement bien, prenant délicatement l'adolescent serré autour de lui, l'embrassant doucement pour chasser les quelques larmes inévitables que Dean tenterait quand même de retenir, sûrement par fierté.

\- Putain !

Castiel grogna, tentant de faire disparaître les images de son esprit alors qu'il prenait douloureusement conscience de son érection bloquée dans ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Dean, pas comme _ça_. Cependant, l'idée de prendre une douche froide ne lui disait absolument rien, et le comptable n'avait pas réellement envie de se détendre manuellement.

Restait l'option d'aller trouver quelqu'un pour tirer un coup. Ce n'était pas la chose que Castiel préférait, mais en cet instant, c'était celle qui lui paraissait la plus acceptable. Et puis, après tout, il commençait à être réellement tard, alors…

Mais l'idée d'aller coucher avec quelqu'un ne le réjouissait pas plus que cela non plus. Le comptable ne voulait pas coucher avec un inconnu dans une chambre inconnue, il voulait coucher avec _Dean_. À nouveau, une suite d'images prit place dans sa tête, lui arrachant un grognement qu'il ne put retenir.

À ce moment-là, Castiel envoya sa morale se faire foutre.

Sans prendre le temps de penser un seul instant, l'adulte fonça dans la salle de bain, et se déshabilla plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et se glissa sous la douche qu'il alluma, l'eau tiède lui arrivant immédiatement sur le dos. L'homme aux cheveux noirs posa une main sur le carrelage du mur, laissant l'autre glisser lentement le long de sa gorge, passant sur sa peau en la faisant frissonner. Son imagination fit le reste.

L'image de Dean était incrustée derrière ses paupières fermées, et c'était sa main qui parcourait le torse du comptable, ses doigts qui effleuraient avec timidité mais franchise ses mamelons, pour les prendre avec une légère hésitation en bouche. C'était encore Dean qui léchait ses pointes de chair durcies avant de descendre le long du ventre de Castiel, y déposant de brefs baisers, simplement le contact de ses lèvres ; avant de finalement s'agenouiller devant l'adulte, relevant ses yeux verts émeraudes qui brillaient pour les planter dans les siens alors qu'il prenait sans hésitation le sexe de l'adulte entre ses doigts pour le porter à ses lèvres comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant-là.

C'était _toujours_ Dean qui léchait toute la longueur de Castiel, faisant râper sa langue contre son frein, avant de suçoter son gland tranquillement, souriant sans la moindre gêne face au gémissement qu'il recevait, et comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela ; l'adolescent avalait un peu plus la queue de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui passait une main dans les mèches châtain, s'y agrippant alors que Dean prenait toujours plus profondément son membre dans sa bouche aux lèvres pleines dont la couleur rosée devenait peu à peu de plus en plus rouge.

C'était une nouvelle fois Dean qui le prenait en gorge profonde pendant de longues secondes, ses doigts enfoncés dans les hanches du comptable pour l'immobiliser, déglutissant sournoisement autour de son érection avant de la lâcher lentement en faisant glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur pour en reprendre le bout sans même prendre le temps de respirer ; trop occupé par sa tâche qu'il exécutait avec toujours plus de plaisir, sa propre queue battant contre son ventre sous le regard papillonnant de Castiel qui luttait pour ne pas perdre pied parce qu'il voulait sentir encore et encore et _encore_ la bouche de Dean sur son membre.

Ce fut définitivement avec l'image des yeux verts de Dean que l'homme aux cheveux noirs jouit brutalement, ses doigts serrés autour de son érection libérant de longs jets de sperme sur le carrelage blanc de la douche. Le gémissement qui résonna dans la pièce s'éternisa quelques instants avant de finir en un souffle haché et court. Putain. Castiel laissait sa tête se reposer sur le mur en verre de la cabine, le corps totalement détendu.

Bon sang. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, même s'il restait un arrière-goût de frustration à l'idée qu'il s'était fait plaisir tout seul. L'homme aux cheveux noir de jais ouvrit lentement les yeux, son regard se perdant sur sa main tâchée, et il mit quelques secondes avant de redescendre réellement sur terre, se nettoyant lentement le corps, ainsi que la douche par la même occasion.

Ce fut dans un état semi-automatique que Castiel se sécha pour aller s'effondrer dans son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un quelconque vêtement. Au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne le veuille, la pensée qu'il venait de se masturber en imaginant Dean atteignit finalement son esprit, accompagnée d'une bonne dose de honte, même si cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir comme une masse.

* * *

Castiel resserra sa main sur son attaché-case d'un geste matinal sur le quai de la gare. Il ne savait pas ce qui contribuait à le rendre le plus mal à l'aise à sept heures moins cinq du matin : sa réaction à moitié de fuite lorsqu'il avait annoncé à un adolescent qu'il était gay, où le fait de s'être branlé en pensant au-dit adolescent quelques heures plus tard.

…

Les deux étaient décidément autant gênantes l'une que l'autre. Enfin. Le comptable avait tout de même pris la décision d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout, il ne voyait pas le problème d'être gay, et si Dean était gêné à propos de cela, et bien… Castiel supposait qu'ils redeviendraient les deux étrangers qu'ils étaient au départ. Et non, il n'avait absolument pas une pointe de tristesse qui le traversait à cette idée. Absolument pas.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sortit de ses pensées en voyant le train arriver. Dès qu'il fut à quai, Castiel s'y engouffra, prenant tout de même le temps d'apprécier le silence qui y régnait. Quand il entrait dans le wagon avant sept heures, il n'y avait presque personne, ce qui voulait dire pas de chaleur désagréable, pas de gens qui se poussait, non, rien. Aussi, il se dirigea tranquillement vers les places qu'il occupait habituellement avec Dean et s'y assit en faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur les pans de son trench-coat – c'était quelque chose qui était gênant en plus de lui faire mal aux épaules. Il était sept heures moins deux, et l'adolescent n'était pas encore là.

En soi, cela arrivait fréquemment, car Dean arrivait en général entre sept heures cinq et sept heures dix, mais aujourd'hui, Castiel avait l'impression que chaque seconde qui passait signifiait que l'adolescent n'allait pas venir. Le comptable passa une main dans ses cheveux de frustration, les sourcils froncés, avant de sortir son livre. Ce n'était pas le livre que lui avait offert Dean, et – bon sang. Est-ce que l'adolescent allait un jour _arrêter_ de s'incruster dans la moindre de ses pensées ? L'adulte secoua la tête en ouvrant son livre, retirant son marque-page, et tenta tant bien que mal de se replonger dans l'histoire du jeu du Roi. Cette série le passionnait, et pourtant, là, il n'arrivait pas à penser à ce qu'il lisait. Il n'y avait que l'expression de Dean lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était gay, et sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte et -

\- Huh, salut.

Castiel redressa brusquement la tête sursautant presque, avant qu'un fin sourire se peigne sur ses traits sans lui demander son avis.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

L'adolescent redressa ses lunettes sur son nez en détourant légèrement le regard, avant de tendre un écouteur à l'adulte, qui le pris avec un inaudible soupir de soulagement. Même si le châtain avait l'air encore un peu gêné, il semblait être décidé à faire comme si de rien était – et il fallait bien avouer que cela l'arrangeait horriblement, parce que sinon, premièrement, Castiel n'aurait pas su comment agir, et deuxièmement, il aurait été déçu, et il s'en voulait quelque peu de penser cela.

Une étrange atmosphère régna durant le trajet, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne savait pas réellement comment s'en défaire. Mais peut-être que, après tout, c'était la suite logique des choses, et Dean avait simplement voulut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais que maintenant qu'il était en sa présence, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'adolescent allait alors le lendemain ne pas se montrer, ni les jours suivants, et plus jamais ils n'écouteraient la même musique, et ils redeviendraient des étrangers et Dean ne serait plus que la personne aux yeux verts sur laquelle il s'était masturbé un jour peu après un de ses anniversaires. Oui, les choses allaient sûrement se passer comme cela, et Castiel ferait mieux de s'habituer dès maintenant à la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Hum, Cas ?

L'adulte releva la tête, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il enlevait l'écouteur dans son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais juste – enfin, il y a – hum, j'croisquj'suisgayaussietvoilà.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Castiel, les sourcils froncés, regardant les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur le visage de Dean avec incompréhension.

Dean prit une grande inspiration en redressant ses lunettes, les doigts légèrement tremblants, et releva ses yeux pour les perdre quelque part derrière la tête du comptable.

\- Je, hum, je le suis aussi. Gay, je veux dire. Je le suis aussi. Je suis aussi gay. Enfin, bi, mais du coup un peu gay aussi.

\- Oh.

Castiel resta silencieux un petit instant, avant de pencher à nouveau imperceptiblement la tête.

\- C'est si difficile à dire que cela ?

Il fallait dire que l'adulte ne se rappelait pas avoir eu de grandes difficultés à s'avouer être homosexuel. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des comptes à rendre à quelqu'un, et puis, Michael sortait déjà avec Adam à cette époque, alors… Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était le cousin gay de la famille. Mais Dean haussa distraitement les épaules en repositionnant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez, un tic qui arrivait toujours plus régulièrement lorsqu'il était ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu stressé.

\- Tu es le premier à qui j'l'ai dit, marmonna l'adolescent en rougissant à nouveau légèrement, et la nouvelle laissa le comptable bouché-bée. Je veux dire, reprit rapidement le châtain, mon père me tuerait s'il le savait, et puis, je ne peux pas vraiment dire ça à Sammy parce qu'il a besoin d'un grand frère normal, et comme je passe mon temps à coucher avec des meufs… Quoi ?

Castiel fixa Dean d'un regard légèrement attristé.

\- Tu penses réellement que parce que tu es bisexuel, Sam va te trouver anormal ?

\- Non, j'pense pas, je veux dire, c'est Sammy, je connais personne de plus ouvert que lui, mais il ne mérite pas ça, je dois être le grand frère modèle sur qui il peut compter, celui qui va lui apprendre comment boire sans finir par terre et comment faire tomber toutes les filles devant lui, pas – enfin, tu vois, quoi !

L'adolescent accompagna ses paroles d'un vague geste de la main alors qu'il détournait le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, Dean, je ne vois pas, justement, fit Castiel en fermant complètement son livre, tournant son buste pour être totalement face au petit châtain. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être bi puisse changer le fait que tu sois le grand frère dont Sam ait besoin. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi, en aimant les hommes et les femmes, tu ne serais plus capable d'être son modèle. Être bisexuel n'est pas une tare, Dean.

\- Je sais, mais… je suis sûrement la seule chose stable qu'il ait dans sa vie. Mon père… notre père passe son temps à boire. Depuis mes quatre ans, et Sam n'avait que six mois, nous n'avons pas arrêté de déménager. Cela fait sept mois que nous sommes dans cette ville, et c'est notre record de durée. Je dois travailler pour que Sam ait ses livres de cours, pour qu'il ait de quoi manger équilibré, pour qu'il puisse avoir un abonnement à la médiathèque, parce que notre père est incapable de faire autre chose que de toucher sa pension d'invalidité après qu'il soit revenu de l'armée avec un œil en moins. Je ne peux pas empêcher Sam de vivre la vie qu'il mérite juste parce que je suis bi et si jamais les gens au collège le savent, sa vie deviendra un _enfer_, et je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver !

Dean se mordit brutalement la lèvre après son brusque éclat de voix, baissant les yeux en redressant ses lunettes. Une vague de tristesse traversa Castiel, et, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire ou quoi faire, il se contenta de poser maladroitement une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Non, ces problèmes-là ne lui étaient définitivement jamais arrivés. Il venait d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de Dean que toutes les petites phrases banales qu'il avait lâchées, et il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Mais visiblement, le simple geste qu'il avait fait était la bonne chose à faire, puisque, progressivement, Castiel sentit l'adolescent se décrisper.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, redressant les yeux en replaçant ses lunettes. Je ne voulais pas – enfin, je -

\- J'ai compris, Dean, sourit Castiel en retirant sa main de son épaule. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais… je pense que Sam comprendrait parfaitement. D'après Gabriel, il est de loin son élève le plus doué et le plus mature.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Dean, un sourire le dévorant graduellement le visage. Il a dit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'savais !

Désormais, les yeux de l'adolescent pétillaient de joie derrière ses lunettes, comme si la seule réussite de son petit frère était son monde. Castiel se fit vaguement la réflexion que cela devait être sûrement le cas. Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsque le nom de son arrêt retentit, et il referma la bouche avec une petite moue avant de se lever.

\- Hum, Cas ? Demanda Dean au moment où il passait devant lui pour sortir dans l'allée.

\- Oui, Dean ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais… tu sais… garder tout ça pour toi ?

Un instant d'étonnement s'afficha brièvement sur le visage du comptable avant que les coins de sa bouche se relèvent légèrement.

\- Évidement. Passe une bonne journée, Dean.

\- Merci. Toi aussi.

L'adolescent fit un vague geste de la main en direction de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, geste que celui-ci lui rendit, avant de quitter précipitamment le train dont les portes allaient se refermer.

Cependant, ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures assis à son bureau, un dossier presque terminé entre les mains, que les pièces du puzzle se joignirent dans le cerveau du comptable. Si Dean prenait le train de sept-heures douze alors qu'il n'allait en cours qu'à partir de onze heures, c'était sûrement pour aller travailler…

Castiel hésita entre être admiratif ou dépité. Un adolescent de quinze ans n'avait pas à bosser, et encore moins pour payer les livres de cours de son petit frère. C'était le rôle des parents d'assurer aux enfants les moyens de poursuivre une éducation correcte. Ce n'était sûrement pas à Dean de faire cela. Machinalement, l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais attrapa un stylo qu'il fit jouer entre ses doigts. C'était une habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Peut-être pourrait-il aider Dean ?

Mais après tout, de quel droit se mêlait-il de la vie de l'adolescent ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient proches ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais, en même temps, le châtain lui avait avoué qu'il était bi, et qu'il était le seul à le savoir. Ce n'était pas rien non plus, et -

Bon sang.

La réalisation frappa Castiel comme un coup de tonnerre.

Dean Winchester était bi. L'adolescent sur lequel il s'était masturbé hier était bi.

Castiel poussa un inaudible geignement en se prenant la tête entre les mains, laissant tomber son stylo sur le bureau. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas, mais pas du tout. Les images de la soirée précédentes lui revinrent d'un seul bloc, sauf que, cette fois, le comptable se voyait bien plus clairement posséder Dean, le laissant pantelant et gémissant entre ses doigts et -

\- Cassie ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs redressa brusquement la tête, faisant craquer une de ses vertèbres, avant de poser son regard sur une petite tête rousse qui le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Anna, sa voix laissant transparaître de l'inquiétude.

\- Oui, Anna, il n'y a pas de soucis, dit Castiel après s'être raclé la gorge, lui offrant un sourire mal à l'aise.

\- Hun hun, fit la jeune femme.

Elle avait un air absolument pas convaincu sur le visage, mais se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en reculant légèrement.

\- S'il y a quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver ! Lança-t-elle, plus joyeuse, avec un clin d'œil.

Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans le geste, simplement la volonté de le rassurer, et cela arracha un sourire moins crispé à Castiel.

\- Je sais, Anna, lui répondit-il tranquillement.

La rousse lui offrit un grand sourire montrant ses dents blanches, avant de commencer à partir, pour s'arrêter juste quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Au fait, je crois que Garth te cherchait ! Dit-elle, partant cette fois pour aller travailler.

Le comptable haussa un sourcil interrogateur et hésita un instant entre aller voir tout de suite son collègue, ou terminer son dossier, ce qui lui prendrait seulement quelques minutes, peut-être un quart d'heure à tout casser s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une erreur. Avec un léger haussement des épaules, il se replongea sur son ordinateur, ses pensées sur l'adolescent relayées au fond de son esprit, pour le moment.

* * *

Castiel Novak n'était pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Cependant, lorsque le comptable avait une idée en tête, il était extrêmement compliqué de le faire changer d'avis. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait presque onze ans, il était totalement certain que l'abeille qu'il avait mise dans un grand bocal en verre hermétique pourrait survivre et faire du miel s'il lui donnait de l'eau et des fleurs tous les jours. Ses frères et ses parents avaient beau lui avoir expliqué sur tous les tons possibles et inimaginables que non, ce n'était scientifiquement et animalement pas possible que l'abeille survive, Castiel ne voulait pas en démordre.

Alors, quand au bout du deuxième jour, l'abeille cessa de bouger, le garçon qu'il était encore à l'époque resta de longues heures figé devant son bocal, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il hoquetait silencieusement. Il avait fini par bouger seulement lorsque le soir tombait, et il était allé enterrer l'abeille morte sous le regard interrogatif et triste et éberlué de tous ses frères, faisant brûler une petite bougie à l'odeur de miel au-dessus de la tombe qui se résumait à un petit tas de terre surmonté d'une fleur jaune. Il était rentré dans la maison lorsque la minuscule bougie n'existait plus, et en essuyant ses larmes et son nez qui coulait, il s'était précipité dans les bras de Raphaël, qui l'avait gardé contre lui tout le reste de la soirée, et finalement, leur père l'avait porté dans son lit alors qu'il s'était endormis, des traces d'eau sur les joues.

Enfin. Castiel était définitivement quelqu'un de têtu. Le problème était que, aussi têtu qu'il soit, cela ne résolvait absolument pas son problème. Il était totalement décidé à aider Dean, mais, pour le coup, il ne savait pas du tout comment il pourrait s'y prendre. Après tout, l'adolescent était, lui aussi, assez têtu et assez fier pour refuser tout ce qui serait trop visible. Tant qu'à lui donner de l'argent, la pensée n'avait même pas traversée l'esprit de Castiel tellement elle lui paraissait absurde.

Le comptable plissa des yeux en fixant sa tasse de thé. Il était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, jouant avec les petites mèches des cheveux en haut de sa nuque par habitude. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait se permettre de faire grand-chose, l'argent ne lui tombait pas dans les doigts comme des gouttes de pluie lors de la moisson en Inde non plus. Castiel laissa échapper un petit soupir en avalant une gorgée de thé plus tout à fait brûlant mais encore bien chaud. Comment pouvait-il aider Dean sans que celui-ci ne le voie vraiment ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils. La question était surtout, pourquoi voulait-il autant l'aider ? Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, après tout, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de sa famille ou une personne vraiment proche de lui, il n'y avait, à priori, aucune raison pour laquelle il voudrait l'aider. Cependant, le comptable pensait pouvoir malgré tout qualifier Dean… d'ami. Ami avec une dizaine d'années d'écart, mais un ami tout de même. Et aider ses amis était quelque chose de normal. Par conséquent, il n'était pas étrange qu'il veuille aider l'adolescent.

Castiel eut un petit sourire satisfait en avalant une gorgée de thé. Cette fois-ci, c'était de l'Earl Grey, un de ses favoris, basique, simple, mais excellent. Maintenant qu'une des questions avait été résolue – peut-être un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs -, l'adulte pouvait revenir à son problème principal. Comment pouvait-il, discrètement, apporter de l'aide à Dean ? Il avait déjà l'impression qu'être une sorte… d'épaule sur laquelle l'adolescent pouvait parler était une bonne chose, mais il restait persuadé qu'il pouvait faire plus. L'adolescent ratait des cours pour aller travailler pour subvenir aux besoins de son – minute.

Le comptable fronça les sourcils au-dessus de sa tasse de thé. La solution lui chatouillait les oreilles, elle était juste là et – évidemment. Castiel lâcha un grognement en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Dean travaillait.

Il n'allait qu'à aller à son lieu de travail pour acheter des trucs sans importance en laissant des pourboires juste pour l'adolescent.

Castiel fit une petite moue en finissant sa boisson à présent tiède. Cela allait tout de même dépendre de quel travail exécutait Dean. Il lui semblait que le travail des mineurs, et encore plus de ceux de moins de seize ans, était particulièrement réglementé, mais il n'était pas compliqué de falsifier quelques dossiers – il le savait particulièrement bien, après tout, il avait eu bon nombre d'affaire traitant de cela entre deux-trois fichiers un peu plus basiques.

Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un petit gémissement en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, voyant un nouveau problème qui ne lui était pas apparu plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il avait une vague idée de comment aider Dean, il devait trouver où celui-ci travailler, et quelque chose lui disait que demander directement au châtain l'information n'était pas vraiment la bonne idée.

Cette nouvelle question en tête, Castiel se releva en voyant l'heure qui était bien plus avancée que ce qu'il croyait. Il nettoya rapidement sa tasse – il avait horreur de mettre au lave-vaisselles ses tasses, surtout que sinon, il devrait le faire tourner tous les quatre matins car il n'aurait plus de tasses propres -, et, après s'être assuré avoir ses dossiers prêts pour le lendemain, le comptable passa rapidement dans la salle de bain. En se lavant les dents, il se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il allait réellement devoir se raser demain ou après-demain, et nota ça dans un coin de sa tête avant de se déshabiller pour glisser dans ses draps.

C'était sûrement un de ses moments favoris de la journée. Toute la tension qui l'avait habité pour telle ou telle raison disparaissait progressivement alors que la sensation des draps devenait plus réelle, plus douce, le détendant toujours. Castiel n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à passer un temps fou à s'endormir, alors il n'était jamais inquiet à l'idée de ne pas trouver le sommeil.

Et puis, lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent, des yeux verts le regardaient, et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour l'amener dans les bras de Morphée – à défaut de tenir Dean entre les siens.

* * *

Castiel s'assit dans le train avec un léger frisson d'anticipation. Pendant le week-end, il avait pris le temps de peaufiner ce qu'il allait faire pour aider Dean, et au final, il en était plutôt satisfait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais déjà, il fallait que Dean soit là pour qu'ils se voient, comme tous les matins, afin que l'adolescent ne se doute pas de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Le comptable ouvrit son livre, le cadeau offert par Dean qu'il avait commencé à lire dans la soirée précédente. Le bouquin était au-delà de ses espérances, Castiel pouvait même le qualifier d'incroyable. Il y avait peu de bouquins qui atteignaient ce stade dans sa tête, mais celui-ci, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore terminé, en faisait définitivement parti.

Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs, même s'il avait son livre ouvert, ne le lisait pas. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait les personnes qui rentraient dans le train, ayant une désagréable sensation. Pourquoi y avait-il aussi peu de monde ? Le train partait dans maintenant une minute et douze secondes, pourtant, il était à moitié vide. Cela, ce n'était réellement pas normal. La jambe du comptable tressauta un instant avant que Castiel se force à arrêter ce mouvement, se concentrant pendant de longues secondes dessus. Mais, quand il releva le regard, le wagon était toujours presque désespérément vide et Dean était aux abonnés absents.

Se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, Castiel referma son livre en se redressant pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la porte. Il ne restait désormais que trente-quatre secondes avant le départ du train. Le comptable fit l'aller-retour entre sa montre et la porte toutes les deux secondes, et au moment où la lumière clignota pour signaler la fermeture imminente des portes, une silhouette se faufila dans le wagon. Un sourire soulagé s'afficha sur les lèvres de Castiel, avant de soudainement se figer, et se faner quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard. C'était bien un adolescent, il avait bien une veste en cuir et les cheveux châtains, mais ce n'était pas Dean. Et maintenant, le train était parti.

Castiel s'enfonça dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Dean n'était pas là. Et la déception intense qu'il ressentait était définitivement bien trop forte pour être normale. Se sentant soudainement déprimé, le comptable tira sa propre paire d'écouteur de son trench-coat – cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé, même avant, il les mettait rarement -, et laissa dans ses oreilles jouer une musique de Kansas.

Cependant, même la musique ne semblait pas avoir la même tonalité. L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon sang. Il se mettait dans des états pas croyables juste pour un foutu adolescent. C'était n'importe quoi.

Castiel eut un goût amer dans la bouche. Il déglutit difficilement avant de secouer la tête. Il était un adulte. Il avait vingt-cinq ans. Dean n'en avait que quinze. C'était terriblement malsain. Et le pire, c'était que l'adolescent ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Le comptable déraillait complètement. Il avait déjà… utilisé le châtain. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'impliquer mentalement dans une quelconque relation avec Dean. C'était un simple _gosse,_ bon sang !

Certes, il avait un comportement d'adulte et avait accepté de prendre le rôle de père pour son petit frère, certes, il était assez mature pour prendre en compte tous les paramètres financiers de l'éducation, certes, il avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main, mais ce n'était encore qu'un gosse. Extraordinaire, oui, mais un gosse tout de même.

C'était une raison de plus. Castiel était basique. Normal. Le milieu de la courbe de Gauss. Dean était à des lieux de lui.

Peut-être son absence dans le train était une sorte de signe. Quelque chose pour lui dire de cesser tout cela avant que cela ne déraille. La voix nasillarde du train le fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées et l'homme aux cheveux noirs quitta précipitamment son siège avant de sortir du train pour s'arrêter à un banc pour remettre ses affaires en place. Une fois son trench-coat réajusté sur ses épaules, il partit à son travail et tentant d'effacer l'adolescent de ses pensées.

Cependant, lorsque, à peine arrivé, la radio du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble annonça des embouteillages pour le premier jour des vacances de Pâques, Castiel eut l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids invisible sur ses épaules, et se décida que cela ne pouvait définitivement _plus_ continuer ainsi.

Peut importe ce qu'il se passait avec Dean, cela devait s'arrêter.

Et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux.


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonsoiiir ! Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais je dois dire que ce chapitre à failli passer à la trappe. Il ne faut aps me donner des week-ends de quatre jours où je travaille, moi, enfin ! Mais bon, j'y ai pensé, alors voilà ce chapitre. J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire, et je m'excuse encore s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes.

Je crois que c'est tout ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, alors... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il faisait partie de cette majorité de gens, celle qui ne sont jamais en avance mais jamais non plus tellement en retard, mais pas non plus à l'heure. Bon, il faisait quand même parti des gens qui ne supportait pas d'être en retard, alors il partait simplement de l'idée qu'être à l'heure, c'était être en retard. C'était pour ça que Castiel était souvent dix minutes en avance.

Mais, là, Castiel traînait. Les vacances scolaires étaient terminées, mais le comptable avait pris un jour de congé le lundi. Il s'était peut-être écoulé deux semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait pas vu un certain adolescent, mais celui-ci n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait donc décidé de s'accorder un jour de réflexion. Ou, plutôt, un week-end prolongé de réflexion.

Aussi, il était parti en pleine nature. Il y avait certes son petit coin à l'abri du monde dans la forêt, mais là, il avait vu les choses en plus… grand. Littéralement.

Un sac de randonnée sur le dos, il était parti à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de la ville, dans une réserve naturelle dont Bartholomew lui avait parlé quelques mois auparavant.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, il était tombé sur_ L'endroit_, celui qui produit quelque chose dans le cœur, et Castiel n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de s'y caler, quelque part entre des rochers et des arbres. Oui, le comptable avait eu un coup de cœur pour le lieu.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, soufflant légèrement, et gratta quelques secondes la corde du ré, avant de tenter de reproduire ce qui n'arrêtait pas de lui passer dans la tête depuis le début des vacances. Ce n'était pas un air joyeux mais il n'était pas non plus triste, juste… mélancolique. Comme une histoire d'amour avortée avant même d'avoir débutée.

Le comptable s'appuya un peu plus sur le rocher où il était installé, ajoutant quelques notes par-ci par-là, à l'oreille, modifiant quelques accords et quelques durées de note. C'était juste… naturel. Mais il y avait bien cette note d'amertume, plus présente à la fin de sa mélodie. Et cette note était toujours accompagnée de yeux verts que Castiel ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître, et il plaqua sa main sur sa guitare en fermant brusquement les yeux avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur envers lui-même.

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'adolescent ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire. C'était notamment pour cela qu'il avait pris ces trois jours en pleine nature, histoire de faire le point définitivement. Et pourtant, le troisième jour allait bientôt prendre fin, Castiel allait devoir rentrer, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution sur ce qu'il devait faire.

D'un côté, il avait fini par connaître Dean réellement, il savait ses doutes, ses problèmes, ses ressentis, et il ne se sentait pas capable de l'abandonner, comme ça, sans prévenir.

Mais, de l'autre, il ne savait absolument pas où leur relation allait les mener, et, bon sang, Dean n'était qu'un adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas l'emprisonner dans une vie, avec lui. Il était mineur, bon sang ! En plus, il n'y avait rien qui lui indiquait que le châtain voulait de lui. Pourquoi souhaiterait-il avoir une relation poussée avec un adulte, après tout ?

Non, Castiel ne se sentait définitivement pas prêt à n'être qu'une expérience pour Dean. Pas alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ces yeux verts quand il se réveillait, quand il se couchait, quand il faisait n'importe quelle action.

Le comptable soupira. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aurait voulu être capable de parler à quelqu'un de ce dans quoi il s'était engouffré les yeux fermés. Mais… il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses frères. Tout simplement parce que cela serait, premièrement, totalement embarrassant, et parce que, deuxièmement, cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse qui aurait pu lui poser assez de problème pour qu'il en ressente le besoin, et là, ce n'était même pas une relation.

Alors non, Castiel n'en dirait pas le moindre mot à ses frères. Il réglerait ses problèmes comme un adulte. Après tout, c'était bien ce qu'il était… non ? Pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux de jais était bien tenté par faire quelque chose de totalement puéril, à savoir, éviter Dean Winchester comme un gosse. Oui, cela n'était absolument pas un comportement d'adulte, mais cette fois, Castiel disait merde. Il allait continuer à prendre le même train mais s'installerait dans le wagon le plus éloigné, ne s'immiscerait pas à l'improviste dans le lycée de Gabriel pour l'engueuler, resterait éloigné de tout adolescent aux yeux verts, ne chercherait pas à trouver où Dean pouvait bien travailler avant ses cours, et se contenterait de voir son image dans sa tête lorsqu'il gratterait sur sa guitare – et bon, peut-être un peu lorsqu'il se masturberait en pensant à lui.

Oui, cela sonnait bien. Enfin, songea Castiel en faisant la moue, c'était surtout ce qui semblait être la meilleure des options. Il n'était pas capable de voir l'adolescent sans aller imaginer des choses ? Eh bien, il ne le verrait plus, tout simplement. Le comptable enferma à double tour la tristesse qu'il commençait à ressentir dans son cœur, et se remit à tripoter les cordes de sa guitare.

L'air avait changé.

* * *

Ce matin était annoté dans l'agenda de Castiel comme étant le jour du crash-test. Il s'était arrangé pour arriver avant le train de quelques minutes, et ne cessait de triturer le bout de sa cravate, mal à l'aise. Il était à l'autre bout du quai, regardant autour de lui avec une légère appréhension, et se savoir mal l à l'aise n'arrangeait absolument pas cela.

Puis le train arriva, et le comptable s'engouffra dans le wagon avec un soupir imperceptible de soulagement. À partir de cet instant, il se mit à décompter les secondes, la tête baissée alors qu'il regardait ses genoux, s'interdisant mentalement de poser ses yeux sur les vitres pour chercher du regard un certain adolescent.

Finalement, Castiel ressentit le train vibrer, et la tension dans son corps diminua au rythme des arrêts, bien qu'il ne fut totalement tranquille que lorsqu'il fut installé à son bureau. Certes, il y avait encore un fond de rock qui remplissait l'atmosphère, mais tant pis. Le crash test avait réussi.

* * *

Une semaine et trois jours. Enfin, plus de trois semaines si l'on comptait les vacances.

Castiel comptait sans réellement s'en rendre compte les jours. Il tenait. Les premiers jours avaient été un peu plus compliqués, mais à force de dialogues intérieurs pour se convaincre de l'inverse, l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait fini par prendre les choses avec un regard plus étranger. Et il devait bien avouer qu'avoir repris un comportement d'adulte était reposant. Il ne se posait plus de questions quelconques, il se contentait simplement d'aller au boulot dans un différent wagon.

Castiel avait peut-être l'impression que sa vie était devenue bien monotone, mais cette sensation était enfouie au plus profond de lui, alors, c'était plutôt simple de faire comme si elle n'était pas là. Il se contentait de se réveiller, travailler, se coucher.

Le comptable ouvrit la porte de son appartement en revenant du travail avec un léger soupir. Soupir de désespoir, d'ennui, de tristesse, il ne savait pas réellement, et, à vrai dire, il ne se posait même pas la question – il ne voulait pas se poser la question. Castiel referma la porte derrière lui du pied, et déposa ses affaires comme il le faisait tous les jours, avant de se diriger machinalement sous la douche. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour particulièrement agaçant, entre les patrons qui avaient décidé que rien ne leur allait, et les partenaires qui chipotaient sur les moindres choses, et son ordinateur qui avait décidé de s'éteindre sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sauvegarder un dossier et – bref, ce n'avait tout simplement pas été la journée de l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

Castiel laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau en expirant lentement. Là, il était tout de suite mieux. La chaleur de l'eau couvrit rapidement les parois de verre de buée, et l'adulte posa tranquillement sa tête contre le mur en carrelage. Son esprit se vidait tranquillement de tous ses problèmes journaliers, et pendant de longues minutes, il fut simplement là, à écouter le son de l'eau qui glissait le long de son corps, qui éclaboussait les parois en rebondissant sur ses épaules, et qui se perdait dans les canalisations.

Au bout d'un moment, Castiel coupa tout de même l'eau pour prendre son savon liquide et s'en badigeonner entièrement, mais il se dépêcha tout de même de refaire couler l'eau sur son corps pour ne pas avoir froid. Le comptable aurait pu rester encore de nombreuses minutes sous l'eau si la sonnette stridente de son appartement n'avait pas retenti, le faisant sursauter légèrement.

En fronçant les sourcils, il sortit rapidement de la douche après s'être rincé d'un geste, se sécha en deux mouvements, et enfila un boxer ainsi que le pantalon de survêtement qu'il avait prévu pour passer tranquillement sa soirée repas-livre-thé. Castiel laissa sa serviette sur ses épaules pour éviter que des gouttes d'eau tombent de ses cheveux qui bouclaient légèrement, et se dirigeat vers sa porte d'entrée en se demandant lequel de ses frères pouvait avoir décidé de débarquer à l'improviste.

La sonnette se fit à nouveau entendre alors qu'il attrapait ses clés et il leva les yeux au ciel en émettant un grognement, glissant le bout de métal dans la serrure. Elle lui résista quelques instants avant de céder, et Castiel ouvrit la porte tranquillement en relevant les yeux, pour se figer totalement quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Huh, salut.

\- … Dean ? Finit par demander Castiel en refermant la bouche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le comptable fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je reformule. Comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

\- J'ai, hum, bafouilla l'adolescent, je t'ai suivi, une fois , et…

Dean s'interrompit pour renifler, et ce fut à cet instant que l'homme aux cheveux noirs remarqua dans quel état il était. L'adolescent était mouillé de la tête au pied, à un tel point que ses cheveux, plaqué sur son crâne, laissaient tomber des gouttes d'eau sur sa veste en cuir, mais celle-ci était déjà tellement humidifiée qu'il n'y avait même plus de taches. Son sac à dos semblait dans le même état, et son jean le collait probablement désagréablement ; mais cela ne devait pas être pour ça que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait trop pleuré. Castiel secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ouvrant plus la porte d'entrée.

\- Rentre, dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation.

\- Mais – enfin, je vais mouiller ton appart', et -

\- Dean.

Le comptable fit les gros yeux en écartant un peu plus la porte, avant de tirer le garçon par le bras à l'intérieur de son chez-lui, refermant derrière le plus petit. Le mouvement de la porte fit un courant d'air glacé, et immédiatement, Castiel se retourna vers le châtain.

\- Enlève tes chaussures.

\- Quoi ? Mais -

\- Dean, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, mais avant de me l'expliquer, tu vas faire un tour dans la salle de bain immédiatement avant d'attraper froid. Alors, enlève tes chaussures.

L'adolescent s'apprêta à protester une nouvelle fois, mais le regard que lui envoya le comptable fut suffisant à le stopper. Tentant visiblement de contrôler les tremblements qui le prenaient, Dean enleva ses chaussures en affichant une fausse nonchalance. Castiel récupéra son sac et la paire de bottes, celle qu'il avait toujours vues aux pieds du châtain, des Dr. Martens élimées jusqu'à la corde ; avant de le guider vers la salle de bain. Dean se retourna vers lui, un air mal à l'aise sur le visage, et l'adulte ne put s'empêcher de sentir le coin de ses lèvres se relever en pensant que l'adolescent avait une tête de chiot mouillé.

\- Prends ton temps, dit-il, désignant la douche. Je n'ai pas de limites d'eau chaude. Les savons sont dans le porte-savon, avec le shampoing si tu en as besoin et …

Castiel s'interrompit, se retournant pour ouvrir un des deux placards dessous l'évier, et en sorti une serviette noire qu'il posa sur le radiateur, vérifiant qu'il était bien allumé.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre cette serviette, je vais te chercher des vêtements propres.

\- Je peux reprendre les miens ! Objecta l'adolescent, mais l'adulte le dévisagea.

\- Tes habits sont complètement trempés, Dean. Les remettre reviendrait à être malade. Je vais te laisser, ajouta-t-il, avant que le châtain ne puisse dire autre chose.

Lui envoyant un sourire rassurant, il referma la porte de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fouilla parmi ses vêtements pour trouver les plus petits que Castiel se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Dean Winchester était _chez lui._

Alors qu'il tentait de l'éviter depuis bien trop de jours, l'adolescent était chez lui, à prendre une douche. Bon sang. Castiel lâcha un gémissement à l'idée, fermant brutalement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre en essayant d'occulter les images qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement bien les yeux verts qui l'avaient fait jouir dans la douche, la même où Dean se trouvait actuellement et – Non.

Non, non, non.

Le comptable ne pouvait pas partir sur ce terrain-là,_ il ne devait pas._

Castiel garda longtemps ses paupières closes, reprenant peu à peu une respiration lente et normale. Il secoua la tête après de longues secondes, ouvrant ses yeux, et attrapa méthodiquement un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull, hésitant quelques instants sur ce dernier. Mais après tout, l'adolescent allait avoir besoin de se réchauffer, et même si l'appartement du comptable était très loin d'être gelé, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Dean tombe malade. D'ailleurs, il enfila lui aussi un tee-shirt, songeant que tout de même, être torse nu en présence d'autrui, surtout si celui-ci était un adolescent, n'était pas quelque chose de… d'acceptable, moralement parlant.

L'adulte apporta tout cela dans la salle de bain qui n'était pas fermée à clé, faisant l'effort du siècle pour ne pas tourner son regard vers la cabine de douche, et récupéra les vêtements de Dean. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire une machine là _tout de suite,_ mais il ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser dans cet état. En fredonnant l'air de guitare qu'il trimballait dans sa tête sans pouvoir l'oublier depuis plus d'une semaine, l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais alla mettre une machine à tourner, fermant la porte de la buanderie derrière lui pour minimiser le bruit.

Ceci fait, il reprit les bottes de l'adolescent après avoir déposé son sac à côté du radiateur, les relevant à hauteur de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire… ? Il se rappelait vaguement que mettre des chaussures en cuir sous un radiateur n'était pas excellent, mais, en revanche, mettre du papier journal dedans pour absorber l'humidité était meilleur.

Castiel alla donc fouiller dans la cuisine quelques secondes pour retrouver les vieux journaux datant d'environ cinq ans, alors qu'il les lisait encore, et, les roulant en boule, il les inséra dans les bottes. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais, eh, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait.

Au moment même où il les déposait à côté du mur de la porte d'entrée, sur le paillasson, une voix légèrement enrouée se fit entendre, et l'adulte sursauta légèrement, quelque peu surpris.

\- Hum, Cas ? J'ai remis la serviette sur le radiateur à sécher, je savais pas vraiment où la mettre.

Le comptable se redressa en se retournant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres en voyant le malaise de Dean, qu'il cachait une nouvelle fois sous une bonne couche de prétendue assurance.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, répondit-il simplement, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Je te serre quelque chose ? Un café ? Proposa-t-il en se rappelant que le châtain en avait pris un la dernière fois.

\- Je – oui, s'il te plaît, finit par marmonner l'adolescent, le suivant.

Castiel activa la machine à café d'un geste habituel, avant de se retourner, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

\- Alors ? Demanda le comptable après s'être raclé la gorge. Je crois que tu as deux trois choses à m'expliquer, non ?

Semblant énormément mal à l'aise, le châtain se passa une main dans la nuque, remettant ensuite ses lunettes en place sur son nez, se balançant sur ses pieds. Les vêtements de Castiel étaient légèrement trop grand pour lui, lui donnant un air encore plus jeune et plus maladroit.

\- Je… Hum… Cafesaitlongtempsquejetevoyaispasdansletrainetjemedemandaissitoutallaitbienquoi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, laissant Castiel stupéfait, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Je n'ai pas compris, Dean, dit-il après un petit silence, hésitant.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Tu n'es plus là dans le train. Je me demandais si… si tout allait bien. Je te voyais tous les jours depuis des mois et puis là tu -

Dean s'interrompit brutalement alors que Castiel écarquillait les yeux. Les joues du châtain rougirent brutalement, comme le bout de ses oreilles, alors qu'il semblait vouloir se cacher derrière ses lunettes.

\- Enfin, pas depuis des mois hein – c'est une expression quoi et voilà… marmonna-t-il, s'enfonçant un peu plus.

Il fut sauvé par la minuterie de la machine à café. Lui lançant un regard légèrement perplexe, le comptable se détourna pour s'occuper des tasses de café. Il se rappelait parfaitement que l'adolescent, avec un café allongé, prenait un sachet de sucre roux. Cependant, il n'en avait pas, de sachet, alors, au lieu de cela, il se suréleva légèrement sur les pieds pour attraper le paquet de sucre roux. Castiel fit glisser le sucre ainsi que la tasse sur la table, et l'adolescent les récupéra avec un sourire qui fit ressortir ses dents blanches, alignées et parfaites.

Le comptable sentit un frisson le traverser, et il secoua la tête imperceptiblement pour se libérer de ses pensées. Néanmoins, il devait bien avouer que c'était assez… dérangeant d'avoir été… observé ? Pendant des mois.

Enfin. Après réflexion, il avait, lui aussi pensé, pendant quelques jours, suivre Dean pour savoir où il travaillait. Mais quand même.

\- Passons outre le fait que tu m'aies observé pendant des mois dans le train, dit-il après avoir pris une longue gorgée de café, comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Et pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré ! S'exclama l'adolescent, avant de redresser les lunettes nerveusement. Je – non, je n'ai pas pleuré, reprit-il plus calmement, cachant son nez dans sa tasse.

\- Dean, soupira Castiel, posant son café en fronçant les sourcils, croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu viens chez moi, trempé, les yeux rouges, et je devrais laisser passer sans rien dire, sans même te poser une seule question ?

\- Je peux partir, si tu préfères, se braqua le châtain, détournant le regard.

Castiel resta un instant perplexe face au comportement de l'adolescent – avant de penser que justement, c'était un _adolescent_, et que les adolescents ne réagissaient jamais normalement. Raison de plus pour ne même pas songer à avoir une relation autre qu'amicale avec lui.

\- Non, je voudrais simplement une explication, avança prudemment le comptable en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ton père ? Tenta-t-il ensuite, voyant que Dean se mordait nerveusement la lèvre en passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

Visiblement, il devoir avoir vu juste, puisque le châtain se figea immédiatement, redressant un regard de biche effrayée à Castiel.

\- Comment est-ce que tu… s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, reconnu l'adulte en haussant les épaules. Une simple déduction, je suppose.

Après cette réponse, Dean n'ouvrit plus la bouche, mais cette fois-ci, le comptable ne le poussa pas plus loin. Il avait eu une partie de réponse, et c'était mieux que rien. De plus, il ne voulait pas bousculer encore l'adolescent, pas alors qu'il semblait déjà tellement perturbé et… et effrayé.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de silence perturbées parfois par le bruit d'une déglutition, Dean rompit finalement le silence, gardant le nez enfoui dans sa tasse.

\- Il le sait, murmura-t-il, et Castiel n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait.

\- Cela s'est mal passé ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux de jais doucement.

L'adolescent eut une sorte de rire brisé en secouant la tête, ne le regardant toujours pas.

\- C'est un putain d'euphémisme. Il m'a… Il m'a littéralement humilié. Devant Sammy, bordel, dit Dean en grinçant des dents, fermant les yeux. Il a dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de fils qu'une _pédale_. Que je n'étais bon qu'à sucer des queues, me faire baiser sur une table dans une chambre de motel pourrie, et qu'il aurait dû me laisser crever dans l'incendie qui a tué maman, et que je n'étais qu'une putain de _honte à sa mémoire_. Il m'a frappé, Cas, et lorsque Sammy a attrapé son poignet pour le faire arrêter, il l'a envoyé au sol, avant de me jeter hors de la maison, et il m'a dit que maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à faire les trottoirs, et que – et que s'il me revoyait à nouveau, il me mettrait une balle dans mon cerveau de putain de _malade_.

La voix de Dean flancha sur la fin, et Castiel eut à peine le temps de poser leurs tasses et d'attirer l'adolescent contre son torse avant que celui-ci éclate en sanglots.

Mais le _pire_, c'était que les pleurs de Dean n'étaient pas bruyants, non, ils étaient silencieux, le genre de sanglots qui crèvent les nuits sans réveiller personne.

Et Dean pleurait contre le torse de Castiel, humidifiant son tee-shirt, le serrant entre ses poings alors qu'il tremblait, des hoquets qui ne faisaient aucun bruit le secouant alors que l'adulte avait fermé les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, serrant de toutes ses forces l'adolescent.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut l'impression d'être frappé par un ouragan. Comme si son monde venait brusquement d'être mis sens dessus-dessous. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper de l'homophobie, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais frappé à sa porte. Oui, il avait voté pour le mariage gay, oui, il avait vu les manifestations contre eux, oui, il avait conscience que tout n'était pas rose, mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à cela en face. Et il avait fini par l'oublier.

Et Dean était arrivé, avec ses incertitudes, et maintenant, il était là, en train de pleurer, parce que son paternel était l'avait foutu à la porte en apprenant qu'il était gay. Castiel tapota doucement le dos du châtain, tentant de réfréner l'envie profonde de meurtre. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un de violent, mais… voir à quel point Dean était détruit lui donnait envie de mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour trouver son père et le tuer.

Puis, soudainement, l'adolescent se sépara de l'emprise du comptable, enlevant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux.

\- Je – désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'étais pas – pardon, c'est naze et -

\- Dean, le coupa Castiel. Il n'y a pas de mal à pleurer, ce n'est pas inhumain.

\- Non, c'est juste pitoyable.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs entendit à peine le marmonnement de Dean alors que celui-ci reniflait, avant de souffler un bon coup.

\- Je suis pathétique, hein ? Demanda-t-il, attrapant sa tasse tenue par Castiel, reprenant tout de suite en n'attendant pas la moindre réponse. Une sale tapette de tout juste seize piges déjà viré de chez lui. C'est la merde… rit-il, mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans son rire qui n'en ressemblait même pas à un, juste un désespoir qui tranchait l'air. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu t'emmerder avec mes histoires.

\- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

Et Castiel ne sut pas exactement si ce fut lui ou Dean le plus étonné de sa proposition spontanée. Mais le comptable était quelqu'un qui ne revenait pas sur ses propositions, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient faites dans le but d'aider quelqu'un – et encore plus quand ce quelqu'un était Dean, parce que bon sang, il ne supportait pas de voir ces yeux verts sans aucun éclats, ternes et morts.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ton père – tu n'as plus d'endroit où dormir. Même si tu travailles, cela ne te permet pas de payer un appartement où une chambre de motel pour des mois, n'est-ce pas ? Alors habite ici – même si je sais bien que cela ne pourra pas être une situation définitive.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Cas ! Gonda Dean, et ses yeux reprirent une étincelle de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Dean. Tu es libre de décliner cette proposition.

Castiel regretta instantanément cette phrase, se mordant la lèvre en se passant une main sur le visage, et reprit.

\- Tu es libre de refuser cela, Dean, mais je dois avouer que je serais plus rassuré de te savoir ici que dans une cage d'ascenseur ou dans un motel sans chauffage alors que nous sommes en avril.

\- Je…

\- Juste – réfléchis-y. Ne me réponds pas maintenant si tu veux, mais réfléchis-y.

Dean baissa ses yeux sur sa tasse, et le comptable put presque distinguer la tension qui habitait son corps, remontant de ses épaules aus phalanges blanchissantes de ses doigts. Cependant, une dernière question continuait de tarauder Castiel, et l'adulte avala une grande gorgée de café pour tenter de repousser cette envie de réponse. Après tout, l'adolescent avait subi assez de choses ces dernières heures pour que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'en rajoute pas encore des couches et des couches.

Alors il prit son mal en patience, retenant sa curiosité et l'enfermant à double tour dans un coin de sa tête. Castiel laissa passer de longues secondes de silence durant lesquelles ni lui ni Dean ne prononcèrent un mot, se contentant de boire la fin de leur café.

\- Je… Avant, est-ce que j'peux te poser une question ?

La brusque phrase du châtain sortit le comptable de ses pensées, et il releva des yeux bleus interrogateurs sur Dean.

\- Tu viens de le faire, lança-t-il après quelques instants, confus.

Dean sembla se détendre soudainement sous le regard incompréhensif de Castiel, qui laissa sa tête se rapprocher de son épaule avec interrogation.

\- Alors est-ce que j'peux te reposer une question, autre que celle que je suis actuellement en train de poser ? Ricana légèrement l'adolescent, faisant sourire Castiel qui hocha la tête sans vraiment hésiter.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je te vois plus dans le train – j'ai essayé de prendre celui d'avant et celui d'après, mais t'étais pas là non plus – enfin, du coup, je me demandais, quoi… finit-il en remontant ses lunettes, visiblement légèrement mal à l'aise.

Et il ne fut pas le seul.

Qu'est-ce que l'homme aux cheveux noirs était-il censé répondre à cela ? Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer que tout cela était à cause de lui, qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à se maîtriser et à garder une relation purement amicale alors qu'il voyait ses yeux lorsqu'il se – bon sang. La réalisation frappa brusquement Castiel, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Comment pouvait-il avoir proposé à Dean s'habiter chez lui, même pendant un cours moment, alors qu'il lui arrivait de jouir en pensant à lui ?

Le comptable était dans le pétrin. Enfoncé, complètement, _profondément_, dans le pétrin.

\- Cas ?

\- Je faisais du télétravail les dernières semaines chaque matin.

C'était la première excuse qui était venue à l'esprit de l'adulte, et honnêtement, il en était plutôt fier. Elle était assez vraisemblable, et le ton de sa voix avait été assez naturel et neutre, suffisamment pour que l'adolescent ne pense pas qu'une autre raison puisse se cacher derrière, alors que cela était pourtant le cas. Pour éviter que Dean ne reste trop longtemps focalisé sur cette réponse, Castiel se décida à mettre les pieds dans le plat à l'inverse de tout ce qu'il s'était décidé précédemment.

\- Pourquoi _moi _? Demanda-t-il, regardant fixement Dean.

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi t'es tu tourné vers moi ? Ce n'est pas... il ne me semble pas être la personne la plus adaptée pour cela – enfin, je crois.

\- Ben… tu es le seul qui savait pour... _ça..._ et puis... je ne me voyais pas aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, alors voilà quoi… et… on est des potes, non ? Enfin – je crois, je veux dire -

\- Je serais heureux de pouvoir te donner le qualificatif d'ami, Dean.

Le coin des lèvres de Castiel se redressa sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, et de nouvelles rougeurs apparurent sur le visage du châtain qui redressa ses lunettes, encore une fois mal à l'aise, même si quelque peu amusé.

\- Donc… voilà, fit Dean en finissant sa tasse, avant de la reposer brusquement pour masquer une toux.

\- Tu as pris froid ? Dit immédiatement Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Ne bouge pas, je vais aller te chercher un plaid et -

\- Cas ! Ce n'est pas la peine !

Dean bougea les mains, mal à l'aise, et l'adulte s'interrompit dans son mouvement, hésitant, mais une nouvelle toux prit Dean, et cette fois-ci, Castiel n'hésita pas.

\- Assis-toi sur le canapé, allume la télé, je reviens.

Le châtain sembla s'apprêter à protester de nouveau, mais le comptable avait déjà quitté la cuisine. Il savait bien où était ses plaids – non, ce n'était pas non plus un de ses petits plaisirs d'hiver. Ouvrant un des tiroirs les plus hauts de l'armoire de sa chambre, il en sortit une couverture d'un noir profond – Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette couleur avait remué quelque chose quand il l'avait vu, et il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'idée de voir Dean avec. C'était étrange – mais, eh, il pouvait en profiter, après tout, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas savoir cela.

Par contre, ce que lui ne pouvait pas deviner, c'était que lorsqu'il revint dans son petit salon, Dean était déjà endormi. Il avait visiblement suivi les conseils de Castiel, puisque la télé était allumée. Sur l'écran d'accueil, certes, mais allumée tout de même. Par contre, l'adolescent ne devait pas avoir prévu de s'endormir, puisqu'il avait tout simplement basculé de la position assise à… et bien, à une position à demi couchée sur le canapé.

Castiel eut un instant d'immobilité en voyant l'adolescent, et un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse réellement le retenir – et puis, après tout, pourquoi faire cela ? Par contre, en voyant plus précisément la position du petit châtain, il eut une légère grimace, et posa le plaid sur la table basse. Avec précaution, il s'arrangea pour récupérer l'adolescent, passant un bras dessous son dos et l'autre dessous ses genoux, le ramenant contre son torse, et une fois qu'il fut bien calé contre lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans hésiter, faisant attention à ne pas heurter les murs.

Ce fut avec le plus délicatesse possible qu'il déposa Dean sur son lit, commençant à batailler avec les couvertures, avant de s'arrêter. C'était stupide, ce qu'il faisait. Castiel se recula en secouant la tête devant sa propre bêtise, et revint chercher le plaid dans le salon, pour le déposer sur le châtain.

Seigneur.

Le cœur de Castiel se serra lorsqu'il observa le visage de Dean.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas seulement du désir pour lui, en fait.


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonsoir à tous ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! J'ai fini tous mes exams ou presque (il me reste juste un oral à passer), et la semaine prochaine, c'est les vacaaaances ! Bon, certes, pas réellement des vacances puisque je vais bosser tout l'été, mais quand même x) M'enfin ! Je voulais vraiement remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews sur cet UA, cela me fait réellement plaisir de vous lire et de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Autrement, je suis encore désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ; et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais le chapitre va être un peu plus long, aujourd'hui, so... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il n'avait jamais fait des choses insensées, comme décider de plaquer son boulot ou de partir faire un tour du monde du jour au lendemain. Oui, c'était tout de même quelqu'un de basique. Cependant, lorsque son téléphone sonna pour le réveiller, Castiel se réveilla avec un mal de dos _extraordinaire_. Foutre. _Comment_ avait-il bien pu se mettre pour avoir si mal au dos ?

Avec un grognement, il ouvra ses paupières qui restèrent à demi-fermées, et il tâtonna pendant quelques instants avant de trouver son téléphone pour l'éteindre. L'adulte se redressa avec un petit geignement de douleur et se leva de son canapé en faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale, et se déplaça pour allumer la lumière. La brusque lueur le fit grogner, et il alla se rasseoir dans le canapé presque immédiatement en se massant les tempes.

Bon sang. Il détestait les réveils comme cela, où il n'était pas à l'aise dans ses chaussures. Mais bon. Cela n'était rien qu'un bon café ne suffirait pas à chasser. Fort de cette résolution, il se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer lentement. Là. Cela allait déjà mieux. Le comptable se releva, déjà moins la tête dans le sac, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, alternant les lumières. La veille, il avait préparé des vêtements pour aujourd'hui discrètement en récupérant de quoi se vêtir dans sa chambre alors que Dean dormait. L'adolescent n'avait pas émergé de la soirée, ni de la nuit, alors il n'avait pas voulu le déranger. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui, Castiel avait pensé que le laisser dormir était une meilleure idée.

Enfin. Castiel finit par sortir de la douche à six-heures vingt, les cheveux secs après les avoir énergiquement séchés. La douche avait suffi à le réveiller, mais visiblement, le bruit n'avait pas atteint Dean, puisque aucun bruit ne sortait de la chambre. Après avoir hésité quelques instants, il toqua doucement à la porte, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit lentement.

Avec le rai de lumière, Castiel pouvait distinguer une touffe de cheveux châtains dessous le plaid noir, et il eut un sourire attendri en entendant le léger ronflement de l'adolescent. L'adulte ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte pour se glisser dans la chambre, avançant vers le lit. Là, il s'y arrêta un instant, hésitant une nouvelle fois sur la bonne démarche à suivre, puis finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule dénudée – le tee-shirt était un peu trop grand, et Dean avait dû se réveiller simplement pour enlever le pull qui traînait à côté de lui, sur le lit.

\- Hum, Dean ? Demanda-t-il, ayant l'impression de se retrouver des années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait parfois à réveiller ses petits frères.

L'adolescent ouvrir un œil fatigué, regardant un moment Castiel. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer encore une fois à quel point les yeux de Dean étaient vifs sans ses lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage. Cependant, l'adulte sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dean ouvrit la bouche.

\- Cas ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que… il est quelle heure ?

\- Six heures vingt-cinq environ. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, la salle de bain est libre, si tu souhaites prendre une douche.

\- Hun… ?

Le comptable sentit le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Dean était réellement un ours – enfin, plutôt un ourson.

\- La salle de bain est libre. Je présume que tu veux un café ?

\- C'fé, marmonna l'adolescent en se redressant maladroitement sur le lit.

Castiel pencha la tête un léger instant sur le côté, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je t'attends dans la cuisine.

L'adulte quitta la chambre en allumant la lumière, faisant lâcher un grognement à Dean qui tentait de se lever. Une fois dans la cuisine, Castiel commença à sortir de quoi manger, réfléchissant par la même occasion à ce que le châtain pouvait manger. Lui se contentait d'un café chaque matin, n'ayant pas du tout faim, mais Dean était un adolescent, et Castiel se rappelait parfaitement ses parents – et en fait, tous ses aînés, répéter à longueur de journée qu'il fallait manger le matin pour être en forme pour toute la journée. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien donner à Dean ? Il n'avait pas de céréales – et puis, avec du café en plus…

Par contre, il pensait bien avoir de la brioche et du chocolat - enfin, il savait avec certitude qu'il avait du chocolat, et d'ailleurs, il en profita pour en manger un ou deux morceaux. Peut-être même trois. Mais bon, Castiel entendait l'eau de la douche couler, alors Dean ne le saurait pas. Et puis, pourquoi devrait-il en avoir honte, d'abord ? Il aimait le chocolat, un point c'est tout.

Le petit châtain arriva dans la cuisine au moment même où les cafés étaient prêts. Il avait repris ses vêtements que Castiel avaient déposés dans la salle de bain comme ils avaient séchés pendant la nuit. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentit une pointe de déception le traverser en voyant que l'adolescent ne portait plus ses vêtements à lui, mais il se mordit vivement l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer cette possessivité. Bon sang, Dean n'était_ pas à lui_, et il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir cela.

Pour penser à autre chose, Castiel fit glisser la tasse déjà sucrée jusqu'à Dean, et celui-ci la fixa un instant avant de la prendre en plissant les yeux.

\- 'ci, marmonna-t-il, avant d'avaler directement son café, sous les yeux étonnés de l'adulte qui s'apprêta à lui dire de faire attention à ne pas se brûler.

Mais visiblement, lui et le collégien n'avaient pas les mêmes notions de la chaleur, puisqu'en deux temps trois mouvements Dean finit sa tasse. Il semblait définitivement bien plus réveillé, et il offrit un grand sourire à Castiel qui sentit son vendre se tordre sous une sensation familière – mais définitivement pas la bienvenue maintenant. Il se brûla la langue avec son café, mais cela eut le mérite de le faire redescendre sur terre.

\- Je t'ai sorti de la brioche et du chocolat, si tu veux. Je ne savais pas si tu prenais autre chose, mais sinon, j'ai de la confiture ou du miel qui traînent.

\- Non, je – la brioche est nickel !

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Dean se servit après un instant d'hésitation dans le paquet, et le déjeuner se passa tranquillement une fois que Castiel eu réussi à enlever la dernière pensée mal placée qui lui restait.

\- Je me demandais, finis par dire l'adulte, est-ce que tu as le nécessaire pour travailler, et pour le collège ?

L'adolescent se figea, la bouche déformée par un morceau de brioche, et il avala avec un petit bruit avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien pour travailler, juste des fringues propres. J'irai les chercher chez moi – chez mon père lorsqu'il sera au bar et – cela ne te dérange pas si je les ramène dans un sac ? Je ne prendrais pas de place et -

\- Dean, l'interrompit Castiel en faisant les gros yeux derrière sa tasse de café. Je t'ai proposé de rester, ce n'est pas pour t'empêcher de te sentir chez toi même chez moi.

\- Mais -

\- Dean.

Castiel attrapa la main de l'adolescent qui commençait à arracher les cuticules de son pouce.

\- Je t'ai dit, c'est bon, Dean, lui dit-il fermement.

Le châtain le fixa pendant un moment, semblant tiraillé entre deux émotions, mais le regard fixe de l'homme aux cheveux noirs dut le persuader, et il eut un timide sourire.

\- Je… merci, Cas.

Celui-ci relâcha la main de Dean en souriant à son tour, avalant une gorgée de dernière gorgée de café avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Et pour le collège ?

\- Ben…

L'adolescent rougit légèrement du bout des oreilles.

\- Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment soucié, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai deux trois cahiers dans mon sac à dos et des stylos, ça suffit laaarge. Et puis, j'ai toujours préféré m'occuper de faire réviser Sammy que de m'occuper de mes propres cours, alors… enfin, c'est pas comme si je comptais faire quelque chose après mon brevet, j'ai déjà une place de réservée au boulot.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, restant silencieux un long moment, et Dean remua, semblant mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu comptes arrêter les cours directement.

\- Ouais.

\- Sans avoir un bac, sans faire un CAP, ou une formation professionnelle ?

\- Ben… ouais.

\- C'est totalement insensé, dit l'adulte en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Plus que toute autre chose, ce fut la défaite dans la voix de Dean qui fit frémir Castiel. Bon sang.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah… t'as pas vu mon bulletin, je me fais déchirer à chaque trimestre.

\- Et cela ne pose pas de problème pour ton… travail ?

\- Nah.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête en voyant l'heure du coin de l'œil.

\- Écoutes, là, nous n'avons pas réellement le temps, mais il faudra qu'on discute de cela, okay ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire dessus, dit Dean en haussant les épaules, mais il se leva, comme pour mettre fin à la discussion qui semblait le mettre mal à l'aise.

Castiel hésita un instant à dire quelque chose, mais il finit par ne rien dire, se contentant d'indiquer à l'adolescent où mettre les affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adulte enfila son trench-coat, son attaché-case à côté de lui.

\- Dean ? Appela-t-il. Tu es prêt ?

\- Je suis là !

L'adolescent apparut vivement de la salle de bain, remettant bien sa veste en cuir.

\- Elle est totalement sèche ?

\- Oui, merci de l'avoir mis à sécher – et merci pour mes chaussures, aussi.

\- C'est normal, sourit tranquillement Castiel. Passe devant, je ferme la porte.

Le petit châtain s'exécuta en hochant la tête, replaçant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, et se retourna vers Castiel alors que celui-ci fermait la porte de son appartement à clé.

\- Cas ?

Le comptable se retourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur alors qu'il rangeait la clé dans ses poches.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu comptes vraiment partir comme ça ?

L'homme aux cheveux noir de jais fronça les sourcils en se regardant rapidement.

\- ... Il y a un problème ? Finit-il par demander, ne comprenant pas réellement le sens de la question de Dean.

\- ... Laisse-moi faire.

Avant que Castiel n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose, l'adolescent avait posé son sac contre le mur et s'était redressé légèrement sur les pieds pour attraper la cravate de l'adulte. Le cerveau de celui-ci sembla s'arrêter de fonctionner alors que les doigts fins mais calleux – bon sang, exactement comme dans ses fantasmes – bougeaient rapidement mais fermement, replaçant correctement le vêtement. Ses gestes étaient secs et précis, et en quelques secondes, Castiel se retrouva avec une cravate correctement nouée autour de cou.

\- Là, dit Dean, avec de la satisfaction dans la voix.

Une de ses mains resta un instant de plus au niveau du torse du comptable, avant de la tapoter légèrement, et il la laissa retomber.

\- On y va ?

Castiel déglutit difficilement, ses yeux perdus dans les orbes trop vertes et trop brillantes et trop vides de l'adolescent, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Oui… oui, répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude.

Quelque chose sembla se passer chez l'adolescent qui détourna brusquement le regard, et l'adulte ferma un instant les yeux, tentant d'effacer toutes les images qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit, et finalement, il se mit en marche descendant les escaliers, suivit de Dean qui ne prononçait pas un mot.

Une atmosphère étrange trônait entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils finirent par arriver au train, et ils rentrèrent dans un wagon, reprenant leurs places habituelles - la place que Castiel avait évité avec moult précautions pendant plus d'une semaine. Quelque chose sembla se débloquer dans son corps, et le comptable lâcha un léger soupir, sans doute de soulagement, il ne savait pas réellement.

\- … Hum, Cas ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête vers l'adolescent, qui lui tendait un écouteur en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- C'était mon tour.

\- Effectivement, Dean.

Castiel sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, attrapant l'écouteur pour l'insérer dans son oreille. Dean s'agita légèrement à ses côtés, et son bras heurta légèrement celui du comptable, avant de se stabiliser sur l'accoudoir. Le plus vieux sentit sa respiration se coupa un instant, et il dut prendre sur lui pour retrouver un rythme normal. Bon sang. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre en présence de Dean ? Il avait – littéralement – l'impression d'avoir le garçon dans la peau. Il ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant légèrement dans son siège, laissant la musique et le parfum de l'adolescent à ses côtés s'envahir – et merde, le parfum de Dean, c'était le sien, celui de son gel douche. Il allait sérieusement devoir songer à consulter. Psychologue, psychiatre, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il devait réellement avoir un problème à être _foutrement_ attiré par un adolescent aux yeux trop verts, et cela ne pouvait _définitivement_ pas durer.

\- C'est nouveau, ça, dit-il au châtain au bout de quelques minutes, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Set It Off. _Sarcasm_. C'est pas mal, hein ?

\- C'est… particulier.

\- Pas vieux, surtout, ria légèrement l'adolescent.

Castiel eut un sourire en secouant légèrement la tête, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas faire tomber l'écouteur.

Cela lui avait terriblement manqué, et bon sang, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant. Ouais, il allait réellement devoir aller consulter. Peut-être qu'un de ses frères connaissait quelqu'un. Il allait devoir leur en parler à demi-mot.

En attendant, ce fut avec déplaisir qu'il entendit le nom de l'arrêt précédant le sien résonner dans les wagons, et il eut un léger soupir, ouvrant les yeux lentement pour ne pas se faire éblouir avec la lumière toujours trop crue qui éclairait les trains. Castiel cligna des paupières quelques secondes, et enleva l'écouteur de son oreille, s'apprêtant à le rendre à Dean, avant de se rendre compte que, par son geste, il avait récupéré les deux écouteurs. Il se tourna vers l'adolescent, la bouche entrouverte pour poser une question, mais s'aperçut presque immédiatement que l'adolescent paraissait parti pour continuer sa nuit. Le comptable réfréna un sourire attendri et le secoua doucement, le faisant glisser de son épaule.

Le châtain eut un bâillement, ouvrant les yeux avec hésitation en regardant autour de lui avant de se rendre compte de sa position. Il était à moitié affalé sur Castiel, et il ne devait qu'aux bras de celui-ci de ne pas être totalement allongé sur lui. Il se redressa immédiatement, redressant ses lunettes qui avaient glissées sur son nez alors que ses taches de rousseurs disparaissaient sous la gêne.

\- Merde – j'suis désolé je –

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Dean. Simplement, je vais devoir bouger, donc si tu voulais bien te relever…

\- Ouais, désolé.

L'adolescent se décolla totalement de Castiel en secouant la tête, récupérant ses écouteurs que ce dernier lui tendait. Puis, soudain, le comptable pensa à quelque chose, et il se mit à ouvrir son attaché-case sous le regard interrogateur du châtain.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il ensuite.

\- Tes clés ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu rentres, et si jamais tu es là avant moi, cela serait idiot que tu restes à attendre devant la porte. Le chauffage dans les couloirs de l'immeuble a été interrompu après les vacances, mais il ne fait pas chaud pour autant, alors cela ne serait pas la chose la plus intelligente que tu tombes malade.

Dean resta silencieux un instant, fixant Castiel, puis finalement, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il récupérait la clé, seule sur son trousseau, pour la mettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me -

La phrase de l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut interrompue par le jingle du train, et il se leva en saluant l'adolescent.

\- Passe une bonne journée, Dean. Et…

Il hésita un instant, avant de continuer.

\- Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais essaye de parler avec Sam.

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres au moment où Castiel se retournait, et il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'vais essayer. Bonne journée à toi aussi, Cas.

L'adulte tourna la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de quitter le train juste avant que les portes se referment.

Une fois à son bureau, il se laissa choir peu élégamment sur sa chaise. Durant son court trajet à pied, une foule de d'idées et de questions lui étaient venues en tête. Et il fallait bien avouer que certaines étaient problématiques. Après tout, oui, il avait dit à Dean sans réfléchir un seul instant qu'il pouvait habiter chez lui, mais cela voulait dire que ses dépenses allaient augmenter. Certes, il n'était pas pauvre, mais il ne roulait pas non plus sur l'or. Il était propriétaire de son appartement, mais il n'avait pas fini de rembourser son prêt, et il n'en était pas près du tout. En plus de cela, sa consommation d'eau allait sûrement doubler, ce qui risquait aussi d'être le cas pour l'électricité, et la nourriture. Et il devait y avoir encore plein de choses auxquelles il n'avait pas encore pensé.

Castiel fit une grimace en se saisissant d'un dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Bon, il s'était peut-être un peu avancé. Mais bon sang, comment aurait-il pu ne pas proposer cela à l'adolescent ? Il était tellement perdu, et puis, seigneur, c'était Dean. Et le comptable ne pouvait définitivement pas résister à ces yeux verts.

Bon sang. Il devait absolument penser à autre chose, et pas au fait qu'échanger leurs numéros pourrait être utile. L'homme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête, mettant un fond musical dans la pièce, et ne sorti de ses dossiers que de nombreuses heures plus tard, lorsque Anna l'informa que oui, il était bien treize heures trente et que oui, c'était définitivement l'heure d'aller manger.

Le déjeuner eut le mérite de repousser encore un certain adolescent des pensées de Castiel, et il rit sans retenue face aux plaintes d'Anna et aux légères moqueries de Garth. Il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans, mais son collègue avait le moyen de tourner tout en dérision, et il se faisait toujours pardonné par tout le monde grâce aux yeux de petit chiot qu'il savait parfaitement faire. Et Uriel qui s'empressait d'enfoncer encore un peu plus les autres, avec une fausse nonchalance.

Mais même si Castiel s'entendait bien avec ses collègues, il ne leur parla pas de Dean, ni de rien d'autre le concernant. Trop de choses pouvaient être mal interprétées si elles tombaient dans une mauvaise oreille, et le comptable ne voulait définitivement pas tenter l'expérience – alors il ne leur en toucha pas un mot, et se remit à travailler une demi-heure plus tard, en tentant encore une fois de repousser l'adolescent de ses pensées.

* * *

Au final, il y réussit plutôt bien, et il clôtura son dossier en fin de journée, à dix-huit heures cinquante-neuf précisément, sans s'être interrompu pour réfléchir à ce qu'était devenu sa vie. Mais, au contraire, dans le train, il eut tout le temps possible et inimaginable pour y penser, à un tel point qu'il sortit du wagon avec une liste mentale précise des points à clarifier avec Dean, et de ce qu'il devait régler avec lui. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, Castiel n'avait pas trop hâte de faire cela. Il y avait encore une part de lui qui n'arrivait pas réellement à y croire, et quelque part, mettre les choses au clair, c'était avouer que Dean était en train de devenir une part bien plus importante de sa vie, non plus simplement un simple fantasme.

Et bon sang, est-ce que son cerveau de dérangé ne pourrait pas arrêter de ramener _tout_ au sexe ? Il se faisait l'impression de n'être qu'un sale pervers – et honnêtement, il se demandait si en fait, ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout, rien de réellement grave ne lui était jamais tombé dessus, il fallait bien que cela commence par quelque part, non ?

Castiel secoua la tête en soupirant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que pendant qu'il pensait à tout cela, il était arrivé devant la porte de son appartement. Il était sept heures cinquante, et le comptable se demanda vaguement si Dean était là en posant la main sur la poignée.

Visiblement, oui, puisque la porte était ouverte. Ce fut une évidence lorsqu'une bonne odeur de nourriture arriva à son nez.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte, rentrant avec étonnement dans son appartement, ayant l'étrange impression de rentrer dans un nouveau chez-lui.

\- Cas ? T'es là ?

Une tête à lunettes apparut depuis la cuisine alors que Castiel refermait la porte derrière lui, se retournant avec curiosité alors qu'il enlevait son trench-coat et desserrait son écharpe.

\- Oui, répondit-il tranquillement en déposant son attaché-case sur le canapé, avec son livre qu'il mit sur la table basse. Tu as fait à manger ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement en s'avançant dans la cuisine.

L'adolescent remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en faisant une petite moue. Castiel remarqua vaguement qu'il avait changé de vêtements, troquant le tee-shirt gris qu'il avait porté ce matin contre un vieux tee-shirt noir Led Zeppelin, un peu élimé au niveau des manches courtes, et son jean était devenu un simple survêtement de sport gris. Et il était pieds-nus. Comme s'il était chez-lui, et qu'il vivait avec le comptable.

\- Ouais, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins t'aider pour les tâches ménagères, et tout quoi.

\- Dean, tu n'as pas à faire -

\- Cas !

Le comptable tourna la tête vers le châtain avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas réellement… l'indignation dans sa voix.

\- Je ne peux pas encore te payer – même si je compte bien le faire, alors au moins, je veux servir à quelque chose, ne pas être encombrant. Comme je sais faire la cuisine, et le ménage – ouais, les tâches ménagères en fait, j'ai voulu préparer le repas, quoi, au moins et -

\- Dean.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui interrompit l'adolescent avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est parfait.

Dean rougit légèrement en remontant ses lunettes, basculant d'une jambe à l'autre.

\- Dis pas ça, finit-il par marmonner en détournant les yeux, se déplaçant vers le four, t'as pas encore goûté.

Castiel sentit son sourire s'agrandir sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose, et il secoua la tête tranquillement alors que le plus jeune reprenait la parole.

\- C'est prêt dans cinq minutes, au fait, donc si t'as quelque chose à faire en attendant…

\- Donne-moi deux minutes pour me changer, répondit simplement l'adulte, commençant à quitter la cuisine, avant de se stopper pour se retourner. Dean ?

\- Ouais ?

\- En tout cas, cela sent terriblement bon.

Sur ces mots, Castiel sortit de la cuisine, manquant le rougissement qui fit une nouvelle apparition sur les joues et les oreilles de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci détournait le regard. Une fois dans la chambre, il remarqua qu'un nouveau sac de sport avait fait son apparition à côté du sac à dos de Dean. Il se changea rapidement, enfilant un simple jean et déposant sa chemise pour un tee-shirt, avant de retourner dans la cuisine, où Dean était en train de sortir des… ce qui ressemblait à des lasagnes du four. Et bon sang, cela semblait juste parfait. _Succulent_, même.

Comme si Dean avait ressenti la présence du comptable, il tourna la tête, un sourire fier se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres.

\- Assieds-toi, on peut manger l'entrée en attendant que cela refroidisse.

\- Parce que tu as fait une entrée, en plus ? S'étonna l'adulte en s'exécutant.

Il fallait dire que Castiel n'était pas un modèle lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Certes, parfois, il se faisait des petits plaisirs en faisant des gâteaux ou en ressortant une vielle recette de son père – parce que sa mère, en cuisine c'était une catastrophe – mais les repas de l'homme aux cheveux noirs alternaient principalement entre une boîte de petit-pois, des haricots, des pâtes et du riz, avec du poisson, du poulet ou, comble de l'inhabituel, un pavé de rumsteak. Oui, Castiel n'était définitivement pas un exemple culinaire à suivre – et prendre des entrées ou le fromage faisait définitivement parti des habitudes qu'il avait perdues en quittant le cocon familial.

\- Oui. Tiens, sers-toi !

Le comptable attrapa l'assiette de crudités que lui avait tendu l'adolescent, se servant avant de redonner le plat à Dean, qui prit le reste. Et bon sang, dès la première bouchée, Castiel eut l'impression d'être au restaurant.

\- Dean.

\- C'est pas bon, c'est ça ? Je savais que j'aurais dû rajouter un peu plus de vinaigrette et -

\- Est-ce que tu travailles dans un restaurant ?

\- Non, je suis simplement serveur au Roadhouse pour le service du ma – est-ce que c'était une manière détournée pour me dire que c'est bon ? S'interrompit l'adolescent, un sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres.

Cependant, les pensées de l'homme aux cheveux noir de jais s'étaient arrêtées au moment où il avait fait le lien entre « serveur » et « Roadhouse ». Le Roadhouse était une pâtisserie-café familiale que Castiel connaissait pour en avoir souvent entendu les mérites par Balthazar et Gabriel, et surtout, c'était la pâtisserie qu'ils surnommaient comme étant « _celle dont l'uniforme était bandant_ », à un tel point qu'ils avaient fini par montrer des photos à leur frère – et nom de Dieu, pour être bandant, ils étaient bandants, bien que tout en élégance, et maintenant, Castiel ne pouvait _pas_ s'enlever de la tête l'image de Dean, nu sous cet uniforme, dans son lit et -

\- Cas ?

L'adulte sursauta brutalement, s'écrasant brutalement sur Terre, et fixa un instant l'adolescent avec incompréhension, avant de finir par réussir à se rattacher avec la conversation.

\- Non. C'était une réelle question. Mais c'est tout de même très bon. J'ai hâte de goûter à tes lasagnes.

Castiel n'était pas le genre de personne qui rougissait, peu importe la situation – ses joues ne chauffaient pas le moindre du monde, il ne se mettait pas à transpirer, non, rien – et il s'en estimait foutrement chanceux, car rien ne montra ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Tu travailles au Roadhouse, donc ? Demanda-t-il, faisant abstraction de son moment d'égarement.

\- C'est ça. Tu connais ?

\- De nom, oui, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller y faire un tour.

\- Les tartes sont très bonnes. Et je sais de quoi je parle !

L'enthousiasme de Dean laissa le comptable un instant perplexe, et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu aimes les tartes ?

\- C'est la meilleure chose de la vie ! S'exclama l'adolescent, ses yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes, alors qu'il se levait, rangeait l'assiette vide de crudité dans le lave-vaisselle, avant d'enfiler les maniques – que Castiel n'avait jamais utilisées – pour amener le plat sur la table. Je te sers ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir ! Sourit doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs en avançant son assiette.

Dean eut un sourire en retour, servant une part de lasagnes à l'adulte, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Et Castiel n'était définitivement pas un professionnel de la cuisine, mais il avait parfois regardé des émissions culinaires le soir lorsqu'il était adolescent – bon, en fait, c'était pour le coup leur père qui les forçait tous à regarder cela. Tout cela pour dire qu'il était capable de dire que les lasagnes se tenaient. Et la première chose à laquelle pensa l'adulte lorsqu'il savoura sa première bouchée, c'était que bon sang, c'était encore une fois magnifique.

\- C'est… vraiment, vraiment, très bon, Dean.

Et le doux sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres du châtain était beau, très beau, illuminant ses traits et faisant ressortir ses dents blanches.

\- Je ne m'y connaîs pas énormément dans la cuisine, tout ça, mais c'est réellement… bon.

\- Merci. Ca me fait… réellement plaisir, Cas.

Et l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait la sensation que cela faisait effectivement plus plaisir à Dean que tous les commentaires qu'il avait faits sur la musique. Et même… l'adolescent paraissait totalement heureux de manger. Et de le voir manger également.

\- Dis, Dean, commença Castiel assez prudemment.

\- Mhm ? Demanda Dean, la bouche pleine, avant de déglutir bruyamment. Ouais ?

\- Tu n'as pas songé à faire des études de cuisine, ou dans l'hôtellerie-restauration ?

Le châtain se figea légèrement, un léger tremblement secouant sa fourchette, et il baissa légèrement la tête en jouant avec les lasagnes dans son assiette.

\- Je… ce n'est pas la peine, dit simplement Dean en haussant les épaules, se remettant à manger, mais plus lentement.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne peux pas me permettre de gâcher mon temps à continuer mes études alors que Sammy réussi au collège en bossant et que – et bien, il a besoin d'argent pour pouvoir acheter ses livres et tout le reste. Moi, j'ai déjà un boulot qui me tombe dans le bec, alors que lui, il a encore toute sa vie devant lui.

\- Dean…

Castiel fronça les sourcils, reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette aux trois-quarts finie.

\- Tu n'as que quinze ans.

\- Seize.

\- Seize ans, d'accord, nota l'homme aux cheveux de jais dans sa tête, mais ce n'est que seize ans, et pourtant, tu parles comme si tu en avais cinq de plus. Ton chemin n'est pas tracé, Dean.

\- Bah, dit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, s'il ne l'est pas maintenant, il le sera dans quelques mois. Il est trop tard pour que je me mette à bosser pour avoir la moindre chance pour rentrer dans un CAP, et après seize ans révolus, le lycée n'est pas obligatoire.

\- Il n'est pas en -

\- Cas, si tu me dis un truc du genre_ il est pas trop tard pour faire ce que tu veux_, je t'étouffe avec mes lasagnes, et on verra si tu les trouves toujours aussi bonnes.

Le châtain fit un geste de la fourchette en fronçant les sourcils, mais il avait un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Comme s'il prenait tout cela à la rigolade – en fait, réalisa Castiel, c'était surtout parce que tout cela était de la rigolade, et que ouais, Dean ne pensait pas pouvoir en être capable.

Les épaules du comptable s'affaissèrent, alors qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas, dit-il finalement. Mais réfléchis-y juste.

Dean sembla juger un instant la proposition, puis, comprenant visiblement que Castiel ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il sembla se contenter de cela.

\- Okay, j'y penserais, dit-il, même si sa tête montrait clairement que son choix était déjà fait et qu'il ne comptait pas y réfléchir.

Ils finirent leurs assiettes dans un silence relatif, que Dean finit par rompre en relevant la tête.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je – hun, genre, hier, je me croyais m'être endormis sur le canapé, et puis tu m'as réveillé ce matin et j'y étais plus, sur le canapé, je veux dire. Mais le canapé me va parfaitement hein, t'as pas besoin de me prêter le lit, déjà que je squatte chez toi, alors voilà quoi, s'empêtra Dean.

Castiel se laissa légèrement reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise, amusé par le baragouinage avec lequel l'adolescent avait fini ses phrases, avant de secouer un petit peu la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je dormirais dans le salon et tu prendras la chambre.

\- Quoi ? Mais je viens de te dire que -

\- Et puis, continua l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, cela peut être un échange contre tes repas. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé aussi bien. De plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, cela fait quelque temps que tu n'as pas dormi dans un lit confortable. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Plus que le reste, ce fut sûrement le souvenir du matelas moelleux qui dût convaincre Dean, puisqu'il fit une petite moue, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- … C'est gênant.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, puisque c'est moi qui te le propose.

\- C'est gênant quand même. J'ai l'impression d'être un putain de parasite qui te bouffe la vie, là.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu n'es pas un parasite, Dean. Alors prends le lit, sinon je t'assomme tous les soirs, finit l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean resta un instant silencieux avant d'éclater d'un rire léger. Et c'était la première fois que le comptable voyait l'adolescent rire réellement. Sa tête se penchait légèrement en arrière et ses paupières se fermaient derrière ses lunettes rondes, mais des fossettes creusaient ses joues, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseurs qui n'avaient jamais parues si nombreuses à Castiel. Il y avait aussi les épaules du plus jeune qui se détendaient, comme si un poids en permanent présent sur ses épaules s'évaporait, et le pli soucieux qui marquait la plupart du temps son front disparaissait totalement. Même ses foutus cheveux semblaient se relâcher, quelques minuscules mèches retombant sur le devant de son front alors que Dean ramenait sa tête droite.

\- Désolé Cas, finit par dire l'adolescent et sa voix semblait _bon sang_ pétillante, mais je ne te vois pas trop dans le rôle de psychopathe ou de l'assassin, tu sembles tellement… incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, ria doucement Dean une nouvelle fois.

Pour le coup, l'adulte ne sut pas réellement s'il devait bien le prendre ou pas. Mais… Quelque part, c'était amusant. Il se leva de table alors que le châtain relevait les yeux sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu -

\- Viens.

Dean sembla interloqué, avant de se bouger, suivant Castiel qui se posa au milieu de l'espace de vie, là où il y avait le plus d'espace.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda le comptable, un léger sourire s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres.

\- Prêt à qu – Aah !

Deux secondes et trois mouvements plus tard, Castiel avait un genou au sol, collant le côté de l'estomac de Dean. Une de ses mains s'était glisséz derrière la tête de l'adolescent pour amortir sa chute, mais l'autre était fermement appuyéz contre la gorge de l'adolescent. L'autre jambe de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui avait fauché celles de Dean, était de l'autre côté du corps de l'adolescent. Castiel était assis sur les cuisses de celui-ci, mais restait assez en équilibre sur ses jambes pour ne pas écraser totalement l'adolescent.

\- Wow, c'était quoi, ça ? S'exclama Dean, le souffle court, alors que ses yeux étincelaient.

\- Michael a refusé de nous laisser partir de la maison si nous n'étions pas, de son avis, assez prêts à se défendre, sourit légèrement Castiel. Il a pris personnellement en main notre… capacité de combat, même si notre père n'était que moyennement d'accord avec cela.

\- Michael ? C'est lequel ?

\- L'aîné, répondit le comptable en enlevant sa main de la trachée de Dean.

\- Pas mal ! Dit l'adolescent eut un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre. Mais pas suffisant !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Castiel d'avoir à étouffer un bruit de surprise alors que Dean se tordait brutalement, le renversant sur le dos par la force de ses hanches tout en appuyant sur la main de l'adulte qui était toujours derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Je retire quand même ce que j'ai dit pour la mouche.

Les lunettes de Dean avaient légèrement glissé sur son nez, mais il ne les remonta pas, ses mains utilisées pour empêcher Castiel de faire un geste. Celui-ci avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'étonnement, et l'adolescent eut un léger rire.

\- Mon père était militaire, et m'a entraîné pour protéger Sammy depuis que j'ai quatre ans, alors…

Le comptable sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Effectivement, je vois cela.

Dean eut à son tour un grand sourire qui arrêta un instant le cœur de Castiel. Ses lèvres se figèrent alors que son regard se perdait sur le visage du châtain, et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

Par contre, cela ne fit que rendre en évidence la position assez ambiguë dans laquelle ils étaient.

Dean était fermement assis sur le bas-ventre de Castiel, penché au-dessus de lui pour maintenir ses mains, et une légère trace rouge se dessinait sur ses joues alors que sa respiration était hachée. Mais rien n'était plus attirant chez l'adolescent que le sourire en coin qu'il affichait, totalement craquant. Et merde, dans un autre contexte, l'homme aux cheveux noirs voyait parfaitement Dean nu au-dessus de lui.

Il déglutit difficilement, avant de lâcher, l'air de rien.

\- Par contre, tu commences à être lourd, Dean.

Le bout des oreilles du châtain rougit adorablement alors qu'il se mit à bafouiller, se relevant rapidement en tendant à Castiel la main pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la prit le temps de se remettre debout mais la lâcha presque immédiatement après, tentant de faire abstraction de la chaleur de la main qui avait été dans la sienne. Enfin. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine tranquillement pour débarrasser la table, et Dean s'occupa de nettoyer la vaisselle tandis que Castiel l'essuyait et la rangeait, connaissant mieux la place de chaque objet.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il était vingt et une heure et demie, et le comptable s'étonna vaguement de la vitesse avec laquelle le temps était passé. Il avait l'impression que quelques minutes plus tôt, il venait juste d'arriver en découvrant que Dean avait fait à manger.

\- Au fait, Dean, demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains légèrement humides, vers quelle heure te couches-tu habituellement ?

\- Bah… ça dépend à quelle heure j'ai finis de faire réciter Sammy, et de si j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire dans la maison. En général, vers vingt-deux heures trente, je dirais.

Si l'adulte fut une nouvelle fois frappé par à quel point la vie de Dean gravitait autour de son petit frère, il n'en fit cependant aucune remarque, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Cela allait à peu près avec ses horaires également – sauf que lui, s'il se couchait plus tard, c'était à cause de ses bouquins. Cela ne changea pas le fait que, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Castiel passa la soirée avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un de ses frères, que celle-ci fut foutrement confortable, et que lorsqu'il s'endormit le soir sur le canapé - et correctement installé, cette fois, ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bon bon bon. Les gens, cette semaine, je suis officiellement libérée des cours jusqu'à septembre ! Si ça, c'est pas la joie ^0^ ! Autrement, hier, je crois que je me suis encore lâchée sur l'achat de livre... faudrait que je me calme, un jour x) Enfin bon, je crois que j'ai strictement rien à raconter de ma vie, cette fois..; donc bon, je vais directemetn vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, so... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il n'avait pas de compte en banque caché quelque part, qui lui permettrait de ne pas déclarer tout son argent, il ne fraudait pas, et se débrouillait simplement pour vérifier que son argent était bien placé sur le bon compte qui rapportait. Oui, Castiel Novak était quelqu'un de basique.

Cependant, même s'il était comptable, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer faire les comptes une fois par mois. Son salaire de mai était tombé, et comme à chaque fois que son salaire tombait, il s'asseyait sur une chaise devant son ordinateur, et faisait ses comptes. Il fallait dire qu'il était, pour une fois, plutôt pressé de le faire. Certes, il avait surveillé ses dépenses depuis que Dean vivait avec lui – d'ailleurs, l'adolescent était actuellement au Roadhouse pour son service du samedi après-midi et devait revenir dans quelques minutes - mais il voulait tout de même voir s'il était dans le rouge ou pas.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un soupir de contentement et de soulagement mêlé en se cambrant légèrement pour faire craquer ses vertèbres. Oui, ses dépenses avaient augmenté, surtout celles de l'eau et de l'électricité, mais au final, cela ne lui mangeait pas totalement l'ensemble son salaire, alors il en était assez satisfait.

Par contre, en sentant de l'air contre la peau de son ventre, Castiel se dépêcha de laisser retomber ses bras. Il ne faisait réellement pas chaud pour un mois de mai, et quand même, cela était assez frustrant. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le froid, mais avoir quinze degrés maximum avec un ressenti de douze en plein milieu d'après-midi à cette époque de l'année, c'était assez agaçant. Surtout qu'il faisait anormalement froid dans l'appartement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas spécialement fait attention à cela, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé le pull large qu'il avait enfilé ce matin, et ça, cela n'arrivait pas habituellement, surtout lorsque c'était le week-end et que le chauffage était censé tourner depuis le vendredi soir. Le comptable se leva, allant vérifier le radiateur qui était dans le bureau, mais non, celui-ci était chaud et fonctionnait normalement. Pièce par pièce, l'adulte fit le tour de son appartement, mais non, le chauffage semblait être bon dans la buanderie, la cuisine et le salon, la salle de bain, et – et pas dans la chambre.

Le comptable étouffa un juron entre ses dents en s'approchant de celui-ci. Non, réellement, il était glacial. Comment Dean avait pu dormir cette nuit ? Il passa un bon moment à voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais non, le radiateur était bien branché, il était allumé, et tout avait l'air d'aller bien... sauf qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Castiel eut un grognement avant d'aller chercher son téléphone portable qui traînait sur son bureau. Il chercha rapidement sur Internet le numéro de son fournisseur d'électricité, avant de l'appeler. La discussion fut brève et concluante, mais pas comme l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'aurait voulu. Ils ne pouvaient envoyer un de leurs professionnels que dans deux jours, ce qui voulait dire que le chauffage ne serait pas réparé avant deux semaines, puisqu'il devait d'abord faire un -

\- Caaas ? Je suis rentré !

Le comptable sursauta presque en reposant son téléphone, quittant le bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dean ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il gelait dans ta chambre ?

\- Hein ? De quoi ? S'étonna l'adolescent qui enlevait ses Dr. Martens, les posant sur le paillasson. Il y a un problème ?

\- Le chauffage de la chambre a un problème, expliqua Castiel en récupérant la veste du petit châtain pour la ranger dans le placard de l'entrée. Il fait vraiment froid dans la chambre, tu n'as pas eu de problème pour dormir ?

\- Non, je crois pas… mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, il faisait bien meilleur dans la cuisine alors que normalement c'est l'inverse. Et genre, il fait hyper froid, alors ?

\- Va voir par toi-même, si tu veux.

Dean leva un sourcil amusé avant de s'exécuter, tandis que le comptable repartait dans son bureau pour finir les deux-trois petites choses qui lui restait à faire. En plus, pour une fois, le châtain n'était pas revenu blessé d'une altercation avec des jeunes du lycée d'à côté, alors Castiel n'avait pas à vérifier qu'une de ses plaies ne s'était pas ré-ouverte – d'ailleurs, quelle était cette manie de refuser totalement d'aller à l'hôpital ? Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que l'adolescent eut une exclamation dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Putain ! C'est une glacière, à ce stade-là ! Dis, Cas, tu aurais une couverture de plus ? Demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans le bureau.

\- Tu comptes dormir dans la chambre ? S'étonna l'adulte en tournant légèrement la tête de son ordinateur.

\- Bah, t'inquiètes pas, je mettrais un pull, ça va passer tranquille avec une autre couverture.

\- Tu es sûr ? Cela serait peut-être plus prudent que tu -

\- Relax, Cas !

Le comptable regarda Dean qui souriait, et finalement, haussa les épaules en soupirant. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait définitivement attacher à l'adolescent, c'était son entêtement légendaire.

\- Les couvertures sont dans l'armoire de la buanderie.

\- Nickel ! Je vais chercher ça !

Le châtain disparut aussi bruyamment qu'il était arrivé, attirant un sourire involontaire sur le visage de l'adulte. Oui, depuis ces dernières semaines, le silence relatif qui régnait en permanence dans son appartement s'était peu à peu fait la malle au fur et à mesure que Dean prenait ses marques, mais Castiel devait bien avouer qu'il aimait cela. D'ailleurs, penser qu'un jour l'adolescent allait partir, et qu'il allait, par conséquent, retrouver un appartement silencieux, lui tordait désagréablement le ventre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se replongea dans son ordinateur pour finaliser les quelques transactions qu'il était en train de faire, avant de quitter la pièce avec un soupir de satisfaction une demi-heure plus tard. Un léger sourire aux lèvres dû à un travail bien fait, le comptable se dirigea vers la salle de vie, ou Dean était affalé dans le canapé, son portable déversant un flot de musique continu. Le son n'était pas excellent, mais l'adolescent jurait que c'était comme cela que la musique était le mieux. Castiel faisait la moue à chaque fois, mais vu que Dean baissait à chaque fois le volume lorsqu'il arrivait, il n'entendait plus les grésillements du téléphone, alors bon…

En tout cas, cette fois-ci, le châtain était dans une position tout à fait invraisemblable, les pieds vers le ciel et la tête en bas, à lire un magazine de cuisine que Castiel avait récupéré à son bureau. Habituellement, il n'empruntait jamais les magazines mis à disposition par l'entreprise, mais lorsqu'il en avait parlé sans réellement y faire attention au plus jeune, celui-ci avait manqué de s'étrangler à table. Après, il avait manqué d'étrangler Castiel lorsque celui-ci en avait ramené à l'appartement, croyant qu'il avait dû les payer – et bon sang, Dean semblait avoir autant de problème à accepter l'argent des autres que lui lorsqu'il avait son âge. Et cette pensée était encore foutrement dérangeante.

Surtout quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs pensait un peu trop au corps de l'adolescent. Et encore plus lorsque celui-ci était devant ses yeux avec un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui qui appartenait au comptable et qui laissait apparaître un bout de son ventre. Bon sang. Castiel détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils, s'affalant à l'autre bout du canapé en attrapant son propre livre. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Dean en redressant la tête de son magazine, remettant d'un doigt ses lunettes à leur place sur son nez.

\- Pas réellement, répondit l'adulte en ouvrant son livre, se mettant un peu plus à l'aise sur le canapé.

\- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Que dirais-tu de pizzas, pour ce soir ? Questionna Castiel comme si Dean n'avait rien dit. J'ai vu en rentrant qu'il y a un nouveau pizzaiolo qui s'est installé deux rues plus loin. J'ai pris le prospectus.

\- Pizzas ? Je suis partant ! Il est où, le papier ?

\- Dans la poche de mon manteau.

Le comptable n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Dean pour savoir que celui-ci s'était levé en trombe pour rejoindre le vêtement indiqué. Une autre chose que Castiel avait apprise, c'était l'attrait totalement incompréhensible de l'adolescent avec la malbouffe lorsqu'il ne cuisinait pas. Burgers, pizzas, il pouvait en manger trois fois par semaine et ne grossissait pas. C'était tout de même assez agaçant du point de vue de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui lui, devait alors passer une fois de plus à la salle de musculation pour se dépenser.

\- Putaaain ! C'est pas cher, en plus ! Ah, et il y a des pizzas kebab, génial. Tu veux quoi, Cas ? Demanda le plus jeune, s'écrasant sur le canapé.

\- Dean, il est juste -

\- Sept heures quarante-cinq, donc ouais, c'est l'heure de manger. Alors ?

\- Une quatre fromages, s'il y a.

\- Yep. Je passe le coup de fil, alors !

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il entendit le petit châtain appeler la pizzeria, et il leva les yeux au ciel en reprenant sa lecture. Par contre, quand Dean raccrocha, il parla tranquillement, un air totalement neutre sur le visage.

\- C'est celui qui téléphone qui va chercher les pizzas.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est celui qui téléphone qui va chercher les pizzas, répéta Castiel l'air de rien, sans relever la tête.

\- Mais c'est de la triche, j'étais pas au courant !

\- Et si tu avais été au courant, tu n'aurais pas téléphoné ?

\- … touché.

Et bon sang, le comptable pouvait parier que Dean faisait la moue, ce qui devait remonter légèrement ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne put pas empêcher un léger sourire de relever le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait vu juste, et Dean tentait tant bien que mal de masquer son amusement.

\- C'est de la triche, redit Dean, mais son sourire finit par le trahir.

\- Ce n'est pas de la triche lorsque tu salives à l'idée d'aller les récupérer. Et puis, de toute façon, tu comptes en piquer un bout, n'est-ce pas ? Aïe !

Dean eut un rire clair alors qu'il se reculait rapidement en voyant Castiel fermer son livre en se frottant la joue, là où l'adolescent l'avait pincé. Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux bleus qui fit déglutir un peu plus difficilement le plus jeune dont le rire se coupa légèrement. Il tenta de reculer, mais faillit tomber sur le bord du canapé, et fut obligé de s'agripper aux bords pour ne pas choir. Castiel eut un sourire en coin, avant de se jeter sur Dean, qui dut rouler par terre pour l'éviter. Il se releva immédiatement, voulant quitter le salon en contournant le canapé, mais le bras de Castiel était plus long que ce qu'il avait prévu, et il se fit happer par un avant-bras puissant qui le ramena sur le canapé sans qu'il ne puisse retenir un couinement de surprise.

Et ce couinement se transforma rapidement en un fou rire incontrôlable lorsque le comptable glissa les mains sous le tee-shirt que le petit châtain portait, touchant sa peau de ses doigts froids.

\- Non, Cas, putain !

\- Pardon, Dean ? Je crains de ne pas avoir bien compris.

\- Cas, nom de Dieu !

\- Toujours pas, Dean.

Les doigts glissèrent sur les côtes de l'adolescent, et il eut un nouvel éclat de rire en tentant de glisser entre les doigts de Castiel, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement entre ses cuisses, et Dean ne put que tenter d'enlever les mains de l'autre homme.

\- Putain arrêtes, c'est horrible ! Rit le châtain.

\- Il manque un mot magique, je crois.

\- Okay, s'il te plaît, arrête !

Avec un grand sourire, le comptable immobilisa ses mains, laissant Dean reprendre son souffle.

\- Tu vas donc aller chercher ces pizzas, Dean ?

\- Ouais – ouais, je vais y aller, souffla doucement l'adolescent, en essuyant les larmes de rire qui s'étaient glissées derrière ses lunettes.

\- Sans en piquer un bout, évidemment.

\- Évidemment.

Castiel ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de rire à son tour doucement. Il se releva ensuite pour libérer Dean, lui tendant la main en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Je prépare la table pendant ce temps, sourit l'homme aux cheveux de jais alors que l'adolescent attrapait sa main pour se redresser.

\- Ca marche.

\- Attend deux secondes, je vais juste te chercher de quoi payer.

\- Cas, je vais -

N'écoutant même pas le reste de la phrase de Dean qui devait sûrement tourner autour de « c'est moi qui paye », Castiel partit vivement dans son bureau pour récupérer de la monnaie, et revint dans la salle de vie où Dean enfilait sa veste en cuir.

\- Cas… soupira ce dernier en secouant la tête, je peux payer, ce n'est pas la peine que tu prennes toujours tout.

\- C'est bon, Dean. Je suis toujours dans le vert, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

\- Mais -

\- Écoute. Tu es encore mineur – et encore en cours. Si tu y tiens absolument…

Castiel fronça les sourcils en donnant l'argent à l'adolescent. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait totalement empêcher Dean de faire ce qu'il voulait, où l'empêcher de grandir au rythme qu'il désirait. Le châtain était définitivement trop indépendant pour que Castiel le contrôle – et puis, en vrai, après tout, quel droit avait-il de faire cela ?

\- Si j'y tiens absolument ? Relança Dean, et le comptable secoua la tête.

\- Si tu y tiens absolument, si tu travailles à temps plein au Roadhouse, on pourra repenser à cela, d'accord ?

L'adolescent sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Mouais. On peut faire comme ça. En attendant, je vais chercher les pizzas avant qu'elles refroidissent !

En tout cas, ce ne fut que lorsque le petit châtain eut quitté l'appartement que l'homme aux cheveux noirs tilta. Nom d'un chien. En disant cela, il avait sous-entendu sans même s'en rendre compte que Dean allait rester – et rester assez longtemps, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire - et celui-ci n'avait pas – enfin, il n'avait pas…

Castiel eut un grognement en faisait volte-face pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Ne pas se pencher dans cette direction, c'était marqué d'un grand panneau interdit, surplombé d'un autre où il y avait écrit _danger_. Aussi, il se contenta simplement d'allumer la télévision pour remplir l'appartement de son, avant de se décider à finalement préparer le couvert de manière à faire à plateau télé. Enfin, c'est-à-dire qu'il posa juste des verres et des serviettes sur la table basse, puisqu'après tout, c'étaient simplement des pizzas. Mais le comptable alla également chercher de l'eau, snobant allègrement les bières qui étaient dans le frigo. D'ailleurs, il allait réellement être temps pour lui de réussir à faire cracher le morceau à Dean.

Ce n'était pas lui qui achetait des bouteilles – il n'appréciait définitivement pas assez la bière pour en acheter, et pourtant, il y en avait toujours, et Dean ne passait pas deux jours sans en boire. Hors, il était mineur. Alors bon sang, où réussissait-il à en acheter ? Castiel eut un léger soupir en secouant la tête. Certes, il apprenait à connaître le châtain, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il resterait toujours pour lui… inaccessible. Cela devait sûrement être la différence d'âge.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut coupé dans ses pensées en entendant les informations à la télévision, et il se figea un instant dans la cuisine avant de se précipiter dans le salon. Il resta un instant debout avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé lourdement. Les guerres, le retour. Castiel détestait cela. Prendre les vies d'autres personnes lui semblait tellement… abject. Il avait déjà du mal à écraser une araignée, alors tuer un autre être humain, pour une religion, une idéologie, ou une histoire de territoire ? Non, cela était totalement inconcevable pour lui, et c'était tellement douloureux. Le cœur serré, il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses pour croiser les mains sous son menton, les yeux fixés sur la télévision qui relatait les horreurs de la dernière tuerie, et ce fut comme cela que Dean le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Wow, Cas, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Il y a eu des morts ou -

Dean se figea lorsque son regard atterrit sur l'écran et il s'assit silencieusement, posant les boîtes de pizzas sur la table basse alors que le bulletin d'information se terminait.

\- Bordel de merde, dit-il simplement.

\- Exactement.

Castiel secoua la tête, avant de sourire légèrement en prenant son carton à pizza.

\- Ils repassent ce soir un vieux western, mais il y a également le premier Iron Man. Tu as une préférence ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de faire disparaître l'atmosphère un peu lourde qui avait envahie le salon.

\- Le premier Iron Man ! Et puis – attends, on est samedi ! C'est aujourd'hui que sort le nouvel épisode de Dr. Sexy, M.D. !

\- Docteur quoi ?

Dean s'étouffa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger son premier bout de pizza, et il tourna une tête scandalisée vers Castiel.

\- C'est une blague Cas ? Tu dois connaître !

L'adolescent attrapa la télécommande, les sourcils froncés, et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur… sur quelque chose que le comptable aurait qualifié de série à l'eau de rose. Ou à l'eau tout court, d'ailleurs. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de Dean, puisqu'une part de pizza dans la bouche, il commença à se lancer dans ses explications.

\- Alors, tu vois, le beau gosse, là ? C'est Dr. Sexy. Et en fait, dans l'épisode précédent, il a déclaré sa flamme à l'autre infirmière, celle-là. Sauf qu'en fait, elle, elle ne le prend que pour un gros lourd ! Et donc du coup, elle a -

Et Castiel perdit le fil des explications, se contentant de regarder l'épisode sans rien comprendre, et classa immédiatement la série à côté des tartes dans les obsessions de l'adolescent.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il n'avait aucune idée précise sur comment la soirée aurait pu se dérouler, mais c'était définitivement autre chose que ce à quoi il avait pensé. Lorsqu'ils regardaient des films que Dean jugeait classiques, le plus jeune était fixé sur l'écran, ses lèvres bougeant en même temps qu'il murmurait les phrases des personnages. Lorsque c'était ses films à lui, Dean semblait totalement à l'ouest. Mais là, bon sang, c'était la première fois que Castiel l'entendait parler autant pendant qu'il regardait la télévision.

Le comptable choisit de trouver cela amusant, et un sourire s'afficha légèrement sur son visage pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Lorsque le dernier épisode se termina, il était déjà minuit et demi, à son grand étonnement. Dean eut un bâillement sonore et l'homme aux cheveux noirs posa son regard sur lui, se rendant compte que l'adolescent, maintenant que toute son excitation était retombée, était à moitié groggy.

\- Va te coucher, Dean. Je m'occupe de débarrasser.

\- … Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, et Castiel aurait pu jurer que c'était de l'espoir qu'il y avait dans sa voix.

\- Vraiment.

\- T'es génial.

Le petit châtain lui offrit un sourire sincère mais fatigué, faisant sourire l'adulte qui lui passa brièvement une main dans les cheveux avant de commencer à ranger tout le bazar qu'ils avaient mis sur la table basse – à un moment, des cookies et du chocolat avaient fait leur apparition, avec du lait et du café. Cela avait dû être pendant les pubs. Castiel étouffa lui-même un bâillement en entendant Dean se laver rapidement les dents, et une petite tête endormie passa dans la cuisine.

\- 'nuit, Cas.

\- Bonne nuit, Dean.

L'adolescent sourit brièvement, et quelques secondes plus tard, le comptable entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer. Il se dépêcha de ranger les quelques affaires restantes, assez pressé de retrouver le canapé où il dormait. Après les premières nuits, il avait décidé de sortir un de ses matelas de réserve ; mais le faire chaque jour l'avait vite fatigué, alors il avait arrêté. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si le canapé était inconfortable, alors il était revenu dedans.

Castiel eut une espèce de grognement satisfait une fois qu'il fut couché, s'enroulant dans les draps qui caressaient sa peau nue, avant de fermer les yeux. Ouais, le canapé était bien suffisant, et il s'endormit presque tout de suite. Cependant, quelques minutes après qu'il ait fermé les paupières, s'endormant immédiatement, une main le secoua doucement. S'il tenta pendant un premier temps de l'ignorer, lorsque Castiel entendit son prénom, il se sentit obligé d'ouvrir les yeux, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Dean ? Marmonna-t-il, il y a un problème ?

\- Bah… en fait, il gèle vraiment dans la chambre, mais genre, vraiment beaucoup. Est-ce que tu peux juste m'aider à déplacer le matelas dehors ?

\- Déplacer le mate – bon sang, Dean.

Castiel eut un grognement ensommeillé et choisit de ne pas réfléchir plus de deux secondes. Balançant un bras en dehors de la couverture sous laquelle aucun bout de sa peau ne dépassait, il attrapa l'adolescent par la taille, et le jeta sur le canapé à côté de lui, avant de remettre la couverture sur eux avec un autre grognement.

\- Dors.

* * *

Lorsque Castiel se réveilla aux environs de huit heures, il se sentait bien. Mais genre, vraiment bien. Bien comme cela n'avait pas été le cas depuis des années. Le comptable avait l'impression d'être dans un doux cocon qui l'enveloppait sans pour autant l'étouffer, et il n'avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, et ouais, il était bien. Tellement bien que cela en était presque bizarre. Mais Castiel n'avait pas tellement envie de se poser des questions, encore moins un dimanche matin. L'homme aux cheveux noir de jais resserra simplement son emprise sur le coussin qu'il serait contre lui avant de soupirer de contentement. Son coussin en fit de même et Castiel eut un petit sourire, et le -

Minute.

Son coussin ?

Il n'avait pas de coussin dans le canapé lorsqu'il dormait, juste un oreiller. Et l'oreiller était bien sous sa tête.

Bordel de merde.

Castiel ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Dean était tranquillement en train de dormir sur lui, serré dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans son torse, et il ronflait foutrement _adorablement_, ses avant-bras enroulés autour du cou de l'adulte alors qu'un sourire était tranquillement plaqué sur son visage.

Et putain, c'était tellement agréable.

Castiel ferma douloureusement les paupières alors qu'il se rendait compte de leur position avec une précision déconcertante. Leurs jambes étaient totalement entremêlées, et heureusement que Dean avait encore un jogging. Par contre, le problème, c'est que bon sang, il était sûr que quand l'adolescent était venu lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il portait un tee-shirt, et un pull. Alors pourquoi était-il totalement torse nu contre lui ?

Mais le pire, c'était que maintenant qu'il avait remarqué cela, le comptable n'arrivait foutrement pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que le corps totalement détendu serré contre le sien.

Et merde, encore une fois, c'était tellement _agréable_.

Par contre, comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Castiel fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer ce qui avait pu se passer dans la nuit. Il se rappelait être allé se coucher, et s'être endormi… puis Dean – oui, Dean était venu le réveiller parce qu'il avait froid. C'était cela. Il lui avait demandé de venir l'aider à déplacer le matelas en dehors de la chambre.

Putain.

C'était lui qui l'avait attrapé par le bras. Il l'avait ramené contre lui, sous la couverture, et l'adolescent avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais Castiel lui avait dit de dormir. Dean avait marmonné quelque chose mais n'avait pas protesté plus longtemps, et s'était calé contre lui – non, il ne s'était pas calé contre lui, il s'était totalement _blotti_ contre lui. Complètement.

Puis le comptable s'était réveillé.

Castiel eut un grognement. Bon sang. Tout cela n'était pas possible, vraiment pas possible. Pourtant, Dean s'agita légèrement entre ses bras et le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux noirs loupa un battement. Il n'était pas question que l'adolescent se réveille dans ses bras, pas alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser pour ne pas lui voler un baiser. Déjà que le contact de leurs corps mettait sa résistance et son contrôle à rude épreuve, Castiel ne voulait _réellement_ pas essayer de voir les yeux endormis du plus jeune se poser sur lui, parce que pour le coup, il était certain que cela le ferait perdre pied.

Aussi, l'homme aux cheveux noirs tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'adolescent, attrapant ses poignets pour les enlever de sa nuque, mais lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, ce fut seulement pour voir les paupières de Dean s'entrouvrir. Castiel se figea, tenant les poignets du châtain sur son torse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder se réveiller même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Mais bon sang, voir Dean papillonner des yeux comme cela était adorable, et son nez se fronçait tout doucement alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement, et il avait l'air d'un foutu _ange_ tombé du ciel. Putain. Les yeux endormis de l'adolescent se posèrent sur lui, exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, et le comptable resta immobile, totalement incapable de se soustraire à ce regard.

Et ce fut Dean qui rompit le silence lorsque ses connexions neuronales finirent par se faire.

\- Cas ? Marmonna-t-il, la voix moins grave que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que je – oh.

Il s'interrompit brutalement dans sa phrase, le rouge lui montant brusquement aux oreilles alors qu'il fermait les yeux de gêne.

\- Merde, je suis désolé, je…

La voix de Dean devint brutalement plus aiguë au moment où il bougea pour se redresser, et à cet instant, Castiel se transforma en statue tandis que Dean gagnait encore un niveau dans sa transformation en tomate. Mais putain, l'adolescent bandait.

Contre sa cuisse.

Et merde, le comptable ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt, mais il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas grogner et se jeter sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Par contre, il fallait absolument faire quelque chose, parce que le corps de Dean était juste tellement agréable contre le sien que Castiel allait finir par être lui aussi un peu trop enthousiaste, surtout en sentant l'adolescent si dur contre lui.

\- Dean… dit-il avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, mal à l'aise, et merde, les yeux du châtain se baissèrent sur celles-ci et il fit le même geste par mimétisme.

Castiel put clairement sentir le frisson qui traversa le plus jeune et celui-ci se redressa vivement - même si maladroit dans son mouvement - et quitta le canapé, les joues brûlantes.

\- Putain je – Cas, c'est pas – je vais prendre une douche, marmonna-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain.

Bordel de putain de _merde_.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se laissa happer par le canapé alors qu'il plaquait un bras sur son visage. Dans quelle situation de merde s'était-il encore mis ? Castiel grogna en se rasseyant sur le canapé pour se frotter les yeux. Si seulement tout cela pouvait être un rêve et ne pas s'être réellement produit… mais lorsqu'il se releva, il sentit bel et bien le sol sous ses pieds, et il poussa un soupir.

Bon sang, les prochaines heures allaient promettre… Castiel secoua la tête en enfilant un jean, un tee-shirt et un sweat qu'il avait sorti hier soir pour aujourd'hui et qui traînaient sur le pouf, et alla ensuite ouvrir les volets de la cuisine et de la salle à manger. À présent, il était neuf heures, mais le soleil était déjà luisant dans le ciel bleu, et tout l'appartement se retrouva brusquement éclairé. Le comptable se dirigea ensuite vers le reste des pièces pour faire de même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner en rentrant dans sa chambre. Ouais, il gelait définitivement. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Dean n'ait pas pu tenir cette nuit, même avec un pull et des couvertures. Un air soucieux sur le visage, Castiel laissa la porte de la chambre ouverte pour que le reste de la chaleur se diffuse à l'intérieur, même si cela n'allait rien changer. Il ne pourrait pas raisonnablement laisser l'adolescent dormir les prochains jours dans la chambre si le chauffage n'était pas réparé, sinon, il allait sûrement attraper la crève.

En attendant, l'adulte alla préparer le petit-déjeuner, décidant de faire des pancakes, vu que c'était approximativement le seul gâteau – et encore, en quoi pouvait-on appeler cela un gâteau ? - qu'il savait faire. En tout cas, l'odeur sembla attirer Dean, puisque la tête de celui-ci apparut dans la cuisine dès que les premières crêpes allemandes furent cuites. Dans un silence maladroit et assez gêné, ils finirent tous les deux de préparer le petit-déjeuner, l'adolescent s'occupant de sortir tout ce qui pouvait servir de garniture alors que Castiel finissait de faire cuire la pâte.

\- Huh, Cas, pour tout à l'heure… finit par dire Dean, la tête baissée sur son pancake qu'il tartinait de confiture, je hum – je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Dean.

Castiel se servit de jus d'orange alors que le châtain avait redressé les yeux, le regardant avec un malaise évident.

\- Ce n'est pas un drame, continua simplement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Tu es un adolescent, ce genre de chose arrive, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin.

Cependant, il fut étonné par le silence qui lui répondit et releva les yeux, simplement pour voir que Dean le regardait fixement.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je… juste, merci pour tout, Cas.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Castiel, même s'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que voulait dire l'adolescent par là.

Enfin, il le connaissait maintenant assez pour le deviner à peu près, et à partir de cet instant, le malaise qui les avait entourés disparu comme par enchantement, et ils se retrouvèrent à parler tranquillement de tout et de rien. C'était tellement agréable, naturel, et apaisant. Le rire de Dean résonnait dans l'appartement, Castiel souriait en mangeant, et il se sentait bien. Quelque part, il souhaitait que les choses ne changent pas, que tout reste comme cela, juste… bien.

Mais rien ne reste toujours bien, et les jours suivants le confirmèrent.


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Alors, comment se passent vos évaluations/bacs/partiels/autres ? Ce n'ets pas trop compliqué ? Parce que bon, en vrai, les contrôles continus, c'est un peu plus reposant, je trouve x) Enfin. Comment dire que c'est le début de la saison et que je suis déjà au bout de ma vie ? Je vais mourrriiir T.T

Mais passons. Je voulais chaleureusement remercier le Guest qui a déposé tout plein de reviews, sérieusement, ma journée à été refaite ^0^ ! Alors, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre, so... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes très importants qui avaient leur solution dans le code civil ou le code pénal, il n'avait jamais eu à faire à la police ou à quoi que ce soit, non, Castiel Novak était un homme basique qui vivait tranquillement sa vie sans que celle-ci ne devienne n'importe quoi.

Mais une discussion qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau à côté du sien n'avait cessé de lui tourner dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait entendue, et maintenant, le comptable se retrouvait à se manger les ongles jusqu'à la peau dans son bureau alors que Dean prenait sa douche, et les mots qui dansaient sur son ordinateur semblaient le narguer.

Castiel poussa un long soupir en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Est-ce qu'il était, oui ou non, en train de faire un détournement de mineur ? Techniquement, oui, car Dean logeait chez lui sans l'autorisation de son père, et il ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa présence. Mais d'un autre côté, pouvait-on dire que Dean était victime de violences de la part de son paternel, auquel cas cela ne serait alors pas du détournement de mineur ? L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait tendance à penser que oui ; mais il n'en était pas non plus tellement sûr. Bon sang, oui, il connaissait à peu près les lois, il en avait besoin pour son travail, mais ces lois-ci, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'y penser.

Jamais, sauf maintenant. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas de relations sexuelles, parce que cela poserait encore d'autres questions. Fichtre. Pourquoi la vie lui semblait-t-elle tellement bancale depuis quelques jours ? Immédiatement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs pensa aux nuits précédentes. Depuis que le chauffage était cassé, Dean était revenu dormir avec lui.

Sur le canapé.

Arguant qu'il faisait meilleur.

Et merde, Castiel ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

L'électricien était passé deux jours plutôt pour vérifier l'état du chauffage à un moment où seul lui était présent, et il était reparti en disant qu'il repasserait le mercredi prochain, parce qu'il lui manquait une pièce pour réparer le radiateur.

Et c'était jeudi, ce qui faisait que Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas que le chauffage soit réparé dans moins d'une semaine. Il poussa un long soupir désespéré, avant de fermer l'onglet qu'il avait ouvert et s'étira brièvement pour aller s'affaler sur le dit-canapé qui leur servait de lut, gardant simplement un tee-shirt et un boxer sur lui. Il était bientôt vingt-trois heures, et Castiel mourrait d'envie de dormir.

D'ailleurs, il ferma les yeux sans réellement s'en rendre compte, se laissant glisser totalement en position allongée, restant dans cet état semi-éveillé pendant quelques minutes - en fait, jusqu'à ce que Dean arrive. Il avait simplement un pantalon de pyjama, et un plaid sur les épaules.

\- Hey, Cas, tu veux pas bouger un peu ? Demanda celui-ci en s'allongeant contre lui. Tu prends toute la place.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en se calant un peu plus contre le dossier, et cela permis à l'adolescent de bouger un peu, se calant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

\- Tu me rappelles pourquoi on n'a pas sorti le matelas ? Marmonna Castiel, étouffant un bâillement en tentant de trouver une bonne position pour ses bras.

\- Parce que tu as la flemme de le bouger, et puis que le mec passe dans moins d'une semaine, et que j'arrive pas à le faire tout seul.

Dean fit un petit bruit de bouche satisfait, restant immobile un instant, pour reprendre la parole.

\- Hum, Cas, tu peux – genre, juste te retourner ?

Castiel ouvrit une paupière fatiguée, tentant de réfléchir, avant de hocher la tête. Ça faisait cinq jours qu'ils dormaient dos à dos, et ce n'était pas toujours très confortable. Même, c'était assez gênant lorsqu'ils se réveillaient, étrangement, face à face. Alors… ouais, comme ça, cela pouvait le faire. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt, d'ailleurs ? Castiel se coula contre le dossier du canapé pour réussir à bouger correctement, et il se tortilla un instant pour être dans le même sens que Dean.

Effectivement, cela laissait pas mal de place par rapport à d'habitude. Par contre, le comptable avait encore un problème avec ses bras.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il, levant un bras au-dessus de la taille du plus jeune.

Dean tourna un instant la tête, avant de se recaler plus confortablement, amenant lui-même le bras de l'adulte par-dessus lui.

\- Là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Nickel, sourit Castiel, fermant les yeux, et les deux s'endormirent tranquillement.

Ou du moins, le comptable dormit tranquillement jusqu'à ce que des coups répétés le réveille aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Au début, Castiel pensa que c'était à la porte d'à côté, ou à un autre étage, mais non, c'était bien sa porte qui était en train d'être défoncée. Avec un grognement, il se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par les coups.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un jogging, assez agacé d'être dérangé en pleine nuit.

\- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement après avoir ouvert la porte, ne faisait pas tellement attention à qui était derrière.

Par contre, il ressentit très clairement les deux mains qui attrapèrent le col de son tee-shirt pour l'obliger à reculer brutalement, et une haleine alcoolisée l'asphyxia pendant un bref instant, avant qu'une voix lui éclate dans les oreilles.

\- Alors c'est toi le fils de pute qui a perverti mon fils ? C'est toi qui l'as transformé en une sale chienne ?

L'homme à la peau bronzée mais pourtant à allure malade continua à lui postillonner à la figure, et Castiel eut besoin d'un bref instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Au moins, maintenant, il était totalement réveillé, et il savait parfaitement qui était en face de lui. En fronçant les sourcils, le comptable attrapa fortement les mains qui attrapaient le col de son tee-shirt pour les faire lâcher. Cela se passa plus simplement que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, mais cela devait sûrement être dû à l'alcool.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, commença Castiel d'une voix qu'il espérait tranquille mais ferme, veillez-vous calmer.

\- Me calmer, connard ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Je me calmerai lorsque ta sale tête de tapette sera défi -

\- Papa ?

L'homme s'interrompit brutalement et une étincelle passa dans son unique œil ouvert. Le comptable cru pendant un bref instant que l'homme – que le père de Dean allait finalement se calmer en entendant sa voix à moitié endormie, mais ce fut le contraire qui se passa lorsque l'adolescent se leva du canapé, la trace du drap s'affichant sur son torse nu.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « papa » ! Je refuse d'être le père d'une abomination comme ça !

Le père de Dean lâcha Castiel pour s'approcher de son fils, et celui-ci dégrisa immédiatement en reculant d'un pas.

\- Je, Monsieur, veuillez m'excuser, ce n'est pas ce que -

-_ ET BAISSE LES YEUX QUAND TU ME PARLES_ !

L'adolescent eut un sursaut en levant un bras, comme pour se protéger, et ce geste suffit à faire rompre un fusible chez le comptable.

Castiel Novak n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. À vrai dire, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était plus facile de s'asseoir dans une chaise et de discuter, et de son avis, plus productif. Mais la violence envers des enfants – et des adolescents -, c'était quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui. Alors sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Castiel agrippa fermement le bras de l'homme qui s'était levé alors tout en continuant à crier, hurlant son dégoût d'avoir une telle merde pour enfant, que sa mère aurait tellement honte, et qu'il ne méritait que de crever avec sa tafiole de copain chez qui il s'était réfugié.

Le père de Dean s'arrêta un instant en plein milieu d'un mot, tournant une tête menaçante vers Castiel, mais ce fut simplement pour se prendre un violent coup de poing dans la figure, qui envoya une de ses dents voler dans la cuisine. L'homme trébucha un bref instant, et ce fut suffisant pour que Castiel puisse prendre le dessus sur lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas sa carrure de militaire, ni des muscles aussi forts, ou des membres aussi puissants. Mais l'alcool ne courrait pas dans ses veines, il ne venait pas de s'essouffler à crier, et il n'avait pas dû traverser toute la ville pour venir frapper chez un inconnu.

Alors ce fut presque sans problème que Castiel fit une clé de bras à l'homme, le bloquant totalement alors qu'il se mettait à vociférer. Mais le comptable ne s'occupait pas de ses paroles – la seule chose qui le préoccupait était la douleur dans les yeux de Dean, une douleur qui se mêlait à de la peur et bon sang, Dean n'avait jamais peur normalement.

\- Rentrez chez vous, Monsieur, et je n'appellerai pas la police, gronda-t-il à l'homme qu'il maintenait contre lui malgré ses tentatives d'envoyer Castiel au sol. Rentrez chez vous et ne revenez pas ici. De même, si vous tentez de toucher à Dean, je vous assure que vous le regretterez. Est-ce clair, Monsieur ?

Et le _Monsieur_, qui d'habitude, dans la bouche de Castiel, sonnait comme une marque de respect, était là comme une des pires insultes. Le père de Dean le comprit malgré le taux d'alcool incroyablement élevé dans son sang, et il recommença à lancer des menaces même si ses mots ne se suivaient plus. Castiel accentua sa prise, obligeant l'homme à cesser de parler.

\- Je vais vous ramener à la porte, Monsieur, et vous ne repasserez plus jamais le seuil, sauf dans le cas où vous seriez prêt à donner vos excuses à votre fils.

Le visage de l'homme rougit de colère alors que Castiel le forçait à se déplacer – et oui, bon sang, heureusement qu'il visitait quand même régulièrement la salle de musculation, parce que le père de Dean, en plus de ne pas être léger, était une masse de muscles. Mais finalement, il réussit à lui fermer la porte au nez, la verrouillant, et si l'homme resta de longues minutes derrière, il finit tout de même par partir.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Castiel relâcha son souffle, et il se retourna vers Dean. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, toujours figé, le bras levé comme pour se défendre, et cela tordit le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Personne ne devrait être effrayé par son père – ou ses parents, tout simplement. Faisant vaguement le lien entre Dean et un animal effrayé, il tendit légèrement les mains devant lui avant d'approcher l'adolescent. C'était incroyable à quel point, là, maintenant, il paraissait bien plus jeune, un simple garçon marqué par la vie – et surtout par un père homophobe.

Lentement, Castiel finit par atteindre le châtain, posant doucement une main sur son bras levé.

\- Dean ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, puis finalement, un torrent d'émotions sembla s'abattre sur lui. Il se précipita contre Castiel, se réfugiant contre son torse, et lorsque le comptable referma ses bras dans son dos, un sanglot déchira sa gorge alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Ca va aller, Dean, murmura doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, ça va aller.

\- Il – il – il a…

\- Je sais. Il ne te touchera pas Dean – il ne te touchera plus, je ne le permettrais pas, okay ?

Il fallut à Castiel de longues minutes pour réussir à le calmer, et lorsque les sanglots silencieux de Dean s'atténuèrent, le tee-shirt du comptable avait une grosse trace humide au niveau de ses pectoraux.

\- Viens te coucher, d'accord ? Je vais chercher un paquet de kleenex.

Lentement, Castiel réussir à diriger Dean vers le canapé où il l'assit, avant de partir rapidement prendre les mouchoirs. Le châtain les récupéra avec un pâle sourire avant de se moucher, les posant ensuite sur la table basse. Dean enfouit son visage entre ses mains et le comptable le regarda avec inquiétude, un pli creusé sur le front. Il s'accroupit entre les jambes de l'adolescent, posant ses mains sur ses poignets pour voir son visage aux yeux rougis. Dean détourna immédiatement le regard, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Désolé – je n'aurais pas dû, commença-t-il, la voix rauque, avant de se faire couper par Castiel.

\- C'est bon, Dean. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

\- Mais je -

\- Non. Je t'assure. Pleurer n'est pas un crime.

\- Mais -

\- Dean, gronda Castiel, et l'adolescent finit par le regarder. C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave, okay ?

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais finalement, il resta immobile, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je… je ne devrais pas chialer comme une merde putain, marmonna Dean, et Castiel raffermit légèrement sa prise sur ses poignets.

\- Il n'y a pas -

\- C'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je… je devrais être capable de lui faire face comme un homme – pas comme un incapable.

\- Dean, écoutes moi. Ce. N'est. Pas. Grave.

L'adolescent lui renvoya un regard totalement blasé, et encore une fois, Castiel eut l'impression de voir un océan de désespoir.

\- Tu peux pleurer si tu en as besoin.

Dean le regarda longuement, avant de simplement hocher les épaules sans dire un mot – mais le comptable avait l'impression d'avoir vu une étincelle s'allumer dans ses pupilles.

\- … Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet sans la moindre délicatesse en cherchant une horloge du regard.

\- Cinq heures moins le quart. Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir.

\- Pour un peu plus d'une heure ? C'est pas la peine.

Pourtant, tout le corps de l'adolescent tendait vers le canapé, et Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dean…

\- Cas.

Le comptable eut un sourire, avant de se relever pour pousser l'adolescent pour qu'il s'allonge.

\- Repose-toi, alors, au moins.

Dean s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à protester, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'allongea à côté de lui, et les mots qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la bouche de l'adolescent restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quelques secondes.

\- Mais… si jamais il revient – si il…

\- Il ne reviendra pas, Dean.

Cependant, tout le corps de l'adolescent restait totalement tendu, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que son père allait réapparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Castiel soupira légèrement, ne tendant plus face à la boule de nerf qui était à côté de lui.

\- Viens par-là, dit-il tranquillement, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Dean pour le tourner et le ramener face lui. Il ne va rien t'arriver. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, si jamais ton père revient, je serais là, okay ?

\- Ok-okay…

Lentement, Dean se détendit, glissant sa main pour la poser contre le torse de Castiel, et il eut un léger soupir, comme si les battements calmes et réguliers du cœur de l'adulte réussissaient enfin à le calmer. Il finit même par s'endormir, glissant dans une phase de sommeil léger. Castiel veilla un instant avant de lui aussi fermer les yeux, même s'il restait vaguement conscient de ce qu'il se passait – ou du moins, de ce qu'il ne se passait pas autour de lui.

Aussi, lorsque le réveil sonna, il ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux en balançant son bras libre pour attraper le téléphone et éteindre la sonnerie alors que Dean se réveillait.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda l'adulte.

\- … C'était pas un cauchemar, alors ?

\- Ce n'en était pas un.

L'adolescent poussa un long soupir, avant de secouer la tête.

\- J'espère juste que Sam va bien. Je vais juste devoir le coincer quelque part au collège.

\- Mais, tu ne t'arranges pas pour le croiser tous les jours, déjà ? Demanda Castiel, alors qu'ils préparaient le petit-déjeuner.

\- … Si. Mais là, avec mon père qui – enfin, tu vois quoi. Je ne veux pas que tout retombe sur lui, encore plus avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Le comptable hésita un instant au-dessus de sa tasse de café, avant de lever les yeux.

\- Si jamais ton père revient te voir, ou s'il y a un problème, appelle-moi, Dean.

\- Je ne veux pas te déran-

\- Finis cette phrase et je te noie dans ton café, sourit Castiel, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu ne me dérangeras pas.

L'adolescent fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de finir sa tranche de brioche en hochant la tête.

\- Okay, je t'appellerais s'il se passait quelque chose. Ça te va ?

\- Oui.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Aide-moi à débarrasser au lieu de faire cette tête.

Le comptable secoua brièvement la tête avant de se lever, et à peu près une demi-heure plus tard – Castiel avait abandonné la précision avec Dean, qui faisait les choses dans n'importe quel ordre – ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le train, l'adolescent choisissant la première musique du trajet, et lui ouvrant son bouquin – cette fois, c'était une pièce de Sophocle. Ces trajets étaient devenus une routine pour eux, même si Castiel descendait toujours avant le châtain.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas curieux d'aller au Roadhouse, mais Dean ne lui avait jamais signifié qu'il pouvait venir, alors l'homme aux cheveux noirs refusait de s'imposer. Aussi, il descendit à son arrêt après avoir une fois de plus rappelé à l'adolescent de ne pas hésiter à utiliser son téléphone s'il y avait un problème. Dean avait grogné mais avait hoché la tête, et Castiel en avait été soulagé.

Évidemment, cela ne voulait pas dire que l'adolescent allait suivre son conseil, mais le comptable l'espérait. Après tout, à chaque fois que l'adolescent lui avait promis quelque chose ou lui avait dit qu'il ferait quelque chose, il l'avait fait.

Mais il savait également que Dean traînait des pattes à chaque fois qu'il perdait de son indépendance, et accepter son aide était déjà quelque chose de gros.

Enfin.

Cela n'empêcha pas Castiel de surveiller son téléphone toute la matinée, et même pendant le repas, ce qui lui valut quelques railleries de la part de ses collègues. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'être scotché à son téléphone quand il était avec des gens, mais là, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir si Dean allait bien. Mais pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

Du moins, c'était ce que Castiel se répétait jusqu'à quatre heures douze, lorsqu'il quitta son bureau en trombe. Deux minutes plutôt, Gabriel l'avait appelé. Jusque-là, le comptable n'avait pas eu de soucis, il était juste un petit peu surpris. Il avait répondu avec un sourire, mais celui-ci s'était immédiatement fané en entendant le ton de son frère.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans le train, à prier pour que celui-ci arrive plus vite putain plus vite. Il descendit de son wagon en courant, faisant fi des regards parfois étonnés des passants. Ce n'était décidément pas dans ses habitudes de courir comme un fou – même quand il était en retard pour son train, il ne courait pas aussi vite que cela. Mais là, il ne fit pas attention à sa respiration qui se hachait ni à ses jambes qui criaient grâce, et entra en trombe dans son appartement sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir sa clé et enleva rapidement son trench-coat, avant de se figer - pour se précipiter ensuite dans la cuisine.

\- Dean !

\- Je t'ai prévenu, Cas, je t'ai -

L'adolescent s'interrompit pour cracher ses poumons et du sang, avant de relever sa tête où un petit cocard se dessinait déjà. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé sur son visage. Sa lèvre était tuméfiée et une plaie coulait légèrement au-dessus de sa pommette, donnant à l'adolescent une tête de boxeur. Ou tout simplement la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire battre par son père.

Castiel eut un grognement et passa doucement ses mains sur le crâne de Dean pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'autre plaies, avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour attraper de quoi nettoyer l'adolescent. Enfin, il voulut faire cela, mais en relevant la tête, le comptable se rendit brusquement compte que Gabriel était en face de lui, le regardant avec une expression qui oscillait entre l'amusement et le désespoir. À côté de lui se trouvait le petit frère de Dean, Sam, qui portait le même manteau beige que la seule fois où Castiel l'avait vu.

\- Alors Cassie, on joue à l'infirmière sexy, huuh ?

\- L'in – bon sang, Gabriel !

Castiel roula si fort des yeux qu'il eut l'impression qu'ils allaient rester coincés en arrière, et attrapa la serviette humide que lui tendit son frère pour se retourner vers Dean qui se tenait la nuque avec une grimace douloureuse.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, alors que Dean et Gabriel poussaient le même cri indigné pour signifier qu'eux aussi, ils pouvaient expliquer, et Castiel fit un bruit de gorge qui voulait tout dire.

Premièrement, Gabriel allait enjoliver les choses, et deuxièmement, le châtain allait minimiser ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne restait donc que Sam – enfin, Castiel espérait qu'il avait un point de vue objectif sur la chose. Le petit frère de Dean le fixa un instant avant de se placer en face du comptable, qui avait délicatement pris la tête de l'adolescent entre ses doigts pour lui tapoter sa plaie où le sang avait légèrement coagulé. À ce moment-là, Castiel remarqua que Sam avait lui aussi une blessure, mais celle-ci était plus vieille et avait tentée d'être camouflée avec du fond de teint.

\- Je – Enfin, c'était la fin des cours, et Dean m'avait attrapé à la sortie du collège pour savoir comment j'allais. Puis, il a vu mon bleu et a commencé à s'énerver, mais en fait, papa était arrivé au collège – d'ailleurs, ça ce n'était pas normal. Alors il a voulu s'en prendre à Dean, mais il était encore énervé, alors ils ont commencé à se battre et -

Les yeux de Sam s'humidifièrent légèrement et il renifla, passant son bras sous son nez, avant de reprendre tandis que Gabriel apportait de la glace que Castiel posa sur l'œil de Dean, qui eut un glapissement de surprise.

\- Ils ont commencé à se battre, mais il n'y avait personne autour de nous puisqu'on était à l'arrière du collège, et j'ai essayé de les calmer, mais mon père a crié, et c'est à ce moment-là que Monsieur Novak est arrivé. Il leur a d'abord demandé d'arrêter de se battre, mais mon père ne voulait pas lâcher Dean, alors Monsieur Novak l'a frappé à la tempe et mon père a trébuché, et on est rentré à l'intérieur. Mais Dean saignait beaucoup et il avait presque perdu connaissance, sauf que, au moment où Monsieur Novak a voulu appeler l'ambulance, mon crétin de frère -

\- Je suis toujours là !

\- Mon crétin de frère a refusé, et il a dit qu'il fallait vous appeler vous. Alors Monsieur Novak vous a téléphoné, et… et voilà.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules, posant un regard à la fois agacé et pourtant attentionné sur son frère, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis vivant, okay ? Marmonna-t-il, grimaçant lorsque Castiel appuya un peu plus sur son cocard.

\- Là n'est pas la question, intervint Gabriel. Si ton père te bat, Dean, il faut le signaler. Tu ne peux pas rester dans un environnement comme cela, et -

Dean détourna brusquement le regard alors que ses joues rougissaient, tout comme le bout de ses oreilles, sous le regard interloqué de l'enseignant.

\- Dean ? Demanda Gabriel. Qu'est-ce que - Tu n'habites plus chez ton père.

\- Hum, non, en fait, je ne – je loge chez quelqu'un d'autre, quoi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sam qui fronça les sourcils, regardant son frère avec attention.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu dormais chez Benny ?

\- Chez – oui, c'est ça, totalement !

\- … tu mens comme un pied, Dean.

Sam croisa les bras sur son torse, alors que Gabriel haussa un sourcil, un air particulier sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon petit Cassie est mêlé à tout ça ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais au final, aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge, et il tourna son regard vers Dean. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant que finalement, l'adolescent hausse les épaules.

\- Dean dort chez moi depuis un peu plus d'un mois, annonça Castiel sans se formaliser du hoquet qui échappa à son frère, ni des yeux écarquillés de Sam, avant de reprendre. Où sont tes lunettes, Dean ?

\- Ben… lorsque mon père m'a frappé au visage, elles ont volé, et se sont totalement brisées, donc… je pense que je vais devoir me mettre aux lentilles, ça finira par me coûter moins cher, et puis au moins, elles ne pourront pas se casser.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je le – aïe !

\- Gabriel, est-ce que tu peux aller me chercher l'antiseptique dans la salle de bain et le soin cicatrisant ?

\- J'y vais !

L'enseignant disparut dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait comme sa poche au moment où Sam prenait la main de son frère qui avait tenté d'enlever celle de Castiel.

\- Merci, Sam.

\- De rien.

\- Ça fait mal… grogna Dean alors que le comptable se penchait légèrement, observant sa lèvre abîmée de l'adolescent.

\- Il t'a bien amoché. Comment est-ce que c'est possible que tu aies des coupures ?

Le châtain marmonna une chose intelligible qui fit tiquer Castiel, mais ce fut Sam qui reprit la parole.

\- Il avait des poings américains.

\- Des – oh,_ bon sang._ Des poings américains.

Castiel avait l'impression de rêver. Des poings américains. Utiliser des poings américains. Sur son _propre_ gosse. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Une main se posa sur la sienne, qui se trouvait sur la joue de Dean, et le comptable releva son regard sur l'adolescent, qui eut un sourire un peu douloureux.

\- Ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si je savais pas que cela pouvait se produire. On en a déjà eu un aperçu, après tout.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser aller en cours aujourd'hui, souffla Castiel, effleurant la blessure à la lèvre du châtain, qui roula des yeux.

\- Attendez, quel aperçu ? S'exclama Sam, alors que Gabriel revenait, donnant à son frère les crèmes.

\- Papa est… venu cette nuit.

\- Ici ? Demanda Gabriel.

\- Oui. Il était un peu ivre, et voulait s'en prendre à Dean.

Castiel hésita un instant, apposant doucement l'antiseptique sur la coupure de Dean qui tressaillit, avant de reprendre.

\- Je l'ai fait sortir, mais j'avais cru qu'il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas importuner Dean. Visiblement, cela n'était pas le cas.

L'enseignant eut un long soupir, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Il va falloir que l'on discute sérieusement, Cassie.

\- Si tu veux, mais plus tard. Donnes-moi l'autre pot, s'il te plaît.

Castiel appliqua doucement la crème sur la coupure de Dean, et celui-ci faillit détruire les doigts de son petit frère, qui eut une grimace.

\- Dean, tu m'écrases les doigts.

\- Désolé, marmonna Dean en tentant de ne pas bouger trop les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Castiel se recule.

\- Tu connais la routine, Dean.

\- Je sais, je sais, grogna ce dernier. Tu me le répètes tout le temps.

\- Parce que tu te blesses en permanence.

\- C'est faux.

\- C'est vrai.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Sam, faisant fi du regard de son frère. Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre avec papa, comme ça, tu sais qu'il déteste lorsque tu n'es pas le parfait petit soldat.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit que je l'empêcherais de centrer ses désirs sur toi, Sammy.

\- Sam.

\- Sammy. Et puis, maintenant qu'il passe son temps à râler sur moi, il te laisse tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer, et sans même y réfléchir, il se rapprocha de Gabriel, qui posa une main dans ses cheveux même s'il était plus petit que lui.

\- Tu sais que je peux me débrouiller tout seul, grogna Sam, et un sourire s'accrocha sur les lèvres de son grand frère.

\- Mais oui. Au fait, Cas, est-ce que je peux récupérer la glace pour Sammy ?

\- Mais ça fait depuis avant-hier que j'ai mon bleu !

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, grogna Dean.

Castiel eut un petit soupir avant de poser sa main sur le bras de Dean.

\- Sam. Est-ce que tu as besoin de dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il, et il put sentir tout le soulagement envahir son colocataire lorsqu'il posa cette question.

\- Merci de votre offre, mais ce n'est pas la peine, dit le plus jeune en secouant négativement la tête. Ce soir, notre père va sûrement finir dehors, à boire comme un trou, et s'il réussit à revenir à la maison, cela sera déjà un exploit.

Le comptable comme Gabriel purent clairement voir la déception s'installer sur les traits des deux frères tout comme une bonne couche d'amertume, et finalement, Castiel proposa à Dean d'aller prendre une douche, parce qu'il ne comptait pas non plus le laisser salir son appartement avec ses vêtements plein de terre et de poussière. L'adolescent eut un grognement mais s'exécuta tout de même en grommelant, et son petit frère s'installa dans le salon pour faire ses devoirs – parce que l'école ne prenait pas tant que ça en compte les problèmes familiaux, même si Gabriel lui avait assuré que ses collèges et lui pouvaient s'arranger pour que sa charge de travail devienne moins importante. Castiel découvrit avec amusement que Sam était aussi têtu que son frère, mais un peu plus diplomate, pour le coup, malgré son jeune âge.

Par contre, lorsque le regard de son propre grand frère lui indiqua « Toi et moi, nous allons discuter maintenant tout de suite », Castiel se sentit soudainement plus jeune de nombreuses années, et une boule d'angoisse monta dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.


	10. Chapitre X

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjour à tous ! Dites-moi, vous arrivez à survivre, avec cette chaleur ? Parce que personellement, si je pouvais rester enfermée toute la journée au frais, je dirais pas non... Cet été va être duuuuur x)) Enfin bon ! Alors, ce chapitre va être définitivement un peu plus long que les autres (argh, quasiment 8 000 mots), le rating M est mérité, et je crois qu'il va y avoir une avalange de fluff. Voilà voilà. Je crois que tout est dit ?

Ah, non. les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais par contre, les fautes d'orthographes sont entièrement de ma responsabilité. Et au fait... c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Voilà voilà. So... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il avait des doutes, des remords, mais toute sa vie ne tournait pas autour de cela. Il avait des moments de joie, des moments de peine, et si Castiel avait pris une feuille de papier pour faire une année en pixels, cela aurait donné quelque chose plein de couleur différentes. Oui, Castiel Novak était un homme basique, capable d'avoir le minimum syndical de contrôle sur ses émotions, mais lorsque son grand frère direct ferma la porte de la cuisine, il déglutit difficilement en s'agrippant à un dossier de chaise.

\- Bon, Cassie, on va commencer depuis le début, dit Gabriel en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir, mais Castiel ne fit pas de même, se sentant trop mal à l'aise pour cela.

\- Hum, oui. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment tu en es venu à connaître Dean au point de le faire dormir chez toi alors qu'il est une dizaine d'années plus jeune, déjà.

Gabriel accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire en coin qui détendit légèrement son petit frère, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua doucement la tête.

\- C'est basique. Nous sommes dans le même train, et à force de se côtoyer, nous avons fini par nous parler, principalement de musique.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Demanda le comptable, un petit peu perplexe.

\- Nah. Mais cela ne me dit pas comment, bon de Dieu, tu en es arrivé à le loger chez toi !

\- Oh. Et bien…

Castiel hésita un instant sur la tournure à donner à sa phrase, et se décida finalement à reprendre la parole.

\- Dean est venu ici lorsque son père l'a mis à la porte.

\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

\- Je… je ne pense pas être le plus habilité à répondre à cela. En tout cas, il est venu. Il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller et -

\- Pourtant, il est le dernier à être seul, observa Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils. En plus, Charlie et Benny sont assez proches de lui, il me semble.

\- Gabriel… soupira le comptable en se passant une main sur le visage, soit tu m'écoutes, soit je ne parle pas, comme ça, c'est réglé.

\- Vas-yyyy, raconte, rit doucement son grand-frère, je ne t'interromps plus.

\- Donc, Dean est venu. Je lui ai proposé de rester ici puisqu'il n'avait pas de lieu où dormir. Il ne voulait pas rester au début, parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger, mais je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il a simplement fini par rester, alors. Comme il refuse de vouloir être un parasite, il insiste pour payer certaines fois la nourriture, mais je m'arrange pour que cela soit les fois où c'est le moins cher possible.

Castiel laissa passer un petit silence, avant de demander.

\- Cela te convient ?

Son grand frère laissa échapper un léger soupir, avant de laisser ses doigts traîner l'air de rien sur la table, marmonnant quelque chose que l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne comprit pas, mais qu'il ne demanda pas à Gabriel de répéter. En fait, c'était tout simplement qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin, parce qu'il connaissait son frère, et qu'il savait que c'était inutile.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard, relevant les yeux sur son petit frère.

\- Non. Est-ce que c'est simplement cela, Cassie ? Est-ce que tu as simplement fait cela pour l'aider ?

\- Oui, dit Castiel, confus.

\- Réellement ?

\- Oui.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus, Castiel ?

Gabriel ne l'appelait jamais Castiel. Il ne l'appelait jamais, mais vraiment jamais, Castiel. Sauf quand il se passait quelque chose de grave. Gabriel poussa un léger soupir, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son frère.

\- Cassie, écoute, je ne veux pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que Dean a quinze ans ?

\- Seize.

\- Seize ans. Tu en as dix de plus.

Gabriel garda la bouche entrouverte un moment, avant de se lever brutalement pour aller chercher un paquet de bonbons qui traînait dans un des placards de la cuisine de Castiel spécialement pour lui.

\- Tu penses que votre relation est saine ?

Le châtain avait braqué son regard doré sur son petit frère, qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Nous – il n'y a rien entre Dean et moi, Gabriel.

\- Cassie, s'il te plaît ! S'exclama l'enseignant en faisant un grand mouvement de bras. Je suis ton frère, je suis quand même capable de voir que vous vous bouffez des yeux en permanence ! Adam et Mich, déjà, c'était quelque chose, mais là, c'est plus des regards, c'est carrément de l'amour par téléphone sans téléphone !

Castiel se figea, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire un mot. Gabriel, qui s'attendait à autre chose, fronça les sourcils, avant de finalement s'effondrer sur la table en fixant son petit frère.

\- … Tu ne t'en étais même pas rendu compte ?

\- Je – tu – ne…

Castiel déglutit difficilement, avant de détourner le regard, passant une main maladroite dans son cou.

\- Je – et bien, je sais que je suis… légèrement… attiré par Dean, peut-être même un peu plus que physiquement parlant, marmonna-t-il en mâchant ses mots, mais – cela n'est qu'à sens unique, Gabriel, et je ne compte absolument pas entamer une quelconque relation avec lui, cela ne serait pas raisonnable.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- Raisonnable, hein ? Marmonna-t-il, avant de secouer la tête. M'enfin… Je me demande bien quand même si -

\- Cas ?

Les deux frères sursautèrent brutalement alors que Dean haussa un sourcil, appuyé contre le chambranle de la cuisine. Et putain, Castiel déglutit difficilement alors que son regard parcourait le corps de l'adolescent qui venait de sortir de la douche. Il avait emprunté un tee-shirt de l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme il le faisait parfois, et ses cheveux, pas totalement secs, laissaient couler des gouttes sur ses clavicules. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, et que ses yeux verts brillaient incroyablement.

Castiel se racla la gorge, les paroles de son frère jouant dans sa tête – et d'ailleurs, celui-ci avait un foutu sourire en coin.

\- Oui, Dean ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne saurais pas où j'ai foutu mon CD de Led Zep' ? Je voulais le filer à Sammy, mais j'arrive pas à reposer la main dessus.

Le comptable chercha un instant dans sa mémoire, avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Tu l'avais rangé, Dean. Dans le placard à CD.

\- … Exact !

Le châtain eut un gigantesque sourire avant de crier le nom de son frère, qui répondit, mais moins fort.

\- Ouais, tu es absolument pas frappé, toi, ricana Gabriel, et Castiel le frappa, pas méchamment, à l'épaule.

\- La ferme.

Son grand frère eut un éclat de rire, mais celui-ci fut coupé lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Toute la tension de la pièce s'envola lorsque les notes de Tomboy résonnèrent dans la pièce. Castiel eut une tête blasée alors que Gabriel ricana un bref instant, avant qu'il décroche son téléphone.

\- Vouaaaais ?

-…

\- Hein ? Aaah ! Oui ! Exact ! Laisse-moi deux minutes, et je bouge mon cul.

-…

\- Mais non, je fous pas rien !

Castiel lança un regard railleur à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hé, mais si tu me laisses pas raccrocher, je peux pas partir, moi !

-…

\- Oui, je t'aime aussi, Kali.

Un sourire attendri s'afficha sur le visage de Gabriel alors qu'il raccrochait, et Castiel leva un sourcil.

\- Et après, c'est moi qui est critiqué ? rit doucement Castiel, se prenant une tape sur le crâne de la part de son grand frère.

\- Petit con, râla Gabriel, avant de se relever. Bon, je vais te laisser, avec ton… colooocataire, huh ? Sérieusement, Cassie, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Enfin. Je vais ramener Sam avec moi, je pense. Histoire de dialoguer avec son paternel un petit peu si je le vois. Mettre les points sur les i.

Le comptable hocha la tête en se levant également, et les deux frères rejoignirent les adolescents dans le salon.

\- Sam, je te raccompagne ? Proposa le professeur, et le plus jeune redressa la tête.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Sam en redressant la tête, alors que les épaules de Dean se relâchaient.

\- Si je te le propose !

\- Dans ce cas-là…

Sam se redressa rapidement, rassemblant ses affaires en un tour de main, et quelques secondes plus tard, il était debout, prêt à partir.

\- On y va ?

\- Yup !

Gabriel donna une brève accolade à son petit frère qui la lui rendit maladroitement, alors que Dean ébouriffait les cheveux du sien, et Gabriel se retourna vers l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

\- Tu t'occupes bien de mon petit frère, huh ? Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean et Castiel pour comprendre le sous-entendu du plus vieux, et le châtain rougit alors que le comptable poussait un long soupir désespéré. Sam de son côté, fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se venait de se passer. Il ne l'avait toujours pas compris lorsque Gabriel l'entraînait hors de l'appartement de son petit frère, mais haussa simplement les épaules en laissant tomber.

La porte se referma tranquillement derrière eux, les laissant dans un silence relatif, puis Dean se tourna vers son aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

\- C'est Gabriel, grogna simplement Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la cuisine pour nettoyer tout le bazar qui s'y était installé, mais son bras fut happé par l'adolescent.

\- Cas…

\- Dean.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, puis finalement, Dean s'approcha un peu plus de Castiel, rentrant dans son espace personnel sans même le remarquer. L'adulte déglutit difficilement, et son regard se perdit un léger instant dans les yeux de Dean puis descendit sur ses lèvres. Merde merde merde. Il redressa précipitamment les yeux, voulant échapper à l'emprise de l'adolescent, mais en faisant cela, il retomba sur la prise qu'avait Dean sur son bras.

\- Explique, quoi ! Râla-t-il, mais ce qui figea Castiel, ce fut la supplication à moitié inaudible et pourtant bien présente dans la voix de l'adolescent.

Mais comment pouvait-il lui avouer cela ? Comment pouvait-il tout simplement penser à le lui dire ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Dean prendrait sûrement peur, et s'il ne partait pas, les choses deviendraient extrêmement gênantes entre eux – et Castiel ne voulait pas perdre le petit châtain, même si leur relation n'était qu'une relation amicale.

Seulement, il y avait les yeux de Dean qui le suppliaient, et sa peau qui touchait la sienne, et il y avait l'être tout entier de l'adolescent qui attendait de lui une réponse. Castiel se sentait tellement faible face à lui, et il ne pouvait pas résister à cela.

\- Crois-moi, Dean, commença-t-il, la voix rauque, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Le châtain fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de tirer encore sur le bras de Castiel pour qu'il soit totalement face à lui.

\- J'suis pas un gosse, putain, siffla Dean entre ses dents, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, alors accouche.

Si pendant un instant, le comptable ne comprit pas réellement la formulation de l'adolescent, il fut surtout piégé par son regard. Il avait tellement été habitué à le voir avec ses lunettes, qui atténuaient la brillance de ses yeux, que les avoir comme cela, face à lui, sans rien pour bloquer leur foutu pouvoir hypnotisant… c'était tout simplement _trop_ pour Castiel. Sans même réfléchir à ses actions, il bougea vivement ses bras, s'arrachant de l'emprise de Dean, et attrapa son visage entre ses mains avant de plonger sur sa bouche.

Et il l'embrassa. Sans faire attention à ses yeux écarquillés, sans faire attention au souffle qui se coupa dans sa gorge, sans faire attention à tout son corps qui se crispait.

Parce que bordel, c'était juste tellement bon. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact de leurs lèvres, mais c'était ça, et c'était bon. Encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, même si la lèvre de Dean était tuméfiée. Ce fut justement cela qui dût être la cause du gémissement de douleur qui échappa à l'adolescent, et Castiel redescendit brusquement du nuage sur lequel il était monté.

Le comptable relâcha le visage de l'adolescent qui avait fermé les yeux, sûrement par dégoût, et se recula d'un pas, un frémissement le traversant, parce qu'en plus, il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir coupable alors qu'il aurait dû. Seigneur, il allait finir en Enfer.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Castiel, levant ses mains devant lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, tentant de graver dans sa tête les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela sans ta permis -

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le souffle du comptable qui fut stoppé alors que des lèvres fraîches se posaient contre les siennes. Dean avait refermé les yeux en fronçant les sourcils après avoir attrapé le col de la chemise de Castiel, avant d'avoir un foutu soupir de contentement contre les lèvres de l'adulte. Son corps svelte était appuyé contre celui plus massif de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et était totalement… détendu. Certain de ce qu'il faisait.

Alors Castiel laissa sa morale aux oubliettes, comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il s'était masturbé sur l'adolescent, et l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche – et jamais Castiel n'avait autant béni la petite taille de son appartement. Et visiblement, Dean également, puisqu'une de ses mains glissa dans les cheveux de Castiel, agrippant ses mèches noires alors que son corps se coulait contre le sien.

Les pensées de ce dernier se résumaient à _Dean_, et il n'était plus réellement capable de réfléchir correctement. Le corps qui se courbait pour se coller au sien était trop chaud pour qu'il l'oublie, et les lèvres de l'adolescent dansaient contre les siennes comme si elles avaient été faites pour lui. Le comptable eut un grognement, sortant sa langue pour approfondir leur baiser, et le châtain n'hésita pas un seul instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans un putain de pleurnichement qui fit frémir Castiel.

Dean avait un goût de sang et un peu de sueur, mais il avait aussi une trace de la crème qu'il avait mise sur sa lèvre, et c'était le meilleur baiser de Castiel depuis qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un pour la première fois dix ans plus tôt. Alors que son colocataire n'avait que six ans.

Cette pensée eut sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'effet d'une douche froide et il voulut rompre le baiser, se reculer et s'excuser de son action, mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le choix. Au moment même où le comptable s'était tendu, l'adolescent avait raffermi sa prise dans ses cheveux, et la main qui se tenait à sa chemise avait fait le tour de son corps pour se plaquer contre ses omoplates.

\- Non, putain, gronda Dean, séparant brièvement leurs lèvres en ouvrant à moitié les yeux, ça fait trop de temps que j'attends ça.

\- Dean… Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, réussit à dire Castiel, même si tout son corps tendait vers celui de l'adolescent démentant totalement ses propos. Tu es trop jeune et -

\- J'ai seize piges, Cas. Tu en as vingt-cinq, et alors ? On s'en fout, bordel.

\- Non, Dean, ce n'est pas raison-

La protestation de Castiel fut rompue lorsque Dean reprit ses lèvres en se surélevant à moitié sur la pointe des pieds. Et sa langue, par tous les saints, sa langue. Castiel ne pouvait décemment rien faire contre celle-ci lorsqu'elle entraînait la sienne dans la bouche de l'adolescent.

Merde, Castiel était tellement faible face à Dean que cela lui faisait foutrement peur. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, le comptable se détacha du petit châtain, décollant leur corps en faisant fit du froid soudain qui l'assailli. Il se détourna immédiatement de lui en se passant une main frustrée dans les cheveux, alors que ses veines lui semblaient être parcourues d'étincelles, et qu'il peinait à retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis – tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Dean, dit-il d'une voix bien plus rauque que d'habitude. Je ne peux pas profiter de toi comme cela, c'est mal.

\- Profiter de – _Cas_ !

Dean eut un grognement et l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'entendit bouger, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant, se massant l'arête du nez en se pinçant les lèvres.

Mais l'adolescent l'attrapa par l'épaule, le forçant à faire demi-tour sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à lui, et surtout face à ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

\- Tu crois que je suis incapable de te dire non, c'est ça ? Tu crois que si je n'en avais pas envie, je me laisserais quand même faire ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses mots se retrouvèrent coincés dans sa bouche lorsque Dean colla son corps contre le sien, posant son autre main à la base de la nuque du comptable en le forçant à baisser la tête pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Cas… Si tu savais à quel point je te veux, putain !

\- Dean – tu te trompes, okay ? Tes idées sont en désordre avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé récemment, et tu essayes de t'accrocher à moi, mais tu te fourvoies, raisonna Castiel, même si dire cela lui arrachait les tripes. Et quand bien même tu serais attiré par moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Ce fut ceci plus qu'autre chose qui parut frapper Dean, et l'assurance qu'il affichait se fissura brièvement. Ses mains furent moins fermes sur la nuque et l'épaule du comptable, et il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en baissant la tête.

\- Mais…

\- _Non_.

Le ton ferme de Castiel se fit plus doux lorsqu'il remarqua le tremblement qui parcourut l'adolescent, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs enleva lentement les mains de Dean sur son corps, les serrant brièvement.

\- Tu… tu es jeune, Dean. À la recherche de nouveauté, ce qui est normal. Mais cela n'est pas – cela n'est plus mon cas, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas d'une simple relation sans lendemain avec toi et -

\- Je ne veux pas que cela soit de la simple baise, le coupa Dean, redressant la tête alors que le comptable se figeait, éberlué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je…

Dean eut le réflexe de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, mais premièrement, elles n'étaient plus là, et deuxièmement, ses mains étaient emprisonnées dans celles de Castiel, alors il ne put pas faire diversion du rougissement qui prenait le haut de ses joues. Il inspira un grand coup, avant de planter fermement ses yeux dans ceux du comptable.

\- Je t'aime, okay ?

\- Dean, tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de dire, glissa Castiel, mais l'adolescent fronça les sourcils en se rapprochant d'un minuscule pas, et désormais, c'était lui qui tenait les poignets de l'adulte.

\- Je déconne pas, Cas. Je suis foutrement tombé amoureux de toi, et je ne veux pas simplement baiser avec toi. Putain, je veux qu'on fasse l'amour et qu'on se câline devant un film et qu'on fasse toutes les choses que les couples font et qui sont ridicules mais que j'ai quand même envie de faire avec toi parce que je t'aime.

Le petit châtain resta silencieux un instant, attendant visiblement que l'homme lui réponde, mais Castiel était incapable de faire autre chose que d'avoir la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement, le fixant sans dire un mot. Alors Dean s'écarta, laissant retomber les poignets du comptable, et se passa une main gênée sur la nuque en se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre.

\- C'est con, hein ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix amère, sans regarder Castiel. Après tout, je suis qu'un ado, c'est ça ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je viens de te dire ça. C'est pas comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit – c'est pas comme si tu pouvais ressentir la même chose.

L'adolescent se passa une main sur le visage, et ce fut à cet instant-là que l'homme aux cheveux noirs remarqua qu'il semblait retenir des larmes – et merde, cela le ramena brusquement au moment présent.

Dean… l'aimait. Dean avait des foutus sentiments pour lui – les mêmes qu'il ressentait à son égard. Dean l'aimait.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Castiel se rapprocha de l'adolescent, envahissant à son tour son espace personnel comme il aimait tant le faire, et attrapa le visage du châtain entre ses grandes mains, le coupant dans ses paroles. Dean resta la bouche entrouverte, une moue d'incompréhension sur le visage, puis ses yeux firent la navette entre les lèvres du comptable et ses yeux sans paraître s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Castiel qui s'empara de la bouche de son colocataire, l'embrassant langoureusement et longuement sans s'arrêter un seul instant, parce que Dean l'aimait et que bon sang, lui aussi. L'adolescent eut un gémissement qui finit dans la gorge de Castiel, et il se plaqua contre lui d'un seul mouvement, ses doigts s'agrippant tour à tour au col de son aîné et à ses cheveux, comme si tout était soudainement trop pour qu'il réussisse à garder les pieds sur terre.

Castiel goûta lentement la bouche de Dean, s'emparant de tout ce que l'adolescent lui donnait et même de ce qu'il n'avait pas conscience de posséder. Ses mains avaient glissé de ses joues imberbes à son cou, puis étaient descendues jusqu'à ses hanches pour le ramener encore plus contre lui-même si cela était impossible – mais Castiel voulait se fondre dans Dean parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il en avait besoin.

Et il y avait Dean qui grognait contre ses lèvres, allant chercher toujours plus, et Castiel sépara brièvement leurs bouches pour tourner légèrement la tête et rattraper ses lèvres sous un autre angle. L'adolescent eut un sursaut contre lui, se cambrant un petit peu, et le geste causa une friction entre leurs bassins. Une forte étincelle de désir traversa le corps de Castiel qui gronda, fronçant les sourcils, avant de quitter la bouche de Dean en collant leurs fronts ensemble.

\- Dean… réussit-il à dire d'une voix qui roulait comme si elle était usée, nous ne devrions pas - si l'on continue, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter, et nous devrions attendre, au moins que tu sois majeur, et –

\- Et si je en veux pas qu'on s'arrête ? Je ne veux pas attendre, Cas, j'en ai marre de devoir attendre. Je veux juste… je te veux juste, répondit-il, déglutissant lentement alors que sa main droite glissait sur la joue pas tout à fait bien rasée de Castiel.

Dean avait des yeux brillants qui fixaient Castiel comme s'il parvenait à voir son âme, et une rougeur sur ses joues qui n'était définitivement pas de la gêne, alors qu'il caressait la joue de Castiel. Par réflexe, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'appuya sur cette main, serrant un peu plus Dean contre lui.

\- Mais -

\- Cas. Fais-moi l'amour.

Le comptable manqua de s'étrangler un instant, mais Dean était si sérieux, si sûr de lui, que le souffle de Cassiel se coupa dans sa gorge. Il le regarda longuement, notant que finalement, le cocard allait être petit - mais que surtout, le plus jeune ne plaisantait pas.

\- Tu es réellement sûr ? Tu veux cela ?

\- Putain, ouais, grogna l'adolescent rapprochant le visage de Castiel pour l'embrasser.

Le comptable eut un grognement, mais cette fois-ci, raffermit sa prise sur le corps du petit châtain. Il fit glisser ses mains dessous ses cuisses puis appuya fermement dessus. Au début, Dean ne comprit pas réellement, avant de saisir ce que voulait faire Castiel. Sans lâcher les lèvres du plus vieux, il sauta, comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie, et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'adulte - qui eut un grondement lorsque leurs bassins eurent un nouveau contact plus fort que le précédent.

Ses pouces caressaient les cuisses de Dean enserrées de son jean alors qu'il le portait jusqu'au canapé, songeant vaguement que la chambre était toujours froide et que même si un lit était plus confortable, le canapé était plus proche – et c'était cet argument plus que l'autre qui l'emportait parce que merde, Castiel voulait tellement Dean.

\- Cas ! Gémit bruyamment ce dernier lorsqu'il fut allongé sur le canapé, une bouche vorace lui mordillant le cou.

Le comptable remonta lentement au visage de Dean, venant embrasser chacune de ses blessures tendrement, comme s'il pouvait les soigner d'un baiser. Le plus jeune eut un gémissement étranglé sous lui, ses mains parcourant le dos de Castiel et ses épaules, incapable de les fixer à un endroit.

Lentement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs revint récupérer la bouche de l'adolescent, alors que ses mains se glissaient sous le haut de Dean.

Et merde, sa peau était tellement douce, et Castiel retira rapidement le tee-shirt de Dean pour y avoir accès plus facilement. L'adolescent eut un sursaut, s'agrippant plus fortement à la nuque du comptable alors qu'il roulait des hanches. Le plus vieux eut un grondement, mordant la lèvre non-tuméfiée de l'adolescent, avant de s'écarter légèrement de son visage.

Dean avait le souffle court sous lui, ouvrant des yeux étrangement foncés, et gémit lorsque Castiel passa lentement ses doigts sur les tétons du petit châtain. Lentement, le comptable les fit rouler entre ses pouces, le regard fixé sur le visage de son colocataire. Dean s'arc-bouta contre lui, tirant sur les mèches de cheveux de Castiel.

\- Cas – je – souffla-t-il, est-ce que tu – enfin, je…

Les quelques rougeurs sur le visage de l'adolescent stoppèrent un instant Castiel, et il fronça un instant les sourcils, avant de se redresser un peu plus.

\- Dean… est-ce que tu es vierge ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je – nan, enfin – juste avec les hommes, je veux dire – parce que sinon j'ai baisé avec pas mal de filles et –

\- Hey, Dean, si tu veux, on peut s'arrêter là, souffla Castiel, souriant doucement même si son érection coincée dans son jean était douloureuse.

Après tout, Dean passerait toujours avant tout, et le comptable préférait se couper les mains que lui faire mal, ou qu'aller plus loin que Dean était prêt.

\- Non ! S'exclama l'adolescent, raffermissant sa prise sur le coup de son aîné. Juste continue, okay ?

\- Okay.

Dean eut un sourire et Castiel sentit son cœur faire un sursaut dans sa poitrine, avant de se penser pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais cette fois, plus doucement, laissant l'adolescent prendre ses marques. Lentement, le châtain reprit de l'assurance, et ses doigts glissèrent sous le haut de Castiel, avant de sortir avec fébrilité sa chemise de son pantalon. Le comptable le laissa lui retirer son vêtement, et Dean s'immobilisa ensuite, son regard parcourant le corps de l'adulte.

\- Putain, Cas, siffla-t-il, et le plus vieux haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois comme ça.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai jamais pensé que tu voudrais – enfin qu'on finirait comme ça, quoi…

Les mains de l'adolescent glissèrent contre le torse de Castiel alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre, et un frisson parcouru le brun sous le toucher hésitant. Merde, c'était tellement bon… Castiel déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'adolescent, descendant peu à peu sur son torse. La, il y embrassa encore une fois les quelques bleus laissés par John, et ses mains commencèrent à défaire le pantalon du plus jeune. Dean l'aida en relevant son bassin, faisant de même, et ils furent tous les deux nus sur le canapé, leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout autour.

Le visage de Dean était adorablement rouge et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de reprendre doucement ses lèvres alors que sa main glissait bien plus bas, attrapant leurs deux sexes tendus. L'adolescent eut un hoquet alors que ses ongles courts s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Cas !

\- C'est moi, sourit-il, et Dean roula des yeux, tentant une nouvelle fois de reprendre son souffle alors que Castiel reprenait ses mouvements.

\- Bordel de merde.

L'adulte eut un léger rire, se penchant un peu plus au-dessus de Dean alors qu'il continuait à les caresser lentement. Celui-ci gémit un peu plus bruyamment, bougeant en rythme avec la main de Castiel, et ses yeux papillonnèrent un bref instant. Le comptable se mordit la lèvre, subjugué par le tableau qu'offrait inconsciemment Dean.

Étendu sur le canapé, les cuisses ouvertes et ses genoux redressés, serrant Castiel entre eux, il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, son souffle bruyant s'échappant de sa bouche ouverte, et c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il sentait encore le savon au Monoï de la douche qu'il avait juste prise, et merde, mais combien de fois Castiel avait-il pu imaginer cela ?

Et pourtant, rien n'était plus beau que la réalité qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Puis la queue de Dean eut un sursaut contre celle de l'adulte alors que celui-ci accélérait progressivement ses mouvements, et Dean gémit un peu plus fortement, resserrant son emprise sur le dos de Castiel.

\- Je – si tu continues, je ne vais – ah, pas tenir longtemps, réussit-il à souffler, et Castiel s'immobilisa un instant, soucieux.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui, Dean ? Demanda-t-il, et il se figea en se rendant compte de ce que sa phrase laissait sous-entendre.

Mais Dean, lui, s'il comprit que cela ne serait pas la dernière fois à en juger la rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues, eut un sourire, ondulant légèrement contre Castiel, et bougea une de ses mains pour le forcer à baisser sa nuque.

\- Putain, oui, répondit-il, à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'adulte. Ça fait trop longtemps que je fantasme sur toi pour que je te laisse partir.

À ces mots, Castiel eut un grondement, attrapant la bouche de Dean sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Et puis, l'adolescent embrassait tellement bien – trop bien pour que cela soit honnête, et ce, même avec une lèvre tuméfiée. Mais lorsque le châtain gémit sourdement dans le baiser, au moment où le comptable appuya lentement sur son frein, celui-ci dut se retenir de le prendre là maintenant tout de suite.

Dean méritait mieux qu'une baise rapide sur le canapé sans la moindre préparation. Bon sang, Dean méritait d'être vénéré pendant des heures et Castiel ne voyait aucun problème à l'aduler. C'est pour cela qu'il lâcha lentement leurs érections, faisait fi du grognement dépréciateur du plus jeune, et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui pour aller attraper le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans le faux-fond d'un des tiroirs de la table basse.

\- Sérieusement, Cas ? Demanda Dean, roulant des yeux, et l'adulte haussa les épaules.

\- Jusque-là, personne ne l'avait trouvé.

\- En même temps, dans le salon, quoi. Qui cache ça là ?

\- Moi, répondit Castiel, un sourire incurvant ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait tirant légèrement sur les cuisses de Dean pour les écarter un peu plus. Comptes-tu parler de la place du lube avec moi pendant toute la soirée ou préfères-tu me laisser l'utiliser ?

Dean eut un léger ricanement, se détendant légèrement, et il passa un doigt sur un des biceps de l'adulte au-dessus de lui. Ni Castiel ni lui n'avait pensé qu'ils auraient pu être aussi… tranquille pour leur – huh, leur _première fois_, mais pourtant, c'était. Mais quand le comptable y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela – après tout, malgré tout ce qui pouvait les séparer, ils avaient toujours été sur une sorte de… pied d'égalité.

En tout cas, Castiel ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant avec un bruit de caoutchouc et en versa une généreuse dose sur ses doigts, les frottant légèrement pendant quelques secondes pour réchauffer le gel frais. Après avoir fait cela, il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de l'adolescent qui n'avait pas quitté ses mouvements des yeux, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres tout délicatement.

\- Puis-je ?

\- J'attends que ça, souffla Dean donnant un léger mouvement de hanches provocateur même si une légère rougeur était étalée sur ses joues.

\- Je commence, dans ce cas, sourit doucement Cas, et l'adolescent eut le souffle coupé.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs laissa tout d'abord ses doigts lubrifiés se poser sur la tête de la queue de Dean, avant de descendre tout le long de son sexe en suivant une veine apparente, faisant trembler l'étudiant, et finit par arriver sur ses bourses, qu'il taquina un instant, avant de se glisser entre ses fesses.

Dean eut un hoquet lorsque les doigts de Castiel appuyèrent lentement sur son entrée plissée, et il dut retenir le réflexe de se reculer. Sous les yeux attentifs de l'adulte, il soupira longuement, fermant les yeux un bref instant, et ses doigts serrés sur le canapé se détendirent lentement. Castiel prit cela pour un bon point et se remit à bouger ses doigts sur la zone sensible, la caressant avec application. Voyant que le corps de son colocataire était moins tendu, il rentra avec précaution un doigt à l'intérieur.

L'adolescent eut une grimace, serrant brièvement la housse du canapé et le comptable s'arrêta dès que sa première phalange fut entrée, regardant avec inquiétude Dean.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, fixant le châtain qui hocha avec hésitation la tête.

\- Ouais. Je crois. C'est juste que – huh, j'ai jamais rien foutu dans mon cul avant donc…

\- Je comprends, sourit Castiel, se penchant légèrement pour aller déposer ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune brièvement. Dis-moi juste si tu as mal, ou si tu veux que l'on arrête, d'accord ? Je ne ferrais rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

\- Je sais, murmura Dean, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Le cœur de Cassiel rata un battement. Seigneur. Comment Dean pouvait-il faire passer autant de... d'amour dans un regard ? Le comptable avait l'impression d'être littéralement enveloppé dans la chaleur de ses yeux vert. Sans y penser, il se baissa, venant embrasser le petit châtain une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier répondit immédiatement au baiser, avant de bouger légèrement les hanches.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs retint difficilement un grognement en sentant les chaires chaudes et serrées entourant son doigt se mouvoir, et son érection se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il tenta d'occulter de cela, quittant les lèvres de Dean pour se concentrer uniquement sur le corps en dessous de lui, et il finit d'insérer totalement son doigt en Dean sans que celui-ci ne montre un quelconque signe de douleur. Avec précaution, Castiel bougea son index, lentement, doucement, ne quittant pas des yeux l'adolescent même si une partie de lui mourrait de glisser son regard plus bas pour voir son doigt bouger.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean laissa échapper un doux soupir, se mordant la lèvre, et l'adulte prit cela pour une invitation, insérant peu à peu son majeur. Celui-ci rentra plus facilement que l'index, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de se tendre un instant. Encore une fois, Castiel s'immobilisa, se retenant fortement de pilonner le magnifique corps allongé de ses doigts, et à la place, il déposa une multitude de baiser sur le cou de Dean, remontant parfois embrasser sa mâchoire ainsi que son œil non-blessé, avant de redescendre sur le haut de son torse. Ceci eut le mérite de détendre notablement l'adolescent, et Castiel attendit encore de brèves secondes avant de replier lentement ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps.

Dean eut un hoquet, fronçant les sourcils, mais les lents mouvements de son désormais presque amant n'étaient plus si douloureux que cela – étrange, certes, presque un peu désagréable, pas cela ne faisait pas mal. Alors Castiel continua de détendre lentement les muscles du corps offert, jouant doucement avec. Parfois, il faisait des mouvements de ciseaux, d'autres fois, il se contentait de retirer presque complètement ses doigts pour revenir un peu plus précipitamment dans l'entre chaude – et alors, Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accompagner ses mouvements, ouvrant inconsciemment ses cuisses en se cambrant légèrement.

Tout cela ne faisait que maintenir l'érection de Castiel dans un état vraiment douloureux – et il devait à chaque instant combattre le désir de s'enfouir tout de suite maintenant en Dean. Presque pour se venger d'avoir face à lui un corps aussi désirable, Castiel vint grignoter les lèvres de Dean, l'embrassant lentement, et l'adolescent lui répondit immédiatement, décrochant ses doigts du canapé pour les perdre dans les cheveux du comptable.

Un troisième doigt se glissa dans l'intimité du petit châtain sans que celui-ci paraisse le remarquer, continuant de perdre son souffle contre la bouche de Castiel, du moins, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci frôle une protubérance dans son corps. Dean hoqueta soudainement, s'accrochant à Castiel en rejetant la tête en arrière, se cambrant sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Pu-putain, c'était quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il, les membres encore tremblants de l'étincelle de désir incroyablement forte qui l'avait parcouru.

Castiel se redressa avec un sourire satisfait, savourant l'air hagard de Dean, et bougea de nouveau ses doigts, sachant cette fois où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. L'adolescent lâcha un long gémissement lorsqu'il appuya de nouveau à cet endroit, et le comptable commença à jouer longuement ici.

\- Ta prostate.

Dean émit un cri étouffé, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites alors qu'il remuait contre le canapé, tentant d'augmenter encore la friction que Castiel lui offrait avec plaisir. Désormais, il était totalement détendu autour de ses doigts – et merde, l'adulte avait l'impression que le cul de Dean en voulait toujours plus et que ses doigts n'étaient plus assez. Mais peu importait à quel point Castiel voulait s'enfoncer en Dean, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le blesser.

Mais le plus jeune attrapa l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, la serrant fortement, et Castiel releva ses yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes verts.

\- Cas – je – je ne veux pas venir tant que tu n'es pas – enfin, huh…

Une légère rougeur se forma sur le bout du nez de l'adolescent et une vague de tendresse traversa Castiel, qui se pencha lentement pour glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, Dean, et -

\- Bordel Cas, juste, prends-moi, okay ? Je veux te sentir en moi.

Et il y avait les yeux de Dean qui étaient tellement fermes, plongés dans les siens, et il ne pouvait pas résister à cela. Alors lentement, Castiel retira ses doigts, reprit le tube de lubrifiant, mais juste avant de l'utiliser, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de préservatif, et que putain, il n'en avait pas racheté depuis un siècle – puisque d'habitude, c'était toujours ses… partenaires d'une nuit qui en avaient.

\- Dean – je suis clean, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que nous -

\- Je suis clean aussi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, étonné par la vitesse avec laquelle Dean avait répondu cela.

\- Tu -

\- Ouais – je suis allé me faire dépister y'a quelques semaines – et j'suis okay.

L'adolescent bougea légèrement, avant de laisser sa main glisser le long du bras de Castiel, glissa sur son torse, avant de s'arrêter sur sa hanche – puis il récupéra le tube de lubrifiant, écarta un peu plus les jambes, et sous le regard émerveillé – et foutrement excité de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, il déposa du gel dans sa main, avant de la poser sur la hampe de l'adulte, pour le caresser fermement.

Bon sang. Castiel gronda, fermant brièvement les yeux, se laissant envahir par toutes les sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Il y avait la main de Dean, le corps de Dean, et puis il y avait le souffle de Dean qui rebondissait au niveau de son cou, le faisant frissonner en permanence. Autant dire qu'il ne put pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Le comptable stoppa la main de Dean, entrelaçant leurs doigts en ramenant leurs mains au-dessus de l'épaule de l'adolescent, et de son autre main, il s'inséra doucement dans le corps du châtain.

Il dut s'arrêter trois fois avant d'être enfin complètement rentré en Dean, mais lorsqu'il le fut, il lâcha un grondement de soulagement et de plaisir mal contenu. Putain. C'était tout simplement incroyable. La sensation des chaires serrées de Dean autour de lui auraient suffi à le faire venir s'il n'était pas à ce point déterminé à ce que son amant ne jouisse avant lui.

Mais pour l'instant, le visage de Dean était plissé par la douleur et il fermait fortement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, et ce n'était pas de plaisir. Alors Castiel l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes, le câlinant sans interruption en glissant sa main qui n'était pas enserrée par celle de l'adolescent sur tout son corps, le caressant encore et encore, repassant sur tous les points sensibles qu'il avait découvert et surtout, il embrassa Dean.

Et Dean l'embrassait en retour, se détendant progressivement, et tout son corps finit par se relâcher alors que son visage perdait sa crispation. Avec hésitation, il finit même par bouger légèrement les hanches, et Castiel eut un long gémissement lorsque les muscles anaux de Dean se resserrèrent autour de lui par intermittence.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda tout de même Castiel, et cette fois-ci, Dean hocha la tête.

Les bras de l'adulte, sur lesquels ils s'appuyait depuis de longues minutes, de très très longues minutes, de très très _très_ longues minutes, tremblèrent un instant, et il descendit sur ses coudes avant de commencer à bouger, doucement, lentement, profondément.

Peu à peu, des gémissements envahirent la pièce, et Dean eut un cri plus aigu que les autres lorsque le gland de Castiel frappa sa prostate fermement. Et l'adulte continua, encore et encore, tapant en continuité la protubérance dans le corps de l'adolescent.

Et tout était tellement bon – pour l'un comme pour l'autre, et surtout à partir du moment où Castiel força en se reposant sur un seul de ses avant-bras, celui où leurs doigts étaient entremêlés, et de son autre main, il vint prendre en main l'érection de Dean, et le caressa.

Si ses deux mouvements étaient synchronisés pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à l'adolescent – et bien, cela eut un peu trop d'effet. Dean ne mit pas longtemps avant de se tordre sous Castiel, incapable de penser à quelque chose d'autre que le plaisir que lui donnait son amant. Et le voir comme ça, le sentir comme ça, ce fut cela qui perdit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Peu à peu, ses mouvements furent plus rapides, moins doux, plus brusques, mais tout n'en fut que meilleur, et Dean en perdit ses capacités de réflexion sous lui, et Castiel se perdait en grognement, et Dean se perdait sous les coups de reins puissants, et Castiel en perdait _totalement_ sa synchronisation.

Et puis – et puis Dean jouit brutalement entre les doigts de Castiel, et il se resserra complètement autour du comptable. Le souffle brutalement coupé, Castiel jouit en Dean, et ce fut le meilleur moment de sa putain de vie. Lorsqu'il se laissa retomber sur le corps de son colocataire, Dean eut un soupir de contentement, un sourire repu s'étalant sur son visage. Songeant vaguement à ne pas l'écraser, l'adulte le souleva de ses bras encore un peu tremblants, et sans sortir de son corps, il donna un coup de reins pour les tourner, le laissant ainsi reposer au-dessus de lui.

\- Merde, Cas, grogna Dean, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Castiel, c'était putain de génial.

Castiel eut un rire rauque, resserrant ses bras autour du corps de l'adolescent. Ils étaient tout en sueur, le sperme de Castiel remplissant les entrailles de Dean et le sien étalé sur leurs estomacs. Ce n'était pas la sensation des plus agréables – mais ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était juste trop bon pour qu'ils s'en préoccupent.

Non, vraiment, c'était la meilleure chose que Castiel Novak n'ait jamais ressentie.


	11. Chapitre XI

_**Petit blabla :** _Bon. Les gens, je dois vous avouer quelque chose. A la base, cette fiction se terminait dans ce chapitre-ci. Puis, en commençant à le vérifier, la semaine dernière, je me suis rendue compte que cela n'allait pas. Bilan, j'ai refait le chapitre. Et pas une fois, non, trois fois, avant de me rendre compte que je pouvais le refaire autant de fois que je voulais, ça ne donnerait pas ce que je voulais, parce que c'était juste pas possible de finir à ce chapitre. Donc du coup, ce chapitre n'est pas l'épilogue, et j'ai aucune idée de quand ça va arriver, parce que du coup, je ne sais pas du tout quand cet AU va se finir. Voilà voilà. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Autrement, merci au Guest pour ses reviews ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écrit juste l'histoire avec, alors... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il n'était pas un professionnel de quoi que ce soit, n'était pas un prodige, n'était pas un expert. Il n'était pas non plus un cancre, et lorsqu'il travaillait, il obtenait des résultats. Oui, Castiel Novak était un homme basique. Il ne se reposait pas sur ses capacités, et travaillait pour s'améliorer.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour à Dean, hier, il y avait mis tout son cœur, tout ce qu'il possédait, absolument tout, pour que l'adolescent en ait la meilleure expérience possible. Un léger sourire souleva les lèvres de Castiel alors qu'il ouvrait peu à peu les yeux, sentant sa respiration reprendre un rythme un peu plus rapide que lorsqu'il dormait. Pendant une brève seconde, il eut besoin de réfléchir pour remettre les choses en place dans sa tête, mais tout son monde sembla retrouver son sens quand il tomba sur les yeux ouverts de Dean, qui semblait l'avoir regardé se réveiller avec une attention toute particulière.

\- Bonjour, Dean, dit-il d'une voix rauque, et le plus jeune sourit tranquillement.

\- Hey, répondit celui-ci, avant de se nicher un peu plus confortablement dans le giron de Castiel, déposant un petit baiser sur son pectoral.

Bon sang. Castiel ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur qui venaient d'accélérer. Il avait fait l'amour avec Dean, et tout son corps se souvenait de cela. Et son cerveau aussi. Et ses nerfs.

Ouais, cela n'avait définitivement pas été un rêve.

De toutes façons, cela aurait été_ trop bon_ pour n'être qu'un rêve. Simplement, maintenant, toutes les conséquences de son geste arrivèrent brutalement dans la figure de Castiel et il se tendit, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de déraper comme ça ? Jamais il n'aurait dû céder à ses pulsions et faire l'amour à Dean. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, bon sang – il aurait – il aurait au moins dû attendre que ce dernier soit majeur. Comment avait-il pu perdre à ce point la tête ?

Le comptable retint difficilement un soupir de désespoir envers lui-même. Qu'était-il censé faire, maintenant ? Mettre un stop à tout cela, après ce qui s'était passé ?

Castiel se connaissait. Après avoir goûté au bonheur, il avait du mal à ne pas y retoucher – et Seigneur, Dean était la pire des tentations – enfin, plutôt la meilleure. Intellectuellement, il savait qu'il était censé arrêter ce qu'il se passait entre eux, reprendre le contrôle sur leur relation.

Ou du moins, regagner le contrôle des cinquante pourcents qui lui appartenaient.

\- Cas ? Demanda soudainement Dean, et le comptable redescendit brutalement sur terre.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille prendre une douche ? Parce que je voudrais bien rester toute la journée à glander sur le canap', mais je dois aller bosser, et j'ai assez la dalle.

Castiel resta un instant silencieux, se repassant la phrase de l'adolescent dans sa tête, mais non, celui-ci avait bien dit « qu'on aille prendre une douche ». Ce qui signifiait, prendre une douche _ensemble_.

Bon sang.

Castiel voyait déjà ses résolutions s'effriter. Alors, défiant toute logique, il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Mais par contre, il va falloir que tu te lèves, Dean.

Le châtain eut un grognement mais se redressa sur le corps de l'adulte, avant de se décaler sur le côté pour le laisser se lever. Castiel bâilla légèrement en faisant craquer les différentes parties de son corps rapidement. À côté de lui, Dean finit de se redresser en position assise, mais presque tout de suite, il grimaça de douleur et se leva en sifflant.

\- Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux noirs, avant de remarquer que l'adolescent avait posé sa main dans le bas de son dos. Merde Dean, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage avant de se lever à son tour. Je n'aurais pas dû -

\- Non, le coupa tout de suite Dean en se retournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Je le voulais, okay ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa bouche alors qu'il se perdait dans les yeux du plus jeune qui le fixaient sans faiblir. Semblant ressentir tous les doutes de l'adulte, Dean se rapprocha de Castiel, attrapant son visage entre ses mains en lui caressant les pommettes. Instinctivement, le comptable passa les bras autour de la taille du châtain, le ramenant encore plus contre lui, et Dean sourit doucement.

\- Tu ne m'as forcé en rien, Cas. Je voulais que nous – je voulais que tu me fasses l'amour.

Le cœur de Castiel rata un battement au choix des mots de Dean, et il déglutit difficilement.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il sans faire attention, caressant machinalement le dos du plus jeune.

Les yeux de l'adolescent pétillèrent brusquement, et il se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser le comptable jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

\- T'aime aussi, marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers, semblant refuser de lâcher Castiel ; du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses reins le rappellent à l'ordre.

Le comptable sourit simplement, se détachant légèrement de Dean avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- J'ai de la pommade, si tu veux, dit-il tandis que Dean le suivait d'une démarche… assez boitillante.

\- J'serais pas contre, mais la douche d'abord.

Le sourire sur le visage de Castiel s'agrandit sans son accord alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain, déplaçant sa serviette et celle de Dean sur le radiateur pour se retourner, avant de se figer.

Dean était entré dans la cabine de douche – et fichtre, l'adulte n'avait pas encore pris le temps de regarder son corps, mais là, il ne pouvait faire autre chose qu'en détailler la moindre parcelle. Du sperme séché – le sien – avait coulé le long des cuisses de l'adolescent, mais surtout, son corps était marqué de partout. Castiel ne se rappelait pas avoir à ce point enfoncé ses doigts dans les hanches de l'adolescent, ni de lui avoir laissé autant de suçons sur son cou. Puis, lorsque Dean se retourna, sûrement pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, Castiel en resta bouche-bée. Le torse du châtain était encore plus marqué que son dos, avec des traces de dents un peu partout surtout, ses cuisses étaient marquées de traces de doigts. Et merde, le comptable aurait dû avoir honte de s'être laissé à ce point emporté, mais voir toutes les traces qu'il avait laissé sur le corps de l'adolescent était trop satisfaisant pour qu'il puisse ressentir l'ombre d'un remord.

Seules les traces laissées par le père de Dean sur son corps l'horripilaient, mais… Castiel se rappelait avec exactitude comment il les avait embrassées avec amour hier soir.

\- Cas ? Demanda avec hésitation Dean, les joues rouges.

\- Dean, répondit simplement Castiel, remontant son regard dans les yeux brillants de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci déglutit fortement en se léchant les lèvres, sûrement par réflexe, mais cela tira un grondement à l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Okay. Peut-être que finalement, il n'allait pas réussir à reprendre le contrôle sur son cinquante pourcent de leur relation. À vrai dire, il en était à peu près sûr. Mince.

Castiel ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, mais quand il les rouvrit, l'adolescent le regardait avec un sourire en coin, même si des rougeurs coloraient encore le haut de ses joues. Dean lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de se retourner à nouveau, laissant couler l'eau à une basse pression.

Bon. Et bien, Castiel avait l'impression qu'il allait définitivement devoir abandonner sa raison quand il s'agissait de Dean. Peut-être que cela n'était pas non plus la première fois, de toutes façons. Secouant la tête, le comtpable rentra rapidement dans la douche, refermant la vitre derrière lui pour empêcher l'eau de faire une piscine sur le sol.

Dean le regarda par-dessus son épaule, ses lèvres recourbées dans un sourire heureux, et il attrapa le flacon de douche. Presque instinctivement, Castiel vint le récupérer, et avant qu'il ait réellement le temps de songer à ce qu'il faisait, il était déjà en train de savonner le dos du plus jeune. Dean eut un léger soupir de contentement, se détendant encore un peu plus sous les mains attentives de Castiel.

Ce dernier faisait bien attention à toutes les traces qui parsemaient le dos du petit châtain, et petit à petit, Dean se retrouva collé à Castiel, celui-ci s'occupant désormais du reste de son corps. Seigneur. Tout était terriblement… normal, et le plus vieux embrassa tendrement la tempe de Dean, fermant brièvement les yeux.

Comment pouvait-il simplement imaginer que Dean ne voulait de lui que pour du sexe, quand il était tellement détendu contre son corps ? L'adolescent se retourna, se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, et Castiel ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans le regard clair de Dean. Celui-ci sourit doucement, apportant une main à la mâchoire du comptable, qui s'appuya légèrement dessus, ne quittant pas les yeux de Dean.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda le plus jeune, ses pupilles semblant lire dans l'âme de Castiel.

Pendant une seconde, celui-ci fut à bout de souffle, avant de sourire légèrement, venant poser sa main sur celle de Dean.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout cela est réel, finit-il par souffler, et Dean fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous. Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses un jour être attiré par moi.

Dean sembla s'étrangler, et il secoua la tête, sa deuxième main venant encadrer le visage de Castiel.

\- Non mais tu t'es vu ? Merde, t'es hyper sexy, et t'es le mec le plus génial que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je vois pas comment j'aurais pu ne pas vouloir être avec toi. Faudrait être con pour ne pas te voir, Cas !

Objectivement, Castiel savait qu'il était supposé répondre quelque chose de censé à cela, mais… sa seule réaction fut de venir embrasser Dean comme si demain n'existait pas. Ce dernier eut un petit bruit de surprise, avant de se laisser aller contre son amant, se coulant entièrement contre son corps. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne firent rien d'autre que s'embrasser, et continuer à s'embrasser, et profiter de l'autre et de sa présence ; avant que soudainement, Dean ouvre les yeux, se séparant de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Merde, le boulot !

Castiel redescendit immédiatement sur terre, séparant leurs corps, et deux minutes plus tard, Dean enfilait ses Doc, sautillant sur place pour les mettre correctement.

\- Ca va aller, en temps ? S'inquiéta Cas, à côté de lui, dans un simple boxer et la peau encore humide, des gouttes d'eau glissant de ses cheveux.

\- Yep, normalement, je vais réussir à attraper le train, dit Dean, tout en finissant d'enfiler sa chemise à carreaux.

Le comptable lui redressa son col machinalement, le stoppant dans ses mouvements, et Castiel redressa les yeux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde, répondit Dean, les yeux pétillants.

Avant que le plus vieux ait le temps de réagir, Dean venait déjà de l'embrasser, juste d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres – simple mais tellement _naturel_ que Castiel en oublia une seconde de respirer.

\- À toute à l'heure !

La porte claqua, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs entendit Dean dévaler les escaliers à toute allure avant de disparaître dehors. Bon sang. Castiel se passa les doigts sur les lèvres, le goût de Dean toujours présent dessus.

Seigneur, cet adolescent allait causer sa perte.

* * *

Castiel poussa la porte du Roadhouse avec un peu d'appréhension. Depuis qu'il connaissait Dean, il n'était encore jamais venu au Roadhouse, ne souhaitant pas envahir l'adolescent. Seulement, maintenant que l'année scolaire était terminée – et Dean avait réussi à avoir son brevet, bon sang ! De justesse, mais il l'avait eu – l'adolescent avait été embauché à temps plein à la pâtisserie-café.

D'où la présence du comptable au Roadhouse. Deux jours plutôt, Dean l'avait invité à venir le voir – enfin, cela n'avait pas été réellement une invitation en bonne et due forme, mais… connaissant le plus jeune, cela en était une.

Même si elle se résumait à « dit, tu voudrais pas passer me chercher au Roadhouse, ce soir ? Jo veut fêter notre brevet, ça serait cool si tu étais là aussi, quoi ! ». Définitivement une invitation de la part de Dean, surtout vu le sourire qu'il lui avait offert quand Castiel avait répondu qu'il pourrait peut-être être là, s'il réussissait à se libérer. L'homme aux cheveux noirs pourrait prendre une balle pour les sourires de Dean.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir stressé en passant la porte du Roadhouse. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Jo, Ellen et Ash étaient comme sa famille… et Castiel voulait faire bonne impression.

À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne dans le café, alors lorsque les regards de toutes les personnes de la salle se braquèrent sur lui, le comptable eut envie de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

\- Cas !

Immédiatement, le regard du comptable se braqua sur l'adolescent qui arrivait à grands pas vers lui, et Castiel sentit toute la pression redescendre lentement dans son corps. C'était incroyable à quel point la seule présence de Dean lui apportait un baume au cœur.

\- Dean, répondit-il, s'approchant du plus jeune, qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, restant dans le domaine du raisonnable.

\- Tu es venu.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que tu souhaitais que je sois là ? Demanda Castiel, une pointe d'inquiétude se glissant en lui.

\- Quoi ? Oui !

Dean eut un grand sourire, secouant la tête.

\- Je ne pensais juste pas que tu allais réussir à te libérer.

\- Et bien, je suis là, sourit le plus vieux, faisant pétiller les yeux de Dean.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la voix d'une femme le coupa avant même qu'il dise un seul mot.

\- Eh, Dean, tu viens nous présenter ton ami, ou vous comptez rester là toute la soirée ?

\- On arrive ! Cria Dean en roulant les yeux, offrant ensuite un sourire quelque peu timide à Castiel. Tu viens ?

\- Je te suis.

Pendant une seconde, l'adolescent sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais finalement, il secoua juste la tête avant de se détourner, menant Castiel vers le petit groupe de personne dans le café. Deux grandes tables avaient été rassemblées, permettant à tout le monde d'être autour sans se marcher dessus.

\- Alors, Cas, je te présente Ellen, ma patronne, commença Dean en désignant une brune aux cheveux longs. Après, la blonde, c'est Jo, sa fille. Là, c'est Benny, la folle à côté, c'est Charlie, et le dernier, c'est Ash. Les gars, je vous présente Castiel.

Un concerto de salut succéda à la phrase de Dean, et Castiel y répondit un peu plus timidement, pas franchement habitué à rencontrer du monde, comme ça. Mais… tout se passa bien. Les amis de Dean l'intégrèrent rapidement, et son malaise disparut en quelques minutes alors qu'il se mêlait aux conversations – même si son regard revenait souvent sur Dean.

Celui-ci _illuminait_ la pièce de joie, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le grand sourire avec lequel il avait accueilli Castiel n'avait pas disparu, et l'adulte ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était magnifique, comme cela. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'appartement, mais c'était assez proche, contribuant à détendre un peu plus Castiel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir, comme cela, pour rencontrer des amis, mais quand il voyait à quel point cela pouvait être agréable, le comptable en venait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas accepter les propositions de ses collègues de bureau.

Ou du moins, il fut à l'aise pendant les premières heures, répondant tranquillement aux questions qui lui étaient posées sur lui, sa vie, son métier, sa rencontre avec Dean, et autres, mais après, sa bulle de bien-être éclata.

\- Et au fait, Dean, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes une jolie fille ? Demanda Ellen, faisant rire Benny et Ash, alors que Charlie roulait des yeux et que Castiel et Dean se figeaient instantanément.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Jo, et cela sembla ramener Dean sur Terre. C'est hyper gênant !

Il rougit brutalement, avant d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche pendant un instant alors que celle de Castiel s'asséchait.

\- Oh, ça va, fit Ellen en roulant des yeux, je demandais juste ! C'est que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu avec une fille, c'est tout !

L'esprit de Castiel fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, son regard fixé sur Dean, et pourtant, il n'était pas capable de formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Il avait juste une sensation désagréable, dans l'estomac, qui lui rongeait les entrailles, le gênait pour respirer et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir trop chaud.

\- Alors, Dean ? Demanda Benny, haussant un sourcil, et Castiel se rendit brutalement compte qu'il ne savait pas.

Que personne ne _savait_.

_Personne_ n'était au courant que Dean n'était pas uniquement attiré par les filles. Bon sang.

\- Je… non. Il n'y a – Je n'ai personne en vue, dit Dean, évitant soigneusement le regard de Castiel, et celui-ci sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Objectivement, il savait que c'était la bonne réponse à adopter. Que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas dire « Alors, en fait, vous voyez, Cas ? Ben lui et moi, ça fait presque un mois qu'on est ensemble. Comment ça, c'est un mec ? On a dix ans d'écart ? Oh, c'est rien ! ». Oui, Castiel savait que cela n'était pas possible.

Il le savait, mais son cœur qui sembla se rétracter dans sa poitrine semblait ne pas prendre en compte sa raison. Merde, cela faisait tellement mal, d'être nié, comme ça. Comme s'il n'était rien. Comme si leur relation était... nulle. _Invalide_.

\- Quoi, personne ? Même pas avec la brunette, qui passe toujours au café pour te voir ? Fit Ash, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. C'est quoi son prénom, déjà ? Nina ? Lina ?

Dean eut une nouvelle couche de rouge sur les joues, s'étranglant un petit peu, alors que Castiel sentait sa respiration s'arrêter silencieusement.

\- Lisa ? Non, non ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est juste une amie !

\- Vraiment ? Parce qu'elle est canon, quand même !

\- Ash ! Râla Jo, si Dean dit qu'il n'y a rien, alors il n'y a rien ! En plus, c'est une emmerdeuse de première. Dean mérite bien mieux que cette poufiasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Jo se pencha vers Dean, battant deux fois des cils, et le cœur de Castiel rata un nouveau battement – mais cette fois-ci, ce fut plus violent que la précédente, parce que merde, mais Jo en pinçait pour Dean.

Pour son _amant_.

Un poing de glace se referma sur son cœur alors que Dean bégayait, et que la discussion passait enfin à autre chose.

Seulement, le mal était déjà fait, et le comptable se sentait incapable de revenir dans la conversation – conversation dans laquelle il se rendait compte maintenant que Jo faisait du rentre-dedans à Dean, certes discret, mais bien présent, et que ce dernier ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher.

Putain.

Castiel ne sut pas comment il réussit à survivre à la fin de cette soirée, mais visiblement, il réussit, puisqu'à un moment, Dean et lui se retrouvèrent dans le train. Fait extraordinaire, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait sorti des écouteurs, et cela en disait plus que tout au monde. Plusieurs fois, pendant le trajet, Dean sembla vouloir parler, mais à chaque fois, ce fut un simple soupir qui lui échappait – et, pour le coup, ce n'était pas Castiel qui allait lui demander de parler.

Le comptable était perdu dans ses pensées, se passant et se repassant encore la soirée dans la tête – le moment où Dean disait qu'il n'avait personne, les coups d'œil que lui jetait Jo, le léger flirt que les deux adolescents entretenaient, le – Castiel se mordit fermement la lèvre, fermant les yeux. Est-ce que Dean essayait de lui faire passer un message ?

Est-ce que, par le biais de cette soirée, il tentait de lui dire quelque chose ?

\- Cas ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit brutalement les yeux, faisant un bruit de gorge en redressant la tête vers Dean. Ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, et Castiel sentit une pointe de douleur le traverser de haut en bas.

C'était sûrement ça. Dean l'avait amené pour lui montrer que c'était fini. Que ce dernier mois n'avait été qu'un simple moment dans la vie de l'adolescent, et que maintenant, il allait passer à autre chose.

La sonnerie du train le sortit de ses pensées, et ils quittèrent le wagon sans un mot. Sur le chemin, Castiel ne passa pas son bras au-dessus des épaules de Dean comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude le matin, et leurs corps ne se touchèrent pas un seul instant. Christ. Le comptable avait l'impression qu'un océan venait de s'être installé entre eux, et cela faisait mal, tellement _mal_.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement sans un mot, y rentrant rapidement, et Dean referma la porte derrière lui. Okay. Qu'est-ce que Castiel était censé faire, désormais ? Dire à l'adolescent qu'il pouvait garder le lit, et qu'il allait reprendre le canapé ? Que – bon sang. Peut-être que Dean n'allait plus rester chez lui. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre chez qui loger, et qu'il allait partir, et que – et que –

\- Je suis désolé, Cas, murmura Dean, derrière lui, la voix cassée.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, répondit Castiel, ne souhaitant pas voir le visage de l'adolescent.

Il voulait garder dans sa tête l'image de Dean se coulant contre son corps, se réveillant contre lui le matin, l'embrassant tendrement – pas l'image de Dean _rompant_ avec lui.

\- J'aurais dû te parler de tout ça plus tôt, reprit Dean, mais je ne voulais pas que –

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dean. Je comprends. Jo à l'air d'être une fille formidable et –

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Jo ?

Le comptable fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers le plus jeune, qui avait enlevé son manteau et ses chaussures, et qui, actuellement, avait un air tout à fait confus sur le visage.

\- Je… Tu es bien en train de me dire que je – que nous, c'est fini ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'étrangla le petit châtain.

\- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Demanda Castiel, perplexe.

\- Pour avoir dit aux autres que nous – que j'étais intéressé par personne. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils parlent de ma vie, et je cherchais encore à savoir comment leur dire que j'étais bi, et j'ai paniqué, et je ne savais pas si tu voulais que l'on s'affiche ensemble, et –

\- Attends deux secondes, fit Castiel, faisant un pas dans la direction de Dean. Tu n'es pas intéressé par Jo ?

Dean cligna des yeux, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage, et il plissa les yeux.

\- Jo ? Pourquoi je serais intéressé par Jo ? Elle est comme ma petite sœur, ça serait – brr, nah, pas du tout. Pour – Attends, tu croyais que j'étais intéressé par Jo ?

\- Elle n'a pas arrêté de flirter avec toi, fit Castiel en haussant les épaules, se sentant mal à l'aise. Tu n'avais pas l'air gêné par cela, et tu lui répondais plutôt facilement, alors…

Castiel se tut en voyant Dean écarquiller les yeux, avant de secouer vivement la tête, s'approchant du plus vieux fermement.

\- Tu croyais que je ne voulais plus être avec toi, dit Dean, et cela était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Castiel hocha la tête au bout de quelques secondes, et ne put pas ignorer l'éclair de douleur qui passa dans les yeux du petit châtain.

\- Putain, Cas, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu n'es pas juste une aventure, comme ça ? Je ne compte pas partir.

\- Je ne veux pas t'enchaîner, Dean, soupira Castiel, et le plus jeune se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour aller déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pendant un instant, toute la tempête qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de Castiel se calma, et se concentra uniquement sur la bouche de l'adolescent.

Il était loin, leur premier baiser avec le goût de la crème cicatrisante. Ils avaient pris le temps de s'apprivoiser lentement, de découvrir l'autre, de se comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler à tort et à travers.

Doucement, Dean vint lécher les lèvres de Castiel, l'encourageant à ouvrir la bouche, et le comptable s'exécuta avec un petit soupir – de soulagement, de contentement, il ne savait pas réellement. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, et les incertitudes du comptable se diluèrent lentement.

\- Tu ne m'enchaînes pas, Cas. On en a déjà parlé, et tu sais que ce n'est pas qu'une expérience. Je… je t'aime, Cas. Je n'aime pas Jo, ou une autre fille, ou un autre mec. Juste toi. Fais-moi confiance, okay ?

Castiel senti son cœur rater un battement – mais pour la première fois depuis le début de soirée, ce fut positif. Les yeux de Dean criaient d'honnêteté, et pour la énième fois, le plus vieux se perdit dedans. Depuis que ses lunettes avaient été brisées par son père – père qui n'avait pas importuné à nouveau Dean, et qui d'après Sam, niait son existence – l'adolescent s'était mis aux lentilles de contact.

Et si cela permettait à Dean de ne plus s'embêter avec ses lunettes, cela voulait dire que Castiel avait à chaque fois un accès direct à ses yeux, ce qui lui faisait tout le temps perdre pied. Seigneur, cela devrait être interdit d'avoir des yeux comme cela.

\- D'accord, murmura Castiel, hochant la tête. Je suis désolé. Je… n'aurais pas dû sauter aux conclusions.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Dean retomba sur ses pieds, posant sa tête contre le pectoral de Castiel. Certes, il avait pris trois centimètres, pendant le dernier mois, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il restait tout de même plus petit que Castiel. Instinctivement, ce dernier vint passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, ne disant pas un mot. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, immobiles, à simplement prendre du réconfort de l'autre.

\- Eh, Cas, du coup, tant qu'on y est…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu préfères qu'on s'affiche, hum, comme un – euh, couple ?

Castiel redressa la tête, surpris mais Dean resta contre lui sans bouger – ce fut à peine si ses mains se redressèrent sur la chemise du comptable.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais cela ? Demanda-t-il doucement au bout d'un instant.

\- Je… eh bien, je…

Dean resta silencieux un instant, avant de relever les yeux sur Castiel.

\- J'aimerais bien. Je veux dire, dans la rue, ou quand on va au café à côté de chez toi, cela me plairait beaucoup. Après, pour le Roadhouse, peut-être pas tout de suite – genre, que je réussisse d'abord à leur dire que je suis bi, quoi – mais oui. Si tu es d'accord, dit Dean d'une seule traite, et la fin de sa question sonna plutôt comme une supplication.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel, qui hocha la tête. Sa main sur la nuque de Dean vint jouer avec les courts cheveux qui se trouvaient là, et les yeux du plus jeune pétillèrent doucement. Les mains de l'adolescent glissèrent sur la chemise du comptable, allant s'y glisser dessous pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui.

\- Et si jamais nous tombons sur eux dans la rue ? Fit Castiel, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en y pensant.

Dean resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir à l'hypothèse, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Et bien tant pis, finit-il par dire, plantant fermement ses yeux dans ceux du comptable, ils nous verront.

Seigneur.

Castiel pencha la tête, venant happer les lèvres du châtain sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Dean répondit au baiser immédiatement, s'accrochant à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Leur baiser avait un goût de désespoir mais aussi de renouveau, comme s'ils venaient de passer un passage à niveau dans leur relation – quelque chose d'important.

\- Je t'aime, dit le comptable, le souffle coupé, entre deux baisers.

\- Chambre, grogna Dean contre les lèvres de Castiel, et ceci ne manqua pas de faire sourire son amant.

Parfois, il oubliait que l'âge de Dean induisait certaines choses, mais celles-ci n'étaient définitivement pas dérangeantes – comme le membre qu'il sentait durcir contre sa cuisse. Le plus vieux descendit ses mains au niveau des fesses du petit châtain, le collant encore un peu plus contre lui. Dean grogna, ses ongles rentrant légèrement dans les côtes de Castiel alors qu'il effectuait un mouvement de bassin, faisant rencontrer son érection et celle de l'adulte.

D'une démarche maladroite, l'homme aux cheveux noirs recula, entraînant Dean avec lui, et ce ne fut que la connaissance parfaite de son appartement qui lui permis de ne pas se prendre un mur avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

Leur chambre.

En attendant que le chauffage soit réparé, Dean avait dormi sur le canapé avec Castiel – mais cette fois-ci, il était serré en petite cuillère contre le ventre du comptable ; et qu'est-ce que cela leur avait paru plus naturel. Cependant, le plus drôle fut qu'à partir du moment où le chauffage fut réparé, la fin du mois de mai vit les températures monter, rendant le chauffage totalement inutile.

Cela ne les empêchait toutefois pas de se coller l'un à l'autre dans le lit, dans un mélange de bras et de jambes qui les rendait impossible à différencier. Castiel n'avait jamais été quelqu'un ayant du mal à s'endormir, mais avec Dean serré tout contre son corps, le sommeil avait pris une saveur terriblement agréable.

En tout cas, cela ne changea pas le fait qu'ils tombèrent sur le lit tout en continuant de s'embrasser, les peurs de Castiel s'effaçant doucement sous les baisers de Dean.

Quand il y réfléchissait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à douter. Certes, Dean était plus jeune que lui, mais parfois, le comptable se demandait si l'adolescent n'avait pas une vie d'avance sur lui – parce que même s'il avait un corps d'adolescent, sa tête était déjà celle d'un adulte. Cela devait sûrement être dû au fait qu'il s'occupait de Sam depuis qu'il était enfant, ou qu'il était celui sur qui reposait presque entièrement Sam ; mais en tout cas, Castiel avait plus que souvent l'impression d'avoir un adulte face à lui. Un jeune adulte, mais un adulte.

Par conséquent, quand Dean lui disait qu'il l'aimait, le comptable savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Que le plus jeune le pensait réellement.

En plus, ils avaient parlé de leurs doutes respectifs. Castiel savait que Dean avait peur qu'il le laisse pour quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, de plus vieux, de mieux – quelqu'un qui avait une vie déjà faite sur des bases saines. Il savait que Dean craignait de ne pas être assez pour lui. De l'autre côté, le plus jeune savait les peurs de Castiel, qui avait eu moins de mal à les formuler.

Alors le plus vieux savait que Dean ne voulait pas d'une relation sans lendemain. Il savait qu'ils voulaient la même chose de leur relation, et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour qu'elle marche.

Pendant que Castiel descendait sur le corps du plus jeune, déposant des baisers sur la peau à sa portée, toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mélangées au désir et à l'envie. Et, soudainement, il se rendit compte que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés.

Qu'ils n'avaient _jamais_ été fondés.

Qu'ils ne venaient que de sa tête, pas des actes de Dean.

Une vague d'amour submergea Castiel, l'empêchant un bref instant de respirer.

\- Cas ? Demanda Dean, la voix rauque par l'excitation et l'envie.

Le comptable redressa la tête, venant l'embrasser furieusement.

\- Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, cette réalisation le frappant comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- Je suis à toi, confirma Dean, embrassant les paupières de Castiel. Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi.

Castiel n'avait jamais pensé que c'était possible d'aimer quelqu'un si fort.


	12. Chapitre XII

_**Petit blabla :** _Wow ! J'ai cru que je ne réussirais jaaamais à poster ce chapitre x)) Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, quelque chose de fouuuu ! Je ne suis toujorus pas hyper satisfaite de certaines parties, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3 Autrement, je suis désolée s'il reste encore des fautes d'orthographes, ou autres, c'est tout pour moi... Ah, et merci au Guest pour sa review, elles sont toujours très agréables à lire !

Enfin, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça, je possède juste l'histoire, tout ça tout ça, et enjoy, tout ça tout ça !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme plutôt neutre. Il ne haïssait pas passionnément, il n'était pas engagé de tout son corps dans une cause, et ne se perdait pas dans un hobby. Il aimait les choses comme il les vivait, tranquillement et calmement. Mais lorsque Castiel Novak se réveilla à six heures, le lendemain, sa première pensée fut qu'il aimait Dean à un tel point que cela en était presque inquiétant.

Castiel baissa le regard, un sentiment de tendresse le parcourant de haut en bas. Dean avait bougé dans son sommeil, se retournant contre le ventre du comptable ; et désormais, il avait une main bien à plat contre le pectoral de Castiel, juste à côté de sa tête, et la deuxième fermement agrippé à la hanche du plus vieux. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, et ils étaient encore un petit peu poisseux de la nuit précédente.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Dean, respirant profondément son odeur, et manqua de sursauter quand il récolta un doux rire amusé.

\- Hey, marmonna l'adolescent, ses mains se serrant un peu plus contre le corps de Castiel.

\- Bonjour, répondit le comptable avec un léger grognement, se décalant légèrement de Dean.

Celui-ci redressa légèrement la tête, venant frotter légèrement son nez contre celui de son amant. Pendant une minute, Castiel fut tenté par l'idée de rester au lit toute la matinée, mais son alarme de six heures cinq le ramena à la raison et il se dégagea légèrement de l'emprise de Dean.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ? Grogna le plus jeune, se tournant dans le lit pour laisser à Castiel la place de se lever.

\- Malheureusement, oui.

\- Merde.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un petit rire, tirant un autre grognement à Dean.

\- Tu peux te rendormir, fit Castiel, amusé, mais l'adolescent secoua la tête.

\- Pas plus d'une heure. J'dois passer à la médiathèque voir Sammy, histoire de voir comment ça se passe pour lui, avec Pa – avec John. Comment ça se passe avec John.

Le cœur de Castiel se serra brusquement une seconde, et il se pencha, déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Dean.

\- Sam est un enfant intelligent, dit-il en se redressant totalement. S'il voit que les choses ne vont plus avec votre père, il sait qu'il peut venir te voir ici, où aller voir Gabriel.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Dean.

Castiel prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains, caressant doucement ses pommettes. Le regard de Dean était un peu flou, comme s'il n'arrivait pas réellement à voir le plus vieux – ce qui était le cas. Le petit châtain était hypermétrope, et Castiel savait qu'il était trop près de lui pour que Dean parvienne à voir tous les détails de son visage clairement.

\- Sam est déjà venu nous voir, lorsque John avait disparu deux jours. Il sait comment agir si les choses dégénèrent.

Dean déglutit difficilement, baissant les yeux en restant silencieux. Castiel ne chercha pas à la forcer à parler, attendant simplement qu'il se décide à prendre la parole – et tant pis pour le temps qui défilait et défilait sur le réveil.

\- C'est de ma faute, finit-il par murmurer, et le comptable manqua de s'étrangler. Sammy ne devrait pas avoir à rester avec John, pas alors qu'il peut dérailler à n'importe quel moment.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean, fit Castiel, la gorge serrée, en passant ses pouces sur les joues du plus jeune. Tu n'as pas choisi d'avoir un père homophobe. Sam a décidé de rester avec John, même si nous lui avons proposé de venir ici. Il n'a pas à rester avec votre père, mais il a choisi de le faire.

\- Ça me plaît pas quand même.

\- Moi non plus, mais pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de lui laisser des portes de secours.

Dean fronça les sourcils, avant de finir par hocher la tête, la culpabilité pourtant encore bien présente dans son regard. Seigneur, Castiel détestait le voir comme ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'adolescent fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Tu vas finir par être en retard.

Castiel fronça à son tour les sourcils, se tournant vers le réveil, et son visage blanchit légèrement. Effectivement, il était un peu plus qu'en retard, déjà. Il eut un bref grognement désespéré qui tira un sourire à Dean, qui secoua la tête.

\- File, Cas.

Le comptable le fixa un instant, avant de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, et de s'enfuir. Il était loin, le temps où toute sa matinée se déroulait dans un ordre bien précis, mais le comptable ne le regrettait pas le moindre du monde. De toutes façons, dormir – et se réveiller – avec Dean serré dans ses bras était bien plus relaxant que tous les étirements. Rapidement, il passa sous la douche, soupirant de bien-être sous le jet d'eau froide qui lui massa les épaules, et en sortit pour prendre son café à toute vitesse.

Bilan, il était presque sept heures cinq quand Castiel quitta leur appartement, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de Dean – Dean qui s'était rendormi, avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Christ. Castiel voulait tellement que les choses s'arrangent entre Dean et son père, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était légèrement impossible.

* * *

\- Je suis rentré !

Castiel referma la porte derrière lui, dénouant sa cravate avec un soupir de satisfaction, et déposa son attaché-case sur le canapé.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine ! Lui répondit Dean, par-dessus la hotte, et le soulagement envahi le comptable.

En fonction de ses humeurs, son amant avait des… habitudes. Lorsqu'il était en colère, il mettait de la musique à un volume bien trop élevé pour que cela soit sain. Quand il était inquiet, il regardait d'un œil la télévision, et son téléphone se trouvait souvent dans sa main. S'il était fatigué, Dean somnolait sur le canapé avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, et s'il était excité, il choisissait souvent de faire le ménage.

Mais si Dean était dans la cuisine, en train de faire à manger, il était souvent content, ou heureux. De quoi soulager Castiel, donc. L'homme aux cheveux noirs enleva son trench-coat, le déposant à côté de la veste en cuir de son jeune amant, et enleva ses chaussures, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Une excellente odeur de nourriture se dégageait de la pièce, et Castiel se rendit soudainement compte d'à quel point il était affamé. Enfin, cela ne l'empêcha pas de perdre sa mâchoire quand il entra dans la cuisine.

Si Dean était quelqu'un d'extrêmement organisé quand il cuisinait, faisant la vaisselle au rythme auquel il cuisinait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de brasser un nombre d'ustensiles et d'ingrédients important – le comptable n'avait jamais eu autant d'épices dans ses étagères ; étagères qu'il avait même dû rajouter à un moment, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour les huiles.

Et là… et bien, là, il y en avait quand même partout. Du haut, en bas, et de droite à gauche. Castiel eut besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver ses mots alors que Dean continuait de nettoyer la vaisselle, ayant l'air tout à fait absorbé parce qu'il faisait en suivant le rythme du dernier album de Rammstein.

\- Ca va être prêt dans une dizaine de minutes, dit Dean en relevant le regard sur Castiel, le temps de lui flasher un sourire foudroyant. Il n'y aura pas d'entrée, mais j'ai fait un gratin dauphinois, ça te va ?

\- J'ai pas dû en manger depuis quinze ans, sourit Castiel, hochant vivement la tête. Cela sent réellement bon, en tout cas !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha du four, regardant à travers la vitre – et oui, en plus de sentir le Paradis, cela en avait également l'air.

Il releva la tête avec un grand sourire, allant enlacer Dean par derrière, lui déposant un léger baiser dans le cou. L'adolescent s'interrompit un instant dans ce qu'il faisait, laissant la tête de Castiel se glisser contre la sienne. Pendant une minute, ils restèrent simplement comme ça, serrés, à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Bon sang, que Castiel aimait ces moments-là. Le sexe entre eux était bon – enfin, bon n'était pas un mot suffisant. Peut-être que fantastique, ou exceptionnel, étaient des termes plus adaptés. En tout cas, ces moments-là, où ils profitaient de l'autre sans dire un mot, étaient tout aussi bons, et donnaient toujours à Castiel l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose_ de plus_ entre lui et Dean.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était, il ne savait pas réellement comment il fallait le qualifier, mais ce… lien, profond, qui les reliait, était si beau qu'il donnait envie au comptable de ne plus jamais bouger.

\- Je vais aller me changer, finit-il tout de même par dire, avec un peu de regret.

Dean hocha la tête, se retournant dans l'étreinte de Castiel pour l'embrasser doucement, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs resta quelques minutes de plus comme ça, avant de finalement bouger pour aller quitter son costume. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de survêtement, trouvant un qui lui appartenait parmi ceux de Dean, et mit un tee-shirt avec une citation d'un livre que lui avait offert Lucifer pour son anniversaire, deux ou trois ans plutôt. D'ailleurs, le dernier gratin dauphinois que Castiel avait mangé, c'était celui qu'avait fait son grand frère.

Mais il fallait tout de même avouer que les souvenirs qu'avait Castiel de ce gratin ne valaient absolument pas celui de Dean.

\- C'est bon ? Demanda celui-ci après les premières bouchées du comptable, et ce dernier finit calmement sa bouchée avant de finir.

\- C'est fantastique, plutôt.

Un gigantesque sourire naquit sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui rougit légèrement.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, sourit Castiel, pointant Dean du bout de sa fourchette avant de se remettre à manger. Ton rendez-vous avec Sam c'est bien passé, alors ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est inscrit sur ton visage, Dean.

Le plus jeune sembla vouloir répliquer, mais finalement, il se contenta de secouer la tête, un léger sourire tendre se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Ça c'est bien passé. D'après Sam, John n'a pas levé la main sur lui depuis que Mr. Novak est allé le voir, et il le laisse faire son été comme il le veut. Il boit toujours, mais Sam dit qu'il le fait plus au bar qu'à la maison. Sam est vraiment soulagé, parce qu'il a eu les papiers pour la réinscription et John n'a rien dit à ce propos. Du coup, Sammy a pu me les donner, on les a remplis et rendus, alors c'est à peu près sûr que John a décidé de rester ici pour un bon bout de temps, fit Dean tout en mangeant, le soulagement présent dans chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Il y a du progrès, alors, remarqua Castiel, et Dean hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. Tant que Sammy ramène des bonnes notes et qu'il ne l'affronte pas trop directement, tout devrait bien aller. Après tout, Pa-John a toujours préféré Sam, alors il le laisse plus facilement tranquille.

Et la blessure dans le cœur de Dean était toujours en train de saigner. Castiel tendit la main, passant tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose comme ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'au fond, John t'aime tout autant, mais… le problème était que ce n'était tout simplement pas vrai. Le regard de pure haine qu'avait lancé John à Dean lorsqu'il était venu chez Castiel était gravé dans son esprit.

Dedans, il n'y avait pas eu une goutte d'amour, ou de déception, juste de la haine et de la rage. C'était _tout_.

Pendant quelques instants, Dean laissa sa tête reposer contre la main de Castiel, avant de s'ébrouer.

\- Enfin. L'important, c'est que Sammy aille bien et que John ne le touche pas. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda brusquement le plus jeune, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs le laissa changer de sujet sans y redire quelque chose.

\- Et bien, ce fut assez tranquille, répondit-il, avant d'expliquer comment Uriel et Anna avaient eu un débat au self qui avait ramené la moitié de la salle à leur table tellement personne n'était d'accord.

La soirée avança tranquillement, Castiel nettoyant la table pendant que Dean papotait sur le Roadhouse et ses amis qui n'avaient jamais fait autant de bourdes dans une même journée. Et s'ils finirent sur le canapé, à s'embrasser comme des adolescents – même si Dean, techniquement, en était un - ; ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient clairement expliquer ce qui les avait menés là.

Dean était à cheval sur les cuisses du plus vieux, les doigts perdus dans les cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés du plus vieux, et les mains de Castiel étaient fermement posées sur les hanches du châtain. Ils étaient totalement perdus dans leur monde, ne quittant pas un seul instant l'autre, et il fallut que l'on frappe à la porte plusieurs fois pour qu'ils finissent par se rendre compte de cela.

\- Tu attendais du monde ? Demanda Dean, perplexe, en ne lâchant qu'à contrecœur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Normalement, non, grogna Castiel, venant embrasser une dernière fois le plus jeune.

Le baiser se prolongea un peu, et encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte. Castiel eut un grondement, se séparant finalement de Dean, et se leva. Mais, sérieusement, qui venait à vingt-et-une heure frapper chez les gens, quoi ? Parce que, quand même –

\- Raphaël ? Demanda Castiel après avoir ouvert la porte, perplexe, avant de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que lui.

À vrai dire, c'était plutôt qu'il était loin d'être le seul. Lucifer, Balthazar et Bartholomew étaient là également, un sourire amusé se mêlant à leurs regards curieux.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? Fit le comptable, confus, et Balthazar haussa un sourcil.

\- Et bien, on voulait juste rendre visite à notre frère adoré, mais peut-être que l'on interrompt quelque chose ? Se moqua-t-il à moitié, et Castiel manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- Hein ? Hum – non – je -

\- Cas ?

Immédiatement, le regard des cinq Novaks présents se tourna vers Dean, qui venait d'arriver dans l'entrée. Il était un peu moins débraillé que quand Castiel l'avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt, mais le suçon au-dessus de sa clavicule était clairement visible, le tee-shirt du comptable qu'il portait lui étant toujours un peu large au niveau du col.

Bon sang. Pourquoi le voir dans ses vêtements donnait toujours envie à Castiel de le déshabiller ?

\- Et beh, Cassie ! Fit Balthazar, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, avant de donner un coup de coude dans le creux des côtes de Castiel. Tu fais les présentations ?

\- Balth… soupira Raphaël alors que Bartholomew avait un léger rire.

Seigneur, Castiel voyait déjà une migraine se poindre. Il lança un regard à Dean, mais la perplexité de ce dernier semblait avoir disparue, et il s'était légèrement redressé, comme pour essayer de paraître un peu plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement. Le petit châtain lui rendit son regard, et pendant une seconde, Castiel se perdit dans les yeux verts qu'il aimait tant.

Et le comptable n'aurait sûrement pas retrouvé son chemin si Lucifer ne s'était pas bruyamment raclé la gorge. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sursauta légèrement, et secoua la tête, se retournant vers sa famille.

\- Rentrez, finit par dire Castiel, évitant soigneusement les regards de ses frères, qui ne se firent pas prier.

Castiel ferma la porte silencieusement derrière lui, inspirant profondément. Okay. Il pouvait faire cela. Dean et lui en étaient capable. Le comptable se retourna, rejoignant ses frères qui s'étaient approchés de son amant.

\- Dean, se présenta-t-il, avant que Castiel dise quoi que ce soit, semblant un peu sur ses gardes – et pas sans raisons – en tendant la main à l'homme le plus proche.

\- Lucifer, répondit ce dernier, lui serrant la main en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui rendit Castiel un peu confus.

Pendant quelques secondes, Dean et Lucifer restèrent silencieux, puis Raphaël tendit la main à son tour.

\- Je suis Raphaël, dit-il simplement, et l'électricité qui avait semblé se produire entre Dean et Lucifer ne se reproduit pas, pas plus avec Balthazar ou Bartholomew.

Castiel se surprit à envoyer une petite prière à il ne savait qui, espérant que tout allait bien se pa –

\- Dit-moi, Dean, fit Lucifer d'une voix un petit peu doucereuse, que fais-tu chez Cassie à cette heure-ci ?

\- Lucifer, gronda le comptable, se rapprochant instinctivement de Dean en se plaçant légèrement devant lui.

Certes, ils étaient ses frères, mais Dean était son amant – merde, parfois, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se surprenait même à penser à lui comme l'amour de sa vie, aussi niais que cela puisse paraître. Castiel n'avait jamais aimé que l'on se mêle un peu trop de sa vie, et il aimait encore moins que l'on puisse insinuer quoi que ce soit à propos de Dean, qui la partageait avec lui.

\- Je suis son petit-ami, lança le plus jeune, posant une main sur le bras de Castiel en s'avançant d'un pas, relevant le menton légèrement, comme pour défier Lucifer de dire quelque chose.

\- Tu – hein ? S'étrangla Bartholomew, son regard passant de Dean à Castiel et de Castiel à Dean, pour s'arrêter sur son frère. Mais il est encore plus jeune que moi !

\- Sans blague, dit Lucifer en roulant des yeux, on l'avait pas remarqué. Sérieusement, Cassie, tu l'a récupéré à la sortie de la maternelle ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, regardant Dean de haut en bas.

Le sang de Castiel chauffa dans ses veines, et il eut un léger grognement alors que la main de Dean se resserrait sur son bras.

\- Lucifer, _s'il te plaît,_ gronda le comptable, fronçant les sourcils en fixant son frère, qui leva les mains devant lui en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Non, mais je dis ça, je dis rien, moi ! C'est que –

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Les regards de Castiel et Dean se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers Raphaël, qui les regardait comme s'ils étaient une énigme particulièrement difficile à résoudre.

\- Depuis combien de temps, quoi ? Demanda Dean, sa main glissant légèrement sur le bras de Castiel pour s'arrêter au niveau de son poignet.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?

Le comptable échangea un regard avec son amant, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

\- Six ou sept mois ? Peut-être huit ? Fit Dean avec un petit peu d'hésitation.

Après tout, à quel moment était-il correct de dire qu'ils s'étaient connus ? Lorsqu'ils rentrés dedans pour la première fois ? Quand Castiel avait croisé les yeux de Dean, au tout tout tout début ? Au moment où ils avaient choisi de partager leurs musiques ?

\- Et vous sortez ensemble depuis… ? Fit Bartholomew, levant un sourcil.

\- Mi-mai ?

\- 17 mai, confirma Dean, tirant un sourire tendre à Castiel.

Bon sang, il avait l'impression que le mois de juillet était arrivé à toute allure et que juin avait été invisible. Comme quoi, le temps passait vite lorsqu'on était heureux. En tout cas, cela n'empêcha pas ses frères de s'étouffer tous à peu près en même temps.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Balthazar, exagérant longuement la dernière syllabe. Mai ? Et tu aurais pas oublié de le dire à un moment, par hasard ? On devait attendre le mariage pour être au courant ?

\- Hé, il n'y a que moi qui voit le problème d'âge, là ? Fit Lucifer, faisant un grand geste de bras. Cassie, t'es avec un gosse, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse, gronda Dean, sa main sur le poignet de Castiel se crispant de nouveau.

Lucifer lui envoya un regard condescendant, secouant la tête.

\- Petit, t'as quoi, dix-huit ans tout juste ? Dix-neuf ? Tu viens de sortir du berceau, c'est à peine si tu –

\- Seize ans, le coupa Dean, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, mais –

\- Putain, Castiel !

Lucifer remonta ses yeux sur le comptable alors que le reste de la fratrie écarquillait légèrement les yeux. Balthazar semblait trouver cela comique alors que Raphaël avait plissé les yeux, les scrutant encore un peu plus fort. Bartholomew, lui, avait juste secoué la tête en levant les bras au ciel – mais cela n'était rien face à colère qui semblait habiter Lucifer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, bordel ? Lança-t-il à Castiel, s'approchant de lui. Seize ans ? T'as totalement déconné ! Si c'était arrivé à Jack, j'aurais déjà tué le mec, merde ! Votre relation est juste – juste complètement malsaine ! Comment tu crois que son père à lui va réagir en apprenant ça, hein ?

Le cœur de Castiel eut un à-coup en entendant son grand frère, mais ce fut plus le commentaire sur le père de Dean qui lui tordit les tripes.

\- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Lucifer, tu –

\- Je sais ce que c'est qu'être un père, bon sang !

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais t'es pas le mien ! Gronda Dean, s'avançant jusqu'à être à deux centimètres de Lucifer, posant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine. Tu dis que tu « protégerais » ton fils ? Demanda-t-il, mimant les guillemets d'une main, tout en fixant le grand frère de Castiel d'un regard de feu. Eh bien, mon père m'a jeté à la rue en apprenant que j'étais bi, et que je pouvais crever comme une chienne. J'crois pas que c'est la réaction d'un père, non ?

Dean déglutit une seconde, son index s'enfonçant encore un peu plus dans la poitrine de Lucifer.

\- Et Cas n'a rien fait que je ne voulais pas. Il ne m'a pas violé, ne m'a pas manipulé, n'a pas tenté d'abuser de moi d'une quelconque manière. Essaye même pas de critiquer ce qu'on a, okay ?

Lucifer sembla momentanément à court de mots, soufflé par la sortie de Dean, et Castiel posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean, le ramenant lentement vers lui pour éviter qu'il n'étripe son frère d'un geste malheureux.

\- Tu es mon frère, Lucifer, et je t'aime, fit Castiel plus doucement, avant que son frère se reprenne, mais je ne te laisserais pas salir notre relation sur de simples préjugés, d'accord ? Nous savons que notre différence d'âge n'est pas… anodine. Cependant, cela ne te donne pas le droit de ramener toute notre relation à cela.

Lucifer secoua la tête aux mots de Castiel, un sourire désabusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as toujours été le plus raisonnable de nous sept, Castiel. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi, répliqua immédiatement le comptable. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement admettre l'idée que j'aime Dean ?

Les yeux de Lucifer s'écarquillèrent alors que Balthazar s'étranglait peu élégamment.

\- Putain, est-ce que notre Cassie vient bien d'utiliser le mot avec le grand_ A_ ? Bégaya-t-il, et c'était à peine exagéré.

\- Je crois qu'il vient bien de le faire, répondit Bartholomew, semblant lui aussi sonné, mais rapidement, il se mit à regarder Dean et son frère tout aussi intensément que Raphaël le faisait depuis le début.

\- Je l'aurais parié, fit simplement ce dernier.

Lucifer se tourna vers lui, outré, et lança ses bras au ciel.

\- Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi ? Et tu dis rien ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Raphaël fit un vague geste de la main en direction de Dean, qui semblait un petit peu confus par les réactions des frères de son amant.

\- Sérieusement, fit Raphaël, lançant un regard blasé à Lucifer, est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait des yeux, dans cette pièce ? Certes, la différence d'âge est… frappante, mais Lucy, est-ce que tu as sérieusement vu Cassie toucher quelqu'un, _volontairement_, qui ne soit pas nous, pendant plus de cinq secondes ? Et accepter de se laisser toucher ?

\- Non, mais –

\- Mais rien du tout, trancha Raphaël.

\- Et si c'était Samandriel, tu dirais toujours rien ?

\- Déjà, ce n'est _pas_ Samandriel, pointa Raphaël. Ensuite, je ne connais pas Dean. Je ne sais pas s'il est mature, je ne sais pas s'il se comporte comme un gosse, mais je vois qu'il regarde Cassie comme Cassie le regarde et comme il n'a jamais regardé personne. Et si Samandriel me ramène quelqu'un qui a dix ans de plus que lui lorsqu'il sera en âge de décider ce qu'il veut dans sa vie, alors je garderais mes opinions pour moi en attendant de voir ce qui se passe – et après, je parlerais. Mais _après_, Lucy, pas avant.

Lucifer resta silencieux un moment, la mâchoire serrée, puis finit par secouer rageusement la tête, se tournant vers Castiel et Dean.

\- Toi, fit-il en pointant du doigt l'adolescent, si tu lui fais la moindre chose, je te tue. Et toi, continua-t-il en pointant Castiel, idem. Tu pourrais pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu.

\- Lucifer, je –

\- Non. Je me casse, grogna ce dernier, et il tourna les talons, refermant brutalement la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Un léger silence succéda à ses paroles, et Raphaël finit par secouer la tête, ramenant sur lui l'attention de ses frères.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, soupira-t-il, regardant Castiel. Il ne devrait pas rester fâché trop longtemps. Mais en attendant, je pense que cela serait mieux si l'on rentrait chacun chez soi, non ? Histoire que nous réfléchissions avant d'émettre un commentaire fait sur le chaud.

En disant cela, Raphaël avait tourné la tête vers Balthazar, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. Ce dernier sembla hésiter pendant un instant, puis finit par lever les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence.

\- Okay, okay, okay ! Ne me lance pas ce regard de tueur, je ne dirais rien du tout.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas-là…

Raphaël s'avança, venant rapidement prendre son frère dans ses bras, avant de serrer la main de Dean – qui semblait un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements.

\- Papa et Maman nous invitent à manger à la maison, dimanche prochain, à midi. Pas celui de cette semaine, mais l'autre. On peut compter sur toi pour être présent ? Enfin, sur vous ? Demanda Raphaël, levant un sourcil.

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard, et l'adolescent haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais voir avec Ellen si je peux me libérer, mais ça devrait être possible, normalement ?

\- Super, fit Raphaël, s'écartant pour laisser Bartholomew et Balthazar saluer leur frère. Dans ce cas-là, nous te disons à dimanche prochain !

\- À dimanche, répondit Castiel, et Balthazar lui envoya un clin d'œil.

\- Faites pas trop de folies avant de venir, ricana-t-il, avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement en voyant le regard blasé de Raphaël, qui le suivit, avec Bartholomew.

La porte de l'appartement se referma définitivement, laissant le calme remplir de nouveau le salon.

\- Eh bien, dit au bout d'un moment Castiel, cela a été… étrange.

\- Tes frères sont frappés, je crois, commenta Dean, semblant se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche.

\- Un peu, oui.

Castiel secoua la tête, effectuant une pression sur l'épaule de Dean pour le tourner face à lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

L'adolescent resta silencieux un instant, fixant Castiel comme s'il voulait lire ses pensées, et attrapa la main qui était sur son épaule.

\- Oui. Dit, c'était vrai, ce que… Raphaël a dit ?

\- Sur le fait que je n'avais jamais laissé quelqu'un me toucher comme tu le fais ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, répéta Castiel en hochant la tête, avant de développer en voyant le regard interrogateur de son amant. Cela m'est arrivé de sortir en boîte, ou dans les bars, pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer une nuit, mais je n'ai jamais eu une… relation amoureuse. Ou affective. Le contact des autres n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie énormément, et – et maintenant que j'y pense, Gabriel m'avait fait la remarque, déjà, sur la manière dont je te regarde.

\- Mais on n'était même pas ensemble !

\- Et bien, je t'aimais déjà plutôt bien, marmonna Castiel, détournant légèrement le regard.

Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla bouche-bée, avant d'éclater d'un rire clair. Instantanément, toute la pression qu'il restait dans la pièce sembla se dissoudre. Les épaules de Castiel se détendirent, un fin sourire se plaça sur son visage, et les réflexions de Lucifer furent reléguées dans un coin éloigné de son esprit.

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil, secouant la tête, avant d'amener ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Un sourire joueur se plaça sur son visage tandis qu'il se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure – et merde, mais Castiel sentit le _besoin_ de ravager cette bouche tout de suite, _maintenant_. Aussi, sans hésiter, il plongea en avant, venant embrasser l'adolescent sans lui laisser le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Néanmoins, le petit châtain se reprit instantanément, venant se couler contre le corps de Castiel. Il tenta pendant une minute de prendre le contrôle du baiser, mais Castiel ne lui laissa même pas une chance de réussir. Une de ses mains se plaça dans le dos du plus jeune tandis que l'autre venait fermement se poser sur ses fesses, le serrant encore plus contre lui.

Le comptable savoura pendant de longues minutes le baiser, tout comme Dean qui semblait ne pas vouloir se détacher d'un centimètre de son amant. Ce ne fut que lorsque respirer devint trop essentiel qu'ils finirent par se séparer – mais la vision de Dean, les yeux brillants et la bouche gonflée, fit gronder le comptable, qui dut se forcer à reprendre son souffle plutôt que venir embrasser de nouveau Dean.

\- Petit fourbe, grogna Castiel, et Dean ricana.

\- Moi ? Non. Je commence juste à connaître tes boutons, sourit l'adolescent, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs songea que c'était déjà bien le cas.


	13. Chapitre XIII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Pour ceux qui sont en vacances, tout est tranquille :3 ? En tout cas, j'espére que vous apssez des bons moments ! En tout cas, moi, à chaque fin de semaine, je suis dans le rush parce que je me rends compte que j'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre que je suis censée poster le samedi x) J'ai honte, parfois, j'ai honte !

M'enfin ! Le chapitre est là à temps, c'est ça l'important ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le chapitre mérite un raiting M, et... et c'est tout, je crois. So... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme d'habitudes. Sa vie évoluait en même temps qu'il grandissait et vieillissait, mais globalement, cela ne changeait pas sa manière de vivre. Castiel aimait avoir un environnement rangé dans lequel chaque chose faisait une référence précise à une autre, et il aimait être en mesure de pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment de son environnement.

Enfin, ces habitudes s'étaient assez fait la malle depuis que Dean partageait sa vie, mais… étrangement, il aimait cela. Ses habitudes s'étaient juste totalement transformées.

Castiel eut un petit sourire, dans le train, bougeant légèrement. La tête de Dean se coinça un peu mieux dans son cou, et pendant un bref instant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ferma les yeux. The Revivalists chantaient dans leurs oreilles, mais l'adolescent était fermement endormi contre lui – en fait, il s'était assoupi à peine deux secondes après s'être assis.

C'était terriblement adorable. Doucement, le comptable passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, même si l'angle de son bras était un peu étrange et inconfortable. Ce léger inconfort valait bien le petit grognement de contentement qu'il récolta lorsque le petit châtain se colla encore un peu plus contre lui, une de ses mains venant instinctivement se poser sur la cuisse de Castiel.

Castiel soupira de contentement, fermant un peu plus les yeux en laissant le haut de sa tête reposer sur celle de Dean, et le nom de l'arrêt avant le sien arriva beaucoup trop tôt. Doucement, il rouvrit les paupières, sa main sur les cheveux de Dean descendant dans le cou de ce dernier.

L'adolescent dormait souvent, dans le train, et désormais, c'était à chaque fois sur l'épaule de Castiel. Aussi, ce dernier avait fini par développer une technique complète pour réveiller le petit brun – et l'avoir dans un bon état, parce que sinon, Dean était comme un ours. Insupportable au réveil.

Lentement, Castiel fit glisser ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Dean, avant de passer sur sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune, avant de se redresser lentement, bougeant par la même occasion l'adolescent. Ce dernier eut un petit grognement, commençant à se réveiller, et il émergea totalement lorsque Castiel passa ses doigts sous son menton, lui relevant la tête.

\- On est déjà arrivé ? Grogna Dean, s'étirant dans le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient, et Castiel eut un sourire attendri en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, fit-il, et comme si le train n'attendait que ça, le jingle retentit, annonçant le nom de l'arrêt du comptable.

Castiel se pencha en même temps que Dean relevait la tête et ils s'embrassèrent brièvement, avant que l'homme aux cheveux bruns se lève.

\- À ce soir, Dean.

\- À plus ! Passe une bonne journée !

\- Toi aussi, sourit Castiel avant de quitter le train, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Et bien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cela allait être une bonne journée, aujourd'hui. Dans un excès de bonne humeur, il passa même dire bonjour à Anna et Garth avant la petite pause-café de dix heures, et ses collègues l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Castiel avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était peu à peu débloqué en lui – quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir correctement.

En tout cas, il se sentait juste… terriblement bien, ce vendredi. Certes, dans deux jours, il allait… présenter ? Dean à sa famille, et cela le stressait assez quand il y pensait, tout de même. À vrai dire, Castiel était à peu près certain que tout le monde était au courant de qui était son amant, puisqu'il _savait_ pertinemment que ses frères avaient fait passer le mot.

Et le comptable appréhendait quelque peu la réaction de sa famille. Quand ses frères s'étaient présentés à sa porte, l'autre jour, tout s'était passé rapidement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de stresser, ou de planifier les choses – il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire _quoi que ce soit_. Mais là… Castiel soupira, se massant les tempes en changeant de playlist.

Il était censé travailler, et pas se remuer les méninges sur sa vie, là. En secouant la tête, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se concentra à nouveau sur son ordinateur, et ouvrit un message de son supérieur.

* * *

\- Cas ? Qu'est-ce que –

La voix de Dean fut brutalement coupée par le baiser renversant que lui offrit son amant.

\- J'ai – eu – une – promotion, dit Castiel entre deux baisers, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entourait la taille du plus jeune de ses bras.

\- Sérieusement ? Fit Dean, les yeux brillants, en regardant Castiel, qui venait de coller leurs fronts ensembles.

\- Oui. Laisse-moi t'amener dîner pour fêter ça.

Le sourire de Dean se fana légèrement, et le comptable fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu perturbé par le brusque changement dans l'attitude de son amant.

\- Il y a un problème ?

L'adolescent détourna le regard, semblant mal à l'aise, et Castiel sentit une pointe d'inquiétude se former dans le creux de son estomac.

\- Dean ? Re-demanda-t-il, une de ses mains remontant pour venir empaumer la joue du petit châtain.

\- Je – y'a rien, Cas, t'inquiète, sourit Dean, comme si tout allait bien, en relevant la tête pour regarder le comptable.

Seulement, Castiel connaissait le corps du plus jeune presque sur le bout des doigts, désormais, que cela soit ses zones érogènes ou les expressions de son visage lorsqu'il cuisinait. Et là… ce n'était clairement pas un réel sourire. Les yeux de Dean ne pétillaient pas, ses sourcils ne s'étaient pas imperceptiblement relevés, des pattes d'oie ne s'étaient pas formées aux coins de ses yeux, et ses lèvres étaient dans un sourire un peu trop crispé pour que cela soit naturel.

\- Je m'inquiète, fit le comptable, caressant légèrement la joue de son amant.

\- C'est rien, je te dis, grogna Dean, secouant la tête – mais désormais, il était un petit peu plus détendu, comme si l'inquiétude de Castiel l'avait attendri.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs le fixa pendant un instant, puis finalement, choisit de ne pas pousser plus loin. Il savait que Dean finirait par parler lorsqu'il aurait trouvé les mots, et la force de les dire. Il ne pouvait qu'être là, prêt à écouter dès que l'adolescent en aurait besoin.

\- Je pensais que nous aurions pu aller à la Pizzeria de Leonardo, finit-il par dire après un instant, un peu hésitant.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent, et il dévisagea Castiel, la bouche entrouverte.

\- La Pizzeria de Leonardo ? Mais c'est – c'est –

\- Un bon endroit pour un premier rendez-vous ? Demanda Castiel haussant un sourcil, et le plus jeune s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

Le comptable eut un léger rire un petit peu nerveux, sentant ses joues chauffer, et il détourna à son tour le regard, se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Hum – est-ce que cela est trop tôt ? Je – enfin – je pensais faire d'une pierre deux coups, mais peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Je sais que tu es plutôt burgers que pizzas, mais j'ai vu aussi qu'ils faisaient un poisson du moment qui devrait te plaire – mais si tu ne veux pas, on peut toujours aller ailleurs, et –

Le débit de paroles de Castiel se coupa brusquement quand Dean prit son visage entre ses mains – mains aux doigts fins et pourtant calleux, si _parfaites_.

\- Je… j'adorerais aller avec toi à la Pizzeria de Leonardo, fit le plus jeune, ses yeux verts brillant fortement.

Seigneur, Castiel pourrait passer des heures à décrire les yeux de Dean. La manière dont ils s'illuminaient, les longs cils qui les bordaient, ses émotions qui s'y reflétaient en permanence – vraiment, si le comptable était un poète, Dean serait sa muse.

\- Putain, j'aime l'idée de nous à un rendez-vous, sourit l'adolescent, mais… Mais…

Dean ferma les yeux un instant, semblant déglutir difficilement. Certes, ils avaient tous les deux progressé, et énormément progressé, lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'ouvrir à l'autre sur ses sentiments et ses ressentis, mais parfois, cela restait… compliqué.

\- Mais ? Le relança doucement Castiel, venant poser une main contre la taille du plus jeune.

\- Mais… je – j'ai – est-ce que je ne ferais pas tache ? Murmura le petit châtain, détournant le regard. Je ne fais pas exactement parti du public type du restaurant, ajouta-t-il, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. J'ai pas envie que t'aies honte de moi.

La bouche de Castiel s'entrouvrit d'étonnement, et pendant une seconde, il resta trop surpris pour formuler ses pensées. Comment ça, avoir honte de Dean ? Merde, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait avec son amant contre lui, le comptable remerciait la personne là-haut de lui avoir accordé le droit d'être avec Dean. Durant toutes ces semaines où il avait tenté d'ignorer ses sentiments, ces derniers étaient devenus plus forts, toujours plus forts, le consumant peu à peu. Comment son amant pouvait seulement imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir _honte_ de lui ?

Seulement, son silence sembla faire croire à Dean qu'effectivement, il allait avoir honte de lui, et les joues de l'adolescent rougirent, comme le bout de ses oreilles. Il recula légèrement, rompant par la même occasion les points de contact entre lui et l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Dean, la voix brisée. Je sais que je devrais être _mieux_ – que je devrais être plus – plus – plus vieux, plus intelligent – plus adapté à toi, plus comme toi, plus –

\- Tu es parfait comme tu es, le coupa Castiel, et je refuse que tu puisses penser pendant un instant que tu n'es pas assez… Bien pour être avec moi. Alors tu vas aller enfiler un jean, et on part, grogna le plus vieux, avant de saisir la mâchoire de Dean pour l'embrasser furieusement.

L'adolescent eut un petit couinement de surprise, avant de se laisser embarquer dans le baiser. Sans que cela ne soit réellement planifié, Dean se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Castiel et ses doigts enfoncés dans la masse de cheveux noirs, à répondre de tout son être au comptable.

\- Tu n'es _pas_ un sale petit secret, dit Castiel entre deux baisers, et je n'aurais jamais honte d'être vu à tes côtés. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, répondit Dean, les yeux pétillants. Tu peux m'embrasser encore, histoire de vérifier ?

Castiel eut un éclat de rire, secouant la tête, mais il s'exécuta sans que Dean ait besoin de le lui demander une autre fois. Embrasser Dean, c'était un peu comme décrocher les étoiles, et le comptable adorait cela. Aussi, ce fut avec un petit peu de regret qu'il se recula, éloignant ses lèvres de celle de l'adolescent.

\- Sérieusement, Dean, va t'habiller. Je veux avoir ce rendez-vous avec toi.

Un lent sourire éclaira le visage du plus jeune, qui frotta doucement son nez à celui de Castiel, des rougeurs s'installant sur le bout de ses oreilles.

\- Okay, fit-il, descendant au sol, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Mais, je croyais qu'il fallait réserver vachement en avance pour pouvoir avoir une table là-bas ?

Le comptable fit une petite moue, avant d'avouer, du bout des lèvres.

\- Et bien… peut-être que le propriétaire est un ami de mon père, et peut-être que je me suis déjà occupé de la comptabilité de l'entreprise à un moment, quand un de mes collègues était malade, ce qui fais que j'ai réussi à avoir une place pour aujourd'hui ?

Pendant une seconde, Dean cligna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête, éberlué.

\- Mais – mais tu as réservé quand ?

\- Hum… quand j'ai appris pour ma promotion ?

\- Mais tu ne savais même pas si j'allais te dire oui !

\- … Disons que je l'espérais fortement ? Marmonna Castiel, détournant les yeux, et il entendit Dean s'étouffer à deux centimètres de lui.

\- Putain, je t'aime tellement, gronda Dean, avant de lui arracher un autre baiser, un peu plus sauvage que les précédents, avant de s'éloigner. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Et le petit châtain disparut dans leur chambre à toute vitesse, laissant un comptable à bout de souffle dans le salon, face au mur. Merde. Il secoua la tête, s'ébrouant légèrement, et se dirigea vers le placard à veste du salon. Pendant une seconde, Castiel hésita sérieusement, mais finalement, posa son trench-coat favori, et récupéra un deuxième trench-coat, mais noir.

Le comptable mettait rarement ce dernier. Il était moins usé – encore que, usé n'était pas le bon terme – que l'autre, et un peu plus serré au niveau de la taille, donnant l'impression qu'il avait des épaules un peu plus larges qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Castiel fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à la sensation, et se demanda si finalement, il ne devait pas plutôt reprendre son autre. Après tout, son costume était bleu foncé, presque noir, peut-être que le tout, cela n'allait pas ? L'homme mettait si rarement ce trench-coat qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler avec quoi il l'associait, avant.

Ouais, peut-être qu'il devrait tout simplement remettre l'autre, cela serait plus simple.

\- Putain de merde.

Castiel se retourna, haussant un sourcil interrogateur, mais cela s'arrêta là, parce que bon sang, pendant une seconde, il oublia comment parler. Dean avait enfilé un des rares pantalon chino qu'il possédait, et avec cela, il avait ajouté une chemise à Castiel, remontant les manches jusqu'au creux du coude – et sérieusement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'était pas certain de comment il était censé se tenir en société si Dean était comme cela à côté de lui. Les jeans et les tee-shirts sur son amant donnaient à Castiel envie de l'embrasser en permanence, mais ça… et bien en fait, il avait juste envie de l'emmener dans leur lit, maintenant.

\- Merde, Cas, répéta l'adolescent, sortant le plus vieux de ses pensées, t'es sûr qu'on doit aller à la pizzeria ? Parce que là, j'ai juste envie que tu me baises – mais genre, maintenant _tout de suite._

Castiel grogna, échangeant avec Dean un regard chargé d'électricité, et il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non. Diner d'abord, sexe après, réussi-t-il à dire, et Dean eut un grondement.

\- Pas juste.

Néanmoins, il s'avança quand même, mettant rapidement ses Dr. Martens à ses pieds, et Castiel se sentit saliver en voyant comment le pantalon de Dean le moulait. Okay. Peut-être qu'il allait un petit peu souffrir pendant ce rencard, en fait.

Enfin…

Castiel ne souffrit pas. Pas _exactement_. C'était juste que la tension sexuelle entre eux avait atteint des summums quand ils furent au dessert, et que l'homme aux cheveux noirs se découvrait des réserves de self-control insoupçonnées.

Techniquement, Dean ne faisait rien pour l'aguicher. Techniquement, il ne faisait rien pour séduire Dean. Seulement… la moindre action de Dean déclenchait comme une éruption dans le sang de Castiel, et il était plus compliqué à chaque seconde de garder un visage de façade. Le pire était que le comptable savait que Dean était dans le même état que lui. La conversation qu'ils avaient était tranquille, avec des moments de rire et des moments plus sérieux, ils bouillaient d'envie de se retrouver tous les deux, dans une chambre, à profiter de l'autre et de son corps jusqu'à en être malade.

Et pourtant… ils voulaient tous deux faire durer le moment. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant – restaurant dont la réputation n'était pas usurpée du tout -, leurs pas ne les ramenèrent pas tout de suite à l'appartement. À la place, Castiel guida Dean jusqu'au port, puis Dean amena Castiel dans des petites ruelles sombres mais à l'atmosphère magique. C'était un moment de complicité qu'ils avaient rarement à l'extérieur de l'appartement ou du train, et le comptable avait l'impression de redécouvrir une face du monde.

Progressivement, la tension entre eux devint plus sourde, plus supportable, moins pressée ; et quand Dean se pressa contre le flan de Castiel, ce dernier ne ressentit pas l'irrépressible besoin de faire l'amour à son amant au moment même. Il se contenta de déposer un tendre baiser dans les cheveux du plus jeune, et Dean se mit pratiquement à ronronner contre lui.

Ils continuèrent de marcher lentement, reprenant peu à peu le chemin de l'appartement, passant par des petites ruelles que Castiel ne connaissait pas, mais que Dean arpentait comme s'il était né ici. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement, une vague de luxure sembla les traverser au même moment, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne réussit que par miracle à ouvrir la porte – Dean l'ayant enserré dans ses bras par derrière, déposant moult et moult baisers dans la nuque offerte.

Le trajet jusqu'au lit fut complexe mais rapide, et lorsque Dean poussa le comptable sur le lit, ce dernier eut un grognement, finissant de se déshabiller en quelques secondes. Sa chemise allait être terriblement froissée, son costume aussi – et ne parlons pas de son trench-coat, qui avait passé plus de temps sur un cintre que sur ses épaules – mais actuellement, Castiel n'en n'avait rien à faire.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Dean, qui enlevait précipitamment son dernier vêtement, avant de grimper sur le lit, se juchant à quatre pattes au-dessus de Castiel. Ce dernier eut un grognement, reculant pour se redresser en position semi-allongée grâce aux oreillers derrière lui, et le plus jeune eut un sourire en coin sauvage. Il s'assit sur les cuisses de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, le faisant grogner lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent, et quelques secondes plus tard, Dean se frottait sans la moindre pudeur contre le corps de Castiel, ayant attrapé d'une main leurs érections.

Seigneur, tant de plaisir allait finir par tuer Castiel.

Ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, allant se poser sur la taille de Dean pour approfondir encore un petit peu plus les mouvements du plus jeune, qui gémissait et soupirait. Par moment, Castiel réussissait à comprendre son prénom, mais lui-même était tellement perdu dans les méandres du plaisir qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir.

Un jour, oui, un jour, ils feraient l'amour avec plus de contrôle. Un jour, Castiel prendrait son temps, parcourant minutieusement le corps de Dean, l'ouvrant lentement et tendrement, et il le ferait jouir plusieurs fois – ou au contraire, l'amènerait au bord du gouffre pour l'empêcher ensuite de tomber, jusqu'à ce que Dean demande grâce.

Oui, un jour, Castiel se promettait de faire cela… mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il balança son bras à l'aveuglette sur le côté, cherchant de la main le tube de lubrifiant tandis que l'autre courant toujours sur la peau de Dean, incapable de se fixer entre sa cuisse, sa taille ou leurs sexes.

Puis finalement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et il poussa un grognement de joie, sa main remontant pour agripper la nuque de Dean, l'abaissant pour lui arracher un baiser sauvage. De sa main libre, l'adolescent récupéra le tube de lubrifiant, s'enduisant rapidement les doigts, avant de se relever.

Rapidement, Dean inséra un doigt en lui, penché en avant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et Castiel sentit sa respiration s'arrêter devant le spectacle devant lui. Le pire, c'était que le petit châtain ne se rendait sûrement même pas compte qu'il était magnifique, comme cela. Non, le comptable était à peu près sûr que Dean n'avait que dans l'idée de se préparer le plus rapidement possible, et pourtant… pourtant, le plus vieux aurait pu rester des heures perdu devant l'image que lui renvoyait Dean.

Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que Dean attrapait son érection, se surélevant au-dessus de lui, avant de s'asseoir, lentement mais surement, et Castiel gronda, ses deux mains s'installant sur les hanches du plus jeune, les serrant fortement – si fort qu'il savait que demain, les traces de ses doigts allaient être bien présentes sur les hanches de Dean.

Mais ce dernier s'en moquait, et il commença à bouger, faisant travailler ses cuisses pour se lever et se rabaisser encore et encore sur le sexe de Castiel, avec l'aide de ce dernier.

\- Putain, Cas, grogna l'adolescent lorsque sa prostate fut effleurée, et le comptable eut un sourire en coin.

Il déplaça légèrement le corps de Dean – et celui-ci se cambra brusquement lorsqu'il retomba sur l'érection de Castiel, qui toucha directement sa prostate. À partir de là, les mouvements du plus jeune se firent plus désordonnés, moins propres, mais merde, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait que trouver cela encore meilleur. Ils étaient tous les deux transpirants de sueur, les mains de Castiel commençaient à glisser sur la peau de Dean, et leurs souffles étaient courts – mais c'était bon, si bon.

Le plus vieux ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de Dean malgré le plaisir qui lui faisait perdre lentement la tête. L'adolescent était comme son ancrage dans ce monde, et ses deux mains fines, posées à plat sur le torse de Castiel, le maintenaient sur Terre tout en lui faisant toucher le Paradis. Puis Dean _roula_ ses hanches, une fois, deux fois, avant de reprendre ses mouvements de haut en bas, et Castiel jouit brutalement – et il n'y avait pas eu de signe avant-coureur, rien du tout, mais il jouit tout de même, en un soupir tremblant.

Dean gémit sourdement, continuant à bouger rapidement, le sperme de Castiel rendant ses mouvements plus glissant, et – et il vint à son tour, sans même avoir besoin de se toucher.

_Seigneur_.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs resta bouche-bée devant cette vision, le cerveau encore embrumé de son orgasme. Merde. Allait-il un jour se faire à l'image de Dean ? Il n'était pas sûr de réussir – et honnêtement, pas sûr de le vouloir.

Pendant un moment, Dean resta perché au-dessus de lui, ses mains crispées sur son torse et les yeux fermés, tentant de reprendre son souffle difficilement. Puis finalement, il retomba sur le torse de Castiel, respirant par à-coups, et le comptable le réceptionna délicatement, un frémissement le traversant de part en part lorsque son sexe quitta le corps de l'adolescent.

\- Bon sang, Dean, murmura-t-il, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de ce dernier.

\- Tout pareil, grogna le plus jeune, et ceci tira un sourire amusé à Castiel.

Après être resté de longues minutes dans cette position, à s'embrasser paresseusement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs les fit rouler dans le lit, faisant fi du grognement de Dean lorsqu'il se releva.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Marmonna ce dernier, les endorphines le faisant toujours un peu planer.

\- Je vais juste chercher de quoi nous nettoyer, répondit Castiel, déposant un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Dean.

Celui-ci eut un petit bruit satisfait, et le comptable finit de se redresser, allant jusqu'à la salle de bain sur des jambes un peu molles. Il en revint avec une serviette humide et la passa délicatement sur le corps de son amant, avant de faire pareil sur le sien ; pour la jeter ensuite sur le sol et rejoindre Dean sur les couvertures. Immédiatement, ce dernier vient se pelotonner contre lui, et Castiel ressentit une brusque bouffée d'amour.

\- Seigneur, Dean, je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il, mais ce dernier était déjà endormi, respirant tranquillement contre son cou.

* * *

-Okay. Je suis prêt.

Dean arriva dans le salon, où l'attendait Castiel. Un coup d'œil à l'adolescent lui montra qu'il était tout autant stressé que lui, sinon plus. Pendant une brève seconde, le comptable songea à foutre tout en l'air et à appeler ses parents pour lui dire que non, ils ne pourraient en fait pas venir ce midi, mais… mais même si Dean était stressé, l'homme aux cheveux noirs pouvait voir la détermination dans son regard, plus forte que la peur.

\- On peut toujours annuler, dit-il quand même, offrant à Dean une porte de secours, mais ce dernier secoua négativement la tête sans sembler prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Non. Tu as dit que nous serions là, alors nous allons être là, et – et je ne veux pas me défiler – pas devant ta famille.

Castiel hocha la tête après un instant, sentant une vague de soulagement le traverser. Quelque part, la détermination de Dean lui permit d'arrêter de psychoter, et il souffla légèrement.

\- Okay. On peut le faire, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Dean, avant de relever la tête. Allons-y, alors.

Dean hocha la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils. Il s'approcha de Castiel, s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui, et resserra sa cravate avec un soupir désespéré.

\- Je pense que toi et tes cravates êtes des ennemis héréditaires, blagua-t-il légèrement, et le comptable eut un léger rire, laissant Dean la lui remettre correctement.

\- C'est bien possible.

L'adolescent secoua la tête avec amusement, posant ses mains à plat sur le haut du torse de Castiel avant de redresser légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser rapidement.

\- Maintenant, on peut y aller, fit-il en rouvrant les yeux, et la pression dans le corps de l'homme aux cheveux noirs baissa légèrement.

\- Okay.

Dean sortit en premier, laissant Castiel refermer derrière lui, et ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers de l'immeuble pour aller au garage. Dean s'était étranglé la première fois qu'il avait vu la voiture de son amant. Il fallait dire qu'une Clio cinq places, ce n'était pas non plus la chose la plus extraordinaire du monde – et que cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la fameuse Chevrolet Impala 1967 du père de Dean.

Cependant, c'était une voiture, elle roulait correctement, elle n'avait pas besoin de trop d'entretien ; alors cela convenait à Castiel. Il démarra rapidement, avant de quitter le centre-ville, se dirigeant vers la maison familiale. Le téléphone de Dean, connecté à la voiture, diffusait du vieux rock, le même que celui qu'ils écoutaient dans le train tous les matins lorsqu'ils allaient travailler. Le trajet – et surtout la musique, en fait, quand Castiel y réfléchissait réellement – leur permit de se détendre, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cour des Novaks, ils n'étaient plus si stressés que ça. Il y avait de l'appréhension, oui, mais plus de peur.

\- Wow, siffla Dean, regardant la maison familiale par la fenêtre. C'est vachement grand, putain !

\- Et bien, nous sommes une grande famille, et mes parents ont toujours vu les choses en grand, alors…

Le reste de la phrase de Castiel se perdit alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ce qui était bizarre, c'était que tout le monde avait l'air d'être déjà là. D'habitude, lorsque Castiel arrivait, il n'y avait que Michael et Adam, ainsi que Gabriel, Kali et Bartholomew. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait les voitures de tout le monde, et le nœud dans l'estomac de Castiel se fit un peu plus présent. Il déglutit difficilement, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de stresser encore un peu plus, Dean venait de poser une main sur sa joue, tournant son visage vers lui.

\- Et bien, je crois que l'on n'a plus le choix, maintenant.

La main de Dean glissa, se plaçant derrière la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et celui-ci eut un léger soupir de contentement, la pression dans son corps se faisant moins puissante.

\- Nous ne l'avons plus, confirma-t-il, surtout qu'il était à peu près sûr que toute sa famille était en train de les regarder depuis les fenêtres du salon – ou des chambres, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue, peut-être.

\- Je peux avoir un baiser de bonne chance ? Demanda Dean, haussant un sourcil, et Castiel eut un éclat de rire, avant de se pencher en avant, s'exécutant.

Immédiatement, l'odeur de Dean arriva à ses narines, si familière, si proche, que tout son corps se détendit. Le baiser s'allongea sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et ce ne fut que lorsque Dean fut à court d'air qu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Ca, c'était un _putain_ de baiser de bonne chance, rit-il doucement, avant de rouvrir ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Castiel.

\- Eh bien, nous allons voir tout de suite si cela a marché, répondit Castiel, avant de s'extirper de la voiture.

Dean en fit de même, claquant la porte derrière lui en observant la grande maison familiale. Instinctivement, le comptable posa sa main dans le creux des reins de l'adolescent, et ce dernier se laissa aller un instant, s'appuyant contre Castiel en papillonnant des yeux. Ce dernier en profita pour se pencher légèrement, déposant un baiser sur le temps de Dean avant de murmurer à son oreille.

\- Dean.

\- Hum ?

\- Je – Peu importe ce qu'ils diront, je t'aime, okay ?

Une vague de couleur passa sur le visage de Dean, laissant le bout de ses oreilles rouge, et il sourit, tournant légèrement la tête vers le plus vieux.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Même s'ils disent que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je sais que je t'aime.

Le cœur de Castiel vibra de manière très agréable, et des papillons envahirent son estomac lorsque le petit brun déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils se remirent à marcher vers la porte d'entrée tranquillement, et lorsque Castiel voulut poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant sa mère et son père apparaître sur le seuil.

\- Papa, maman, sourit Castiel, s'avançant en lâchant momentanément le corps de Dean pour aller embrasser ses parents.

\- Cassie ! S'exclama sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On est heureux que tu aies pu faire le déplacement. Enfin, que vous soyez venus, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle, incluant Dean dans la conversation, alors que son père hochait la tête, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en se passant une main dans la barbe.

\- Tu nous présentes ton… ami ? Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil, ses yeux naviguant entre Castiel et Dean.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs déglutit fébrilement, avant de faire un pas en arrière, se tournant vers son amant. Celui-ci braqua ses yeux verts sur lui, lui coupant momentanément le souffle – et oui, il n'y avait définitivement pas moyen que Castiel s'y habitue un jour. Il se reprit rapidement, pour une fois, et tendit la main vers Dean. Ce dernier n'hésita pas un instant, l'attrapant en entrelaçant leurs doigts du même geste, et toute inquiétude disparut de Castiel. Tant qu'il était avec Dean, tout irait bien.

\- Papa, maman… Je – je vous présente Dean Winchester, mon petit-ami.


	14. Chapitre XIV

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bon. Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que je 'nai plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passe dans cette ua. Je veux dire, je (crois) avoir la trame de l'histoire et sa fin, mais y'a des scène qui se rajoutent et ahufioliuhfrs je vous jure c'est pas prévu des fois ! C'est assez désespérant, je trouve. M'enfinnnnn. Du coup, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et l'histoire, ben... je me demande, du coup), tout ça tout ça. En tout cas, je voulais également remercier le Guest pour ses reviews très gentilles ! Et merci également à Courtney Ackles et Kathexia-Castiel156 pour vos reviews régulières, c'est toujours un grand plaisir d'avoir de vos retours ^0^ !

So...enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était un homme calme. Calme, dans le sens où il ne se laissait pas emporter par le stress ou les évènements. Il prenait le temps de se poser, réfléchissait aux diverses options, et tout cela lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied. C'était un peu comme s'il jouait aux cartes : il savait quand s'arrêter et quand continuer.

Cependant, là, Castiel avait beau afficher un visage le plus calme possible, à l'intérieur, il était… un peu paniqué. Ses parents n'avaient pas tiqué alors qu'il venait de présenter Dean comme étant son petit-ami – ce qui confirmait l'idée qu'il avait : toute la famille devait être au courant. Cependant, sa mère avait froncé les sourcils, fixant Dean de haut en bas pendant un petit moment sans décrocher un sourire.

Puis, soudainement, son visage s'éclaira, et elle s'avança, faisant la bise à Dean comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- C'est donc toi, Dean, huma-t-elle joyeusement, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis Amara, la mère de Castiel.

Elle eut un grand sourire, et Dean, paraissant totalement déstabilisé, sourit un petit peu timidement.

\- Bonjour, madame, dit-il, et Amara fit immédiatement un geste de la main.

\- Pas de ça entre nous, sourit la femme aux cheveux auburn, et son mari eut un petit rire.

\- Appelle-nous par nos prénoms, Dean. Je suis Chuck, fit le père de Castiel, donnant une accolade au plus jeune une fois que celui-ci fut libéré de l'étreinte d'Amara.

Toute la peur de Castiel fondit comme neige au soleil. Il ne savait pas ce que sa mère avait vu en Dean, ce qu'elle avait trouvé entre eux, mais visiblement, c'était la bonne chose. La seule fois où il avait vu sa mère intégrer froidement quelqu'un à la famille fut lorsque Lucifer avait ramené Meg, quand il était plus jeune.

À l'époque, personne n'avait compris la raison de cet accueil – surtout que Raphaël avait présenté Hannah quelques mois plus tôt, et qu'elle l'avait tout de suite acceptée comme si elle était sa fille. Puis Meg avait trompé Lucifer, lui faisant vivre un Enfer, et soudainement, l'accueil glacial d'Amara avait fait un peu plus de sens. Il y avait eu Dumah, aussi. Elle fut une des nombreuses filles que Balthazar avait présentées à sa famille, et celle face à laquelle Amara avait réagi le plus violement. Elle ne lui avait pas lâché un seul mot à part un simple « bonjour », et quand Balthazar et Dumah s'étaient séparés, quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait tenté de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il l'avait mise enceinte.

Seulement, c'était faux, et quand ils réussirent à le démontrer, il y avait déjà plusieurs mois d'écoulés, pendant lesquels la santé de Balthazar s'était terriblement dégradée.

Tout cela pour dire que l'accueil de quelqu'un chez les Novak, cela se passait toujours par Amara, et que l'on avait tendance à suivre son avis. Pour blaguer, la mère de Castiel disait que c'était son radar de maman, et Chuck riait derrière en disant que c'était surtout parce qu'elle devait avoir un sixième ou septième sens.

\- Rentre, Dean, dit chaleureusement Amara, et Castiel eut un soupir de soulagement lorsque sa mère emporta son amant.

Les épaules de l'homme aux cheveux noirs se détendirent sensiblement, et il ferma brièvement les yeux, reprenant complètement le contrôle de son corps.

\- Tu avais l'air assez stressé, fit remarquer son père, et Castiel rouvrit rapidement les yeux, se rendant compte que Chuck n'avait pas bougé.

\- … Assez, oui, finit-il par dire. Je ne savais pas comment maman et toi alliez régir face à Dean.

Castiel fit une légère moue, et son père secoua la tête légèrement, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- C'est vrai que Dean est jeune. Tes frères nous avaient prévenus, mais c'est autre chose de le voir en vrai. Je pense qu'il va tous nous falloir un petit temps d'adaptation, mais cela va le faire. Après tout, si tu nous l'as ramené, aujourd'hui, c'est que c'est sérieux entre vous, non ?

Castiel répondit sans même y penser un instant.

\- Oui. Je l'aime.

Le père de Castiel haussa les sourcils, regardant fixement son fils dans les yeux.

\- Et lui, il t'aime.

\- Oui.

Chuck secoua la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas-là, tout est bon pour moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, votre différence d'âge me fait un peu peur, mais si vous êtes capable de passer outre, alors je suis derrière toi, Cassie.

Castiel eut un grand sourire, donnant une grande embrassade à son père, qui y répondit chaleureusement.

\- Allez, rentrons, dit Chuck, lui tapotant le dos, et Castiel hocha la tête, avant de s'exécuter rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il venait de laisser Dean rentrer dans l'antre des loups sans être derrière lui.

Il traversa rapidement l'entrée, débouchant sur le salon, et sur… Dean, qui riait aux éclats avec Balthazar et Gabriel. Lucifer grognait un peu plus loin, et Castiel remarqua Kelly qui roulait des yeux en lui donnant un coup de coude. Michael regardait Dean, les yeux plissés, et alors qu'Adam venait se mêlait à la conversation de Dean, Balthazar et Gabriel. Raphaël venait de sortir de la cuisine avec Hannah, avec la dernière Novak, né deux mois plutôt. Hael était une petite fille toute calme, qui pleurait très rarement – en fait, exactement comme Samandriel, qui était totalement gaga d'elle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier arrêta de la regarder uniquement parce que Jack venait de lui tirer la manche, pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient aller jouer. Bartholomew était en train de finir de déboucher les bouteilles de vins – parce que oui, il fallait toujours des bouteilles – avec Kali, qui finissait les amuse-bouche, discutant avec la mère de Castiel.

Et merde, mais le tableau paraissait tellement naturel, tellement normal, et Dean s'y intégrait parfaitement. Castiel reprit son souffle, rentrant complètement dans le salon, et presque immédiatement, Dean se retourna vers lui, comme s'il avait un sixième sens qui l'avertissait de la présence de son amant.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune, et le comptable commença à se rapprocher de lui – sauf qu'il se fit arrêter par ses petits-neveux qui réclamèrent un bisou.

\- Hé, oncle Castiel, demanda Jack, s'agrippant au trench-coat de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Dean, c'est ton amoureux ?

\- Oui, Jack, Dean est mon amoureux, sourit tendrement Castiel, relevant brièvement les yeux sur son amant.

Ce dernier le regardait, ses yeux brillant vivement, et le comptable sentit son cœur faire une embardée.

\- Coooool ! S'exclama Jack, le ramenant sur terre, avant de partir en courant dans la maison, Samandriel sur ses talons.

Castiel se redressa, et voyant que Dean avait été ramené à sa conversation par Balthazar, il alla saluer ses frères. Il commença par Bartholomew et Kali, les plus proches de lui, avant d'aller voir Raphaël et Hannah, disant bonjour à la petit Hael, qui le regardait avec des grands yeux bleu clair. Après cela, il salua Kelly, qui avait rejoint Hannah, et se dirigea vers Lucifer et Michael, qui le regardaient fixement. Ils partagèrent une brève embrassade, puis Michael croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Dean est ton petit-ami, dit-il simplement, les sourcils toujours un peu froncés.

\- Il l'est, fit Castiel, hochant la tête.

\- Il a seize ans, grogna Lucifer, et le comptable soupira légèrement, secouant la tête.

\- Cela n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois, Lucifer. Je sais ce que tu penses de cela, mais cela ne change pas le fait que je l'ai –

\- Oui, je sais, tu l'aimes, dit Lucifer, faisant un vague geste de la main.

Michael leva les sourcils, regardant Lucifer, puis Castiel, avant de regarder de nouveau Lucifer.

\- Et bien, nota-t-il, c'est quand même une première. Castiel qui aime quelqu'un, cela n'arrive pas tous les jours.

\- Hé, je ne suis pas complètement incapable d'aimer, quand même, protesta le comptable, et Michael releva encore plus haut un sourcil.

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est quand même la première personne que tu nous amènes. C'est quelque chose.

Lucifer roula des yeux, avant de secouer la tête, en soupirant.

\- Tu me désespères, Cassie. T'a de la chance que tu sois mon frère, grogna-t-il, et que le gosse et toi avez vraiment l'air d'être putain d'amoureux, gronda-t-il en pointant Castiel du doigt.

Michael eut un léger rire, secouant lui aussi la tête, avant de poser une main sur celle de Lucifer, lui abaissant le bras.

\- Luc, si maman a laissé Dean rentrer, et avec le sourire, je pense que tu peux quitter le rôle du grand frère grognon.

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette famille qui doit l'avoir, au moins, vu que t'as décidé de pas le faire ! Grogna Lucifer, et Castiel remarqua que c'était plus de la mauvaise foi qu'autre chose.

La dernière inquiétude qui était tapie dans son cœur se flétrit, pour disparaître totalement. Son frère semblait avoir changé d'avis que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Dean depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu – et à en voir le regard que ses grands-frères partagèrent, Castiel comprit que Michael devait en être pour quelque chose.

Sans réfléchir, le comptable passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules, les attirant dans un câlin serré, et Lucifer s'étrangla légèrement.

\- Merci, murmura simplement Castiel, et Michael lui tapota légèrement le dos.

\- Mais c'est normal, Cassie. C'est normal.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se recula, leur adressant un grand sourire, et Lucifer fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Allez, va rejoindre ton copain, qu'on discute entre adultes.

Castiel roula des yeux, secouant la tête, mais se détourna de ses frères, allant rejoindre son amant. Il salua tranquillement Lucifer, Balthazar, et Adam, avant de se rapprocher de Dean, passant instinctivement un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. Il ne se rendit compte de son geste qu'une fois que ce dernier fut exécuté, et Dean lui envoya un sourire resplendissant, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux posés sur sa hanche.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Castiel, leurs corps se rapprochant imperceptiblement.

\- Oui. Tout va bien, sourit ce dernier, se relevant légèrement sur ses pieds pour embrasser brièvement la commissure des lèvres de Castiel. Tout va bien, répéta-t-il, et le comptable ne put que voir les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Dean – celles qui disaient _je suis heureux, bon sang._

* * *

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou ce que je ne peux pas faire, putain !

\- Mais je ne suis pas en train de dire cela !

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Dean, les yeux brillants de colère. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de dire !

\- Je ne –

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, gronda Dean, poussant Castiel hors de son chemin.

Il attrapa sa veste en cuir d'un geste rageur, et les yeux du comptable lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Dean, nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion !

\- Parce que c'est une discussion ? Cracha l'adolescent, enfilant sa veste avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. J'avais pas bien compris, je croyais qu'une discussion, c'était quand les gens s'écoutaient, sauf que visiblement, c'est pas le cas ici !

\- Putain, Dean ! Nous ne –

La porte d'entrée claqua brutalement derrière Dean, et Castiel poussa un cri de colère, passant rageusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs en tournant les talons. Putain. Comment cette journée avait-elle pu à ce point se dégrader ? Tout avait bien commencé, pourtant. Dean et lui étaient partis travailler, comme tous les matins de boulot. La fin de journée était arrivée lentement mais sûrement, et Castiel était rentré à leur appartement, puis…

Puis Dean et lui s'étaient disputés. _Violemment_. Et le plus jeune venait de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Merde, Castiel ne se rappelait même pas du sujet de leur dispute, alors que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes ! Il ne savait même plus qui avait commencé à crier, et pourquoi… Seigneur. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se prit la tête entre les mains, s'asseyant dans le canapé en tirant sur ses mèches. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plus de contrôle sur lui ? D'habitude, lorsqu'il se disputait avec les gens, il réussissait à ne pas hausser la voix, rester calme et utiliser des arguments logiques.

Mais là… Eh bien, il avait l'habitude que Dean lui fasse perdre la tête, mais visiblement, cela marchait aussi dans les disputes, et il n'était pas près à cela. Bon sang. Castiel soupira, laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Pour des heures supplémentaires. Voilà.

Ils s'étaient disputés pour des foutues heures supplémentaires que voulait faire Dean. Castiel lui avait demandé si c'était nécessaire, parce qu'il trouvait que Dean en faisait déjà pas mal. Dean avait protesté que parce que c'était les vacances, il y avait plus de monde, et que c'était idéal pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Puis la conversation avait dérapé, et… voilà où ils en étaient.

Dean était parti dehors, Castiel ne savait où, et lui était sur le canapé, à sentir l'inquiétude lui serrer les tripes. Il était vingt-deux heures, et même si la nuit arrivait tard, cela n'empêchait pas le comptable de sentir l'appréhension devenir de plus en plus important au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Une heure plus tard, le comptable était en train de faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, commençant à se ronger les ongles. Il avait essayé d'appeler trois fois Dean, lui avait laissé sept messages, et le plus jeune n'avait répondu à rien – et il était directement tombé sur sa messagerie quand il avait essayé de l'appeler.

Merde, il était terriblement inquiet. Au bout d'un moment, Castiel se décida à joindre Sam – et ce fut un véritable soulagement quand il eut le petit frère de Dean au bout du téléphone.

\- Castiel ? Demanda la voix groggy du collégien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Sam ? Est-ce que tu aurais eu des nouvelles de Dean ? Est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé un message ?

\- Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

La voix de Sam était soudainement plus alerte, mais le soulagement qui avait envahi Castiel venait de disparaître. Dean ne donnait jamais, jamais, pas de nouvelles à Sam. Quand il se passait quelque chose qui n'était pas dans l'emploi du temps habituel de l'adolescent, Dean le disait toujours à son frère, pour que ce dernier sache quand il pouvait le joindre si jamais il en avait besoin.

\- Castiel ?

\- Je – nous – hum, nous nous sommes disputés, il n'est toujours pas revenu à l'appartement et il ne me répond pas, résuma grossièrement Castiel.

Après tout, Sam ne savait pas non plus que Dean et lui sortaient ensemble, et il ne voulait pas le dire sans que Dean soit d'accord avec cela.

\- Ce n'est pas dans son style, de ne pas laisser de messages, fit Sam, et Castiel put presque le voir froncer les sourcils. Je vais essayer de le joindre, et je te dis si j'ai des nouvelles de lui, okay ?

\- Je – oui, d'accord, dit le comptable, hochant la tête même si le collégien ne pouvait pas le voir. Tiens-moi au courant, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça marche ! À plus, lança Sam, avant de raccrocher, et Castiel soupira, se rasseyant dans le canapé comme un sac à patates.

Bon sang. Il espérait que Dean allait rentrer rapidement, sinon, il allait se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. Mais il était déjà minuit et demi, et l'adolescent n'était toujours pas revenu. Castiel avait tenté de joindre à nouveau Dean, mais il se retrouvait face au même mur de silence que précédemment. Putain. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils disputés comme des chiffonniers autour de quelque chose d'aussi stupides que des heures supplémentaires ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réussi à s'écouter, alors que d'habitude, ils arrivaient à se parler ?

Le téléphone de Castiel s'éclaira soudainement, indiquant l'arrivée d'un message, et il se jeta dessus sans réfléchir.

Et si ce n'était pas Dean, c'était au moins Sam, qui lui indiquait que Dean allait bien, qu'il était juste chez Charlie, et qu'il dormait là-bas. Une partie de Castiel fut instantanément rassurée, et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soupirant longuement. Seulement, l'autre partie de lui avait l'impression de s'être pris un pic d'acier dans le cœur.

Dean préférait être loin de lui que de le rejoindre pour parler de leur dispute. Dean préférait s'éloigner. Seigneur. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ferma douloureusement les yeux en se passant une main sur le visage, souhaitant que tout cela soit un rêve et qu'ils ne se soient jamais disputés. Tout faisait bien trop mal. Ces putains de _sentiments_ faisaient trop mal.

Peut-être qu'en fait, c'était pour ça que Castiel avait toujours hésité pour finalement ne pas se lancer dans des relations, auparavant. Parce qu'il savait que cela pouvait faire terriblement mal. Et bon sang, Dean et lui s'étaient seulement disputés. Ils n'avaient même pas.

Christ.

Castiel ne voulait absolument pas imaginer dans quel état il finirait s'ils rompaient. Probablement mal. Très mal. Peut-être même qu'il en aurait sa première cuite. Le comptable eut un grognement, et se saisit de son téléphone. Pendant un instant, il hésita sur la formulation du message qu'il souhaitait envoyer, puis choisit finalement quelque chose d'assez neutre. _Dean, fais-moi signe quand tu décideras de rentrer à la maison. _Pendant une seconde, Castiel fronça les sourcils, puis tapa avec hésitation _je t'aime_. Son doigt resta suspendu longtemps au-dessus du bouton envoyer, mais il choisit finalement de supprimer ce qu'il avait marqué.

Il se leva, emportant son téléphone avec lui, et alla dans sa chambre, s'enroulant dans les draps fins qu'ils avaient mis à cause de la chaleur. Le comptable attrapa l'oreiller de Dean, le serrant contre lui, et tenta de s'endormir.

* * *

La nuit de Castiel avait été horrible. Vraiment. Il avait enchaîné cauchemar sur cauchemar, s'était réveillé un nombre incalculable de fois dans le faible laps de temps qu'il avait avant que son réveil sonne, et quand ce dernier s'était activé, l'homme aux cheveux noirs avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout.

Autant dire qu'il ne fut pas frais lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller travailler. Il avait envoyé un nouveau message à Dean, mais ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, et l'inquiétude était revenu travailler Castiel au corps. L'appréhension l'accompagna toute la journée, et il ne décrocha pas un mot à personne – sauf quand cela fut une nécessité absolue. Garth et Anna le regardèrent avec inquiétude chaque fois qu'il était dans leur champ de vision, et il finit sa journée comme il l'avait commencé : inquiet, et sans un message de Dean.

Seigneur. Castiel se massa les temps en revenant du travail. Pour ne rien arranger, il y avait un groupe, probablement de centre aéré, dans le train, qui n'arrêtait pas de crier et de hurler et de jouer et de rigoler et Castiel allait sérieusement en tuer un ou deux ou tout le monde _putain_. Castiel ferma les yeux et pinça ses lèvres, tentant de ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur lui. Il pouvait tenir encore dix minutes.

Et si ce fut compliqué, il réussit quand même, et sortit du train à toute vitesse pour s'éloigner du bruit. L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda encore une fois son téléphone – mais non, il n'avait toujours pas de message de Dean. Merde. Castiel rentra dans son appartement vide en traînant des pieds, et passa brièvement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, avant d'aller s'effondrer dans son lit en retenant un grognement de détresse. Bon sang, il était pathétique.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'attendre calmement que Dean lui fasse signe ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire taire son cœur qui battait trop fort – trop douloureusement dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi tout faisait si _mal_, putain ? Ils s'étaient simplement disputés, Seigneur !

Castiel se tourna dans leur lit, reprenant l'oreiller de Dean, et ferma les yeux.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il pleurait, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, des sanglots le déchirèrent soudainement. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de reprendre son souffle, trop perturbé par la vague d'émotions qui le traversait.

C'était tellement désagréable, et déchirant, et horrible – et – et – et – Castiel hoqueta, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et il finit par y arriver, la gorge terriblement sèche, et la tête prise dans un étau de fer. Le comptable eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme ; et encore. Ses émotions étaient toujours un désordre absolu, et la seule constance était la douleur de son cœur, qui lui donnait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans la poitrine à chaque battement.

Ce soir-là, Castiel s'endormit d'épuisement, sans avoir mangé, et ses cauchemars ne suffirent pas à le réveiller – et lorsque son téléphone s'éteignit à cause d'un manque de batterie, il ne le remarqua pas.

* * *

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin, le soleil illuminant la pièce. Pendant un instant, il fut totalement incapable de savoir où il était et quelle heure il était – mais lorsqu'il voulut regarder sur son téléphone, il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il était déchargé. Christ. Castiel le mit à charger avec des mains tremblantes, attendant avec appréhension qu'il s'allume – et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit qu'il était sept heures trente, putain.

Le comptable sauta du lit, manquant de s'étaler au sol au premier pas qu'il fit tellement ses jambes étaient tremblantes. Les gestes rapides qu'il fit pour s'habiller étaient saccadés, et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à attacher sa chemise. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler sa veste de costume, prenant seulement son trench-coat d'une main et son attaché-case de l'autre en quittant l'appartement le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Il était trop tard pour prendre le train, et ce fut avec des doigts mal assurés que Castiel prit la voiture. Il avait un mal de tête d'enfer, du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et un nœud dans l'estomac, mais tout cela n'était presque rien face à l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Cela faisait deux jours que ce dernier n'était pas revenu à l'appartement, et – et putain, le comptable était tellement stressé de ne pas savoir comment allait son amant.

Il voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras, respirer son odeur et enfouir son nez dans sa nuque, pour lui murmurer qu'il était désolé, et qu'il voulait juste oublier cette dispute et que putain, il l'aimait temps – mais cela n'était pas possible, et Castiel était désormais coincé au boulot, à travailler sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait. Encore une fois, il ne décrocha pas un mot de la journée, trop préoccupé pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Cependant, lorsque son téléphone, à présent rechargé, vibra sur son bureau, quelques minutes avant sa débauche, il se précipita dessus, tous les sens en alerte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro inconnu, mais le message envoyé lui coupa un instant le souffle, avant qu'il prenne ses affaires et quitte son bureau en courant, se repassant le message dans sa tête alors qu'il démarrait à toute allure, activant son GPS. _Salut Castiel, c'est Charlie ! Dean est chez moi, mais il vient de se prendre une cuite et je dois aller voir ma mère. Tu veux pas venir le récupérer ? J'habite juste en face de la bibliothèque de la ville, c'est la maison au toit rouge !_

Seigneur. Pourquoi Dean s'était pris une cuite ? Il était censé travailler, aujourd'hui ! À moins qu'il l'ait prise après la fin de son service, mais ça ferait vraiment court et – oh, bon sang. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se gara à moitié sur le trottoir, juste en face de la maison de Charlie, et alla précipitamment sonner à sa porte, pour tomber sur une tornade rousse qui avait l'air totalement prise par le temps.

\- Ah, Castiel, génial ! Soupira Charlie, l'invitant à rentrer rapidement en avançant à grand pas dans le salon. Dean est là, il a –

Les mots de Charlie devinrent soudainement secondaires lorsque le petit châtain fut dans le champ de vision de Castiel. Il s'avança jusqu'au canapé où était son amant, et immédiatement, sa gorge se serra encore un peu plus quand il remarqua une foule de détails. Dean sentait l'alcool à plein nez, ses vêtements étaient froissés, un pli soucieux barrait son front, et son corps était parcouru de frissons malgré la couverture que Charlie avait à moitié posée sur lui. Bon sang. Castiel s'accroupit au niveau de la tête de Dean, passant tendrement une main dans ses cheveux sales.

\- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça quand je suis revenue de la librairie – mais je peux pas rester à la maison vu que je dois aller voir ma mère, et Benny est pas là cette semaine, alors –

\- Je vais le récupérer, Charlie, fit Castiel, redressant la tête en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Tu me sauves la vie, fit la rousse avec un léger soupir, la tension semblant s'évaporer un petit peu d'elle. Je voulais vraiment pas le laisser tout seul, et – et voilà, quoi. Vu qu'il crèche chez toi, je me suis dit que – enfin, tu vois.

\- Je comprends, sourit maladroitement Castiel, avant de se redresser, prenant délicatement Dean dans ses bras.

Charlie soupira une nouvelle fois, se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle les guidait vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Ca va aller pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle, après que Castiel ait délicatement posé Dean sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

\- Oui, dit Castiel hochant la tête, avant de remarquer que Charlie semblait hésiter à parler. Il y a quelque chose ?

\- Je…

Charlie regarda Dean, puis Castiel, puis Dean, avant de regarder de nouveau Castiel.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais… ça a pas mal touché Dean. J'veux pas vous faire la morale ou quoi que ce soit, mais, genre, vous devriez en parler, ou quelque chose du genre. C'est… Dean est pas du style à s'épancher sur ses sentiments, mais je l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, quoi.

Castiel eut un coup au cœur, et il hocha la tête, tournant brièvement la tête vers Dean.

\- Oui, je crois que nous avons… quelques choses à mettre au clair, dit-il, la voix serrée, et Charlie eut un sourire désolé, avant de paraître se rendre brutalement compte qu'elle devait vraiment se dépêcher.

\- Merde, je dois y aller ! Grogna-t-elle, avant de se mettre à courir vers l'arrêt de bus – et le bus qui arrivait.

Castiel attendit deux minutes, vérifiant qu'elle réussissait bien à l'avoir, avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, et essuyer ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur l'assura que Dean dormait toujours – même s'il marmonnait des sons inintelligibles dans son sommeil. Okay. Ils pouvaient le faire.

Le comptable démarra, et le retour à l'appartement fut bien plus calme que l'aller. Durant tout le trajet, il fit attention à ne pas prendre de virages trop brusques, ou à ne pas ralentir ou freiner d'un coup ; jetant de fréquent coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur pour s'assurer que les ceintures n'étranglaient pas Dean, ou que celui-ci ne se mettait pas soudainement à vomir ou autre.

Castiel senti la culpabilité s'infiltrer dans ses entrailles. Peut-être que Dean avait bu autant à cause de lui. En fait, c'était sûrement le cas. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, Dean ne serait pas parti, et alors, il n'aurait pas bu d'alcool, et… tout était sa faute. Castiel déglutit difficilement, arrivant enfin au garage de l'immeuble. Il se gara à sa place réservée, et récupéra doucement l'adolescent. Ce dernier eut un grognement quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs le serra contre lui, et il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à _Cas, ne pars pas_.

Bon sang. Le comptable serra fortement les paupières, avant de respirer longuement. Avant toute chose, il devait remonter dans son appartement. Faisant une entorse à ses habitudes, Castiel attendit l'ascenseur plutôt que de prendre les escaliers, préférant secouer le moins possible Dean. Son attaché-case était coincé entre son corps et celui du plus jeune, ce qui rendait ses mouvements un petit peu compliqués – mais bon, il ne pouvait pas non plus faire réellement autrement.

Finalement, Castiel réussit à arriver à leur appartement et à ouvrir la porte, le tout sans réveiller Dean, qui se crispait par moment dans ses bras. Bon sang, il avait l'air de dormir aussi bien que Castiel ces dernières nuits.

Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, l'homme aux cheveux noirs alla déposer Dean sur leur lit. Il enleva rapidement son trench-coat pour remonter ses manches de chemise, avant de s'occuper avec attention de son amant. Il lui retira d'abord ses vêtements sales, allant les mettre dans le linge à laver, et récupéra une serviette qu'il humidifia légèrement.

Castiel revint dans la chambre, où Dean n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et le nettoya doucement, faisant attention à ne pas le brusquer. Le comptable passa une main tendre dans les cheveux du plus jeune, soupirant légèrement.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Ils auraient dû réussir à se parler, à se comprendre, à laisser l'autre argumenter et prendre en compte ce qu'il disait. Au lieu de cela, ils s'étaient pris la tête comme des idiots, et… voilà le résultat. Si ça, ce n'était pas stupide…

Castiel soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de secouer la tête. Il enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt à Dean, avant de le glisser sous les draps fins. Son amant eut un faible grognement, attrapant la main de l'homme aux cheveux noirs dans son sommeil, et le cœur de Castiel rata un battement. Il enleva rapidement ses propres vêtements, et desserra délicatement la prise de Dean sur son poignet. Il alla se chercher un fruit et deux carreaux de chocolat qu'il mangea rapidement, avant de faire un rapide passage à la douche, pour retourner finalement dans la chambre. Là, il se glissa sous les draps silencieusement, venant prendre Dean en petite cuillère contre son torse.

Le petit châtain fit un bruit indistinct, se collant contre Castiel, et ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent dans le vide.

\- Je t'aime _tellement_, Dean, murmura le comptable, la gorge serrée. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il après un instant, fermant les yeux en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Dean.

Il sentait encore l'alcool, mais un peu moins que tout à l'heure, et Castiel se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur du corps serré contre le sien. Ils parleraient, et ils réussiraient à passer au-dessus de cela, mais pas ce soir.


	15. Chapitre XV

_**Petit blabla ****:**_ Bonsoiiir ! Alors, je sais, il est un peu tard, mais on est toujours samedi, alors ça va, je suis pas trop trop en retard x)) Qu'ais-je donc à dire aujourd'hui ? Huuummm... Et bien, pas grand chose, en fait. J'espère juste que votre mois d'août débute bien, et que vous apssez de bonnes vacances (si vous êtes en vacances) ou que tout se passe bien au travail (si vous êtes au travail). Voilà voilà.

Du coup, les personnages ne m'apaprtiennent pas, tout ça tout ça, et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, alors... enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais réellement apprécié d'aller en soirée, que cela soit au bar ou avec des amis. Certes, aller en boîte, de temps en temps, pour satisfaire des pulsions sexuelles, était une obligation, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait passionnément faire cela. Les soirées avec ses frères, ou les amis de ses frères lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, n'étaient pas non plus l'endroit où il se précipitait à toute vitesse.

Par conséquent, il ne buvait pas énormément d'alcool, et le peu de vin qu'il avalait lors des repas de famille n'avait jamais suffi à le rendre ivre. Par contre, ses frères – hum, Gabriel et Balthazar, surtout – avaient plutôt une affection importante pour l'alcool… et les Novak ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient pris des cuites mémorables. De ce fait, il était déjà arrivé à Castiel d'avoir à s'occuper de ses frères les lendemains de soirées arrosées.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un moment d'incompréhension quand Dean le réveilla d'un coup de pied, alors qu'il tentait de se libérer des draps pour courir dans les toilettes, et pas en ligne droite. Castiel galéra une seconde à sortir du lit, mais réussi à rejoindre son amant en deux secondes – juste avant que ce dernier se mette à vomir.

Castiel grimaça pour lui, et s'agenouilla derrière le petit châtain, lui passant une main dans le dos doucement, alors que Dean vomissait ses tripes.

Et bien, ce réveil était _fantastique_. Plusieurs fois, Dean crut que sa nausée était partie, mais au moment où il souhaitait se redresser, elle revenait de plus belles, et le cœur de Castiel se serait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il entendait son amant régurgiter. Il détestait voir Dean dans cet état, mais surtout, il détestait en être une partie de la cause et de ne pas pouvoir le guérir comme ça, d'un simple claquement de doigt.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ? Demanda finalement le comptable, après que Dean ait réussi à se rasseoir sur ses talons, se reposant contre le torse de Castiel, qui était assis derrière lui.

Le petit brun avait un visage maladif, et le faible hochement de tête qu'il offrit à Castiel l'inquiéta encore un peu plus. Délicatement, il l'aida à se redresser, et maladroitement, ils rejoignirent la cuisine, où le plus vieux aida Dean à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Après s'être assuré que Dean n'allait ni s'évanouir, ni tomber de la chaise, Castiel disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain, allant chercher de l'ibuprofène. Il eut besoin de fouiller pendant quelques secondes sa trousse de secours avant de trouver ce dont il avait besoin, et revint dans la cuisine, offrant un verre d'eau et le médicament à Dean, qui avait enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, sur la table.

\- Bois cela, Dean, cela ira mieux après, fit Castiel, s'asseyant à côté de son amant qui eut un grognement.

Toute la peur, le désespoir, l'horreur, la culpabilité ; tout ce que Castiel avait ressenti à deux cent pourcents ces derniers jours était relégué au fin fond de son esprit alors que seule l'idée de s'occuper de Dean occupait son esprit. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui une seconde de plus – il voulait juste l'avoir contre lui, serré dans ses bras, pour le protéger pendant le restant de leurs jours.

Et il ne savait pas ce que pensait le petit châtain, mais visiblement, cela devait être quelque chose de semblable, puisqu'après avoir avalé d'une traite le médicament, il se tourna vers Castiel. Maladroitement, le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de la nuque du comptable, se lovant à moitié contre lui.

\- Canapé… marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque, à moitié cassée, sentant encore un peu l'alcool.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha doucement la tête, venant attraper les cuisses de Dean pour le lever – et il eut l'impression que c'était uniquement la mémoire musculaire qui fit serrer les jambes de son amant autour de sa taille.

Lentement, pour ne pas le rendre plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà, Castiel transporta Dean jusque dans le salon, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'adolescent grogna en s'asseyant, avant de bouger un peu, s'allongeant sur Castiel, qui suivit le mouvement. Dean garda ses bras serré autour de la nuque du plus vieux, sa tête posée bien à plat sur son torse, et petit à petit, son corps se détendit, et le pli qui barrait son front depuis que le comptable l'avait récupéré disparut.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, lui aussi ferma les yeux, caressant délicatement la nuque de Dean d'une main, l'autre s'étant posé sur sa taille, le maintenant serré contre lui. Castiel avait si mal dormi, ces derniers jours, que là, serré contre son amant, qui s'était logé de lui-même contre lui ; il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Et s'il ne dormit pas, ce fut tout comme. Heureusement que le week-end était arrivé, et qu'il n'allait pas rater une journée de travail après être arrivé en retard à la précédente. Dean, lui, était censé travailler, mais Castiel savait qu'Ellen était une patronne compréhensive – et à vrai dire, pour rien au monde il n'enverrait Dean loin de lui après ces derniers jours. Encore moins avec la gueule de bois qu'il avait actuellement. Il ne fallait pas déconner, tout de même !

Au bout d'une petite heure, peut-être deux, le jeune adulte sembla ré-émerger, ramenant Castiel sur terre par la même occasion. Pendant une bonne minute, il observa le cerveau de Dean se remettre à travailler, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se redresse, une moue confuse s'inscrivant sur ses traits.

\- Cas ? Demanda-t-il, semblant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait – et pourquoi Castiel était là, contre lui.

\- Bonjour, Dean, sourit légèrement le comptable, avant de regarder soucieusement son amant, qui venait de se passer une main sur la tempe, se la frottant légèrement. Cela ne va pas mieux ?

\- Si, si, grogna le plus jeune, se laissant retomber sur le torse de Castiel. Juste… encore un peu mal à la tête, quoi.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs huma légèrement, laissant le silence remplir une nouvelle fois la pièce – sans qu'il soit pesant. Et à vrai dire, c'était tellement reposant, d'être comme ça, avec Dean, que le comptable ne voulait pas briser cet instant ; pas après les jours horribles qu'il venait de passer.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en serrant légèrement sa main sur le corps de Dean.

Ce dernier sembla se tendre un instant, et il se redressa, se décalant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté des côtes de Castiel, toujours allongé. Celui-ci pouvait sentir le regard du petit châtain plongé sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux – il se savait incapable de faire face à son amant si jamais celui-ci le regardait avec haine ou déception.

Seulement, une douce main, tout de même un peu calleuse, se posa contre sa joue mal rasée, lui caressant lentement la pommette.

\- Cas…

Pendant un instant, les mots semblèrent se bloquer dans la gorge de Dean, puis finalement, il eut un léger soupir.

\- Regarde-moi, Cas.

\- Dean, je –

\- Regarde-moi.

Avec un léger grognement, Castiel se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et ils trouvèrent presque immédiatement ceux de Dean.

\- J'ai besoin de faire ces heures sup', Cas, finit par dire le plus jeune au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi ? Je gagne assez pour que tu n'aies pas besoin de le faire, et –

\- Et moi, je veux pouvoir réussir à payer au moins la moitié de nos dépenses, Cas, gronda Dean, les yeux brûlants.

Pendant un instant, Castiel voulut protester, lui dire que cela n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il ferait mieux de faire autre chose à la place, mais la main de Dean se déplaça, et son doigt se posa sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Le comptable fronça les sourcils, refermant la bouche, et son amant eut un faible sourire fatigué. Ses yeux brillaient, mais pas de joie – plutôt de fatigue, et de désespoir, ce qui retourna l'estomac de Castiel.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer une nouvelle fois avec toi, Cas. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser m'entretenir, c'est -

\- T'entretenir ? S'étrangla Castiel, se redressant sur le canapé en position semi-allongée.

Dean détourna le regard, semblant mal à l'aise, et le comptable sentit une vague de colère et d'indignation le traverser, faisant tendre ses muscles alors qu'il fixait Dean – Dean qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

\- T'entretenir ? Répéta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, et il vit sans problème le bout des oreilles de Dean rougir.

\- Je –

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, Dean ? Tu penses que je _t'entretiens_ ?

\- Tu payes pour presque tout ! Eau, électricité, loyer, fringues, presque tout ! Je m'occupe simplement de la bouffe, et du téléphone – pas le tien, non, juste le mien !

\- Mais c'est logique, bon sang ! S'exclama Castiel, et son amant secoua la tête rageusement, se levant en faisant les cent pas devant le canapé.

\- Non, ça l'est pas ! J'ai l'impression d'être une pute, Cas !

Pendant une seconde, Castiel se figea, n'osant pas réellement croire ce que Dean venait de dire. Ce dernier venait de mettre sa main devant sa bouche, choqué – mais pas choqué de ses mots, plutôt choqué qu'ils lui aient échappé. Et ce fut cela, plus qu'autre chose, qui donna à Castiel la sensation qu'à un moment, quelque part dans leur relation, ils s'étaient trompés.

\- Cas, je… commença Dean, mais le plus vieux le coupa d'un vague geste de la main.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'assit correctement sur le canapé, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux ; et pendant quelques instants, il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête, en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées en vrac.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu prends à ce point les devant lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe ?

\- Je – Enfin, c'est –

\- Je pensais que tu aimais que nous fassions l'amour et que tu étais insatiable parce que tu étais jeune. Est-ce que c'était juste pour me _rembourser_, Dean ? Demanda furieusement Castiel en redressant la tête, combattant difficilement l'humidité qui voulait envahir ses yeux.

\- Non !

Dean secoua la tête, se rapprochant de son amant, mais le regard que Castiel lui envoya l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Nerveusement, le plus jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre, et il poussa un petit soupir tremblant.

\- Je – j'aime que tu me fasses l'amour, marmonna-t-il, le regard fuyant. Je veux dire, j'aime vraiment ça. Mais…

Le petit châtain fit glisser sa main dans sa nuque, se la massant inconfortablement, et Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… mais j'ai peur que sans ça, tu te rendes compte que je ne t'apporte rien d'autre.

Dean ferma honteusement les yeux, laissant échapper une expiration tremblotante.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de faire ces heures sup' - pour pouvoir t'apporter plus que – que juste mon corps. Putain, Cas, je t'aime tellement, mais j'ai foutrement peur que tu finisses par penser que je suis là que pour le fric.

Le comptable fut silencieux pendant un long moment. C'était juste… beaucoup à avaler, d'un coup. C'était tout un aspect auquel il n'avait jamais pensé – parce que Dean était… Dean lui avait toujours paru au-delà de cela. Castiel n'avait jamais pu simplement _imaginer_ que son amant puisse croire cela – et qui en vienne à penser à se vendre en attendant de pouvoir payer ce qu'il estimait être sa part des choses.

Seigneur.

Le plus vieux se passa les mains sur le visage, les faisant glisser sur ses cheveux, avant de tendre vivement les bras, attrapant les poignets de Dean en le faisant brusquement bouger. Le plus jeune, qui détournait soigneusement son regard de Castiel jusque-là, eut un petit cri de surprise, et se retrouva sans savoir comment à cheval sur les genoux de son amant.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre, Dean.

\- Hein ? Demanda ce dernier, bouche-bée devant le soudain juron de Castiel.

\- Que tu ne sois pas capable de payer la moitié de nos dépenses. Je n'en ai rien à faire, que tu gagnes moins que moi. Je le sais, Dean. Je n'attends pas de toi que nous fassions moitié-moitié.

\- Mais –

\- Non.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour protester, mais Castiel vint lui arracher un baiser brusque mais furieux. Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était déjà éloigné de lui, une main fermement posée sur sa nuque et l'autre attrapant sa taille.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu aies cette impression. Que tu – que tu te sentes obligé que nous fassions l'amour afin que tu puisses rembourser des dettes _que tu ne me dois pas._ Tu n'es – tu es mon amant. Mon compagnon. Mais tu n'es pas une pute.

Castiel fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, qui parut incapable de respirer pendant une seconde. Puis ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il baissa la tête, serrant ses doigts sur le torse nu du plus vieux. Brièvement, ce dernier songea que leurs tenues – ou plutôt, leur manque de tenue, en l'occurrence – n'était pas l'attitude la plus adaptée pour ce genre de conversation sérieuse, mais… mais ces pensées disparurent dès que Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou, une larme glissant contre sa peau.

Puis soudainement, une autre idée traversa l'esprit de Castiel, et il se crispa dans un sursaut, resserrant son emprise sur le corps de son jeune amant.

\- Dean… Je – Enfin – Est-ce qu'une fois, nous avons fait quelque chose dont tu ne voulais pas ? S'étrangla-t-il légèrement, sentant la bile remonter le long de son œsophage. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose dont tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

Dean redressa la tête, le bout du nez ainsi que les yeux rouges, mais l'indignation bien présente dans ces derniers. Il attrapa fermement le visage de Castiel entre ses mains, le fixant longuement.

\- Rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était pas consentant, Cas, marmonna-t-il, la voix encore un peu rauque, et la culpabilité dans le cerveau de Castiel diminua un petit peu.

Pendant une seconde, ils restèrent simplement là, à se regarder sans dire un mot, puis le plus vieux se pencha légèrement la tête, posant son front contrer celui du petit châtain.

\- Je ne t'empêcherais pas de faire des heures supplémentaires si tu le veux vraiment, Dean. Mais – mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour de mauvaises raisons, okay ? Je ne te lâcherais pas parce que tu ne payes pas la moitié des charges. Tu ne me dois rien, Dean. Je… Je t'aime. C'est une raison suffisante pour tout.

Dean parut vouloir protester un moment, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans qu'il prononce un mot. Il fronça les sourcils, plissant légèrement les yeux, avant de soupirer longuement, appuyant un peu plus son front contre celui de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Okay. Je les ferais, mais pour des bonnes raisons.

\- Okay, répéta Castiel, le soulagement déferlant en lui comme un tsunami. Okay.

C'était fini. Cette dispute, les derniers jours de peur, tout était fini. Ils étaient de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde. Seigneur. Castiel soupira longuement, ses mains bougeant pour attraper celles de Dean, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent instinctivement. Le plus jeune se serra un peu plus contre le corps de son amant, décollant leurs fronts pour venir de nouveau blottir sa tête dans le cou de Castiel.

Et s'ils s'endormir comme ça, sur le canapé, alors qu'il était à peine dix heures et qu'ils s'étaient levés du lit pas plus de deux heures plus tôt, et bien, ce n'était plus si grave que cela.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, quelques heures plus tard, ce fut en sursaut, parce que Dean venait brusquement de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas censé dormir, mais travailler.

\- Putain de merde ! Fit-il, sautant du canapé sur des jambes tremblantes, et il porta une main à son crâne.

Visiblement, son mal de tête de gueule de bois n'avait pas totalement disparu, et Castiel se leva immédiatement derrière lui, venant le retenir alors que Dean trébuchait contre la table du salon.

\- Merde, merde, merde, répéta le plus jeune, et Castiel le fit tourner sur lui-même pour qu'il soit face à lui.

\- Il y a un problème, Dean ?

\- Le boulot, putain, je suis totalement à la bourre, putain, je sais pas combien d'heures de retard j'ai, Ellen va me tuer, et –

Castiel attrapa le visage de son amant, le redressant afin qu'il le regarde, et la non-inquiétude sur son visage stoppa le petit châtain dans son débit de parole.

\- Ellen est au courant que tu ne viendras pas travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Hein ?

\- Je lui ai téléphoné, plus tôt, pour lui dire que tu n'étais pas en état de travailler, mais elle m'a répondu que Charlie avait déjà dit à Jo que tu allais probablement être absent ce matin. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

\- Mais –

Dean sembla vouloir protester, mais son résidu de mal de crâne lui fit brutalement fermer les yeux, et il ne resta debout que grâce aux mains de Castiel, qui le tenait fermement par les épaules.

\- Ok-okay, grogna-t-il, reprenant maladroitement son équilibre en respirant profondément. Peut-être qu'aller travailler aujourd'hui n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde.

\- Content de te l'entendre dire, soupira légèrement Castiel, soulagé.

Bon sang. C'était peut-être une des premières fois que Dean ne protestait pas sur son état de santé – et c'était réellement à entourer en cercle rouge sur le calendrier. Et comme s'il pensait à peu près la même chose, l'adolescent grogna, plissant les yeux en regardant Castiel.

\- Pas de commentaire.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rit doucement, avant de caresser avec attendrissement les cheveux de son amant.

\- Va prendre une douche, Dean. Je te prépare un Ibuprofène.

\- Huhu.

Le plus jeune releva la tête, déposant un léger baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Castiel, avant de partir, n'ayant pas réellement l'air à l'aise sur ses propres pattes. Le plus vieux eut un léger sourire, secouant la tête, et bougea, allant faire le nécessaire.

Bon sang.

Il se sentait tellement mieux, c'était effrayant.

* * *

Au moment où Dean rentra, le lendemain – un joli dimanche chaud et ensoleillé, Castiel sifflotait tranquillement, au rythme de Led Zeppelin, qui sortait de son téléphone doucement. Fait extraordinaire, il s'était mis à la cuisine.

Bon, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, il faisait simplement des pommes de terre sautées avec des pavés de saumon, mais hé, c'était déjà ça. Premièrement, rien n'avait brûlé, et deuxièmement, il était dans les temps.

\- Je suis sans la cuisine ! Dit-il d'une voix forte en entendant la porte d'entrée, mais fut légèrement surpris en n'entendant aucune réponse, si ce n'était le bruit des Dr Martens de Dean heurtant le sol.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune adulte entra dans la cuisine, au moment où Castiel s'était tourné vers la poêle. Un corps se colla contre son dos, et il eut un léger sursaut – sans que cela ne soit catastrophique.

\- Hey, murmura Dean, sa voix étouffée par le dos de Castiel contre lequel il était plaqué, ayant enroulé ses bras autour de la taille du plus vieux.

\- Bonsoir, Dean, répondit-il, baissant légèrement le feu des pommes de terre pour se retourner dans l'étreinte de son amant.

Le châtain redressa légèrement la tête, desserrant ses bras pour permettre à Castiel de bouger – et il finit assis sur la table de la cuisine, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille du plus vieux, à l'embrasser passionnément.

Non, vraiment, de base, Castiel voulait juste lui donner un simple baiser – un peu comme ceux que lui offrait Dean à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, après avoir travaillé. Mais… visiblement, le simple baiser avait un petit peu dérapé, et il se retrouva à devoir se forcer à quitter les lèvres de son amant. L'adolescent avait envoyé ses bras autour de la nuque de Castiel, le serrant fort contre lui, et il eut un léger grognement quand le baiser fut rompu.

Le comptable eut un léger rire essoufflé, frottant leurs nez ensemble, ce qui fit glousser Dean – même si ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais, strictement jamais. Puis soudainement, le rire du plus jeune se coupa dans sa gorge, et il baissa la tête, se mettant à jouer nerveusement avec les petits cheveux à la base de la nuque de Castiel.

\- Dean ? Demanda ce dernier, confus sur le brusque changement d'atmosphère.

L'adolescent resta silencieux un bon moment, avant d'avoir un léger soupir, et de murmurer.

\- Ils savent.

\- Ils ? Fit Castiel, étonné, avant de soudainement comprendre. Tes amis ?

\- Tout le Roadhouse, corrigea Dean, les joues rouges, et le cœur de Castiel rata un battement.

\- Comment cela se fait ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont bien pris ?

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne répondit pas, faisant craindre à l'homme aux cheveux noirs le pire. Puis, finalement, il hocha la tête légèrement.

\- Ca va, je crois. Jo était un peu sur les nerfs, mais je pense que ça va passer. C'est plus la surprise qu'autre chose, quoi. Et puis… comment c'est arrivé, aussi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils légèrement, changeant légèrement de position pour s'appuyer sur ses deux pieds, et haussa un sourcil pour indiquer à Dean de continuer. Celui-ci sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant, et une légère rougeur colora ses joues.

\- Lorsque tu étais venu avec nous, au Roadhouse, tu te rappelles, quand Ash avait parlé de Lisa ?

\- Oui, grogna Castiel, une pointe de jalousie le traversant, même s'il essaya de la contrôler.

\- Et bien, elle est revenue. Sauf que… en gros, elle voulait absolument qu'on aille se faire une bouffe ce soir, mais moi je voulais pas, et après, y'a Jo qui est rentrée dans la conversation, et elles se sont prises la tête toutes les deux pour savoir laquelle je devais amener au resto, et j'ai un peu vu rouge, au bout, quoi.

Dean bégaya un instant, avant de reprendre, les joues encore un peu plus rouges qu'avant.

\- Au final, j'ai un peu gueulé que je voulais pas aller manger, ni avec l'une, ni avec l'autre, parce que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. Alors après, elles se sont excitées parce qu'elles voulaient absolument savoir qui était la meuf avec laquelle je sortais, mais y'a Charlie et Benny qui sont rentrés à ce moment-là, et elles les ont harcelés – parce que comme Charlie et Benny sont mes meilleurs potes, elles étaient persuadées qu'ils le sauraient – sauf que du coup, ils le savaient pas, donc au final j'ai… un peu lâché que c'était pas une meuf mais que c'était toi.

Castiel resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit tout de même à déglutir, et croassa.

\- Et après ?

La rougeur atteignit le bout des oreilles de Dean, et il baissa la tête légèrement.

\- Charlie a un peu gueulé qu'elle le savait, et que Benny lui devait vingt balles. Jo a dit qu'elle avait trop le seum, et Ellen, qu'était dans le coin, a dit qu'elle s'en doutait aussi mais que bon quand même j'aurais pu en choisir un de mon âge. Ash s'en foutait pas mal, mais Lisa a totalement pété un plomb.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Castiel, fronçant les sourcils, et Dean haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Ben, elle a sorti que c'était pas juste, que je pouvais pas être gay – alors je lui ai dit que premièrement, j'étais pas gay, mais bi, et que c'étaient pas ses oignons, et du coup, elle s'est barrée comme une drama-queen.

Seigneur.

Castiel déglutit, cherchant quoi dire, puis finalement, ce fut seulement un rire essoufflé qui lui échappa, et il secoua la tête.

\- Putain, réussit-il seulement à dire, et Dean hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, c'est un peu comme ça que j'étais, après aussi.

Castiel secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et bien, cela ne s'est pas si mal passé que cela, en fin de compte. Il n'y a que Sam qui n'est pas au courant, désormais ?

\- Nah. Quand Sam m'avait appelé, pour me demander où j'étais, j'lui ai dit que je m'étais disputé avec mon con de copain, et que je créchais chez Charlie. Bon, je me suis rendu compte après avoir raccroché que j'avais dit que tu étais mon mec, mais vu qu'il m'a pas fait de remarque là-dessus, je pense qu'il s'en fout un peu aussi ?

L'interrogation s'entendait légèrement dans la voix de Dean, mais de ce que Castiel connaissait de Sam, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce dernier se serrait horrifié en apprenant que son grand-frère sortait avec quelqu'un – un homme – plus âgé que lui.

Dean allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fronça les sourcils, reniflant légèrement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Putain, Cas, la bouffe !

…

Castiel savait bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il ne passait pas en cuisine, bon sang.

\- Pizzas ? Proposa-t-il, et Dean roula des yeux, sautant de la table pour aller éteindre les feux de la cuisinière.

\- Seulement si tu me prends une pizza kebab !

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé, et alla récupérer son téléphone dans le salon pour commander.

\- T'as téléphoné, tu vas chercher ! Lui cria Dean, depuis la cuisine, et Castiel grogna fortement pour se faire entendre. Râle pas, en plus, parce que je te signale que c'est moi qu'est en train d'essayer de récupérer ton poisson !

Le comptable rit doucement, retournant dans la cuisine en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses en faire quelque chose, protesta-t-il, et Dean chassa cela d'un geste de la main.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, grogna le plus jeune, et Castiel s'approcha de lui pour aller lui déposer un baiser dans le coup.

Dean eut une vague protestation, mais quand les lèvres de son amant vinrent trouver les siennes, il arrêta de râler, l'embrassant tendrement à la place. Embrasser Dean, c'était toujours comme renaître. Castiel avait l'impression que chacun de ses sens se décuplait, lui permettant de sentir à la fois la douceur des lèvres de Dean, mais également son odeur épicée, tout en entendant son cœur battre à ses oreilles.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel caressa l'idée d'enlever Dean de la cuisine pour l'amener dans leur lit, mais son ventre eut un grognement de protestation, le ramenant sur terre. Le plus jeune lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, séparant leurs lèvres avec un petit soupir de regret, avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Ils brillaient doucement, envoûtant Castiel sans que ce dernier ait la chance de protester, et un sourire doux se dessina sur le visage du plus vieux. Dean, comme après chaque baiser, semblait avoir un peu de mal à reprendre pied, et le comptable se sentait terriblement fier d'être celui qui le rendait dans cet état.

\- J'y vais, murmura-t-il, passant une main contre la joue de Dean. Sauve ma cuisine en attendant, d'accord ?

\- Yup, marmonna le plus jeune, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs sourit encore un peu plus, avant de se détourner.

Rapidement, il retourna dans le salon, enfilant une paire de chaussures et récupérant son porte-monnaie, avant de quitter l'appartement – mais sans manquer le changement musical que Dean fit, augmentant drastiquement le volume en mettant Black Sabbath – et Castiel eut besoin d'un bon moment pour reconnaître _Electric Funeral_. Seulement, il eut la chanson dans la tête pendant tout le reste du trajet, ainsi que pendant les quelques minutes où il dut attendre la fin de la préparation des pizzas.

Il les récupéra rapidement, avant de faire le chemin inverse, sifflotant à voix basse le rythme de la chanson. L'homme aux cheveux noirs, en récupérant les bons pour une pizza gratuite, remarqua avec étonnement qu'ils étaient déjà à dix bons, et que dans deux pizzas, ils étaient bons. Il eut un léger sourire, avant de se mettre à monter deux à deux les marches pour rentrer dans l'appartement.

\- Je suis là ! Lança-t-il, refermant la porte du coude derrière lui.

\- Ton poisson est sauvé ! Lui répondit Dean, la porte du frigo claquant, et il arriva à grands pas dans le salon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Putain, ça sent bon, ça, encore.

Castiel hocha vivement la tête – parce que oui, ça sentait bon, et bon sang, il avait eu l'odeur dans les narines depuis plusieurs minutes, et ça lui donnait vraiiiment faim.

En deux-trois mouvements, la table du salon fut installée pour un repas devant la télé, et ce fut devant le dernier épisode de Docteur Sexy, M.D., que les pizzas furent entamées.

Et non, Castiel n'appréciait pas la série. Il aimait juste beaucoup observer Dean et ses réactions à chaque nouvel épisode. Bon, peut-être que, parfois, il se retrouvait lui aussi le souffle coupé devant un retournement de situation (comment ça le docteur Piccolo voulait se marier ? Et le docteur Sexy, alors ?), mais c'était bien tout. Il n'était pas du tout transporté par les grands élans du cœur des personnages, et ne suivait pas du tout avec attention chaque changement dans leurs relations_, pas du tout_.

Okay, il aimait un peu la série.

Pas qu'il l'avoue un jour, sinon, avec Dean, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin.

En attendant, cela ne changea pas le fait qu'à la fin de l'épisode – et par conséquent, de la saison -, il fut tout aussi désespéré que son amant en apprenant que la saison suivante allait être la dernière. Merde, alors.

Devant quoi ils passeraient leur soirée pizzas, maintenant ?


	16. Chapitre XVI

**_Petit blabla :_** Bonjour (enfin bonsoir) à touuuus ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Parce que moi, je suis tellleemment fatigué, c'est fatiguant x)) Enfin, du coup, je suis désolée, si jamais il reste des fautes d'orthographes, c'est ma faute, encore désolé ! Autrement, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, amis, famille, travail, c'est important, votre santé !

Et si ça vous apporte un peu de joie, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'habitude, mais... enjoy !

P.S: Du porn, les gens. Du porn.

* * *

Castiel Novak était quelqu'un de plutôt… discret. Il pensait que cela avait peut-être un lien avec sa famille : après tout, ils étaient beaucoup, et tous ensemble, ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de bruit. En tout cas, Castiel préférait ne pas hausser la voix, et ne cherchait pas à être toujours au centre de l'attention. Y être cinq minutes, c'était déjà pas mal, et cela lui suffisait amplement pour s'assurer qu'il était bien toujours sur terre.

Castiel Novak était donc quelqu'un d'assez discret. Par conséquent, quand il entra au Roadhouse, pour la première fois après que Dean ait lâché qu'ils étaient ensemble ; et que les regards de tout le personnel se pointèrent sur lui, et bien… il ne se sentit pas super bien.

À vrai dire, si un trou avait pu l'engloutir à cet instant même, il n'aurait pas dit non.

Seulement, aucun trou n'apparut pour l'aider, et il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir du Roadhouse malgré sa très forte envie de déguerpir à toute vitesse. Ellen s'y trouvait, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine lorsque Castiel fut devant elle. Le comptable déglutit difficilement alors que la brune semblait le scanner de haut de bas, de droite à gauche, à l'endroit et à l'envers.

Puis, finalement, elle fit un vague geste de la main pour indiquer à l'homme aux cheveux noirs de s'asseoir – ce que Castiel fit, avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Dean devrait avoir fini de ranger la réserve dans dix minutes, dit-elle en se retournant. Tu veux un café, en attendant ?

\- Je – hum, oui, je veux bien, réussit à dire Castiel, sans trop avoir l'impression de passer pour un idiot.

Sans un mot, Ellen prépara un café avec des gestes énergiques, et le comptable eut l'impression qu'un silence désagréable s'étirait entre eux ; alors que pourtant, autour d'eux, les conversations des clients n'avaient pas baissé d'un iota. Seigneur, Castiel avait vraiment envie de s'enfuir. Il se demandait bien comment Dean avait réussi à être tellement à l'aise avec sa famille, quand bien même Lucifer lui avait fait la tronche pendant un bon début de soirée.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu sors avec Dean, hum ? Lui demanda soudainement Ellen, déposant devant lui sa tasse de café.

Le cœur de Castiel rata un battement, mais il hocha la tête en déglutissant. Pour se donner du courage, il entoura sa tasse de café de ses mains, se réchauffant doucement le corps. À vrai dire, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, vu la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors, mais quand même.

C'était psychologique.

\- Oui, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, redressant les yeux pour regarder dans ceux d'Ellen.

La femme fronça les sourcils, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, et s'accouda au comptoir.

\- Il est jeune pour toi.

Castiel fit une légère moue à cela.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, fit-il prudemment, jouant avec la tasse entre ses doigts.

\- Et pourtant, tu es avec lui.

\- Oui.

Ellen plissa un peu plus des yeux, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu es au courant que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant heureux ?

\- Réellement ?

Une pointe de bonheur se glissa dans le cœur du comptable à l'idée qu'il était responsable du bonheur de son amant. Seigneur, c'était effrayant, et en même temps… électrisant.

\- Huhu.

Ellen se redressa soudainement, tapant le comptoir, et Castiel manqua de sursauter et de tout renverser.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile de te dire que si tu lui fais du mal, _tu_ vas souffrir ?

\- Non, fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je préfèrerais m'empaler que faire du mal à Dean.

\- Bien.

Sur ces mots, la femme se détourna de Castiel, allant s'occuper d'une commande que lui avait apportée Jo – et Castiel n'avait pas manqué le regard frustré et jaloux que lui avait envoyé la blonde. Le comptable secoua la tête, choisissant de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait compris de Dean, Jo passait souvent d'un mec à l'autre – elle avait juste été sur Dean au mauvais moment, en somme.

Lentement, Castiel but son café, laissant le liquide se répandre agréablement dans son corps. Effectivement, il pouvait bien comprendre pourquoi Dean aimait travailler ici. L'atmosphère était tendre, très agréable, et même si ce n'était pas rock qui était diffusé, cela restait un style de musique confortable. Le comptable ne se risquerait pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais il pensait pouvoir dire que cela s'approchait du hip hop – ou peut-être de la trap ? Castiel n'était pas assez calé pour en juger, mais il aimait bien cela.

Il avait à peine fini son café lorsque Dean sortit de la réserve. L'adolescent avait tout juste redressé la tête que leurs regards s'étaient déjà croisés, et un gigantesque sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il avança à pas de géant vers son amant, qui eut à peine le temps de quitter son tabouret pour réceptionner Dean. Ce dernier glissa rapidement une main à la taille de Castiel, dessous son trench-coat mais dessus sa veste de costume. Le plus vieux attrapa l'autre, pour coller un peu plus leurs corps, et Dean se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement, et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut la sensation envahissante qu'il se trouvait entièrement au bon endroit – serré contre Dean. Bon sang. Il aimait tellement cette sensation.

Néanmoins, leur baiser resta chaste et se rompit rapidement, Dean enfouissant ensuite son nez dans le cou du plus vieux. Castiel déposa un bref baiser sur la tempe de son jeune amant, qui fit un petit bruit de contentement.

\- On rentre ?

\- Je pensais pouvions passer à la fête foraine, proposa le comptable, et Dean releva la tête.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Castiel hocha la tête, et Dean eut un sifflement de joie. L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut tout juste le temps de laisser une pièce de deux euros sur le comptoir, pour le café, que Dean le tirait déjà par la main, l'entraînant derrière lui en direction du centre-ville.

Techniquement, le centre-ville n'était pas loin du Roadhouse. À vrai dire, le centre-ville était si étendu qu'il était à la fois proche de l'appartement de Castiel, son bureau, le Roadhouse, et le collège-lycée de Dean. Aussi, en quinze minutes, ils furent à la fête foraine, et Castiel se retrouva incapable de quitter son amant des yeux.

Ils avaient retiré de la monnaie sur le chemin, et Dean semblait incapable de savoir quoi faire en premier. Il regardait partout en même temps, attiré par tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'eux – et – et merde, mais c'était terriblement adorable. Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Castiel, le genre de sourire qu'il était impossible de réfréner.

Puis, finalement, Castiel tira légèrement sur la main de Dean, le coupant dans son élan. Le plus jeune le regarda avec interrogation, la bouche entrouverte autour d'un mot qu'il n'avait pas fini, et Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais qu'on a le temps, Dean ? La fête foraine ne va pas partir tout de suite.

Une rougeur colora immédiatement les joues de l'adolescent, remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles ; et le plus vieux le remarqua parfaitement malgré le crépuscule et les lumières criardes des attractions qui illuminait le visage de son amant.

\- Désolé, marmonna le châtain, secouant la tête. C'est juste que – genre, je suis jamais allé à la fête foraine. Sammy y est allé, une fois, quand il avait dix piges, avec l'école, mais c'est tout.

Une vague de tristesse traversa Castiel en entendant cela, et son sourire se fana légèrement. Sans réfléchir, il vint prendre le visage de Dean entre ses mains, lui caressant les pommettes, avant de sourire doucement, continuant de caresser la peau de son amant.

\- Et bien, nous allons remédier à cela, alors. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Hum… pourquoi pas la maison hantée ?

* * *

Si cette soirée-là ne fut pas la meilleure soirée de Castiel, elle était définitivement dans le top trois. Dean l'avait traîné à toutes les attractions possibles et inimaginables, du grand huit à la grande roue, et tout ce qui se trouvait au milieu.

Ils avaient même pris des photos d'eux au photomaton – chose que Castiel n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Et s'il avait glissé son exemplaire des photos dans son portefeuille, et bien, cela ne regardait personne d'autre que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Dean n'avait pas mis les siennes dans sa coque de téléphone.

Dean avait aussi réussi à décrocher une énorme peluche au tir à la carabine, et avait offert l'oiseau –qui devait être une sorte de corbeau – à Castiel, les joues rougissant légèrement. L'adulte avait perdu ses mots pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement, il avait attrapé le col de Dean pour l'embrasser furieusement, le corbeau écrasé entre eux.

La peluche avait été assez encombrante pour le reste des activités, mais Castiel l'avait férocement gardée avec lui pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Elle avait été surtout un peu problématique lorsque le comptable eut un petit creux et prit des chichis, avec l'options chocolat. Ce fut un miracle que le corbeau ne finit pas taché.

Mais, dans tous les cas, lorsqu'ils finirent par rentrer à l'appartement, de nombreuses heures plus tard, le trench-coat de l'homme aux cheveux noirs sur les épaules de Dean, dessus sa veste en cuir, ils étaient tous les deux encore un peu ivres de l'adrénaline de la soirée, serrés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils prenaient leur temps, laissant l'air frais de la nuit noire les entourer longuement.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'appartement, Dean entraîna Castiel dans leur chambre, les yeux pétillant et un sourire à la fois tendre et joueur sur les lèvres. Le corbeau fut posé sur la chaise où l'adolescent mettait habituellement ses vêtements, et Dean se tourna vers le comptable, qui n'avait pas attendu un instant de plus.

Cette soirée-là fut celle où Castiel prit le temps de vénérer le corps de son jeune amant. Doucement, il enleva son trench-coat des épaules de Dean, puis sa veste en cuir, avant de l'emmener doucement vers le lit.

Là, le comptable assit Dean, avant de lui ôter avec de lents gestes son tee-shirt, et son jean. En faisant cela, il l'allongea délicatement, déposant des baisers sur toutes les portions de peau à sa portée. Il commença par le cou de l'adolescent, avant de passer à ses épaules, puis au haut de son torse. Le rythme respiratoire de Dean était devenu moins certain, plus court, et quand Castiel arriva à ses tétons, il perdit définitivement le peu de prestance qui lui restait.

\- Cas ! Geignit-il, ses doigts se crispant dans les draps au-dessus de sa tête, là où le comptable les lui avait posés.

Seul un soufflement amusé lui répondit, et Castiel prit en bouche un de ses tétons. Dean se cambra sous lui, le souffle coupé, et le comptable se mit à téter doucement le bout de chair. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste pendant ce temps-là, descendant sur le reste du corps du plus jeune, s'aventurant sur ses hanches étroites, les caressant de haut en bas, avant de se perdre sur ses cuisses.

Castiel se sentait dur dans son pantalon. Voir Dean, étalé, comme ça, sous lui, était magnifique. L'adolescent lui avait laissé totalement le contrôle des choses, s'offrant à lui sans la moindre retenue ; et l'homme aux cheveux noirs sentait son cœur accélérer en voyant cela. Il eut besoin d'un instant pour se reprendre et ne pas précipiter les choses, soufflant délicatement au-dessus du corps parcouru de frisson du plus jeune.

Il quitta les tétons de Dean, embrassant son ventre avec tendresse, y laissant de légères traînées humides, et le châtain lâcha un léger cri lorsque Castiel prit son érection en bouche sans le moindre avertissement. Le plus vieux eut un léger rire autour du sexe de Dean, et dut raffermir sa prise sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se cambrer trop.

\- Ne bouge pas, Dean, murmura Cas, quittant brièvement le corps de ce dernier.

\- Putain – Cas – Reprends ce que tu faisa – Merde !

Dean grogna, ses yeux roulant derrière ses paupières fermées alors que le comptable venait une nouvelle fois le prendre entre ses lèvres. Il commença lentement, s'habituant à son poids sur sa langue, et petit à petit, Castiel le prit plus en profondeur, laissant sa gorge se détendre autour de Dean.

Dire qu'il était un expert en fellations était faux, dire qu'il était innocent à ce sujet aussi. Seulement, là, c'était Dean, et Castiel avait terriblement envie de le faire venir comme cela, simplement avec sa bouche et ses doigts jouant sur le corps de son amant.

Et Dean… et bien, Dean ne tint pas longtemps face à tant d'attentions. Il arrêta un instant de respirer la première fois où Castiel le prit en gorge profonde, et la deuxième fois, lorsque le plus vieux _déglutit_ autour de son érection – il n'eut même pas le temps de l'avertir.

Le châtain jouit brutalement, et ce fut un spectacle fascinant pour Castiel – presque suffisant à le faire venir dans son pantalon. Sans se poser de questions, le comptable avala tout, avant de remonter lentement, déposant de nouveaux baisers sur le torse de Dean, pour venir l'embrasser délicatement.

Il y avait un fort goût de sperme dans leur baiser – mais c'était bon, si bon, et Dean retrouva finalement l'usage de ses bras, venant entourer fébrilement la nuque de Castiel en glissant ses mains dans les folles mèches noires.

\- Cas, réussit-il à dire faiblement, le regard embué, ivre de désir malgré son récent orgasme.

Le comptable grogna, juste incapable de rester de marbre face à cette vision, et il redescendit rapidement sur le corps de Dean, venant écarter ses cuisses pour s'installer confortablement entre elles. Instinctivement, le plus jeune se laissa faire, remontant légèrement les genoux pour offrir plus de place à Castiel – et cela n'avait pas d'importance si ce dernier dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de jouir, ou s'il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant en tentant de mettre sa propre excitation en sourdine.

Cette soirée était pour Dean, _uniquement_ pour Dean.

Son plaisir viendrait après.

Pour l'instant, il voulait juste rendre son amant ivre de plaisir, voir ses si beaux yeux se voiler à nouveau sous le désir, ses muscles se tendre, et des frissons traverser encore et encore son corps. Le brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit à la vision de l'orgasme de Dean se dissipa progressivement, et Castiel put reprendre ses mouvements.

Lentement, ses doigts partirent des mollets de Dean, remontant en de lentes caresses jusqu'à ses genoux, avant de redescendre jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le châtain frissonna brutalement, avalant difficilement de l'air, et Castiel attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait récupéré avant que tout commence.

Il en mit rapidement sur ses doigts, avant de les approcher de l'entrée de Dean délicatement. Il se rappelait encore à la perfection la première fois où il avait pris l'adolescent. Castiel y avait été lentement, doigt par doigt, s'assurant que Dean ne souffrait pas. Mais là… c'était un peu différent.

Si Castiel y alla aussi doigt par doigt, ce ne fut pas seulement pour préparer le plus jeune. Non, ce fut pour l'avoir totalement pliant autour de ses quatre doigts, et oui – juste comme ça, sanglotant pour _plus Cas bon sang mets ta putain de queue en moi, bordel !_

Mais non, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne s'exécuta pas, et continua de torturer Dean de ses doigts. Des larmes de plaisir étincelaient sur les joues de son amant, désormais, et lorsque Castiel se mit à frapper sans interruption sa prostate, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Dean jouit, un cri silencieux sortant de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tendait sur le matelas. Castiel n'avait même pas eu besoin de prendre son érection entre ses mains, et Dean avait jouit, juste comme cela, tâchant son torse de sperme alors qu'un sourire satisfait éclairait les lèvres de Castiel.

Cette fois-ci, il laissa à Dean un peu plus de temps pour récupérer, déposant simplement des baisers contre ses cuisses, contre ses genoux, sur le bas de son ventre tâché, puis sur ses lèvres rougies. Le petit châtain répondit faiblement au baiser, ses doigts encore tremblants venant agripper les bras de son amant.

\- Putain, Cas – qu'est-ce que –

\- Chuuut, souffla doucement Castiel, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais –

\- Profite, Dean. Laisse-moi faire.

Le comptable revint prendre délicatement les lèvres de Dean, et ce dernier laissa échapper un léger soupir tremblant, son corps encore tout frissonnant se collant à celui de Castiel.

\- Et toi ? Finit-il tout de même par dire, tirant à Castiel un sourire attendri, qui disparut rapidement lorsque Dean bougea une de ses jambes, la frottant contre son érection.

Castiel grogna, fermant brièvement ses yeux en collant son front à celui de Dean, tentant de reprendre le souffle qui venait de lui être brutalement ravi. Il y arriva au bout de quelques secondes, et rouvrit les yeux, réussissant difficilement à occulter le désir et le putain de _besoin_ qui lui rongeait les veines.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, ce soir. Juste de toi.

Dean fit une légère moue, et ses mains bougèrent, venant se poser sur les épaules toujours vêtues de Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce fait, et claqua de la langue, remontant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

\- Non. Je veux que tu – je –

Dean perdit le fil de ses mots un instant en sentant les doigts de Castiel caresser tendrement sa taille, et il inspira profondément en reprenant.

\- J'veux pas être le seul à prendre mon pied, Cas, marmonna Dean, les joues et les oreilles rouges, à la fois par l'excitation et la gêne.

Un léger rire secoua le comptable, et ce dernier secoua la tête, venant embrasser la jointure du cou et de l'épaule de son amant.

\- Crois-moi, Dean, je prends mon pied.

\- Mais –

Castiel coupa Dean en l'embrassant profondément, remontant une de ses mains à la nuque du plus jeune. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, à prendre haleine, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent soit de nouveau frémissant sous lui, incapable de rester de marbre face aux trésors d'ingéniosité que développait Castiel pour lui faire perdre la tête.

\- Combien de fois penses-tu que je sois capable de te faire venir avant que tu cries grâce ? Demanda finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs, joueur, en séparant leurs lèvres.

Dessous lui, Dean était à nouveau à moitié dans les vapes, le besoin si fort qu'il le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je – _Cas_ !

Dean eut un sanglot avalé lorsque Castiel se mit à déposer suçon sur suçon sur son cou, et ses jambes vinrent entourer la taille de son amant, le gardant tout contre lui. Vaguement, Castiel songeait que sa chemise allait être tâchée – mais hé, il s'en foutait un peu, en fait. De toutes façons, ses vêtements étaient désormais totalement froissés, et seul un lavage allait les sauver – et encore.

\- Hum ? Huma tout de même Castiel, ses doigts se glissant dans le dos de Dean, caressant sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

\- Je – prends-moi, j'ai besoin de – putain !

Un long gémissement succéda à la semi-phrase de Dean, et il accrocha un peu plus fermement ses mains à la chemise de Castiel. Ce dernier venait de glisser à nouveau de doigts en lui, venant presque immédiatement retrouver sa prostate.

\- Oui ? Demanda Castiel, tentant de ne pas perdre pied face aux émotions qui s'affichaient clairement sur le visage de Dean.

\- Je – je ne vais pas tenir, Cas – s'il te plaît !

Ce fut cela plus qu'autre chose qui décida Castiel à s'exécuter. Dean était tellement… magnifique, comme cela, qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait réellement avoir la force de tenir longtemps. Il se recula légèrement, assez pour pouvoir se déshabiller rapidement – et oh, voir Dean qui le mangeait du regard, malgré ses pensées aux trois quarts embrumés par le besoin, ça, c'était encore plus magnifique.

En deux trois mouvements, Castiel fut nu, collant son corps chaud à celui, bouillant, de son amant. Un soupir de désir lui échappa, et il ne put pas réellement retenir le grondement qui traversa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque Dean se mit à onduler contre son corps.

Seigneur.

Le comptable aurait aimé faire durer encore un peu les choses, jouer encore un peu plus longtemps avec le corps de son amant, mais… il commençait réellement à ne plus en pouvoir lui-même. Et cela n'allait pas être Dean qui allait s'en plaindre.

À vrai dire, Dean ne s'en plaint pas du tout, au contraire. Lorsque Castiel s'inséra en lui d'une forte poussée, le jeune adulte poussa un long cri de plaisir, fermant brutalement les yeux. Son amant jura brusquement, fermant les yeux sous la sensation qui le traversa de part en part. Être en Dean, c'était toujours… incroyable.

Bon.

Chaud.

Serré.

Parfait.

Castiel serra les draps entre ses poings serrés, tentant de ne pas venir tout de suite. Cependant, il y avait Dean, dont les talons s'enfonçaient dans ses fesses ; et ses bras, serrés autour de ses épaules, avec ses ongles qui rentraient dans sa peau – et tout cela ajouté à l'étroitesse qui comprimait délicieusement son érection…

Et bien, c'était en fait terriblement dur de ne pas jouir là maintenant tout de suite. Certes, Castiel avait passé les précédentes heures à jouer avec le corps de Dean comme un musicien le ferait avec son instrument, avec délectation et amour ; mais s'il l'avait fait jouir encore et encore, cela n'avait pas été son cas, et cela se ressentait incroyablement désormais.

Castiel gronda, avant de se redresser sur les coudes, la tête penchée au-dessus de celle de Dean, et il entama de longs et lents mouvements. Chacun de ses gestes était accompagné des doux gémissements de son jeune amant, et Castiel pouvait sentir l'érection de ce dernier se frotter contre leurs ventres collés.

Bon sang.

Le comptable ne sut pas réellement à quel moment il accéléra ses mouvements. Il ne sut pas si cela était uniquement de son ressort ou si la chaleur de Dean lui était finalement montée à la tête. Il ne savait rien de tout cela, mais le fait fut qu'il accéléra ses mouvements – et à partir de là, il manqua de perdre également le contrôle.

Ce ne fut que les grondements de plus en plus forts de Dean qui le ramenèrent sur Terre, et là, ce fut lui qui choisit finalement de l'amener à la délivrance, le faisant jouir pour la troisième, et dernière fois de la soirée. Dean lâcha un cri, si aigu qu'il se brisa en plein milieu, le laissant la bouche ouverte alors qu'il venait, maculant une nouvelle fois leurs torses.

Les spasmes de ses muscles anaux autour de Castiel furent la goutte de trop, et ce dernier vint à son tour brutalement, la tension présente dans son corps depuis des heures se relâchant brutalement. Des étoiles voletèrent derrière ses yeux fermés alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber sur son amant, utilisant les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour permettre à ses bras de le tenir encore un peu.

Puis, finalement, quand il n'en put plus, et que le corps de Dean s'était légèrement décrispé autour de lui, Castiel se laissa tomber sur le côté, emportant l'adolescent avec lui. Le châtain eut à peine un gémissement lorsque leurs corps se séparèrent brièvement, un dernier spasme le parcourant alors que ses yeux papillonnant se fermaient encore une fois.

Merde.

Si ça, ce n'était pas du sexe… Et bien, Castiel rendait son tablier et devenait un moine.

* * *

Le lendemain fut… cocasse. Castiel manqua son premier réveil et il s'en fut de peu pour qu'il rate le deuxième ; et lorsque celui-ci finit par le réveiller, le comptable eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler de sa signification.

Autant dire qu'il fut légèrement en retard, et qu'il décida de sauter la case déjeuné pour réussir à prendre son train à l'heure, tout en enviant terriblement Dean qui ne travaillait que l'après-midi aujourd'hui, le petit chanceux.

Bon. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit dans un meilleur état que lui, mais quand même. Castiel était assez… déphasé pour que Garth le taquine dessus pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Mais hé, est-ce que c'était sa faute à lui, s'il avait un amant qui lui faisait –un peu- perdre le sens des réalités ? En tout cas, sa propre fatigue ne l'empêcha pas de rire très fort lorsqu'il reçut un message de Dean, aux environs de quinze heures.

_La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire jouir trois fois à la suite, choisis un jour où je travaille pas le lendemain ! J'ai les jambes en compote T.T_

Castiel secoua la tête, délaissant brièvement ce qu'il faisait pour répondre à son amant.

_Pourtant, tu ne t'en plaignais pas, hier soir. Tu étais même plutôt assez réceptif, non ? Il m'a semblé que tes cris n'étaient pas tellement des cris de protestation… _

L'homme aux cheveux noirs laissa son téléphone à côté de lui pour se remettre à travailler, mais un vrombissement lui indiqua que Dean venait déjà de répondre. Le jeune adulte devait être en pause, et Castiel choisit de caller la sienne maintenant.

_Merde, Cas ! Dis pas des choses comme ça ! _

Un léger reniflement amusé secoua le plus vieux, et il se laissa reposer confortablement dans son siège, haussant légèrement un sourcil.

_Des choses comme quoi, Dean ? Comme à quel point j'ai aimé t'avoir pliant sous moi ? Ou comme tu étais immensément désirable en me retenant contre toi ?_

La réponse mit un peu plus de temps à arriver, cette fois – mais Castiel s'imagina parfaitement Dean, dans la réserve, les joues rouges et le souffle court, peut-être même en train de se tortiller sur la chaise où il devait être assis, dans la réserve. Ce n'était pas qu'il connaissait par cœur l'adolescent, mais désormais, la plupart de ses réactions lui étaient familières… et il savait que même si le châtain affichait une façade de _je m'en fous_ et _rien ne m'atteint_ ; et bien, quand il s'agissait de sexe, il rougissait à toute vitesse.

_Je suis au boulot ! _

_En pause, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Oui, mais c'est pas une raison !_

_Dommage… j'aurais parié être capable de te faire venir pendant les dix minutes qu'il te reste. _

Castiel eut un léger rire en ne recevant pas de réponse immédiate, et il secoua la tête en souriant, espérant ne pas avoir étouffé son amant. Mais son téléphone se mit à sonner, indiquant un appel, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs décrocha presque immédiatement en l'apportant à son oreille.

\- Cas, t'es un connard, grogna Dean, de l'autre côté du fil, mais cela n'empêcha pas lecomptable d'entendre parfaitement que son souffle était court.

\- Hum, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, s'assurant que la porte de son bureau était bien fermée.

\- C'est pas juste qu'avec trois putain de messages, tu me rendes dur, merde !

Castiel eut un léger rire, fermant brièvement les yeux en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'aide pour te détendre ? Ronronna-t-il à moitié, et Dean s'étrangla.

\- Putain.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis le son d'une porte qui se ferme, et Castiel entendit Dean pousser un petit soupir.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Dans les toilettes de la réserve, haleta Dean – et ouais, le comptable réussissait peut-être à avoir une voix stable, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, lui aussi, de se sentir durcir dans son pantalon.

Pour le coup, il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Mais, avec Dean, étrangement, il ne doutait pas de ce qu'il devait dire, ou faire. Castiel laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant, avant de se reprendre rapidement, et il s'humidifia brièvement les lèvres pour réussir à parler de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu te touches, Dean ?

\- Je – oui, souffla l'adolescent, avant d'ajouter, un instant après, par-dessus mon jean.

Une vague de désir traversa Castiel, et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Je veux que tu ouvres ton pantalon. Lentement. Ne te touche pas.

Seul un bruissement de vêtement lui répondit, puis un léger halètement.

\- C'est – c'est bon.

\- Bien. Maintenant, prends-toi en main, par-dessus ton boxer.

_\- Ca-as !_

\- Merde, Dean, grogna le comptable, fermant les yeux en posant lui-même une main sur son érection. Est-ce que tu imagines que c'est moi ? Qui te caresse ? Plus rapidement qu'hier, plus brusquement ?

Un gémissement étouffé résonna à l'autre bout du téléphone, et Castiel continua.

\- Oui, cela serait quelque chose de rapide, de plus rapide, parce que nous ne voudrions pas être surpris par tes collègues. Je t'aurais collé contre le mur, à embrasser tes lèvres et ton cou – là où j'ai laissé tant de suçons hier soir. J'aurais baissé nos boxers, pour nous prendre en main – fais-le, Dean.

\- Cas, geignit son amant à voix basse, avant de hoqueter, et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, s'assurant juste avant d'être tourné, de manière à cacher ce qu'il faisait qi jamais il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de sa porte vitrée. Plu-plus !

\- Plus vite, Dean ? Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ? Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Le plus jeune eut un nouveau gémissement, et Castiel jura. Pendant une minute, il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs respirations rapides, ainsi que celui, plus humide, de leurs mains sur leurs sexes.

\- J'accélérerais, alors. Puis à un moment, je passerais mon doigt sur ta fente, avant d'aller caresser tes bourses, pour nous reprendre en main juste après, et accélérer de nouveau. Puis je ralentirais, et –

\- Cas ! Je vais –

\- Viens, Dean. Viens pour moi, s'étrangla à moitié Castiel sous l'image qui apparut sous ses yeux – et celle-ci devient presque réelle quand il entendit le léger cri qu'étouffa Dean deux secondes plus tard.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Castiel pour qu'il vienne également, sa main serrée sur son sexe pour éviter de tacher son bureau. Des étoiles passèrent devant ses yeux, et pendant un instant, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dean, comme lui, eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de réussir à perler de nouveau – et quand il le fit, sa voix était cassée.

\- Putain, Cas. Neuf minutes. Tu vas me tuer.

Un léger sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Castiel, et il pouffa doucement.

\- Je t'avais dit que je pourrais te faire venir en dix minutes.


	17. Chapitre XVII

_**Petit blabla :**_ je suis fatiguuééééeeuh. Du coup, j'ai strictement rien à dire, sauf que je suis fatiguée. Alors du coup, je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, ou si le chapitre pue un peu (je vous promet, le prochain devrait être mieux), et voilà. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'habitude, blablabla.

Maintenant, je vais me coucher. Enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était quelqu'un au karma plutôt stable. Il n'avait jamais eu de gros coups de chance, ni de gros problèmes. La plupart du temps, cela était des petits coups de pouce par-ci par-là, ou des petits tacles par très sympa. Mais vraiment, Castiel n'avait pas eu à se plaindre. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait même que remercier le hasard d'avoir mis sur sa route Dean – parce que bon sang, si ce n'était pas la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé…

Les yeux du comptable parcoururent encore une fois de plus le corps nu endormi dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin, et le plus vieux s'était réveillé, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais en tout cas, voir Dean, si paisible, si reposé, contre lui, était quelque chose qui valait mille fois les cernes qu'il allait avoir demain matin.

Quoique techniquement, ils étaient déjà demain matin. Bah. Tant pis.

Parfois, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se demandait quand même si avoir tant d'amour pour une personne était quelque chose de normal. C'était limite s'il ne vénérait pas le sol sur lequel marchait Dean, en fait. Oui, il devait sûrement l'aimer un peu trop pour que cela soit sain, mais… Castiel jugeait que tant qu'il ne se transformait pas en psychopathe, cela devait aller.

Dean bougea un petit peu, tournant sa tête dans son sommeil, et sa joue s'appuya un peu plus contre le pectoral de Castiel, alors qu'il grommelait des mots indistincts en s'immobilisant. L'homme aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire attendri et passa une main dans les mèches folles de son amant, sentant une vague d'affection le traverser de part en part. Certes, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour hier soir, bien trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre ; mais Castiel savait quand même que Dean allait avoir les cheveux en pétard demain matin.

Comme lui, en fait. Comme lui.

Son regard passa tendrement des épaules de Dean, à son dos, à ses reins qui se perdaient sous les draps, et à ses jambes cachées dessous. Le mois de septembre était arrivé avec un bon coup de froid, et désormais, ce n'était plus possible de dormir sans rien. Cependant, Dean avait gardé son bronzage des beaux jours – et toutes les taches de rousseur qui allaient avec.

Seigneur, il était magnifique, et la gorge de Castiel se serra encore lorsqu'il remarqua ça. Et dire qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Dean – et de l'avoir. Il ne savait pas quelle entité il était censé remercier pour avoir permis cela, mais il le faisait encore et encore. Après tout, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, l'homme aux cheveux noirs ne pensait pas qu'il été réellement possible que Dean veuille de lui… et pourtant.

Maintenant, il était là, serré contre l'adolescent qui avait également prit quelques centimètres pendant l'été. Il n'était pas encore aussi grand que le comptable, mais ce dernier n'avait que peu de doutes sur le fait qu'il le rattraperait bientôt, et qu'il le dépasserait.

Castiel ne savait pas trop quoi penser à l'idée de ne plus être, physiquement, le plus grand des deux. Le plus vieux choisit de repousser cette question à plus tard, et il ferma lentement les yeux, humant de contentement en laissant les battements apaisés du cœur de Dean résonner contre les siens, lui permettant de se rendormir quelques secondes plus tard, d'un sommeil tranquille et apaisé – le même sommeil qu'il avait presque tout le temps en dormant avec Dean.

* * *

Pendant une bonne minute, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'observa dans la glace en fronçant les sourcils. Certes, cela lui paraissait bien, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il mettait habituellement, alors est-ce que c'était vraiment bien ? Ah, trop de complexité pour une simple action.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Castiel, ouvrant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage rapidement.

Seul un bruit étouffé lui répondit, et en relevant les yeux, le comptable eut le plaisir de voir un Dean au bouts des oreilles rouges, la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux naviguant de bas en haut sur son corps, avant de revenir sur son visage. Castiel haussa un sourcil, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, et une teinte de rouge supplémentaire colora les joues de son jeune amant.

\- Tu – hum, c'est – _putain_, Cas, trop de sexe en toi, là, lâcha finalement Dean, avant de rougir encore un peu plus.

Bon, et bien, cela devait être correct, alors. Le plus vieux eut un rire rauque – même si lui-même sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser. Certes, il y avait un peu de gêne, mais plus que cela, il y avait une intense satisfaction. Après tout, savoir qu'il était capable de rendre Dean balbutiant, comme ça, alors qu'il connaissait le jeune homme... eh bien, c'était foutrement bon pour le moral, quand même. Se sentant étrangement confiant, il s'approcha de Dean, qui était appuyé, le dos contre le mur, en face de sa cabine d'essayage. L'adolescent sembla déglutir difficilement, ses yeux paraissant incapable de se fixer sur son corps, avant de finalement trouver ceux de Castiel.

Le comptable s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Dean, avant de prendre ses mains pour les poser sur ses propres hanches habillées du jean qu'il essayait. C'était quelque chose de différent de ses jeans ordinaires – celui-là était plus serré, plus ajusté, et surtout, neuf et pas abîmé par l'usure. Le châtain déglutit une nouvelle fois, ses yeux redescendant au niveau des jambes de Castiel, et il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu penses que je devrais le prendre ?

\- Ouais, putain, grogna Dean, la voix rauque, alors que ses mains venaient se balader d'elles-mêmes sur les hanches de Castiel. C'est pas possible d'être si bien gaulé.

Le plus vieux eut un léger rire, secouant la tête négativement, avant de prendre une des mains de Dean pour l'apporter à sa bouche, et l'embrasser délicatement, le tout, en fixant le plus jeune dans les yeux.

\- Tu as une bouche dangereuse, Dean, fit le comptable, ses lèvres bougeant contre la peau du châtain.

L'adolescent eut un grognement, avant d'enlever sa main de celle de Castiel pour la poser sur la nuque de ce dernier, le forçant à se courber pour échanger un bref baiser.

\- Et toi, tu as un cul à se damner. Surtout dans ce jean. Je valide.

Castiel rit une nouvelle fois, avant d'hocher la tête, déposant un léger smack sur la joue de Dean, pour se retourner.

\- S'il est validé, alors, lança-t-il avant de rentrer de nouveau de la cabine pour se changer, un sourire ornant son visage au léger hoquet qui secoua Dean.

Il referma le rideau de la cabine en fermant brièvement les yeux, son cœur battant rapidement dans la poitrine. Seigneur. Flirter, comme ça, avec son amant, lui donnait toujours des papillons dans l'estomac. C'était impressionnant.

Avant, Castiel ne comprenait pas quel était l'intérêt de faire du shopping en couple. Après tout, l'activité en elle-même pouvait être un peu barbante, et en dehors du fait d'apporter un avis extérieur, il ne voyait pas réellement ce que pouvait apporter une deuxième personne. Et bien, désormais, il pensait comprendre un peu mieux la chose – et il l'appréciait un peu plus à sa juste valeur, désormais. Surtout quand cela lui permettait de rendre Dean rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles, et le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine.

En secouant la tête, Castiel se changea sans attendre, avant de ressortir, tenant dans une main les vêtements à rendre, de l'autre les vêtements qu'il prenait, et sur son bras, son trench-coat.

\- Y allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il, et Dean hocha la tête, se relevant en remettant sa veste en cuir.

\- Yuuup, répondit-il, récupérant les trois sacs de vêtements déjà achetés.

Il y en avait quelques-uns pour Dean, les autres étaient pour Castiel ; mais globalement, ce dernier était plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à offrir un pull, ainsi que deux jeans au plus jeune. Bon, Dean lui avait pris une écharpe, mais il fallait faire des concessions, dans la vie. Et puis, pour une fois qu'ils avaient un week-end complet où aucun des deux ne travaillaient… Castiel ne voulait pas perdre de temps à se disputer pour des choses comme ça.

\- Café ? Proposa Dean, sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils passaient devant le café habituel de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Café.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire, et dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient confortablement installés sur un des fauteuils du café. Si Castiel était assis à peu près correctement, Dean était allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son amant alors que ses pieds et ses mollets dépassaient du rebord du canapé, pour ne pas le salir. Le comptable avait sorti son livre actuel tandis que le plus jeune avait simplement fermé les yeux, les mains croisées sur son ventre à prendre simplement le temps de respirer, après avoir tripoté un bon moment sur téléphone – notamment pour s'assurer que Sam allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et que John n'avait pas porté la main sur lui.

Machinalement, la main de Castiel vint se perdre dans les cheveux châtains, caressant tendrement ses mèches indomptables. Dean fit un petit bruit de satisfaction, bougeant légèrement sur le canapé pour s'installer encore un peu plus confortablement, et le plus vieux eut un sourire attendri en voyant un air paisible se poser sur le visage de son amant – surtout quand celui-ci s'endormit, pas plus de cinq minutes après.

Castiel secoua la tête, ses mouvements se faisant plus légers dans les cheveux de Dean, et il se replongea dans son livre. Pendant une bonne heure, il resta comme ça, à tranquillement boire son thé, veillant du coin de l'œil sur le sommeil de son amant tout en dévorant son livre. Seigneur, ce qu'il aimait les moments de calme, comme cela, où ils étaient tranquilles, sans deadlines, sans travail qui arrivait – sans rien à faire, tout simplement.

Puis, soudainement, Dean fronça les sourcils, tout son corps se tendant sur le canapé, et Castiel s'interrompit immédiatement dans sa lecture, son corps et sa tête se mettant instinctivement en mode alerte.

Si, au début, le plus jeune faisait très souvent des cauchemars, cela devenait rare, ces derniers temps. Certes, il en faisait tout de même quelques-uns – sur John, sur Sam, sur Castiel, également, l'avait-il dit à ce dernier du bout des lèvres. Mais ces cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus rares, et cela faisait plusieurs jours, peut-être même deux semaines, que les nuits de Dean avaient été tranquilles. Surtout que, la plupart du temps, Castiel et lui pouvaient prévoir ses cauchemars : ils arrivaient toujours après qu'une certaine action se fasse dans la journée.

Un père donnait une claque à son fils au café ? Cauchemar.

Deux frères se disputaient et celui qui semblait être le plus jeune lançait qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir de frère ? Cauchemar.

Sam qui ne donnait pas de nouvelle pendant plus de sept heures à la suite ? Cauchemar, cauchemar, cauchemar.

Autant dire que la plupart du temps, Castiel réussissait à les prévoir. Mais là… il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean venait soudainement de se tendre sur ses genoux, ses poings se serrant sur son torse. Avec délicatesse, il passa ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Dean, remontant sur ses joues, puis sur ses tempes, avant de redescendre sur son nez puis contre son cou.

À chaque fois que Dean faisait un cauchemar et que cela réveillait le comptable, ce dernier faisait les mêmes gestes, dans le même ordre. La plupart du temps, cela suffisait à calmer Dean au bout de quelques minutes – mais là, comme d'autres fois, cela ne suffit pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Castiel se résolut à essayer de réveiller doucement son amant de son cauchemar.

Combien de fois s'était-il pris un poing dans la figure, à le réveiller trop brusquement d'un mauvais rêve ? Castiel préférait ne pas y penser. Cependant, cette fois-là n'en fit pas partie, puisque Dean ne le frappa pas à son réveil.

Il se tendit juste brutalement, ouvrant les yeux d'un coup, la respiration sèche et bruyante alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire reculer la panique qui commençait à l'envahir.

\- Dean ? Je suis là, Dean, dit doucement Castiel, empaumant délicatement la joue de Dean en tournant sa tête vers lui, pour qu'ils se regardent.

Ce dernier sembla fixer ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux sans comprendre, son regard ne se figeant nulle part – avant de finalement rencontrer les yeux de Castiel. Ce dernier vit sa respiration se couper un instant, avant de repartir. Elle était moins précipitée, moins sèche, plus naturelle ; et le soulagement envahi le plus vieux.

Visiblement, même si ce cauchemar paraissait ne pas s'être déclenché par une cause logique, ou moins, il n'en était pas pour autant anormalement envahissant.

\- Ca-Cas ? Bégaya Dean, ses deux mains venant instinctivement attraper celle de Castiel sur sa joue.

\- C'est moi, sourit ce dernier, caressant doucement la joue de son amant, ainsi que ses mains.

\- Tu – je – tu…

La voix de Dean se brisa, et soudainement, il était assis à cheval sur Castiel, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Les tasses de thé et de café avaient dangereusement bougé à son brusque mouvement, faisant tomber quelques gouttes autour des contenants. Pendant un instant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut trop surpris pour réagir.

S'il y avait quelque chose que Dean était, c'était bien fier. Il ne venait pas chercher du confort dans les autres, et encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient en publique, comme cela. Certes, il n'y avait pas grand monde, certes, ils étaient dans un coin ; mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que Dean ne venait pas chercher du réconfort dans les autres.

Aussi, s'il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce que Dean faisait, dès que son cerveau reçut l'idée, il enroula ses bras autour de son amant, le serrant fort contre lui. Le nez du plus jeune s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa nuque, et Castiel le laissa faire sans hésiter, sentant des mains se lier maladroitement derrière sa nuque. Les cuisses de Dean se resserrèrent autour des siennes, et d'un coup, Dean fut la seule chose que le comptable perçut.

Il n'y avait que lui, sur ses cuisses, contre son torse, dans son cou – seulement lui, en train de pleurer silencieusement.

\- Dean ? Redemanda Castiel, l'inquiétude lui serrant le cœur

\- Ça va, Cas – je –

La voix de Dean se cassa une nouvelle fois, et un sanglot le reprit brutalement. Durant un instant, Castiel hésita à le pousser un peu plus, mais finalement, choisi de ne pas le faire, et de juste le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Après tout, ne pas forcer Dean à parler, c'était presque une règle universelle.

Aussi, Castiel se tut, laissant Dean prendre le réconfort qu'il voulait ; et au bout d'un long moment, celui-ci se redressa, passant une main sur son visage pour enlever les dernières traces de larmes présentes sur son visage. Attentivement, Castiel remonta une de ses mains, toutes deux perdues à sa taille, jusqu'à son visage, et caressa doucement du pouce la joue de son amant. Pendant une longue minute, Dean resta silencieux, la tête s'appuyant sur la main de Castiel, avant qu'il secoue finalement la tête, un sourire amer s'installant sur son visage en même temps que la honte colorait ses joues.

\- Je suis pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Me mettre dans cet état pour un putain de cauchemar…

\- Dean, tu sais que –

\- Et on n'est même pas à l'appart, bordel, dit rageusement Dean en lançant un regard autour de lui.

Heureusement, personne ne les regardait, et Castiel ramena la tête de son amant face à lui, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, Dean, ce n'est pas qu'un simple cauchemar, dit-il fermement, avant que sa voix s'adoucisse. Que s'est-il passé ?

Pendant une brève seconde, le plus jeune parut décidé à tout nier en bloc, comme s'il ne s'était réellement rien passé – mais le regard tendre de Castiel dut atteindre Dean, puisqu'il se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement, avant de se passer une main dans la nuque en détournant le regard.

\- Juste… toi. John. Lui qui t'agresse. Toi qui te défends – mais qui n'y arrive pas, et moi, qui suis planté, comme un con, sur le côté, parce que j'ai trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit – et il te tue – et je – je ne peux rien faire, et tu –

Des larmes mouillèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux du petit châtain, brisant encore un peu plus le cœur du plus vieux. Immédiatement, il vient ramener le plus jeune contre son torse, le serrant fermement contre lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Dean.

\- Shut, Dean, tout va bien, murmura-t-il, l'indignation lui étouffant la voix. Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien. John n'a pas refait surface. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

En réalité, c'était seulement dans ces moments-là que Castiel se rappelait à quel point Dean était jeune, plus jeune que lui, pas encore totalement habitué à la vie. Bon sang, le comptable aurait tellement aimé pouvoir prendre Dean, l'enfermer dans une cage dorée et le tenir loin de tout ce qui pourrait, même hypothétiquement, lui faire du mal. Et accessoirement, aller voir John, et le secouer dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables pour essayer de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans sa _putain_ de cervelle.

\- Rentrons, okay ? Proposa Castiel, à l'oreille de Dean, et ce dernier hocha maladroitement la tête.

\- Ou-ouais.

Enfin, ce fut tout de même plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'adolescent avait encore les jambes tremblantes, et une légère pluie finie s'était mise à tomber. Bilan, il fallut protéger les sacs de vêtements, et en même temps marcher, et en même temps vérifier que Dean ne tombait pas – et ouais, ce cauchemar l'avait définitivement plus atteint que les autres. Jamais il restait silencieux à ce point, et jamais il ne continuait à trembler encore.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Dean ne lui avait pas dit. Peut-être qu'il en avait honte, peut-être qu'il en avait peur, mais en tout cas, cela semblait le ronger fortement. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin l'appartement, Dean n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire, et Castiel eut un léger soupir en rangeant rapidement les nouveaux vêtements.

\- Dean ?

\- Hum ?

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire chauffer l'eau de la douche ?

Un vague grognement répondit à Castiel, mais ce dernier le traduit comme étant une réponse positive. Il eut raison, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, il était doucement en train de shampooiner le cuir chevelu de Dean. Ce dernier avait fini par se détendre contre lui, le laissant supporter son poids sans rien dire. La douche était un moment qu'ils appréciaient au quotidien, mais là, Castiel l'appréciait tout autant que son jeune amant reprenait des couleurs humaines. Son corps avait arrêté de trembler, et un petit sourire reposé ornait désormais son visage.

\- Je ne partirais pas, Dean, finit par murmurer Castiel, le bruit de l'eau recouvrant légèrement ses paroles. Je ne partirais pas, et John ne nous séparera pas. Jamais. Je te protégerais.

Et Dean, qui paraissait déjà aller drôlement mieux, sembla respirer un peu mieux à cela, se tournant vers Castiel. Il lui attrapa la nuque, se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa sans perdre un instant.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime également, Dean, répondit Castiel, et un sourire plus franc encore se dessina sur le visage du petit châtain.

Oui, les douches devaient définitivement avoir des bienfaits insoupçonnés. Castiel se promit de se pencher un peu plus sur le sujet en question, mais pas maintenant. Actuellement, il voulait juste prendre soin de son amant, qui lui laissait le contrôle sur toute la situation – et si le comptable pouvait éviter de lui mettre du shampooing dans les cheveux, et bien, cela serait appréciable.

* * *

Seulement… seulement, le cauchemar de Dean devait avoir quelque chose de prémonitoire en lui. Castiel ne connaissait toujours pas l'étendue de ce dernier, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, mais le fait fut qu'ils croisèrent John, deux jours plus tard.

Dean finissait son service du soir au Roadhouse, et pour une fois, Castiel avait pu venir le chercher – ce qu'il avait fait sans perdre un instant. Ce genre de chose leur arrivait trop rarement, et le comptable appréciait réellement de venir dialoguer avec les collègues de Dean. Si, parfois, certaines de leurs réactions lui paraissaient… totalement perturbantes, et étonnantes – et sérieusement, quel était leur cheminement de pensées pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? – ils restaient des personnes extrêmement agréables.

Même Jo avait fini par arrêter de faire la tête à chaque fois qu'il venait les voir – si ça, ce n'était pas un signe, tiens. Elle avait tranquillement parlé avec le comptable – et il se rappelait encore de la menace de mort qu'il avait eu, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, s'il faisait du mal à Dean. Autant dire que oui, maintenant, il trouvait une Jo un peu agressive très gentille.

Castiel avait donc récupéré Dean, et ils avaient tranquillement marché jusqu'au train, qui n'était pas loin, tout en discutant des clients qu'avait croisés Dean et des dossiers qu'avait traités l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ou du moins, ils avaient voulu marcher tranquillement jusqu'au train.

Et puis John était apparu, sur leur chemin, sortant d'un bar en trébuchant. Dean s'était figé immédiatement, Castiel un instant plus tard, puis la figure maladroite et très sérieusement alcoolisé de John les avait reconnus.

Immédiatement, l'homme s'était redressé, et Dean avait fait un pas en arrière par réflexe en voyant son père s'approcher d'eux à grands pas, titubant légèrement par moment. La colère avait surgi brutalement dans l'esprit de Castiel, et il avait fronça les sourcils, poussant Dean derrière lui alors qu'il ressentait à ce moment l'étrange envie de montrer les dents et de grogner comme un animal. Puis, juste après, ce fut comme si toutes les foudres de l'Enfer s'étaient déchaînées.

John s'était mis à hurler, à crier, à tempêter, à les insulter avec toutes les insultes que Castiel connaissait et d'autres dont il ne savait même pas qu'elles puissent exister, ne lui laissant pas placer _un_ seul _putain_ de mot.. Le comptable ne savait pas comment l'altercation avait pu ne pas attirer les curieux, mais pendant tout le temps où il fut devant Dean, à empêcher John de l'atteindre ; ils furent seuls, sans personne autour d'eux. Mais, visiblement, Castiel devait dégager assez de rage pour que John ne tente pas d'approcher. Il avait vomi, taclé, et craché, mais pas une fois il avait tenté de faire un pas en avant.

Peut-être qu'il se rappelait un petit peu de la dernière fois où il avait tenté de passer outre Castiel pour frapper Dean.

Peut-être pas.

Puis comme il était arrivé, John était reparti, en brandissant le poing et en disant que de toutes manières, il ne voulait même pas toucher des tafioles pour ne pas se faire contaminer. Et si Castiel fut encore une fois soufflé par la méchanceté, la violence et l'ignorance de John, Dean, lui…

Et bien, cela faisait désormais deux heures, voire plus, qu'il était prostré dans les bras du comptable, sur leur lit. Il était quasiment une heure du matin, et Castiel allait mourir lorsqu'il allait s'agir de se lever pour aller travailler dans quelques heures, mais il refusait de fermer les yeux – pas quand Dean était dans cet état.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis leur rencontre avec son père, mais il avait accroché la main de Castiel et ne l'avait plus lâché de tout le trajet – et encore maintenant, il s'y agrippait comme s'il elle était son fil de vie. L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait essayé de lui parler, de lui faire dire quelques mots ; mais Dean n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il regardait seulement devant lui sans sembler réellement voir ce qu'il y avait, et – et – et Castiel ne savait pas quoi faire pour réussir à atteindre son amant.

Et Dean, qui restait immobile contre lui. Le comptable les avaient tous deux déshabillés, pour qu'ils se glissent dans le lit, et si le plus jeune s'était laissé faire sans rien dire, il ne l'avait pas aidé non plus. Seigneur, Castiel avait l'impression qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, John l'avait transformé en un zombi.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? En retenant de toutes ses forces un grognement désespéré et angoissé, Castiel serra un peu plus Dean contre lui. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Non, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger, et oui, John pensait parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura finalement Castiel, sentant des larmes lui taquiner les yeux. Je t'avais promis que je te protègerais – et j'ai échoué, je –

Une main légèrement tremblante se posa sur sa bouche, le coupant dans sa phrase – et pour la première fois de la soirée, les yeux de Dean se relevèrent sur Castiel, et le _virent_. Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse de nouveau les yeux, sa main glissant jusqu'au torse de Castiel.

\- Il ne m'a pas frappé.

\- Hein ?

\- Il ne m'a pas frappé, répéta-t-il, un frisson le parcourant de haut en bas. Les deux fois où je l'ai vu, quand je suis avec toi, il ne m'a pas frappé. Il n'a pas _pu_ me frapper, fit Dean, son poing se serrant.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se fermèrent, avant de se rouvrir lentement, et il darda son regard sur Castiel.

\- C'est jamais arrivé avant. Je m'en suis jamais sorti sans un bleu, avant. Maintenant, si.

Une larme coula librement sur le visage de Castiel, et il ramena encore un peu plus Dean contre lui. Désormais, on ne pouvait plus réellement dire où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre, mais ni Dean, ni Castiel ne s'en préoccupaient. Ils voulaient juste se réconforter – trouver la chaleur dans l'autre, celle qui ferrait face aux mots glaciaux de John.

Ils voulaient juste que ses mots s'effacent et disparaissent de leurs têtes. Le plus jeune redressa légèrement la tête, cherchant les yeux de Castiel, et il agrippa fermement son bras.

\- Cas… je – fais-moi oublier, s'il te plaît.

Le comptable fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que son amant voulait dire par là, mais Dean grimpa au-dessus de lui, s'asseyant sur son bassin en mettant ses deux mains bien à plat sur son torse.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il, ses deux mains venant se poser sur celles de Dean, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

En guise de réponse, Dean se pencha au-dessus de lui, venant déposer avec hésitation ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Une nouvelle fois, le cœur du plus vieux se serra désagréablement, et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre au baiser de Dean. Jamais ce dernier n'avait été si hésitant pour un simple baiser, et cela remuait le comptable, lui donnant envie d'aller tuer John pour avoir un pouvoir si fort sur Dean et de choisir de l'utiliser comme cela.

Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, il ramena Dean sous lui, et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir lentement son corps, le traçant avec le plus de délicatesse possible, ne laissant pas la moindre morsure ou le moindre suçon, pas plus que la moindre trace d'ongle ou de bleu.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il y avait eu le sexe urgent à cause du désir. Il y avait aussi eu le sexe pressé, le sexe tendre, un peu de sexe énervé, et principalement, cela se résumait à faire l'amour. Mais il n'y avait jamais encore eu le sexe qu'ils eurent cette nuit-là, qui fut réconfort sur réconfort, tendresse sur tendresse, délicatesse sur délicatesse, et amour sur amour.

* * *

Cependant, le bref repos qu'ils eurent ne dura pas plus de quelques jours.

\- Dean ? S'inquiéta Castiel, en le voyant immobile, au milieu de la pièce, le téléphone plaqué contre l'oreille mais silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide, alors que cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'il avait raccroché. Sam a un problème ?

Lentement, le plus jeune laissa retomber son bras, et l'appréhension se fit plus forte dans le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux noirs lorsqu'il vit le regard de détresse pure qu'il lui envoya.

\- Sam pense que John est parti, croassa-t-il.

\- Parti, _parti_ parti ? Demanda Castiel, et Dean hocha la tête.

\- _Parti_ parti.

Putain de merde.


	18. Chapitre XVIII

Petit blabla : Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez-vous, cette semaine ? Bien ? Pas trop trop chaud en ce début de week-end ? Parce que j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je me noie sous la sueur T.T Mais bon. Autrement, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que ce chapitre... et bien, c'est le dernier. C'était pas vraiment prévu, mais j'étais en train de l'écrire, puis... ben, je me suis rendue compte que c'était la fin. Je sais pas réellement si elle est bonne ou mauvaise, mais elle me paraissait naturelle, donc, là voilaaaa. Du coup, je voulais encore une fois remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, de suivre cette fiction ou de l'avoir mis en favoris, c'est vraiment hyper cooool de recevoir ça dans sa boîte mail !

Alors les personnages ne m'apaprtiennent toujours pas, blablabla, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ce dernier chapitre ! Enjoy !

* * *

Castiel Novak était quelqu'un de rationnel. Certes, comme tous les enfants, il avait un jour voulu être astronaute ou star de la chanson, mais il s'était rendu compte, premièrement, que l'espace, il l'aimait, mais que de loin, et que la chanson, et bien… il ne savait pas réellement chanter, alors la question était réglée. Sa guitare lui suffisait.

Bilan, Castiel pouvait être pris pour quelqu'un d'ennuyant parce qu'il n'allait pas faire des plans sur la comète tous les quatre matins, mais c'était juste qu'il était plutôt rationnel, pas du genre à chercher à faire l'impossible.

Alors quand Dean lui dit que John était parti _parti_, son cerveau tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une explication logique à cela – sauf qu'il n'en trouva pas.

\- Mais… comment ça se fait ? Réussit-il finalement à demander. Je veux dire, comme a-t-il pu mourir ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, pas partir dans ce sens-là ! Dit-il avec un léger sourire, qui s'évanouit presque immédiatement. Partir au sens d'il s'est barré.

Castiel fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Si j'le savais, putain, grogna Dean, se passant une main dans les cheveux, et mince, mais ses yeux semblaient un peu plus humides que quelques secondes plutôt. Sammy a dit que toutes ses affaires avaient disparu de la maison, qu'il restait que ses affaires à lui. Il s'en est rendu compte hier, mais il croyait que John était juste parti faire quelque chose, parce que l'Impala est toujours garée devant la maison et Papa partirait jamais sans elle mais – mais…

Dean ferma les yeux, respirant un bon coup en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Doucement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son épaule pour le rapprocher de lui, et le plus jeune se laissa faire sans réellement protester.

\- Mais quand Sammy lui a envoyé des messages, il n'a pas répondu. Papa ne me répondait jamais à moi, mais dès que Sammy envoyait un message, il avait une réponse dans la minute qui suivait. Et là, s'il répondait pas…

La voix de Dean se brisa, et il baissa la tête, essayant visiblement de repousser les sanglots qui étranglaient sa gorge. Merde. Le comptable attira Dean dans ses bras, essayant de calmer la colère qui l'envahissait. Seigneur, si, à cet instant, John était devant lui, Castiel n'était pas sûr de ne pas tuer l'homme. Combien de fois avait-il fait mal à ses fils ? Combien de fois les avait-il laissés dans une attente angoissante ? Combien de fois les avait-il traînés à sa suite, pour finalement abandonner le premier en apprenant qu'il était bi, et en lâchant le second quelques semaines plus tard ?

La mâchoire de Castiel craqua alors qu'il serait son amant encore un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour le persuader que lui n'allait pas le lâcher. Quelque part, il dut y avoir un écho en Dean, puisque ce dernier perdit le contrôle sur lui-même, et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de la nuque du plus vieux.

\- Je le déteste, Cas, j'le déteste. J'le _déteste_ !

Le cœur du comptable se serra encore un peu plus, et il sentit ses propres yeux se mouiller devant la détresse évidente de Dean.

Castiel aurait voulu avoir les bons mots. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler à Dean, lui dire que tout allait bien aller, que tout allait bien se finir. Il aurait voulu dire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots et parce que c'était faux. Alors le plus vieux ramena encore un peu plus Dean contre lui, déposant un baiser contre sa tempe, et attendit que la tempête passe.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les pleurs de Dean s'étaient taris, et il essuya rageusement ses yeux en se décollant de Castiel.

\- Putain, j'en ai marre, de chialer comme une merde à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de lui, grogna-t-il, et le comptable lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

Dean se laissa aller quelques instants à ce contact, fermant les yeux doucement en profitant du réconfort que lui prodiguait son amant. Le plus vieux eut un inaudible soupir de soulagement en voyant cela, et il continua de passer sa main dans les mèches rebelles de Dean. Il était toujours agréablement surpris que le plus jeune ne parte pas panser ses blessures tout seul, comme un animal blessé ; mais qu'il le laisse, au contraire, s'approcher de lui pour l'aider. Oui, parfois, Castiel se demandait quel adulte serait devenu Dean s'il avait choisi d'enfermer tous ses sentiments et de n'en parler à personne.

Peut-être que Castiel ne serait même pas là pour le savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que Sam vienne à l'appartement ce soir, et cette nuit, en attendant de savoir ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda-t-il, chassant cette pensée désagréable de son esprit.

\- Ça te dérangerait pas ? Fit Dean, hésitant – mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs voyait très bien que cela le rassurerait.

\- Non, Dean, sourit doucement le plus vieux.

Délicatement, il vint prendre le menton de Dean entre ses doigts, le caressant tendrement.

\- Tu sais bien que Sam est toujours le bienvenu, ajouta-t-il, et un poids sembla s'ôter des épaules de son amant.

\- J'vais lui proposer de passer, alors. Y'a encore des trains à cette heure-ci, il devrait réussir à en avoir un, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

En tout cas, trente minutes plus tard, Dean et Castiel récupéraient Sam à la gare. Il avait un petit peu grandi, depuis la dernière fois que le comptable l'avait vu, mais il avait toujours le même visage – sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait les yeux rougis et bouffis des pleurs qu'il avait dû lâcher, plus tôt, au téléphone.

Lorsque Dean arriva dans le champ de vision de son frère, celui-ci se précipita contre lui, et Dean trébucha légèrement en le réceptionnant, refermant ses bras tout autour de lui. Seigneur. Le cœur du comptable fit une embardée douloureuse lorsqu'il vit à quel point les deux semblaient détruits par la nouvelle.

John pouvait être un salop, pouvait les avoir abandonnés, les avoir blessés continuellement ; il restait leur père, et cette… trahison faisait terriblement mal.

Ne souhaitant pas s'inviter dans un moment auquel il ne faisait pas parti, le plus vieux resta à côté d'eux, un peu éloigné, sur le quai de la gare, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci, et les passagers du train de Sam sortaient du quai rapidement, réduisant encore le nombre de personnes.

Les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, l'homme aux cheveux noirs vit Dean relâcher brièvement Sam, simplement pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il dut dire quelque chose que Castiel n'entendit pas, puis son frère hocha la tête, se passant la manche sur les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui avaient dû couler une nouvelle fois.

Pendant quelques instants, Dean et Sam parlèrent rapidement, avant de se diriger vers Castiel. Son amant avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Sam, comme s'il était trop dur actuellement d'être physiquement loin de lui.

\- Bonsoir, Castiel, sourit faiblement Sam, et le comptable fit un signe de la tête en enlevant ses mains de ses poches.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il, en récupérant le sac de Sam.

Ce dernier le lui donna avec un léger soupir de soulagement, et le plus vieux le prit sans problème. La musculation était pratique, tout de même. Il avait l'impression que le sac de Sam ne pesait pas grand-chose – mais en même temps, il pouvait garder Dean plaqué contre un mur, tout son poids reposant sur lui, pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Enfin.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Castiel, et cette fois-ci, ce dernier sortit un matelas pour Sam, afin qu'il n'ait pas à dormir sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps-là, Dean prépara de simple pâtes carbonara, la tête trop occupée pour faire quelque chose de plus complexe. Lui et Sam restèrent proches l'un de l'autre pendant tout le temps où Dean fit à manger, et seule la musique du téléphone de ce dernier rompait le silence de l'appartement. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne disait pas un mot, les regardant de loin en essayant de penser à toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils s'assirent tous pour manger, l'atmosphère s'était un peu allégée, et les deux frères parlaient doucement, de choses banales, tout en évitant volontairement le sujet de leur père – jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne s'immiscer de lui-même dans la conversation.

Pendant un instant, un grand silence s'imposa dans la pièce, avant que Sam parle, du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne, murmura-t-il, mais ce fut complètement audible dans la cuisine. Je ne veux pas qu'on le recherche.

Dean fit une légère moue mais hocha la tête, et Castiel posa ses couverts en regardant fixement les deux adolescents.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas aller voir la police, alors ?

\- Nop, dit Dean, au même instant où Sam secouait négativement la tête.

Il y avait autant de regret que de soulagement dans leur attitude à ce moment-ci, et Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer, encore une fois, à l'idée de ce qu'ils devaient éprouver. Bon sang. La simple idée de ne pas voir ses parents pendant plus de quelques mois lui était insupportable, alors savoir que son seul parent en vie partait volontairement loin d'eux, avec l'optique de ne pas revenir ? Cela devait être déchirant.

\- D'accord, fit Castiel en déglutissant difficilement, voyant avec peine Dean donner un coup d'épaule à Sam tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était un geste de réconfort. Que comptez-vous faire, désormais ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. Sam, tu sais que tu peux rester ici si tu le préfères.

Pendant un instant, le plus jeune sembla hésiter, puis secoua la tête négativement.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas vous encombrer, vous en faites déjà beaucoup pour moi. Vu que le loyer de la maison est payé pour les trois mois prochains, je comptais rester là-bas et –

\- Tu ne vas pas rester là-bas seul, le coupa Dean, et Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Papa était soit pas là, soit en train de dormir parce qu'il était trop bourré, protesta Sam, la voix amère.

Dean tressaillit, et secoua la tête.

\- Quand même. Je ne veux pas te savoir seul dans cette baraque qui déraille.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, les écoutant se disputer – enfin, pas réellement – sur la capacité de Sam à vivre tout seul alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Puis, finalement, une idée s'installa dans l'esprit du plus vieux, et après l'avoir soupesée longuement, il en vint à penser que peut-être, c'était la meilleure solution.

\- Dean.

Immédiatement, les deux frères se turent, se tournant vers lui, et Dean haussa un sourcil arqué. Castiel déglutit doucement, avant de secouer la tête et de se lancer.

\- Et si tu retournais avec Sam ? Si John n'est plus là, rien ne t'interdit de rejoindre ton frère, fit-il en indiquant du menton Sam. Comme cela, vous pourrez rester tous les deux, et tu pourras veiller sur lui. Tu m'as dit que votre loyer n'était pas excessif, alors vu que tu travailles à temps plein, désormais, tu pourras te permettre de le payer – et si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour acheter quoi que ce soit, je pourrais vous aider.

Pendant une seconde, Dean parut vouloir protester, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs put presque voir son cerveau fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Son amant se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, paraissant regarder les pour et les contre, avant de soupirer légèrement.

\- C'est sans doute la meilleure solution, dit-il, la voix légèrement rauque, en regardant son frère.

Ce dernier sembla assez enthousiaste à cette idée, et hocha vivement la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais… et vous ? Demanda-t-il, regardant Dean et Castiel.

Ces derniers échangèrent un regard, perplexes, avant de se retourner vers Sam.

\- Comment ça, nous ? Fit finalement le comptable, parlant pour eux deux.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Sam, et il se mit à bégayer.

\- Et bien, je – enfin, vous – genre, vous habitez ensemble, non ? Et là – si tu viens, Dean, alors vous allez être séparés, et – fin –

Dean eut un léger rire, coupant son petit frère dans sa gêne, et Castiel eut l'impression que si le plus jeune aurait pu s'enfoncer dix pieds sous terre, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Mais Dean attrapa son regard, et presque instantanément, toutes les pensées de Castiel furent envahies de _Dean_. Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire, perdu dans le regard de l'autre, avant que le châtain secoue la tête, se retournant vers son frère.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de nous. Ça va aller.

\- Mais…

\- Sam.

La voix de Dean se fit plus ferme, et son petit frère le regarda un moment, les yeux plissés, avant de finalement hocher la tête.

\- D'accord, dit-il avec réluctance. Si vous le dites.

Castiel et Dean hochèrent la tête, et Sam laissa passer le sujet.

Le repas se termina sur une note plus joyeuse, chacun étant foutrement soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution au problème de John – mais surtout d'avoir celui-ci définitivement hors de l'image ; ou du moins, ils espéraient que cela soit le cas.

Les minutes défilèrent, et Sam finit couché dans le matelas du salon, alors que Dean et Castiel allaient lentement au lit, tout en échangeant de paresseux baisers. Tendrement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, les caressant délicatement, et Dean ferma les yeux. S'il était un chat, il ronronnerait de tout son possible tellement les doigts de Castiel étaient doux et tendre contre son crâne. Instinctivement, il courba la nuque lorsque ceux-ci descendirent un peu plus, et rapidement, le plus jeune se retrouva dans un état de somnolence, à simplement ressentir les caresses prodiguées par le comptable.

\- Tu vas me manquer, murmura soudainement Castiel, et Dean ouvrit des yeux légèrement vitreux par la fatigue.

\- Hum ? Demanda-t-il, faisant un léger effort pour reconnecter son cerveau.

\- Tu vas me manquer, répéta le plus vieux, et un léger sourire triste leva le coin des lèvres du châtain.

\- Tu vas me manquer également. Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus être avec toi tout le temps.

Castiel hocha la tête, ses doigts redescendant sur la mâchoire du plus jeune. Celui-ci sembla mal à l'aise un instant, mais devant le regard interrogateur de son amant, il bougea légèrement, avant de lâcher, du bout des lèvres :

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Demanda le comptable, confus.

\- De faire passer Sam avant nous. De retourner avec lui parce que John vient de partir. De ne pas rester avec toi.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel, et il approcha un peu plus sa tête de celle de Dean, venant déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce ne fut rien d'approfondi, simplement le contact de leurs bouches, mais cela suffit à faire voler des papillons dans l'estomac du plus vieux, comme à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Dean. Il se recula avec un léger bruit mouillé, sa main ne quittant pas la joue du plus jeune alors que son pouce faisait des petits ronds dessus.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Ben oui, répondit Dean en clignant des yeux, comme si c'était une évidence, et le cœur de Castiel fit un petit bon dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors tout me va, fit Castiel. Je ne te demanderai pas de nous faire passer avant ton frère. Si au final, tu veux toujours de nous, alors cela me va. Tu peux toujours passer à l'appartement quand tu veux, on pourra toujours se voir le soir.

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Dean, et il eut un léger rire.

\- En fait, cela sera comme si on reprenait les choses dans l'ordre ?

\- Exactement, sourit Castiel.

Dean rit doucement, avant de venir se coller contre Castiel, déposant un baiser contre son épaule, avant d'y déposer sa tête. Le plus vieux bougea légèrement son bras, afin d'éviter d'être dans une mauvaise position qui lui apporterait des courbatures le lendemain matin, et il ferma les yeux tranquillement, bercé par les battements du cœur de Dean.

\- Je t'aime, murmura ce dernier contre sa peau.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Castiel, déposant ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Dean.

Ils pouvaient le faire. Cela serait difficile, le comptable présumait qu'il aurait du mal à retrouver son appartement vide, à ne plus avoir toutes les affaires de Dean en permanence déposées un peu partout chez lui, mais ils pouvaient le faire.

\- Bonne nuit, Dean.

\- Nuit, Cas.

Après tout, ils n'en n'étaient qu'au début de leur histoire.

* * *

Tadaaaaa !

C'est donc fini pour _Voyages en train_ ! La semaine, on se retrouve (si vous voulez, hein :3) pour _Ils savent_, un Wincest, un peu dark, en trois chapitres !


End file.
